KidsWBYungsta Presents The WB One-Shots Show: Season 2
by KidsWBYungsta
Summary: A second season of all-new one-shots and cartoon shorts featuring your favorite cartoon characters! Join Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Norbert and Daggett, Rocko Wallaby, Kim Possible, Penny Proud, Yakko, Wakko, Dot, the Winx Club, the Eds, and others as they entertain the audience with all-new cartoon shorts!
1. Bugs & Daffy in Hold That Duck!

**KidsWBYungsta Presents The WB One-Shots Show: Season 2  
****Summary:** An all-new season featuring fanmakes of the classic Warner Bros. and MGM cartoons. Join Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Norbert and Daggett, Rocko Wallaby, Mr. Blik, Waffle, Gordon, Timon and Pumbaa, the Winx Club, Courage the Cowardly Dog, the Eds, and other cartoon stars as they entertain the audience with cartoon shorts, music, and a lot of "Looney-Tuney" fun!

Looney Tunes, Animaniacs, and Tiny Toons (c) Warner Bros.  
All other cartoon characters that appear are owned by their respective properties.

**KidsWBYungsta Presents The WB One-Shots Show: Season 2 Chp. 1: Bugs and Daffy in Hold That Duck!  
****Chapter 1:** "Bugs and Daffy in Hold That Duck!"

**Synopsis:** In the first segment of Season 2, Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck team up to play Abbott and Costello in a parody of _Hold That Ghost!_, titled _Hold That Duck!_. Our favorite dynamic duo spends the night at Horsehead Manor, an inheritance for Daffy by his Uncle Mortimer. However, during the night, Daffy sees some creepy creatures while Bugs notices nothing.

* * *

Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck in,  
"Hold That Duck!"

**Based on the Abbott and Costello Short,  
****"Hold That Ghost!"**

_Special Thanks to Abbott and Costello  
__Story by Brandon Franklin  
__Animation by Tom Ray, Gerry Chiniquy, and Ken Harris  
__Layouts by Tony Cervone  
__Backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas  
__Voice Characterizations by Billy West and Joe Alaskey  
__Musical Direction by Milt Franklyn_

_Directed by Brandon Franklin_

* * *

In a black and white setting, a B&W horse cart was being driven by a man with a big eye. In the haystack behind, Bugs and Daffy, both dressed in classic suits, were resting.

"Oh, brother, I was supposed to be playing one of the stars of the _Warner Bros.' Night Ghoulery_ and, to an extent, _Tiny Toon Adventures_, and I only star in just ONE sketch, while Daffy here gets to star in three or four shorts."

"Come on, Bugs, at least you don't become the Chew Toy like I do in the shorts that I appear in," Daffy said.

"Yeah, whatever," Bugs said. "Who would've thought that you, of all people, would inherit a mansion?"

"Well, I guess my dear old Uncle Mortimer had a soft spot for me."

"Yeah, a soft spot in his head," Bugs said with his sarcastic style.

Daffy suddenly took offense to that comment, and said, "Is that anyway to talk to the new owner of Horsehead Manor?"

"Ah, sit down. What's wrong with you?" Bugs said as he slapped Daffy with his hat.

Daffy just sat down, and turned to the driver as he said, "Excuse me, Mr. Villager?"

"Aye?" The man with the huge eye said as he turned his head.

Daffy turned and stared in shock as he walked up to Bugs and said, "Eye."

"Oh, now, stop it," Bugs said as he put his hat back on, then turned towards the driver. "Eh, when are we going to get to Horsehead Manor?"

"We're here," the driver said as he stopped.

Daffy and Bugs saw a small horse nearby as lightning struck.

"Uh ... is that supposed to be my manor?" Daffy asked.

"No, that's just the garage. _There's_ your manor," The driver said as he pointed up towards the hill.

Daffy looked up, and began to freak out when he saw the huge mansion. Daffy screamed as he tried to run away, but Bugs quickly pulled him back, and slapped him.

"Pull yourself together, man!" Bugs said.

The carriage went a few feet forward, then stopped as the driver said, "This is as far as I go."

"Why won't you take us to the door?" Bugs asked.

"Things," The driver said as he looked at Daffy and lightning struck.

"Th-th-things?" Daffy asked as lightning struck again.

Daffy turned to Bugs, and chuckled as he said, "Things."

Lightning struck Daffy off of the horse cart as Bugs took their bags, and started to walk up to the mansion. Bugs took out two quarters, and gave them to the driver as he said, "Here's 50 cents. Get yourself a haircut."

The driver smiled as he lifted his hat ... and his wig, while saying, "Thanks, I will."

Bugs and Daffy just looked in surprise at the bald-haired, big-eyed man.

Later, as Bugs went inside the manor to put the bags away, Daffy looked around as he suddenly said, "Things."

Lightning struck yet again as Daffy moved out of the way. Daffy taunted the lightning, which got Daffy by striking him. Bugs just sighed as he pulled Daffy inside the manor, while saying, "Come on!"

Both Bugs and Daffy entered the manor as they looked around. Daffy was looking pretty nervous as Bugs was cool, calm, and collected. Bugs tried to switch on one of the lights, but none of the lights came on.

"Huh, lights must not work," Bugs said. "Daffy, you stay here, I'll go find a fuse box."

As Bugs turned to leave, Daffy called him.

"Oh, Bugs!" Daffy cried.

"What?" Bugs asked.

"Don't leave me!" Daffy said as he clung onto Bugs.

"Ah, quit blubberin'. If you need me, just holler, 'Oh, Bugsy'," Bugs said.

"Oh, Bugsy?" Daffy asked.

"Right," Bugs said.

Bugs smiled as he started to walk three steps.

"OH, BUGSY!"

Bugs just turned towards Daffy and slapped him.

"Oh, calm down," Bugs said. "Now, call me if there is a REAL emergency. Now, behave."

Bugs then walked off as Daffy stared off in the distance. As lightning struck, Daffy nervously backed away into knight's armor, making him jump. Daffy turned around as he took off his hat, and knocked on the suit. Daffy sighed in relief as he put his hat on the ax, which went down like a lever. One of the bookcases swung open to reveal a Frankenstein monster. Daffy turned and screamed as Frankenstein groaned.

"OH, BUGSY! OH, BUGSY! OH, BUGSY!" Daffy screamed as he took his hat off of the ax, and put it on as he ran around. Unfortunately, the ax rose up, causing the Frankenstein to disappear behind the bookcase. "OH, BUGSY!"

Bugs came running as Daffy ran into him. Daffy just stopped as Bugs asked, "What is it, Daffy?"

"There was a-" Daffy said as he looked around for Frankenstein, but it disappeared. "He was huge, he had these bolts on his neck, he was the Frankenstein monster, and he looked like he was ready to kill me!"

"Calm down, Daff, what is wrong with you?" Bugs said as he slapped Daffy.

"But, I'm telling you! There was a huge monster behind that bookcase!" Daffy said.

"Cut it out, Daffy, you're just imagining things," Bugs said. "Listen, I'll be right back."

Daffy watched Bugs go off as he gulped nervously. Daffy then sat in a chair as he pushed down on some skulls that were attached to the chair, opening the back of the chair. A bat flew out as Daffy watched it transform into Drcula. Daffy did not know this, but he suddenly did a double-take as he saw Dracula getting closer to him. He first tried to breathe 'Oh, Bugsy', but he was real nervous. It was not until Daffy recovered as he jumped out of the chair that he screamed, "OH, BUGSY! BUGSY BOY!"

Unfortunately, the skulls came back up as Dracula turned back into a bat, and flew inside the back of the chair as it closed.

Bugs ran in, responding to Daffy's cries for help while muttering, "What is it? What?"

Daffy then bumped into Bugs, dropping his hat, as he yelled, "OH, BUGSY! BUGSY!"

Bugs just looked annoyed at Daffy, who gave him his hat back. Bugs just picked up the hat, and smacked him as he said, "I'm right here, snap out of it!"

"Bugs, Dracula's in this place! He had these fangs and the cape and ..."

Bugs slapped Daffy as he stared sternly at him while saying, "Daffy, if you don't stop with your crazy imaginations, I'm taking you to the Looney Bin/Insane Asylum!"

"But, Bugs, I'm telling the truth!" Daffy said.

"You're just saying a lot of phony-baloney! Now, calm down and wait right here!" Bugs said as he started to walk off.

"OH, BUGSY!" Daffy cried.

Bugs came back, and slapped Daffy as he said, "AND, STOP SAYING THAT!"

Daffy groaned as he looked nervous, "Oh ... Bugsy ..."

Daffy looked around scared. Daffy looked towards the chair, then towards the bookcase. He slowly backed away towards the stairs as his shoulder pushed on a little horse decoration, sliding the stairs down and releasing a huge gorilla monster, who growled at Daffy. Daffy looked at the monster, then did a double-take as he screamed, "OH, BUGSY! OH, BUGSY! OH, BUGSY!"

Daffy tried to run as he ran towards a flipping wall, making Daffy dizzy as a mummy appeared. He screamed out, "OH, BUGSY! BUGS, BUGS!"

Daffy then ran around the room as he passed by a grandfather clock, releasing a werewolf. "OH, BUGSY! OH, BUGSY!"

Daffy then pushed the ax down, releasing the Frankenstein monster.

"BUGS! BUGS!" Daffy screamed as he opened the back chair, revealing Dracula.

Daffy looked around to see that he was surrounded by all of the monsters, who were coming towards him.

Daffy started praying, yelling for Bugs as the monsters closed in.

As Daffy yelled, "BUGS!", for the last time, the lights suddenly came on, making the monsters look up in surprise as they ran back to their hiding places.

"Hey, Daffy, I found the light switch!" Bugs called out as he ran back inside, seeing a sobbing Daffy.

Bugs tapped Daffy, making him jump out in panic as Daffy looked around.

Bugs just slapped Daffy as he said, "Cut that out! What is going on with you tonight?"

"All of these monsters were surrounding me! The werewolf, Dracula, the Frankenstein monster, the mummy, the gorilla monster ... and ..." Daffy said as he stopped, noticing some lipstick marks on Bugs' face ... and looked annoyed. "Let me guess; you've snuck in some 'private time' with Lola when you were supposed to find the fuse box."

"Look, that's none of your business," Bugs said. "Besides, I DID find the fuse box, didn't I?"

"Well ... aren't you scared of monsters?" Daffy asked.

"Nah, of course not!" Bugs said as he pulled down the arm of a statue, opening up a door. Bugs and Daffy turned around as they saw ...

Irma Lair, with her goggles on, and smriking as she said, "Oh, hi there, boys! You two are just in time for a little brain operation!"

As Irma laughed evilly, Bugs and Daffy looked at each other as they screamed and ran out of the door. The monsters from early peeked out in shock as they turned towards Irma, saying, "You're good."

"Thanks, it's my specialty," Irma said as she giggled.

Back with Bugs and Daffy, Daffy then snapped as he said, "Next time I say what I saw, you see what I said that I saw what I saw what I said!"

"Oh, brother, I just hope there won't BE a 'next time'," Bugs said. "Eh, it was way funnier when Abbott and Costello did it."

**Looney Tunes  
****"That's All, Folks!"  
****A KidsWBYungsta Cartoon**

* * *

A/N: Well, that's the first segment of Season 2! Hope you enjoyed this one-shot, because there is a lot more coming soon, so "Stay Tooned", Folks!


	2. Sylvester Takes A Bath

**KidsWBYungsta Presents The WB One-Shots Show Chp. 2: Sylvester Takes A Bath  
****Chapter 2:** "Sylvester and Flora in Sylvester Takes A Bath"

**Synopsis:** In this second segment, Flora tries to give Sylvester a good and clean bath, but the cat seems to have other things in mind. However, when Sylvester drives Flora to go insane in the style of _Looney Tunes_ humor, will the cat realize that he took things too far?

* * *

Sylvester and Flora in,  
"Sylvester Takes A Bath"

**Based on the SpongeBob SquarePants cartoon,  
****"Gary Takes A Bath" (2002)**

_Special Thanks to Stephen Hillenburg  
__Story by Brandon Franklin  
__Animation by Alex Amauger, Tom Ray, and Virgil Ross  
__Layouts by Dave Alvarez  
__Backgrounds by Maurice Noble  
__Voice Characterizations by Alejandra Renyoso and Joe Alaskey  
__Musical Direction by Milt Franklyn_

_Directed by Brandon Franklin_

* * *

It was a nice day at Alfea College. While the other Winx girls were away with the other Looney Tunes, Flora decided to do some chores around the school and Sylvester was sleeping on the bed. Sylvester was enjoying himself until the clock struck 6 p.m., and he knew what that meant.

"Sylvester, it's 6 o'clock, and that means it's time for your bath," Flora said.

Sylvester just looked at Flora in shock.

"Come on, I'll run the water for you," Flora said as Sylvester just stayed on the bed.

"Uh, I'll just stay here, Flora! Thank you!" Sylvester said as Flora just walked back inside the room. "Heh-heh, didn't buy that, did ya?"

"Now, Sylvester, you're going to have to get in that tub," Flora said, but Sylvester just stood there. "Now, Sylvester, we can do this the hard way or the easy way. Or the medium way. Or the semi-medium-easy. Or the semi-hard-medium way with a side order of the semi-easy way."

"Sorry, Flora, but no sale," Sylvester said as he walked away.

"So, that's how he wants it to go down?" Flora said.

Flora began to try some ways to get Sylvester to take a bath. First, she used a new toy that would certainly get Sylvester to take a bath, but it suddenly flew away as Sylvester caught it.

"Wait, what the-? I don't understand," Flora said.

"I guess you didn't read the box, eh, Flora?" Sylvester said as he showed Flora the box.

"_New Boomerang Tweety Bird: Really works!_" Flora said as she read the box.

Flora just looked at it, then looked at Sylvester, who had a smug grin on his face, and threw the box away, but it flew back and smacked her on her head.

Next, Flora got a gag bomb from Wile E. Coyote's Gag Room, strapped it to her chest, and shouted, "SYLVESTER, THERE'S A BOMB STRAPPED TO MY CHEST! IT'S GOING TO EXPLODE IN THREE SECONDS IF YOU DON'T TAKE A BATH!"

Sylvester just looked at her, and asked, "Are you being serious right now?"

Flora looked at the little clock, and gave a sad, "Please?"

The bomb then exploded, leaving Flora black, and cough a ring of smoke out of her mouth.

Flora then tried hypnosis, and waved her hands while saying, "I am now going to assault your mind with subliminal messages."

She had Sylvester picture the bathroom, water filled in the tub, soap, and Daggett Beaver as the Muscular Beaver (Dag's costume for his alter-ego Makes Sense In Context). Flora's eyes bugged out, and sheepishly said, "Sorry you had to see that."

Next, Flora dialed a phone, and says, "Hello, ACME Acres French Cafe? I have a naughty cat here who will not take a bath."

"Oh, this should be good, folks," Sylvester said to the audience.

On the other line, a guy was speaking in fast French, leaving Flora a little confused.

"Huh? Could you say that again? Slow down, you sound like you're talking a different langauge!" Flora said as she hung up the phone.

Flora got near Sylvester, and said, "Hey, Sly, how about some Leap Frog?"

Sylvester climbed on her back, and Flora flicked the cat off towards the bathroom. However, Sylvester just slammed to the door, making Flora wince. In the next scene, Sylvester had a bandage on his head, and kicked Flora out of the room for asking him to play Leap Frog again.

"Next time, try to find an indoor game that does NOT HARM PUSSYCATS!" Sylvester shouted.

Next, Flora took out a $5 bill as she said, "I have a fresh 5-dollar bill for the next person to take a bath in this school!"

Suddenly, Mr. Blik, who was in a bathtub, snatched the dollar away from Flora, and kissed her, while saying, "Thank you, sister! Wait 'till Gordon and Waffle see this addition to our inheritance! Yeah!"

Mr. Blik drove off in his bathtub, leaving Sylvester and Flora looking confused. Next, Flora did a real complicated dance for Sylvester, and later got exhausted, but nothing happened.

"I do not know what you thought you would accomplish from doing that, but I am still not taking a bath," Sylvester said as he walked away.

"That didn't work either, eh?" Flora said. "Okay, I guess I have to raise the stakes a little bit."

In the next scene, Flora came in, wearing a female version of Jack Sparrow's clothes, and says, "Hey, Sylvester, look what I found! It's an old, pirate treasure map! It reveals the location of buried treasure in this very school! Come on, Sylvester, let's go get the treasure!"

The two went out of their room as Flora said, "Okay, 40 paces to the left."

Flora counted up to 40 as she and Sylvester walked towards the door. When they got up there, Flora said, "The treasure must be in here."

Flora opened the door, and ran towards the bathtub, which had been painted to look like a treasure chest to fool Sylvester.

"Sylvester, look! It's a pirate chest!" Flora said with glee.

"A pirate chest?" Sylvester said as he walked towards Flora. "You must think I'm stupid! I know full well that this is a bathtub, and you're still trying to get me to take a bath!"

"Oh, Sylvester, don't be foolish," Flora said with a giggle. "It is treasure. Look, doubloons! Don't drop them!"

Flora held two bars of pink soap, and placed them on the ground.

She got out a rubber ducky as she said, "Hey, Sylvester, look at this brooch!"

"What the heck am I supposed to do with a brooch?" Sylvester asked.

Flora yelled in frustration, while changing back to normal, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT A CAT WOULD WANT WITH A BROOCH!"

She then picked up Sylvester, and said, "Now, why don't you just get in the tub!"

She threw Sylvester in, but there was no splash. She looked to see that Sylvester was behind her, pulls him off, and throws him in again, but it still did not work.

"LISTEN, SYLVESTER, JUST GET IN THE TUB!" Flora said as she tried again, only for Sylvester to clung to her arm. "GET IN THE TUB!" Sylvester went behind her back. "IN THE TUB!" Sylvester stuck to her face. "I SAID, IN THE TUB!" Flora then threw Sylvester again, but he stopped in mid-air, only to get back next to Flora.

Flora's eye began to twitch as she grabbed Sylvester, and said, "Now, Sylvester, you are going to get in this tub, or I'm going to tell Bloom that you-!"

Sylvester sank his nails to the floor, and made Flora yank him off, getting them stuck towards the ceiling. Sylvester's claws were hanging onto the ceiling, and Flora held onto Sylvester's tail. Flora looked down, and said, "Uh, Sylvester, could you promise me that you won't-?"

Sylvester moved his tail by one inch, making Flora say, "Sylvester, no."

"Sorry, Flora, but you made me do this," Sylvester said as he slipped his tail away.

"SYLVESTER!" Flora cried as she fell into the bathtub.

Spitting water out, Flora looked up at Sylvester, who was smugly grinning at her, leaving her to say, "Okay, Sylvester! This is the very, very, very last straw! You have duped and/or frustrated me up to Bugs Bunny-like levels for the very last time! So, if you won't come to the bath, I'll just have to bring the bath to you!"

Flora found a squirt gun, and began to fill it up, all the while laughing crazily.

Sylvester was busy reading a book on the couch, until he heard Flora's voice call, "Oh, Sylvester."

"Yes, Flora, what is it ... AAAAAHHHHH!" Sylvester said in shock as he saw Flora with a loaded squirt gun.

"Bath delivery!" Flora said as she squirted at Sylvester.

Sylvester just ran out of the way as Flora squirted at the chair.

"Come back, Sylvester, I have something to 'chair' with you!" Flora said as she squirted again, but kept on missing Sylvester, instead hitting a set of dishes, cleaning them with one splash.

"Well, 'dish' is more like it!" Flora said as she squirted again, but still missed Sylvester.

Sylvester ran out of the school, and zoomed past the other Winx girls and Looney Tunes, who did not know what was going on.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! SHE'S OFFICIALLY GONE INSANE!" Sylvester screamed as he ran somewhere.

Flora squirted again, and shouted, "'Water' you waiting for, Sylvester?"

She heard Sylvester up a tree, got a ladder, and climbed up with the squirt gun in her hand, while saying, "Aww, stuck in a tree?"

Flora thought she had Sylvester in her target area as she said, "It's time to clean up your act, Sylvester J. Pussycat!"

She squirted almost all of the water at Sylvester, but then realized that it was only a stuffed toy with a tape player. The tape player suddenly died out as she cried, "What have I done? I was trying so hard to get Sylvester to take a bath that I nearly killed him!"

Flora began to break down crying until she heard Sylvester's voice.

"Oh, Flora, were you looking for me?" Sylvester said as he moved the ladder.

Flora looked over the branches, and growled, "Sylvester!"

Sylvester looked up, and gave an innocent look at the Winx girl.

"Bring that ladder back this instant!" Flora shouted.

The ladder just fell to the ground as Sylvester just grinned.

"I am really not amused, mister! You are going to take a bath and get cleaned right now!" Flora said.

"You're not the boss of me," Sylvester responded.

"Oh, I am so the boss of you, mister!" Flora said.

"What are you getting indignant for?" Sylvester said. "This is America, and this is a free country!"

"It may be a free country, but you live in our school under our rules!" Flora said.

"Oh, right, I bet," Sylvester said sarcastically.

"Don't you use that tone of voice with me! You will do what I say when I say!" Flora said as Sylvester just walked towards the tree.

Flora leaned over as she said, "What are you up to now? I am talking to you, mister!"

Sylvester saw a mud puddle, and got near it.

"This should be funny," Sylvester said to himself.

"Sylvester, don't you go near that mud puddle!" Flora shouted. "Sylvester J. Pussycat, do you hear me? I am giving you _three seconds_ to stay away from that mud puddle! One ..." Sylvester stepped closer. "Two ..." Sylvester got even closer. "Two and a half ..." Sylvester finally had his foot raised over the puddle.

"Sylvester, don't you dare make me say 'three'!" Flora said, seeing that Sylvester still had his paw over it.

"Sylvester! Sylvester! SYLVESTER!" Flora shouted, but lost her balance as she ended up falling in the mud puddle herself.

The other Winx girls and Looney Tunes walked to see Flora doused with mud.

"Eh, Sylvester, do I really want to know what has been happening all day?" Bugs asked.

"No, Bugsy, you don't want to know," Sylvester said.

"Well, I can tell that Flora really needs a bath," Bloom said.

"I know, Bloom," Flora said with a sigh. "I'm a dirty girl!"

Flora was already in the bathtub as Sylvester watched her get cleaned.

"Behind the ears, Flora," Sylvester said.

Flora just groaned with a bar of soap in her hands as she said, "Yeah, yeah, Sylvester, I'm getting behind my ears."

Sylvester just sat near the tub, and gave a big grin since he wasn't the one to get a bath at all.

"I love a happy ending," Sylvester said as the cartoon closes.

**Looney Tunes  
****"That's All, Folks!"  
****A KidsWBYungsta Cartoon**

* * *

A/N: Another chapter in the books! I actually thought that having Flora as SpongeBob and Sylvester as Gary (with a voice and being the Deadpan Snarker) would be a great feel for this parody. Hope you liked the Daggett and Mr. Blik cameos, because those two will be appearing in more one-shots soon. "Stay Tooned" for more one-shots, and That's All, Folks!


	3. Scrambled Flora

**KidsWBYungsta Presents The WB One-Shots Show: Season 2 Chp. 3: Scrambled Flora  
****Chapter 3:** "Scrambled Flora"

**Synopsis:** In the third segment, Flora completes an all-night long project, and tries to get some rest. However, her friends require her help on some varying projects of their own. Will Flora get a chance to get some well-deserved rest?

* * *

KidsWBYungsta Presents,  
"Scrambled Flora"

**Based on the Ed, Edd, n' Eddy episode,  
****"Scrambled Ed" (1999)**

_Special Thanks to Danny Antonucci  
__Story by Brandon Franklin  
__Animation by Rob Renzetti, Tom Ray, and Michael Diedrich  
__Layouts by Van Partible  
__Backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas  
__Voice Characterizations by Kerry Williams, Tony Sampson, Steve Kehela, Selena Gomez, Jess Harnell, Jeff Bennett, Carlos Alazraqui, and Tara Strong  
__Musical Direction by Milt Franklyn_

_Directed by Brandon Franklin_

* * *

At 9 a.m. in the morning, Flora looked at her finished project, rubbed her tired eyes with a smile, and placed a little flag on top of the model she built; she built the Golden Gate Bridge from San Francisco. She looked at the clock, and stopped the time, then looked at the time, while saying, "Wow, and only 14 hours and 7 minutes."

She closed her eyes, and rests her head on her arms as she yawned, "Sleepy, sleepy, sleepy ..."

Suddenly, a foot broke into Flora's bedroom door.

"There's a knob, Blanko," Eddy said while he opened the door as Blanko got his foot out of the door. "Woo-hoo! Flora, are you sitting for this one? Whoo-yah!"

Flora was still snoring, then Eddy jumped on Flora's bed, saying, "Good! The biggest cash cow ever to be milked on our doorstep! Not the one to gloat, but, man, am I good?"

Blanko watched Flora snoring, then Eddy said, "I see a big sign over an ocean world: Warners' Sea Ranch!"

Flora was still snoring and sleeping as Eddy said, "Is she sleeping? The least you could do is humor me, Flora!"

"Oh, this may not be Flora at all, dude!" Blanko said. "But, a clone put on this planet to-"

He stopped as Eddy flicked him away, then the Ed boy plugged Flora's nose. Flora gasped for air, but pulled back hard, and bumps into Blanko. Flora still ha her eyes closed, and said, "Sleepy, sleepy, sleepy ..."

Flora falls to the floor, sleeping, then Eddy pulls Flora's ears, saying, "C'mon, Speed Demon! I need ya, pal! Warners' Sea Ranch, I tell ya!" Eddy lets go of the girl, who was still sleeping.

"What a lump!" Eddy said.

"Why, thank you, Eddy!" Blanko said.

Eddy found some word tape, swirled the letters, and taped Flora's eyelids open.

"Hello, Flora," Blanko said with a smile.

Flora stared at the two boys with her buggy eyes as Eddy said, "Now that I got your attention, I need you to figure out the plans for ..." Blanko and Eddy said together at the same time, "Warners' Sea Ranch!"

Flora's eyes began to get teary as she began to close her eyes, breaking the tape off and yawned as she said, "Sleepy, sleepy, sleepy ..."

Eddy and Blanko started yawning, then Flora yawned. Flora gave a small one, then Blanko made a big one as he smacked his lips.

"Hey, grab Flora!" Eddy said. "We got work to do!"

"Right behind ya, Eddy!" Blanko said.

Blanko drags Flora by the legs and follows Eddy to the creek.

"No one can resist otters, and dolphins, and maybe a giant shark exhibit!" Eddy said. "They like the shark exhibit!"

Blanko, Flora, and Eddy were on top of the water, and stopped as Blanko said, "Location, location, location."

The three sank, then got back on dry land, and Blanko held a sleepy Flora bridal style while saying, "Wakey, wakey, sleepy-head."

Flora was still sleeping as Eddy got out of the water.

"Okay, we got a spot," Eddy said. "So, what's next, Flora?"

Blanko shakes out Flora, and lays her on a boulder to dry, then Flora said tiredly, "Build a pen to house the aquatic creatures."

"Oh, I got one!" Blanko said as he went into his leather jacket, opening the right side, showing a fridge inside, and grabs a mustard bottle, which had a pen inside as he squeezed it out, and hands it to Flora. "Here's your mustard, Flora!"

Flora lifts her hand up, and said, "But I didn't ..."

"She asked for a pen!" Eddy said.

"She asked for mustard, dude," Blanko said. "Do you have corn in your ears, mister?"

Eddy leans his face towards Blanko, as he said, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Blanko sees Flora, and said, "Look, Flora's planning!"

Flora began to draw on the boulder, and mutters in her sleep, "Square water lbs. per square inch containment ..."

Eddy was grinning as he said, "We're gonna be rich! You can actually buy a chin, Blanko!"

Flora stops drawing, and said, "Elementary."

Eddy smiled, and looked at the plans as he said, "Whoo!"

"Supplies and materials ..." Flora said as she held up a list.

Eddy whooped some more and said, "What would we do without you, Flora?"

"Live the life of Riley?" Blanko said.

Eddy grabs Blanko, slings him over his shoulders as he grumbles, "Shut up, Blanko."

After a good hour or so, Flora was still laying on the rock, and moaned, "Sleepy, sleepy, sleepy ..."

She turns on her back, and snores more, until Blanko held up a variety of stuff and drops them on Flora, saying, "I got the supplies!"

Eddy held the list, and said, "We got everything on the list, Flora! Now, what? Where's ... where's Flora?" He rolls up the list as he said to Blanko, "Let me guess: She's under the supplies? Right, Blanko?"

"Yep."

He recieves a smack on the head from Eddy, and asked, "Did you get it, Eddy?"

Eddy kicks Blanko out of the scene, and said, "We need Flora to realize my dream of Warners' Sea Ra-"

He was interrupted as Blanko slammed the boulder that had Flora sleeping on it dumped on his body. Blanko said to Eddy, "Found her."

Eddy crawls out, and said, "I'm okay, 'cause I'm gonna be rich." Eddy sees a carburetor and holds it as he asks Flora, "Now, let's see, where does this doohickey go?"

"I'll get the other stuff," Blanko said as he walked off with a goofy laugh.

Eddy props Flora's head up as he said, "I can't read your plans. Where does this thing go?"

Flora answered with tired eyes, and mumbled, "Attach it specifically to the car-barishmiddum ... at the da lythm ..."

She falls asleep again, the Eddy clubs Flora on the head, making her shoot up, saying, "Parallel to the car seat!"

"Thank you," Eddy said.

Blanko sets everything up to match the blueprints, then Eddy goes on Blanko's back to put the gadget on the car seat at the top. He looks to see the bridge and sign up, then said, "Now, all we need is some exhibits."

He gets down, and asks, "Oh, Flora, where can I find some sea creatures?"

Flora was still sleepy, then Eddy grabs her, and shakes her while saying, "Stinky sea fish, Flora!"

Flora finished shaking, had bags under her eyes, and moaned, "Tired ... bed ... spongy ... sea ..."

As Flora said this, she slipped down to the ground.

"Of course, the greatest of all sea creatures!" Eddy said. "Sea bed sponges! Where do you get sponges?"

Blanko jumps around as he said, "Oh, oh, oh! Me, me!"

"Blanko?" Eddy asked dryly.

"At my house!" Blanko said with a smile.

"No way!" Eddy said.

"No lie," Blanko said as he grabbed Eddy's hair.

Eddy said, "Sweet!"

Meanwhile, Flora was still mumbling to herself as the two towers collapsed, and made the water flood out, making the fish flop around to live, and lobsters to crawl around.

Back at the house, Blanko and Eddy made it to the room as Eddy said, "Photos with the sea sponge: $0.25, Flora!"

He was flung towards a chair as he said, "You got a camera! Go get-" Eddy stopped to see that Flora was missing, then asked, "Where's Flora?"

"Do not adjust your set," Blanko said as he went back to get Flora.

"Hurry, Blanko! We need Flor-" Eddy said until Blanko came back with a sleeping Flora in his hands.

"She is sawing logs, the little dickens," Blanko said.

Eddy asked, "What took ya?"

"I read books, Eddy," Blanko said as he sets Flora on the chair, making her slide towards the ground.

"Back to business, Blanko!" Eddy said. "Where are those sponges?"

Blanko covers Eddy's mouth, and holds him close as he said, "Shh! The walls have ears, Eddy. Follow me."

Blanko drags Eddy into the bathroom, then Flora gets up from under the chair. She sees Blanko's bed, and said with a smile, "Bed."

Picking up the covers, she sees a hole in the mattress with moldy food and a snake crawling. Flora drops the covers, and groans, "Not if it was the last bed on Earth."

She walks away without Blanko and Eddy noticing. Blanko rips the wallpaper off of the bathroom wall to show sponges. Eddy gets up, and said, "It's the mother load!"

"I collect sponges, Eddy," Blanko said.

"Flora, check this out!" Eddy said as he tried to pull out a sponge, but he falls to the ground as the sponges bury him.

Upstairs in a different room, Wakko held the door for Mavis, and asked, "So, what's new with all of the madcap adventures at Hotel Transylvania?"

"Nothing much," Mavis said. "Dad said that Bugs was there one time this week. He stayed there by accident, because he thought he was going to Pennsylvania."

"Oh, really?" Wakko said.

They looked to see Flora on the bed, and Wakko said, "Flora! What are you doing here? I didn't know you spent the weekend."

Flora lifts her tired head, and moans, "I'm sleepy, sleepy, sleepy ..."

"Hey, Mavis, does she looked bushed out?" Wakko asked.

Mavis looked at Flora, and said, "She looks like she didn't get any sleep last night. Look, there's bags under her bags!"

Flora turned and gave a small sigh as she closed her eyes.

"Well, I may be no doctor, but should we investigate?" Wakko said.

"I suggest we take her outside for some fresh air," Mavis said.

As Wakko and Mavis got out of the house, Eddy opened the garage door as he calls, "Flora?"

Blanko pokes his head from under a stepping stone, and said, "Oh, Flora!"

"Flora?" Mavis said as she noticed that her body was stiff. "She's stiff as a board, probably too stiff from the neck-up."

"I think it's time she got a good massage," Wakko said as he prepares to give Flora a massage. "This is so weird in a way."

He was about to start, but Flora was grabbed by Eddy from her legs.

"Hey, we found her first!" Mavis shouted.

"Take a hike! Her body and brain belongs to us!" Eddy said.

Blanko was shaking his head, then another hand grabs Flora. Johnny Bravo was dragging Flora towards a motorcycle.

"I'll knock two points off of your dork rating if you could help me figure out what's wrong with my bike," Johnny said.

Flora's head was near the pedal, but she was snoring, and had her eyes shut. Johnny shook Flora's head, which made her moan, "Use toothpaste for the correct format of having healthy teeth."

Johnny drops Flora, and said, "Toothpaste? Radical."

As Flora was on the ground, Rocko quickly grabs Flora, and drags her towards a garden, as he said in a worried tone, "Look, Flora! Lobsters! Look! Am I crazy? I am under the delusion that my garden's been cursed!"

Rocko pulls out a carrot, and water spouts from the hole.

"See? A fountain!" Rocko said. "A cure for my curse, Flora?"

Flora lifts her tired head, and said, "Hot wax for more manageable follicles."

"Ah, yes, the wax," Rocko said. "Simple, yes, thank you."

Rocko then sees that his finger was being pinched by a lobster, and one pinching his butt, as he pulls back with a scream, "AY! SCOURGE OF THE SEA, RELEASE ME! SOMEONE, FETCH ME SOME PLIERS!"

He runs off as Flora crawls towards a tree.

Bubbles was holding her stuffed animal, Octi, and said, "Be brave, Octi, Flora can help us."

She looks at a tired Flora, and said, "Flora can you help us? It's a little embarrassing."

She holds Octi towards Flora's face, and shows the octopus with a huge arm, and the other arms regular.

"He has this growth," Bubbles whispered. "Is it serious?"

Flora looks at the bear, laughs her head off, and rests as she holds Bubbles' head. Flora gives one small laugh, then falls back to sleep.

Bubbles looks at Octi, and said, "Flora was laughing _with_ you, not _at_ you, Octi. You're so silly!"

Blanko grabs Flora's legs, and said, "One Flora: hold the onions!"

Eddy holds one of her legs and said, "Gimme her! We need to finish our sea ranch-" He gets cut off as a strong tug on Flora's arm pulled Eddy along, making the Ed and the blue MonStar see an angry Johnny Bravo.

"This fairy owes me a bike pedal!" Johnny growled.

Blanko and Eddy pulled on Flora's legs as Eddy said, "She's our fairy! Let go!"

The three tugged on poor Flora, then Wakko and Mavis saw Flora.

"Look, Wakko, our client!" Mavis said.

"Alright, it's about time we gave her some treatment," Wakko said as they grabbed a hold of Flora's free arm and pulled hard.

Everyone tugged on Flora as Eddy shouts, "LEAVE FLORA ALONE! SHE'S OURS!"

Wakko yells, "SHE'S PARALYZED! GIMME HER!"

Everyone pulled, making Flora strained and tuckered out. Rocko had hot wax over him, and stopped everyone as he said, "Excuse me, Flora?" He hissed in pain, and said, "Never use hot wax to shoo away lobsters. Thank you." He runs off, and shouts, "GRIM, HAS THE WATER COME TO A BOILED END?!"

Bubbles was watching everyone else, and held Octi.

She looks at the octopus, and said, "Rocko's weird, huh, Octi?"

A wooden had water spout, and Bubbles said, "Uh-oh, trouble! Something's down at the creek, causing it to flood the cul-de-sac?" She looks at Octi, and said, "You think so?"

Stuffing one of her octopus' large tentacles into the hole, Bubbles sees the water, and said, "A little wet, but I'm okay, thanks to you."

More water pops out of the holes of the wooden fence, which made Bubbles say, "HOLY COW!"

She turns to see the fence bulge, and screamed, then the water made a huge tidal wave! The wave came towards the fighting gang, and they stopped to see the wave come fast. Blanko looks on, and said, "I am Neptune, King of-"

He was cut off as the water flooded the neighborhood.

Above the water, Rocko was with some of Rolf's animals and Bubbles on a sign floating on the water. Rocko had bags under his eyes, and some stubble on his face. He looked at the sun and asked, "How long have we been on the reef, Bubbles?"

Bubbles was holding Octi, and was kicking her feet in to the water. Bubbles pauses, and shrugs while saying, "Octi says: Beats me."

From a wooden board, Wakko was riding with Mavis.

"Man, it's been like forever since that flood occurred," Mavis said. "I haven't eaten anything since breakfast this morning."

"I need something delicious to eat, too," Rocko said as he looked at the animals, then looked at Bubbles' head, and imagines roasted chicken.

The chicken had Bubbles' mouth as the Powerpuff Girl asked, "How are you holding up, Rocko?"

"If we dont find dry land soon, I'll have to feast upon your succulent noggin," Rocko said.

Bubbles gives a weird look at the wallaby, and says, "Okay ..." She looks at Octi, and said, "Let's go check the fishing net, Octi."

Bubbles held Octi in her mouth as she pulls the net hard, and sets it on the raft, showing some lobster with an Ed and a Winx fairy.

"Quick, Bubbles!" Rocko said. "Get a stick!"

From the water, Blanko pops up like a dolphin, and said, "Ahoy! It is I, Neptune!" He goes into the water as Eddy lifts his head up, and said, "He's a natural! Blanko could be the star attraction at Warners' Sea Ranch!"

Flora holds her head, and looks at Eddy as she groans while saying, "Persistent, aren't we?"

Blanko pops up, and laughs, "King of the Sea!"

He goes down and flops up again with a laugh as Rocko looks at Bubbles, and asks, "Did you find a stick, Bubbles?"

**Looney Tunes  
****"That's All, Folks!"  
****A KidsWBYungsta Cartoon**

* * *

A/N: Yes, folks, the second season of "The WB One-Shots Show" is still going. Sorry if it took a while to get the new one up. I was having a tough time thinking of what other one-shots I wanted to do (I originally wanted to do a different 'Ed, Edd, n' Eddy' parody, then do two parodies of two different 'Billy & Mandy' cartoons). Plus, I was busy working on my Christmas story, 'Jingle Jingle Jangle'. Anyways, I apologize for the long hiatus, and I hope you liked this one-shot! "Stay Tooned", and That's All, Folks!


	4. Scaredy Cowardly Dog

**KidsWBYungsta Presents The WB One-Shots Show: Season 2 Chp. 4: Scaredy Cowardly Dog  
****Chapter 4:** "Scaredy Cowardly Dog"

**Synopsis:** When Irma and Courage visit a so-called "quiet home" to live in, Courage tries to save Irma when he notices that there are some evil mice in the house! Will he be able to get the job done?

* * *

Irma Lair and Courage the Cowardly Dog in,  
"Scaredy Cowardly Dog"

**Based on the **_**Looney Tunes**_** cartoon,  
****"Scaredy Cat" (1948, directed by Chuck Jones)**

_Special Thanks to Chuck Jones  
__Story by Brandon Franklin  
__Animation by Ken Harris, Phil Monroe, and Richard Bickenbach  
__Layouts by Maurice Noble  
__Backgrounds by Philip DeGuard  
__Voice Characterizations by Candi Milo, Marty Grabstein, and Samuel Vincent  
__Musical Direction by Carl W. Stalling  
__  
Directed by Brandon Franklin_

* * *

It was one dark and stormy night ... a night for two unsuspecting characters as Irma Lair and her pet dog, Courage the Cowardly Dog, were planning on going inside a house that Irma bought for the night.

Considering the fact that Courage has had his own share of being in haunted areas with Eustace and Muriel, he was hoping that this one would be different.

Irma unlocked the door, and open the door as she looked around. Courage gulped as he looked around the house as well.

"Welcome to our new home, Courage," Irma said. "Lucky for us since we were the only ones to buy this home. Good deal."

All of a sudden, a random bat flew in as Courage jumped on Irma.

"Isn't this a lovely old- hey, what the?" Irma said as Courage clung on to her. "Get off of me! What's the matter with you, anyway?"

Courage quickly got on her shirt as he pointed to the bat.

Irma frowned as she saw the bat up on the ceiling, then looked at the cowardly dog.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Courage," Irma said. "It's just a little old harmless bat! Now, get out of my shirt!"

Courage just chuckled nervously as he let go of Irma's shirt.

Irma began to yawn as she said, "Well, Courage, I'm about to go to bed, and you better do the same. There's a bed in the kitchen, so you can make yourself comfortable."

When Irma was walking up the stairs, Courage suddenly clung on to her shirt without her noticing a thing.

"Sweet dreams, Courage!" Irma said. "This is a really charming old place."

A litter later, Irma began to put her PJs on (with Courage still behind her) as she said, "Gosh, I'm tired."

As Irma put on her nightcap, she quickly went onto bed as she laid down, with Courage now in front of her.

"Good night, Courage," Irma said as she went to sleep, until her eyes widened as she woke up to see Courage. "COURAGE!"

A moment later, Courage was later kicked out of Irma's room as she said, "And, stay in that kitchen!"

Courage later peeked out of an umbrella bucket, and came out as he was looking pretty nervous.

Suddenly, Courage turned and saw a number of mice dragging in a cat on a wagon. One of the mice was wearing an executioner's hood, holding an axe as the cat in the wagon looked worried.

Courage's heart pounded in his neck as he quickly ran upstairs into Irma's room and right in Irma's bed, surprising Irma.

"Hey, what's going on?! Help! Police!" Irma said as she stopped to see Courage. "Courage, I thought I told you to ..."

Courage quickly stopped her to explain what was going on. Irma watched as Courage reenacted the scene that was going on in the basement, later showing her what would happen to the cat.

"Oh, what ridiculous acting, Courage!" Irma said, rolling her eyes. "Get out!"

Courage looked outside as he pointed to the door.

"Yes, out!" Irma said.

Courage sighed as he walked to the drawer, and pulled out a pistol from one of the drawers. He walked back and kissed Irma as he aimed it at his head.

Irma jumped as she started to wrestle the pistol out of Courage's hands while saying, "Courage, what do you think you're doing? Give me that gun!"

Irma got the pistol out of Courage's hands as she unloaded the pistol.

"What are you trying to do to yourself?" Irma said. "Oh, that's so embarrassing. Aren't you ashamed?"

When she saw Courage crying, though, she developed a soft spot.

"Well ... alright, if you're going to be a big baby, I guess you can sleep up here," Irma said as Courage smiled and followed Irma to her bed.

A moment later, Courage is seen sleeping on the bed as Irma said, while giggling, "Good night, you cowardly Courage, you."

As soon as they were asleep, the mice came in and smirked. Four of them started to push the bed as it went out of the house ... suddenly landing on a bendable flagpole.

"Wow, gosh, it's cold," Irma said while shivering, not realizing that she was outside. "Close the window, Courage, like a good doggie."

Courage got up and started to walk on air, which caused the bed to go back into the room and slide back to its original position.

With Courage, he yawned as he closed the window. Courage went back to what he thought was the bed ... but realized that he was floating in the air. Gravity finally took effect as Courage fell to the ground.

Meanwhile, Courage quickly ran back upstairs, dizzily, but good enough as he entered Irma's room.

Suddenly, Courage looked up as he saw the picture above Irma's head opening as an anvil was being pushed down.

Upon seeing this, Courage quickly ran over to the bed, stepped on Irma, and grabbed the anvil. Courage sighed in relief as Irma, who woke up, looked sternly at the cowardly dog.

"And, WHAT, exactly, were you going to DO with that anvil, Courage?" Irma asked Courage sternly.

Courage tried to reason with her, but Irma quickly grabbed the anvil as she beaned Courage's head with the anvil as she grabbed the dog, who was now dizzy.

"This way!" Irma said as she took Courage downstairs. "You are going right back to the kitchen."

As Irma went ahead, Courage looked around nervously, then began to look worried as he saw a bowling ball going down the stair rail, getting ready to hit where Irma was going.

Courage quickly pushed Irma out of the way as the bowling ball hit him. Irma was then pushed all the way to the kitchen as she landed on the sheets.

Irma frowned as she got up, and went back out to talk to Courage (not noticing that the bed was going down to another area).

"What's the big idea, Courage?" Irma said. "Why did you push me?"

Irma noticed that Courage was on the ground, unconscious.

"Oh, trying to work up my sympathies, eh?" Irma said. "Well, it will not work this time! You are going back into that kitchen, even if I-!"

As Irma ducked to pick up Courage, one of the mice missed shooting Irma as she heard the shot.

Irma looked around, but shrugged as she said, "Must be mice."

As Irma entered in the kitchen to put Courage to bed, an arrow just barely missed Irma as she smiled to see that Courage was sleeping like an angel.

"I sure do love this quiet house," Irma said as she walked out.

As Irma passed by a tile on the floor, an upward axe just missed grazing her.

"So quaint and so quiet ..." Irma said as she left the kitchen, with blunt and sharp objects just barely missing her.

As for Courage, while he was sleeping, the bed he was in went down to another area, and it would be for a while ... since it was at 1:10 AM when it occurred.

At about 4 AM, Courage was sent back to the kitchen as he looked pretty traumatized.

While Courage marched up to Irma's room, Irma woke up to hear the whining of a dog. Irma woke up and screamed as she saw the whiteness of Courage.

"Courage! I thought I told you to ... this is no time for comedy!" Irma said angrily. "Take that make-up off this instant!"

Irma took Courage downstairs, with Courage going back to his original color as Irma said, "I should've gotten a cat, like Sylvester or Garfield."

When they got downstairs, Courage clung on to the stair rail as Irma said, "Come on, Courage!"

Irma frowned as she let go of Courage, and said, "All right! I'm going into that kitchen by myself and prove what a yellow cat of a cowardly dog you really are!"

With that being said, Irma walked into the kitchen. However, there was complete silence as Courage looked for Irma.

Suddenly, Courage saw the executioner's wagon as he saw the mice walking as if they were going to execute someone. Courage gasped as he saw Irma, all tied up. Irma looked at Courage sympathetically as she quickly held up a sign, saying, "You were right, Courage."

As soon as he saw the executioner mice with the axe, he quickly ran out of the house, far away as he started to take a deep breath.

Courage sighed as he looked back until he saw Krypto as an angel version of him, showing him a sign of what he really became.

"Courage, what happened to you?" Krypto said. "You would never run away from danger like that!"

Courage just looked nervous as Krypto showed Courage some memories of his past adventures with Eustace and Muriel.

"Do you remember when you saved Eustace and Muriel from all types of danger?" Krypto asked.

Courage just looked at the pictures, then Krypto showed Courage a chart, showing the size of Courage and the mice.

Suddenly, Courage began to get his bravery back when he realized that he was bigger than the mice!

"Now, _that's_ the Courage I know!" Krypto said. "Now, get in there, and save your friend!"

Courage began to look pretty confident to save Irma as he went to a nearby tree to grab a stick, then he decided to grab _THE ENTIRE TREE_ as he ran back to the house to battle those evil mice.

In the house, Courage began to beat up the mice, and all of the mice ran outside as Krypto watched the mice running away, then he saw the last mouse, who was the runt at the end.

After a moment, Irma recovered as she looked down at Courage as she said, "Gosh, Courage, how can I ever thank you?"

Courage just smiled as Irma showered him with more praise, while saying, "You were magnificent, you were ..."

Irma's eyes widened when she saw the cuckoo clock open up to see the executioner mouse pull out a mallet, and aim it at Courage's head.

"COURAGE, LOOK OUT! LOOK OUT!" Irma said, but Courage was already conked on the head.

Irma looked on as the executioner mouse pulled off his mask, revealing a Lew Lehr-type mouse, laughing while saying, "Cowardly dogs is the craziest peoples!"

The mouse gave a little laugh, ending the cartoon.

**Merrie Melodies  
****"That's All, Folks!"  
****A KidsWBYungsta Cartoon**

* * *

A/N: Well, that's all for the fourth segment! I hope you liked this one-shot, and I hope you enjoyed the chemistry between Irma as Porky Pig and Courage as Sylvester J. Pussycat. I just noticed that this was the second one-shot that was a Halloween episode. Anyway, "Stay Tooned" and That's All, Folks!


	5. The Warners in the Bush

**KidsWBYungsta Presents The WB One-Shots Show: Season 2 Chp. 5: Warners in the Bush  
****Chapter 5:** "Warners in the Bush"

**Synopsis:** In the sequel to "Oath To The Warners", Plucky plots to get revenge on the ACME Scouts when they go on a camping trip. However, when their tricks go too far, Double D decides to give them some karmic punishment.

* * *

Buster Bunny, Wakko Warner, and Plucky Duck in,  
"Warners in the Bush"

**Based on the Ed, Edd, n' Eddy episode,  
****"An Ed in the Bush" (2002)**

_Special Thanks to Danny Antonucci  
__Story by Brandon Franklin  
__Animation by Rob Renzetti, Miles Thompson, and Ken Harris  
__Layouts by Genndy Tartokovsky  
__Backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas  
__Voice Characterizations by Charles Adler, Jess Harnell, Joe Alaskey, Samuel Vincent, Carlos Alazraqui, Janice Kawaye, and Candi Milo  
__Musical Direction by James Newton Howard_

_Directed by Brandon Franklin_

* * *

The ACME Scouts were all ready to go on a camping trip while Double D checked everyone. He was checking every scout that was present: Clam, Lazlo, Ami, Dexter, and Courage. Inside Plucky's house, Plucky and Wakko were running around to pack things for their own camping trip for the weekend as Buster used his stopwatch to time them.

"You're toast, Wakko!" Plucky said as he lunged at Wakko.

Wakko ducked as Plucky smacked his head into a wall, then Plucky chased after him.

Plucky tackled Wakko, and said, "Get down, ya maroon!"

The two laughed as they wrestled, but Wakko was too strong for Plucky. Plucky held Wakko by the hair and flings him around, then Plucky got on Wakko's back like a cowboy. Wakko was on his knees and bucked around while Plucky hung on to him.

"I'm a bucking buckaroo! Alley-oop!" Wakko said as he flung Plucky off. "Toot-toot! I win!"

However, his joy was cut short when Plucky lassoed Wakko's wrists with a hose. Plucky tackled Wakko, and hog-tied him to the ground. Plucky finished tying Wakko, and called, "Time!"

Buster stopped his watch and smiled as he said, "5 minutes and 59 seconds: a new record and with minimal damage!"

Double D gave a small round of applause as he said, "Very impressive, Plucky. It's a shame that you failed with disgrace at your pitiful attempt to cloak your sorry and feeble effort in becoming an ACME Scout."

"Loser!" Lazlo said with a laugh as Plucky got red in the face.

Plucky's face calmed down, but he was still mad as he sneered, "Like I ever wanted to join! What sheep! I hate those ACME Nerds."

"As I remember it, Plucky, you liked their uniforms and _wanted_ to join," Buster said.

"Yeah, right!" Plucky said as he untangles Wakko. "You remember wrong, Buster."

After Wakko got back to normal, he was feeling dizzy as he said, "It's a long ball, coach!"

"Go back to sleep, Wakko," Plucky said as he looked into Wakko's pockets, and found a random tomato.

"ACME Scouts, nature's calling and the forest beckons!" Double D called as everyone saluted and walked off to the woods.

"What will throwing an overripe tomato prove?" Buster said as Plucky began to throw the rotten fruit. "Plucky? I'm not done reasoning with you!"

When Plucky threw the tomato, the tomato hit Lazlo's drum, and the tomato flew back to the trio.

Plucky rolled his eyes as he said, "Man, if that wasn't a fluke, I don't know what is."

The tomato hits Buster, making him fall backwards. Plucky shouted, "Lookin' for trouble, ACME Nerdos?"

The Scouts just ignored them, and went into the woods, giving Plucky an idea as he said, "They're going to the woods. You never know what scary things lurk in the woods. Huh, guys?"

"Oh, don't tell me, you have a plan, right?" Buster sarcastically said.

Wakko just looked on as he said, "End of first sequence and fade to black."

In the woods, Double D was pitching up the tents with Clam, Lazlo, and Courage, while Ami and Dexter were trying to find a good spot for one of the chairs. The two continued arguing about where it should go, then Ami said, "Excuse me, but I think I have an idea about where to place household furniture."

"You're just jealous of my natural sense of hanging out!" Dexter said.

"Don't make me laugh," Ami said as she accidentally pulled out the lever for the comfy chair, making the chair's feet holder pop out and hit Dexter.

"Scouts!" Double D said. "Why are you two acting like a bunch of pre-schoolers? You should be more like Courage, who is getting some wood for the fire."

Courage got some firewood, and started making a fire.

Wakko was following some extension cords, and smacked his head into a tree. Wakko rubbed his head as Plucky followed the chords with an evil chuckle.

Plucky looked at Wakko, and said, "Quit drying out your pits, Wakko. You too, rabbit!"

Buster was lugging in a backpack full of camping gear, and panted as he said, "Coming, Plucky. Just some provisions for our stay with nature."

His knees started to buckle, then Buster collapsed under the weight of the backpack.

"A little help would really be appreciated!" Buster said.

Wakko holds the backpack handle, and drags the backpack along with a crushed Buster. Plucky ducked under a low branch, but Wakko pulled and Buster got stuck. He then bumped into Wakko and Plucky, then Wakko said jokingly, "Home on the range, huh, guys?"

Later that night, Lazlo and Clam were roasting marshmallows over the fire.

"There's something magical about flames that just make you wanna stare at 'em all night, huh, Lazlo?" Clam said.

Lazlo ate his marshmallow, while Ami was painting her nails. Double D came back with two gallons of fresh water, then gave some for everyone to drink.

"I hope you guys are enjoying this camping trip thus far, because, tonight, we're going to have a shot at earning the Ghost Story Badge," Double D said.

Ami and Courage felt scared, but Dexter, Lazlo, and Clam were excited.

"Right on!" Lazlo said with a laugh as he high-fived Clam and Dexter.

Unknown to the ACME Scouts, the trio was hiding behind a bush as Plucky said, "This is too easy."

Wakko felt something weird in his hat, and said, "I think there's a bug in my hat, Buster."

Wakko shook his hat a few times, then a television came out.

"This would be more bearable if I had my provisions!" Buster said as he sulked while Plucky holds his hand near his ear.

"What's that? I think it's the sound of no one caring!" Plucky said as he glared at the two. "Move it out!"

Meanwhile, Lazlo told everyone his ghost story, which probably may help him win the 'Ghost Story' badge.

"Ah, don't come any closer!" Lazlo said. "But, it just kept coming with its one, big eye! Its footsteps grew louder with every step! Squish, squash, squish, squash! I WANT TO EAT YOUR BELLY BUTTON!"

"Ah! Don't eat me!" Ami cried as she hid under her blanket.

"Whoa, man!" Double D said. "That's some pretty good suspense, Lazlo! Very creative, I must say. Please continue."

As Lazlo was about to continue, howls and shrieks came from the woods. Wakko and Plucky were holwing like wolves, screaming like banshees, and making roars. The noise scared everyone, but Double D looked around and showed no fear. After the noises stopped, a pair of green hands held a bucket of water, and put out the campfire while laughing evilly.

"Holy mackerel," Ami said as the fire went out.

In the darkness, the screams of the ACME Scouts rang out into the night.

Double D held up a lantern, and checked to see if everyone was okay. The camping spot was a mess, but Clam popped out from under the cahri, and said, "That really scared me out of my pants! Good one, Double D! You really had us going!"

"I didn't do it, Clam," Double D said.

Suddenly, they heard a cry from the treetops, calling, "Help! Someone! Please, save me!"

The Scouts looked up to see Ami hanging by her belt.

Dexter looked up, and asked, "How in the heck did she get up there?"

Double D sniffed around, found a quarter, and flicked it towards the bushes. Plucky whispered, "Hey, check it out!"

He, Plucky, and Wakko began fighting over the coin when they were still hidden, but Double D knew it was them all along. Double D rubbed some dirt on his cheeks, pulled his shorts up, and put a red bandana over his eyes. He began to howl like a wolf to the night sky and began to get his revenge against Plucky, Wakko, and Buster.

In the woods, Plucky and Wakko were laughing while Buster felt bad for what he did earlier.

"Guys, I feel really bad about this," Buster said. "Can we please go now?"

Plucky was laughing real hard as he said, "Wakko, did you see their faces when the fire went out?"

Wakko made a scary face, and laughs some more, then Plucky said, "And, I even made a quarter!"

Plucky began to laugh some more until he calmed down while saying, "Okay, Buster, let's get out of here."

"PLUCKY! WAKKO!" Buster cried.

The two toons looked around to see that Buster was gone, but Plucky rolled his eyes, and said, "Nice try, rabbit."

"STOP IT! PLEASE, NO!" Buster cried, making the two shoot up.

Plucky backed away with fear as he said, "Okay, Buster, you can come out now."

Buster screamed, which made Wakko and Plucky hug each other for protection as they shook with fear. A shadowed figure appeared in the branches, which made Plucky and Wakko scream. The two screamed as the figure came in again.

"IT'S THE BELLY BUTTON EATER!" Wakko yelled with fright. "I'M OUT OF HERE!"

"Wakko, wait!" Plucky cried.

Wakko bolted as fast as he could, jumped over a log, and kept running for his life. He stopped as his foot tripped over a rope, and fell to the ground. Wakko looked up, and saw a net going over him, then a moving log smacked him towards a hole. Wakko and Buster's cries for help echoed through the woods, making Plucky really scared.

"Guys?" Plucky said, worriedly.

Suddenly, he saw the shadow yelped, and ran as fast as he could through the woods. Plucky kept dodging the shadow, and kept running, but a pair of long arms grabbed Plucky.

"Have mercy!" Plucky whimpered.

Over the next three days, Bloom walked over towards her and Flora's dorm room, and walked inside. She looked inside to see that the room was empty, but heard whimpering noises from the closet. She opened the door, and said, "Come on, guys, I know you guys are still traumatized from that camping trip, but it's been three days. How about you come with us to this field trip?"

Wakko, Plucky, and Buster were all in the closet, all clutching a blanket, and shaking.

The three looked at Bloom, and screamed, "BELLY BUTTON-EATER!"

Bloom rolled her eyes, and muttered, "What a bunch of maroons."

She closes the door, and walked off to go on the field trip, ending the cartoon.

**Looney Tunes  
****"That's All, Folks!"  
****A KidsWBYungsta Cartoon**

* * *

A/N: Another segment is in the books! I hope you guys liked this one-shot. It was meant to be in Season 1, but it ended up taking a while, so I decided to add this into Season 2. Anyway, "Stay Tooned" for more one-shots, and That's All, Folks!


	6. Frankie Stein's Feat

**KidsWBYungsta Presents The WB One-Shots Show: Season 2 Chp. 6: Frankie Stein's Feat  
****Chapter 6:** "Frankie Stein's Feat"

**Synopsis:** An update of the classic 1943 _Looney Tunes_ cartoon, "Porky Pig's Feat". When Cleo de Nile gambles away all of her's and Frankie's money, the duo have no money to pay the expensive bill for their stay at the Broken Arms Hotel. They try to leave quickly, but the hotel manager, Mordecai, will not let them leave until they pay. This one features a special cameo at the end.

* * *

Frankie Stein and Cleo de Nile in,  
"Frankie Stein's Feat"

**Based on the Looney Tunes cartoon,  
****"Porky Pig's Feat" (1943, directed by Frank Tashlin)**

_Special Thanks to Frank Tashlin  
__Story by Brandon Franklin  
__Animation by Ken Harris, Phil Monroe, Lloyd Vaughn, and Keith Darling  
__Layouts by Robert Gribbroek  
__Backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas  
__Voice Characterizations by Janice Kawaye, Charity James, J.G. Quintel, and Billy West  
__Musical Direction by Eugene Poddany and Milt Franklyn_

_Directed by Brandon Franklin_

* * *

_Any similarity between this hotel and hotels-living or dead is purely coincidental._

Inside of the Broken Arms Hotel, the teenage Frankenstein girl named Frankie Stein is reading the hotel bill for her and her friend's stay, which read:

"Room $65  
Bath (with hot and dirty-running water) $20  
One Louis XVI Bed $32  
(without Louie)  
Air (for breathing) $15  
Sunshine (2 days) $12.50  
Goodwill $17.50  
Extra Goodwill $10.50  
Total $152.50"

After reading the total, a blue jay named Mordecai (from _Regular Show_) said to Frankie, "You will, of course, pay the bill now, before you leave, no?"

"No," Frankie said, then corrected herself as she said, "I mean, yes. My partner, Cleo de Nile, will be right back. She's out cashing a check right now."

In the elevator, though, Cleo was busy gambling all of the money, rolling two dice, as she yelled, "Come on, seven! Be good to Cleo! Don't fail me now!"

After rolling the dice, it sounded like Cleo had lost all of the money that she and Frankie were supposed to use to pay for their hotel stay.

"Uh-oh, snake eyes," The guy said in a Rochester-esque voice. "Too bad. You is a dead duck, kid."

The elevator doors opened, and Cleo sadly walked back to her room, wondering how she was going to explain to Frankie that she lost all of the money in a bet. Before she opened the door, she was sweating when she heard Frankie and Mordecai talking.

"Don't worry, Cleo will be back in a minute with the money," Frankie said.

"Well, I hope so," Mordecai said.

Suddenly, Cleo burst into the hotel room, and literally got into Mordecai's face, saying, "Insulting my integrity, eh, blue-jay? Insinuating I'd flee this flea-bitten dump, eh, blue-jay? Intimating I'd abscond with your financial remunerations, eh, blue jay?"

After Cleo got out of Mordecai's face, she noticed that his face was really tucked in.

"Hey, look, a Dick Tracy character, Pruneface," Cleo said to the audience as she backed off.

Mordecai's face began to go back to normal, then he angrily said, while glaring at Cleo, "You have insult me! We meet on the field of honor!"

Just as he said this, he took off his glove and raised it in the air to slap Cleo, who glared defiantly at him while Frankie looked worried as she cringed when she heard the glove slap Cleo's face, then she opened her eyes to see the damage.

On the right side of Cleo's face was the imprint of Mordecai's glove.

"My card," Mordecai said as he handed a card to Cleo.

"You've had your coffee ration for this week, brother," Cleo said as she punched holes in Mordecai's card by using a hole puncher, creating a chain of paper dolls, to which Mordecai looked at in shock. "You have insult me! We meet on the field of onion!"

Hiding the glove behind her back, Cleo showed Frankie what she had put in: a horseshoe. Frankie backed away as Cleo hit Mordecai with the horseshoe-filled glove. Cleo then emptied the glove out, revealing a set of metal parts, before Mordecai fell over. Cleo picked him up, and pulled out some fly paper.

"My card, you cad," Cleo said as she stuck the fly paper to Mordecai's face. "Whoo-hoo-whoo-hoo-hoo-HOO!"

Cleo then dashed out of the room, carrying all of her's and Frankie's bags, with Frankie on top of the bags. Once she got inside the elevator, the bags and Frankie fell over and Cleo quickly pulled her and the bags in.

The elevator went down to the first floor, but then the elevator went all the way back to the top, breaking the elevator lamp like a clock, and a military drum march began to play as Cleo carrying the bags and Frankie backed out of the elevator and into their room with nervous smiles, as Mordecai, with the fly paper still stuck to his face, forced them into their room with an evil smile on his face.

"And, you don't get out until you pay up!" Mordecai said as he left the room, and shut the door.

"Psst!" Cleo said as she poked her head out of the door, tapping Mordecai on the shoulder. "My card, please."

He ripped the fly paper off of Mordecai's face, then shut the door. Mordecai began pounding on the door, and tried to open it, as well as the little door on top, before he ripped off the wooden railing and let out a growl, as he held it like a battering ram, intent on barging in, but Cleo reached under the door crack and yanked the rug out from underneath Mordecai, causing the blue-jay to fall down the stairs.

"Ooh, ouch, ooch, ow! Ow, ooh, ow, ow!" Mordecai yelled as he fell down two flights of the spiral stairs before he started rolling down the rest of the staircase.

Frankie and Cleo leaned over the railing and watched Mordecai fall, as Frankie just watched worriedly, while Cleo was grinning like a maniac. A miniature Mordecai tumbled down the stairs through Frankie and Cleo's pupils.

Once Mordecai reached the bottom, there was a crashing sound, followed by a groan from Mordecai.

The duo was grinning with joy, as Cleo whispered to Frankie, "I guess I showed that stupid blue jay."

Suddenly, Mordecai zipped to the top of the stairs, wearing bandages, scaring Cleo and Frankie as he yelled, "_**WHAT?**_"

"Yipe!" Cleo yelled.

"Double Yipe!" Frankie said.

The two girls quickly ran back into their room, and Mordecai growled angrily, as he began to batter down the door with the railing again. Frankie was standing on Cleo's shoulders, peeking through the small door, while Cleo was at the bottom, holding the rug.

"Now!" Frankie said as she jumped down.

Frankie grabbed Cleo around her waist and helped her yank the rug, before they both cupped their ears to listen for the sound Mordecai falling down the stairs.

Sure enough, they heard him yelling, "Ooh, ouch, ooch, ow! Ow, ooh, ow, ooh!"

Unknown to either of them, Mordecai was standing right outside of their door with an evil smile, making those noises.

Cleo and Frankie moved out of their room, listening as Mordecai backed away and shut the door, once they were out, as his yelps of pain lessened.

Frankie turned to see Mordecai, and went back to listening, then became horrified as she turned Cleo's head to see Mordecai, and Cleo looked just as horrified, and the two quickly zipped back to the room, only to bump into the door.

"Okay, we'll pay, we'll pay," Cleo said before she and Frankie turned to Mordecai. "Let me see now. How much was it? How much?"

Mordecai pulled out a new bill, which was now up to $500.62, and babled it.

"Sold to the American," Cleo said before she bopped Mordecai on the head with a mallet.

She and Frankie quickly went back into their room, and Cleo headed out, carrying her bags along with Frankie, until they ran right into an angry Mordecai.

Cleo looked horrified, before she ran off, carrying Frankie above her, as Mordecai chased into one room. Frankie ran out of the room, carrying Cleo, as Mordecai chased them into another room. Cleo ran out of the room, carrying Mordecai, into another room. Mordecai ran out of the room, carrying Frankie, into another room, causing Cleo and Frankie to quickly run back into their room, shutting the door and causing Mordecai to slam into it. He got up, and opened the door, only to find another door, and opened it to find another. This continued for a while, until he reached a door with a sign that said, "Monotonous, isn't it?"

A rope consisting of sheets went out the window of Cleo and Frankie's room, and Frankie and Cleo slid down. They slid past an open window, and Cleo came back up and wolf-whistled when she saw a magazine ad with Johnny Bravo.

Frankie was the first to reach the ground, as she said, "Hurry up, Cleo!"

Unknown to her, Mordecai was placing matches under Frankie's foot, as Frankie said to Cleo, who was climbing, "Don't dilly-dally! Time's a-wasting!"

Mordecai lit up a match, and lit the matches under Frankie's foot, and Frankie flew up like a rocket, yelling, "Yeow!"

Seeing Frankie flying up, Cleo began to climb up, only for the Frankie rocket to burn her butt, and Cleo stopped at the window to wolf-whistle, before they both sailed back into their room. In the bathroom, Frankie dipped her foot in the tub, and Cleo dipped her butt in the tub and they sighed in relief, as steam filled the room.

The two girls began coughing, until they heard someone else coughing with them, and Cleo pushed the steam aside for them to discover Mordecai coughing, before the two girls yelped in horror, and Cleo zipped it up.

Frankie had a rope, and was doing a lasso, as Cleo said, "One for the money, two for the show, three to get ready, and four to ... Geronimo!"

The two girls swung out of the hotel into another building through a window, but then swung out, as someone who was coughing was also holding on to the rope, as the steam cleared, reavealing Mordecai, who grinned evilly at them, while the girls smiled nervously, as they swung back into their room, and Mordecai began to board the window up.

A few months later, it was winter at the Broken Arms Hotel, and Frankie and Cleo were still stuck in their room.

"I can't stand it. I can't stand it," Cleo said. "It's getting me! I'm going stir crazy, Bastille batty, cooler cuckoo!" She was chained to an iron ball, and standing in front of a mirror as she said, "Look at my complexion. I'm as white as a sheet!"

Frankie, who was also chained to an iron ball, was sitting by a wall, marking down the time they were imprisoned, and along with it was a date that said, '1/15/13', and a note that said, 'Frankie loves Holt'.

"Gosh, if Bugs Bunny was only here," Frankie said.

"Yeah, Bugs Bunny, my hero, the one I look up to!" Cleo said. "He can get out of any mess!"

"I saw him in that _Looney Tunes_ cartoon once," Frankie said.

"Toro the Bull made that mistake in trying to hurt Bugs," Cleo said.

"However, Bugs did not want to take a beating from that bull," Frankie said, reenacting a scene from the Bugs Bunny cartoon, 'Bully For Bugs'.

"And, after a series of gags, and a long set of explosions, the bull was defeated," Cleo said.

She ran over to the phone, and said, "What a guy! Nothing can hold him! He'll get us out in a jiffy!"

She picked up the phone, and said, "Hello, Operator? Get me Bugs Bunny."

The phone line connected him, and some carrot-munching sounds were heard as Cleo said, "Hello, Bugs, this is Cleo."

"Eh, what's up, doc?" Bugs Bunny's voice said on the other line.

"That palooka Mordecai has got us locked up in the Broken Arms Hotel," Cleo said. "We thought you could help us get out."

"Eh, did you try the elevator?" Bugs asked.

"Yes," Cleo replied.

"Throw him down the stairs?"

"Yes."

"Use the sheets?"

"Yes."

"Swing across on the rope?"

"Yes," Cleo said. "We tried all those ways."

Just then, a door opened, and, to their surprise, they saw Bugs Bunny on the phone across from them, also chained up to an iron ball as he snacked on his carrot.

"Eh, don't work, do they?" Bugs said as the cartoon ends.

The _Looney Tunes_ drum appeared as Yakko Warner pops out, and says, "Th-Th-That's All Folks!"

**Looney Tunes  
****"That's All, Folks!"  
****A KidsWBYungsta Cartoon**

* * *

A/N: That's all for this one-shot! I was watching this cartoon recently, and I thought that Cleo de Nile would be a good Daffy Duck and Frankie Stein would fit as Porky Pig. Originally, I was going to have Flora as Porky Pig and possibly Ren Hoek as Daffy Duck, but that changed. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this segment because there is more to come! "Stay Tooned", and That's all, Folks!


	7. A Boot To The Head!

**KidsWBYungsta Presents The WB One-Shots Show Chp. 7: A Boot To The Head!  
****Chapter 7:** "A Boot To The Head!"

**Synopsis:** Ren Hoek, Riley, Draculaura, Bugs, Bupkus, and Will come together to discuss the will of the late Foghorn Leghorn. The requests Foghorn leaves are pretty looney as they often involve ... a boot to the head!

* * *

**KidsWBYungsta Presents,  
****"A Boot To The Head!"**

_Special Thanks to The Frantics  
__Story by Brandon Franklin  
__Animation by Tom Ray, Rob Renzetti, and Ken Harris  
__Layouts by Robert Gribbroek  
__Backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas  
__Voice Characterizations by Billy West, Kelly Stables, Regina King, and Dorian Harewood  
__Musical Direction by Milt Franklyn_

_Directed by Brandon Franklin_

* * *

Ren, Riley, Draculaura, Bugs, Bupkus, and Will were all sitting at a table to discuss Foghorn Leghorn's will. Ren began to read the will, saying, "As the executor of Mr. Leghorn's estate, I have been enpowered to read Mr. Leghorn's last will and testament."

"Well, get on it, dog," Riley said. "The game starts soon."

"Oh, poor, dear Foghorn! Waaahhh!" Draculaura cried as Bugs comforted her.

"How predictably boring!" Bupkus said in an annoyed tone.

"I've never worked for a kinder man ... or rooster," Will said as she sighed sadly.

"I knew it," Bupkus said as Riley just snickered under his breath.

"I, Foghorn J. Leghorn, being of sound, mind, and body ..." Ren said.

Riley just elbowed Bupkus, and said, "That's a laugh!"

Riley laughs for a bit, but Ren ignored him and continued, "Do hereby divide up my considerate estate as follows. To my overly emotional friend, Draculaura-" Ren stopped to hear Draculaura crying her eyes out, "WAAAAAHHHHH!"

Bugs calms her down as he said, "Eh, Draculaura, he was talking about us."

Draculaura stopped crying, and said, "Oh."

Ren continued, "Who grubbed with one of her closest friends, Bugs Bunny, grubbed for everything they can get from me, and cried crocodile tears when I needed sympathy- well, at least Draculaura did ..."

Draculaura asked softly, "What?"

"I can take a lucky guess," Bugs sarcastically said as he rolled his eyes.

Ren kept reading, "Ah, but still, you are one of my friends. You have both admired my shotgun, and since I no longer need it-"

Draculaura cuts him off, and squeals with glee as she said, "Oh, Fogggy's too kind!"

"I decree another boot to the head," Ren said as a boot hit Draculaura again, which made Riley laugh as Ren added, "And, one more for my favorite sarcastic hare!"

Bugs gets hit by a flying boot, and rubbed his head, but just shrugged it off.

Riley laughed even harder, until he stopped when Ren reads, "Next, to the Freeman boy, Riley ..."

"Yo, whoa, whoa, whoa! I don't want no boot to the head, man!" Riley said.

Ren read, "To dear Riley who's never worked a day in his life-" Riley ducks under the table as Ren read, "I leave my wine cellar and three crates of my finest grape soda."

Riley got up from under the table, and said, "Really?"

Ren nodded as he said, "And, a boot to the head."

Riley gets hit by a flying boot, then Ren said, "And, another for Draculaura and Bugs!"

Draculaura was hit by a flying boot yet again, but Bugs just ducked, avoiding a boot to the head. However, the boot came back and hit him from behind.

Ren continues reading as he said, "Next, to the purple charmer, Bupkus ..." Bupkus slumped in his chair. "I leave a boot to the head ..." Bupkus was hit by a flying boot, falling backwards from his chair as Ren said, "And, one for Draculaura and Bugs!"

Draculaura was hit by another flying boot, but Bugs easily avoided the boot.

Ren said, "Okay, that takes care of close friend obligations, and now, to Miss Will Vandom ..."

Will was blushing as she said, "Oh, I don't want nothing."

Ren reads on, "Who took care of me as a volunteer candy-striper when I was recovering from one of my prank war mishaps, made me laugh, brought me tea ..."

"I didn't mind," Will said as she shrugged.

"To Miss Vandom, I decree a boot to the head," Ren said.

Will gets smacked on the head by a flying boot as Ren said, "And, one for Draculaura and Bugs!"

Draculaura got smacked by a boot for the umpteenth time, but the boot hit Riley instead of Bugs, who put rabbit ears on Riley's head when he was not looking.

Ren said, "And, finally, to my lawyer who has helped me on this will, I leave not a boot to the head ..." Ren's eyes widen in shock as he read, "But a rabid Tasmanian Devil to be placed in his trousers!"

Ren looks down and hears growling, then he jumps around in pain as the snarling increased. As he was jumping around, Ren reads, "And, I leave my entire estate of $10,000,000 to my fellow Looney Tunes, so they can afford to live somewhere decent!"

Ren gets Taz out of his shorts, throws him out of the door, and straightens himself.

Bugs raised an eyebrow as he asked, "Wait, that's it?"

Bupkus asked, "That's all?"

Riley sighed as he said, "That's disgraceful!"

Ren picks up the will, and said, "There is one last thing, everyone."

"Cover your heads, everybody!" Riley said as he covered his head and ducked.

"I leave everyone a lifetime supply of ice cream," Ren said.

"Ice cream?" Riley asked.

"Ice cream," Bugs said as he shrugged.

"Ice cream, that's all?" Bupkus asked.

"That's all," Ren said while nodding.

"But, what flavor is it?" Will asked.

Ren looks at the paper, gives a crooked smile, and said, "Boot to the head!"

Out of nowhere, flying boots hit him, Will, Draculaura, Riley, Bupkus, and Bugs.

* * *

**Looney Tunes  
****"That's All Folks!"  
****A KidsWBYungsta Cartoon**

* * *

A/N: Yes, folks, this series is still going! I wanted to do "A Boot To The Head" for a while now, so here it is right here. I hope you liked Ren's appearance here. "Stay Tooned" for more, Folks!


	8. Terry Tate Meets Bugs Bunny

**KidsWBYungsta Presents The WB One-Shots Show: Season 2 Chp. 8: Terry Tate Meets Bugs Bunny  
****Chapter 8:** "Terry Tate Meets Bugs Bunny"

**Synopsis:** My personal spin on the popular Reebok "Terry Tate: Office Linebacker" commercials. In the Warner Bros. Offices, the characters have not been working as hard as Bugs expected, but that all changes when he hires the famous office linebacker, Terry Tate.

* * *

**KidsWBYungsta Presents,  
****"Terry Tate Meets Bugs Bunny"**

Based on the famous Reebok commercials,  
"Terry Tate: Office Linebacker" (2003)

* * *

It was just one regular day at the Warner Bros. Office. Nawt was in the break-room, getting a cup of coffee, not noticing that it was the last drop.

As Clawdeen walks into the room, Nawt picks up his cup of coffee, and said, "Hey, Clawdeen."

"Hey, Nawt," Clawdeen said as Nawt walked past her.

Clawdeen was going to get a cup of coffee, but she saw that the coffee pot was empty. She just put it down, and looked annoyed.

While Nawt was making his way back to his desk, he was tackled by an "office linebacker". As Nawt was on the ground, this guy could do nothing but rub it in his face.

"Whoo!" Terry Tate said. "You know you can't bring that weak-ass stuff up in this humpy-bumpy! You kill tha' joe, you make some mo'! You know that, baby! Nawt, you are in for a long day, A LONG DAY, 'cause Triple T's up in this ... BIIIIIITCH!"

While Terry Tate walked away, Nawt was shaking for a bit as he scrambled off to his desk.

* * *

**"TERRY TATE: OFFICE LINEBACKER"  
****Episode 1: "Terry Tate Meets Bugs Bunny"**

* * *

_At the Warner Bros. CEO Office ..._

The scene cuts to the CEO office of Warner Bros. Studios, where we see a gray rabbit named Bugs Bunny speaking to the audience.

"Some people said I was crazy when I brought Terry on board, but I am a firm proponent of paradon-breaking, outside-the-box thinking," Bugs said. "And, since Terry's been with us, our productivity's gone up 46%."

* * *

_Scene Cutaway_

Riley Freeman was telling a joke to one of his fellow workers, Clover, until Terry Tate comes in, and tackles him to the ground.

"Break was over 15 minutes ago, bitch!" Terry said.

* * *

_At Terry Tate's Vice Executive Office ..._

The scene cuts to Terry Tate, who is sitting in his office, wearing a red long-sleeve shirt with black pants and black shoes.

"I am an enforcer, man!" Terry said. "Don't nothing go down in my house. It's 100% heart, baby. Sure, I check a few fools, I give 'em the pain, but sometimes, it's about intimidation, you know? It's mind games."

* * *

_Back at the Warner Bros. Office ..._

Rigby and Stella were sharing a good laugh in one of the break-rooms, however, Rigby accidentally threw his soda can into the trash can instead of the recycle bin. He knew what was going to happen when he heard Terry.

"Check laser! Check laser!" Terry Tate said. "Get ready for the pain, woman! The Pain Train's comin'! WHOO-WHOO! WHOO-WHOO!"

While Terry Tate was preparing his 'Pain Train', Rigby was trying to get his soda can into the recycle bin. When he finally did so, he put the recycle bin in front of him as he said, "It's in there! Please don't hurt me! Please don't hurt me!"

Terry Tate just gave him the 'ok' as he left the break-room.

"Thank you, Terry! Thank you, God! Aaahhh!" Rigby said as he was crying from the relief that he avoided a close call.

* * *

_At the Warner Bros. CEO Office ..._

"But, what's really amazing is how Terry's become a part of the Warner Bros. family," Bugs said.

* * *

_Flashback to Terry's days at the Office ..._

The first flashback shows Terry celebrating the birthday of Courage the Cowardly Dog, then it shows him having a meeting with Virgil, Robin, Emma, Rocko, Ren, and Flora.

"As profits increase, the margin reaches a second break even point here, after which enterprise spars in two loss," Terry explained. "Any questions?"

The next flashback shows Terry just knocking down Daffy Duck for not getting a cover sheet.

"You know you need a cover sheet on your TPS reports, Daffy!" Terry said. "That ain't new, baby!"

"Hey, Terry," Sam said as she walked past Terry and Daffy.

"Hey, Samantha," Terry said as he turned back to Daffy Duck. "Motherfu-!"

* * *

_At the Warner Bros. CEO Office ..._

"But, that's not to say that Terry's gone soft, doc," Bugs said. "He still does what he does best."

* * *

_Flashback_

The flashback shows Terry tackling Bloom right out of the blue, pushing Eddy near a window, and sliding Zim through a set of papers into his workplace while Double D just continues his work.

"That's a long-distance call, ZIM!" Terry said after he slid Zim back to his workplace.

* * *

_At the Warner Bros. CEO Office ..._

"Of course, the office is a violent world, and injuries do occur," Bugs said.

* * *

_In the Warner Bros. Office ..._

Mordecai was pushing a mail cart, giving one package to Johnny Bravo. Terry was walking through the office as normal.

"Hey, Terry," Layla said.

"Hey, Layla," Terry said as Mordecai accidentally hit his knee.

Layla's big "NO!" got the attention of everyone at the office as Terry was on the ground, holding his knee, while Mordecai just winced.

* * *

_At Terry Tate's Office ..._

"Playing hurt? Baby, that don't phase me!" Terry said. "I don't got time for pain. The only pain I got time for is the pain I put on fools who don't know what time it is."

* * *

_Back at the Office ..._

Terry was just getting up from the floor, limping to get an X-ray of his hurt knee as he was narrating.

Terry: _Any bitch-ass think I done lost a step because of what happened ..._

* * *

_At Terry Tate's Office ..._

"Because of what happened to my knee and such, well, he's in for a surprise ... A RUDE, PAINFUL SURPRISE!" Terry said.

* * *

_Back at the Office ..._

The scene cuts back to Terry back in top form, doing what he does best, getting everyone back in line by tackling them or just plain rough-housing. These clips show him tackling Tom DuBois, Foghorn Leghorn, and Wakko Warner.

* * *

_At the Warner Bros. CEO Office ..._

"To be honest, I wish I had 10 Terry Tates on Team Warner Bros.," Bugs said.

* * *

_At Terry Tate's Office ..._

"I just do my job, man," Terry said. "I do what my god-given abilities allow me to do, and I thank Jesus Christ for it every single day ... and, do I enjoy what I do? *laughs* Hell, yeah!"

* * *

_At the Warner Bros. Office ..._

The scene cuts back to Daggett running from Terry Tate in a slow-motion setting, possibly due to him taking his ballpoint pens. Terry finally caught up with Daggett, and tackled him to the ground, causing the beaver to drop the pens.

"These ain't your pens, Daggett! These pens belong in _my house_!" Terry said. "You can't come in my kitchen, and kick my dog, and take a box full of ballpoints!"

Terry threw the box of ballpoint pens at Daggett, and left as he said, "Your ass must be crazy!"

* * *

**Looney Tunes  
****"That's All Folks!"  
****A KidsWBYungsta Cartoon**

* * *

A/N: How's that one? I decided to do my own spin on the Reebok "Terry Tate" commercials. You may have expected a lot of language in this one, because Terry Tate is ... well, just Crazy-Awesome. I hope you liked this one! "Stay Tooned" for more, Folks!


	9. A Very Special Bloom

**KidsWBYungsta Presents The WB One-Shots Show: Season 2 Chp. 9: A Very Special Bloom  
****Chapter 9:** "A Very Special Bloom"

**Synopsis:** After a big battle, Bloom finds the perfect (and otherwise impossibly priced) birthday gift for Bugs Bunny among the rubble, leading to feelings of guilt and suspicion of theft from Flora and Stella. When Bugs gets arrested, Bloom realizes that she has to tell the truth.

* * *

**Bloom, Stella, Flora, and Bugs Bunny in,  
****"A Very Special Bloom"**

Based on The Powerpuff Girls episode,  
"A Very Special Blossom" (1999, directed by Lou Romano)

_Special Thanks to Craig McCracken  
__Story by Brandon Franklin  
__Animation by Tom Ray, Rob Renzetti, and Ken Harris  
__Layouts by Chris Savino  
__Backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas  
__Voice Characterizations by Molly C. Quinn, Christina Rodriguez, Alejandra Renyoso, Billy West, Maurice LaMarche, Jeff Bennett, Carlos Alazraqui, and Regina King  
__Musical Direction by Eugene Poddany and Milt Franklyn_

_Directed by Brandon Franklin_

* * *

At Alfea, Bugs was reading a book by Mary Higgins Clark, and he seemed to be real interested. While he was reading, he hears some clattering from the other side of the school.

"Alright, girls!" Bloom said. "That's the last of the finishing touches!"

"I sure hope Bugs likes this one, Bloom," Flora said with a smile.

Bugs gets up and looks outside to see that the girls made him an ice sculpture for his birthday. Wanting to give his thoughts about it, he walked downstairs and went outside to get a closer look.

"Eh, what's this all about, girls?" Bugs asked.

"Oh, hi, Bugs, we wanted to do something special for your birthday tomorrow, so we made you an ice sculpture," Stella said.

"Well, that looks all nice and dandy," Bugs said.

"Is there anything else you want for your birthday?" Flora asked.

"Well, see ... I think it's best if you girls followed me," Bugs said.

Bugs led the girls into their dorm room as Bugs looked through the paper and pulled out an ad for the Pro-Excellence 2000 Golf Clubs, which were really expensive.

"Wow, the Pro-Excellence 2000 Golf Clubs," Stella said in amazement.

"Yeah, those look like some pretty cool golf clubs," Bugs said. "See, the problem is, I don't have enough money."

"Oh, sorry about that, Bugs," Flora said. "Don't you have some money saved up?"

"Well, yeah, but I was saving that up for something special," Bugs said. "Well, anyway, I guess I could get those next year, just as long as I save my money."

Bugs walked out of the room to go find his other Looney Tunes friends as the girls were trying to think of something else to get Bugs for his birthday.

"Girls, what are we going to do?" Bloom said. "Bugs said he wanted those golf clubs."

"But, how are we going to get them, Bloom?" Stella said. "Those golf clubs are _very_ expensive."

"Oh, come on," Bloom said. "The price doesn't seem that bad."

"Yeah, I'm sure that a price like _$900.00_ sounds reasonable for an exclusive set of golf clubs," Flora said sarcastically.

* * *

Before Bloom could answer, they heard some sirens and sees firetrucks head towards somewhere. They decided to fly to the crime scene that had been stopped. Yosemite Sam had handcuffs on him and the three Winx girls hovered over the cowboy.

Bloom said, "Alright, Yosemite Sam, how do you explain yourself this time?"

Sam said, "The hobby store did not have what I wanted, so I lost my temper."

"Oh, c'mon now!" Bloom moaned as she rolled her eyes.

"What? I was looking for a model ship to build!" Sam said. "It's my hobby!"

"Alright, Sam, just calm down," Stella said.

"You should be lucky it was just a minor offense, man," Johnny Bravo said. "Otherwise, you would've been in jail yet again."

"Ah, shaddup!" Sam said as he walked back to his house.

While Flora and Stella cleaned up the store after Sam left, Bloom looked at the Pro-Excellence 2000 Golf Clubs. She wanted to buy the golf clubs for Bugs so badly, but she did not want to get caught for stealing.

_Oh, what to do, what to do_, Bloom thought. _Should I really get these golf clubs for Bugs?_

When her friends were not looking, she had no choice, so she took the golf clubs and quickly left the store. When she got to her dorm room, she hid it in a secret place to surprise Bugs tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, Bloom woke up early and got her gift ready to show to Bugs as Flora and Stella were cooking Bugs some breakfast. Bugs walked downstairs and saw that the girls made him some liver, which the smell of the onions made it sick to his stomach.

Flora held up a fork of liver, and said, "It's your favorite. Don't you want any?"

"Oh, eh, it looks pretty good, girls, but I'll have to take a rain check," Bugs said. "Eh, thanks anyway, though."

Before Stella and Flora could say anything, the moment was cut short as Bloom said, "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present the birthday gift extrodinaire? For my favorite person in the whole world, Happy Birthday, Bugs!"

She pulls the cord of the curtain and shows the exclusive golf set, which made Bugs' eyes boggle with joy.

"THE PRO-EXCELLENCE 2000 GOLF CLUBS!" Bugs said. "Oh, thank you! Thank you so much, girls! Thank you for the best gift in the whole wide world! Whoo-hoo!"

"Oh, no, this gift is just from me. This is _my_ special present," Bloom said.

Bugs walked up to hug Bloom as he said, "Oh, how sweet!"

Flora and Stella looked at Bloom in surprise as Stella said, "Wait a minute! Bloom, how in the heck did you get those?"

Bugs said, "Who cares how she got them? Oh, Happy Birthday indeed! Bloom, this is the best gift ever. You know why? 'Cause I got a big game with Professor Utonium, and I'm gonna win with these bad boys!"

Stella asked again, "But, where did you get the money to buy them?"

Bugs said, "Oh, never mind your friends, Bloom. Girls, money is no object. Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna go try these babies out!"

Flora held up the plate of liver and onions, asking, "But, aren't you gonna eat your breakfast?"

Bugs walks out the door as he said, "Oh, just wrap that up for me, honey. Bye!"

After Bugs left, Flora and Stella started to talk to Bloom about how she got those new golf clubs.

"Alright, Bloom, you've got some explaining to do!" Stella said. "Where the heck did you get those clubs?"

Bloom looked nervous, but she calmly said, "I found them."

Flora and Stella just gave Bloom looks of disbelief.

* * *

At the golf course, Professor Utonium was busy talking to Robert Freeman and Virgil Hawkins until they both saw Bugs Bunny with the new golf clubs.

"Hey, fellas!" Bugs said. "You guys ready for a good game of golf?"

Professor Utonium, Robert, and Virgil all saw that Bugs got the new golf clubs as Robert picked up the newspaper and said, "Wait a minute. Aren't those the new Pro-Excellence 2000 Golf Clubs? Bugs, how did you get them?"

"Oh, I bought these things," Bugs said.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Alfea, the Winx girls and the Looney Tunes were busy watching TV until a newsflash came up, and Sway said, "About 24 hours ago, the Pro-Excellence Golf Clubs have been reported missing and the culprit has been caught and is now sent away to Acme Acres Jail. The culprit has this statement to say."

Flora and Stella looks to see who the culprit is, and saw Bugs Bunny in the jail cell, saying, "I didn't steal them! Honest! I didn't know!"

* * *

They looked in surprise as they all went down to the Acme Acres Jail and saw Johnny Bravo, Rocko Wallaby, Huey Freeman, and Riley Freeman standing near the cell where Bugs Bunny was locked up.

"Bugs!" Stella cried as she walked up to him. "Did you really steal those clubs?"

"No, girls, you have to believe me!" Bugs said. "I didn't steal those clubs."

"Well, who did?" Rocko said. "It's not like those clubs walked up, and ended up at your school."

Before anyone could answer, the doors burst open, and Sylvester said, "It's Bloom!"

Bloom said, "Look, I can explain everything! Bugs shouldn't be in jail for stealing those clubs!" Bloom then lifts up a bound and gagged Yosemite Sam up as she said, "It was Yosemite Sam's fault! He sold them to me!"

Yosemite Sam quickly shook his head fast, and began to protest, but the tape made it hard for everyone to understand him.

Bloom said, "I didn't know they were stolen!"

"Whoa, man, we made a terrible mistake," Johnny said to Rocko.

"Hold it! Back up! Bloom, you told me that you found the golf clubs," Stella said. "Which is it? Did you find them or did Yosemite Sam steal them and he gave them to you?"

Stella and Flora glared at Bloom as Stella said, "C'mon, Bloom! Tell the truth!"

Flora added, "Yeah, you big fat liar!"

Her lips began to tremble as her friends glared at her, then she began to sweat and her teeth started to chatter.

Bugs spoke up calmly, "Just tell the truth, Bloom. Please."

Huey said, "Well, which is it, Bloom? Did you find them or were they already stolen?"

Riley said, "Bloom, you better start speaking before I call the Powerpuff Girls up in here, and believe me, Blossom dealt with the same situation you are in now!"

Bloom gave a yell and tossed Yosemite Sam towards Flora and Stella, but they dodged as Stella calls, "Watch out!"

Yosemite Sam crashed towards the bars as Huey and Riley untied him, while Flora and Stella flew after Bloom and tried to stop her from escaping. After a Wile E. Coyote/Road Runner-style chase, the girls finally caught Bloom and held her down as Bloom shouts, "Alright! ALRIGHT! I did it. I stole the clubs."

Everyone stared at Bloom in shock as Riley said to himself, "I knew it."

"Why, Bloom?" Bugs asked.

Bloom got up, and sadly said, "Because you wanted them so much, I ... just wanted to make you happy."

Tears fell from Bugs' eyes as he said, "It's my fault, Bloom. I put too much value into a materialistic item instead of the love for you girls."

"And, that's what drove me to crime!" Bloom said as her voice choked into a sob.

"What do you say, Johnny?" Huey said. "You wanna go easy on Bloom? She said she was sorry. Right, Bloom?"

Bloom looked at Huey, and said, "Yes."

"Whaddya say, Rocko? It _is_ her first offense," Johnny said.

Rocko brushed a tear away as he said, "It is very sad ... but, even then, the law is the law!"

Bloom gave a groan and had her picture taken, then was being sentenced to serve 200 hours of community service.

Bugs got out of his cell and said to Bloom, "See you in a week, Bloom. I'm sorry I put you through this."

Bloom sighed as she said, "I'm really sorry, Bugs."

* * *

The next day, Bloom started her 200 hours of community service as she had to pick up the trash from the local Acme Acres park.

"I guess there's a lesson in all of this," Bloom said to the audience. "Crime doesn't pay."

"You got that right," a voice said.

"What?" Bloom said.

The voice is revealed to come from the Barnyard Dawg as he said, "Well, it's true!"

Bloom looked dumbfounded as the cartoon ends.

* * *

**Looney Tunes  
****"That's All Folks!"  
****A KidsWBYungsta Cartoon**

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed my first parody of a _Powerpuff Girls_ episode. The next one is going to be "Child Fearing", which will have Yakko, Wakko, and Dot in the roles of the Girls and Bang in the role of Mojo Jojo. Anyway, stay "tooned" for more new shorts! Thanks for Reading, and "Stay Tooned" for more, Folks!


	10. Warner Fearing

**KidsWBYungsta Presents The WB One-Shots Show: Season 2 Chp. 10: Warner Fearing  
****Chapter 10:** "Warner Fearing"

**Synopsis:** When Dr. Scratchensniff goes out on the town for the night, he quickly calls Bugs Bunny to watch Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, but it turns out that he accidentally called Bang. Will the three Warner kids prove to be a handful for the green Monstar?

* * *

**Yakko, Wakko, Dot, and Bang in,  
****"Warner Fearing"**

Based on The Powerpuff Girls episode,  
"Child Fearing" (2000, directed by Chris Reccardi)

_Special Thanks to Craig McCracken  
__Story by Brandon Franklin  
__Animation by Gerry Chiniquy, Jonny Mack, and Virgil Ross  
__Layouts by Genndy Tartakovsky  
__Backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas  
__Voice Characterizations by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell, Tress MacNeille, and Joey Carmen  
__Musical Direction by Milt Franklyn_

_Directed by Brandon Franklin_

* * *

Over at the Monstars' home in Acme Acres, Bang was busy watching TV. Suddenly, the phone begins to ring as he picks it up and says, "Hello?"

"Hello, Bugs? This is Dr. Scratchensniff. I need a favor," Scratchensniff said, rushing.

Bang was surprised to hear that Dr. Scratchensniff was actually calling for him, since he accidentally dialed the wrong number.

"Eh, what's up, Scratchy?" Bang said, doing a bad impression of Bugs. "What can I do for ya?"

"I need someone to watch the Warner Brothers and the Warner Sister, while I go to an event," Scratchensniff said.

Bang was smirking as he said, "Oh, sure, Scratchensniff. I'm sure I can find someone."

"Oh, okay, thank you, Bugs!" Scratchensniff said.

Scratchensniff hangs up the phone as he got to his car. Before he drove away, he said, "Okay, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, you three be good and listen to the babysitter while I'm gone."

He drives off as the Warners waved at him while saying, "Don't worry, Scratchy! We will!"

As they walked back inside the Water Tower, they waited patiently for the babysitter to arrive.

"Say, who do you think Scratchensniff called to be our babysitter?" Yakko said. "I hope it's those beautiful spies from WOOHP."

"I think he must've called the Winx Club," Wakko said as Yakko and Dot looked at him. "Well, a toon can dream, right?"

"I hope Johnny Bravo babysits us tonight," Dot said with hearts in her eyes. "He's so dreamy!"

Yakko and Wakko had looks of disgust as they both said, "Oh, brother."

A pounding noise came from the front door as the Warners all tried to open it. After a gag that was similar to the phone gag from "Temporary Insanity", Yakko got to the door first and opened it. The three Warners were surprised to see who was really going to babysit them.

"Bang!" Yakko, Wakko, and Dot said.

"That's right, Warners!" Bang said. "That Dr. Scratchensniff character called me up to be your babysitter. He actually thought that I was Bugs Bunny; what a maroon! Anyway, tonight, I will be watching you three, so that means you will listen to me, obey my every command, and you will follow my orders! You got that?"

The Warners just looked at Bang as they got into a huddle.

"Yakko, what are we going to do?" Wakko said. "We just can't let Bang come in here and boss us around."

"Don't worry, Wakko, I have an idea," Yakko said. "I saw this in an episode of _The Powerpuff Girls_ once."

"It must be the exact cartoon that we're parodying!" Dot said.

"Alright, you three, what's the first thing that I'm supposed to do?" Bang asked.

The Warners all had smirks on their faces as Yakko said, "Gee, Bang, I was wondering if you could fix us up some dinner. You don't want us to go hungry, do you?"

"Dinner? Do I look like a ..." Bang said.

"Don't argue, Bang," Wakko said as he pulled out a list. "You have to do what this list says."

Bang took the list, and began to read it. He noticed that the first objective was to 'cook dinner for the Warners'.

* * *

"Alright, you three, sit down at this counter," Bang said. "Not only am I part of Moron Mountain's #1 basketball team, but I am also ..."

Bang was now wearing a hibachi chef's clothes and said, "The #1 chef on Moron Mountain! Hai!"

The Warners watched Bang wheel in an iron teppan. He turned the burner on and sharpened his spatulas. Bang flipped up a bottle of cooking oil into the air and catches it in another hand. He applied some on the grill, and brought up two butcher knives and sharpened the two blades together before them in the air. He held up a fish and slapped it a couple of times before setting it on the grill, then got out some zucchini and shrimp. He pounds his fist on the side of the grill as a shaker of sage and salt flew into the air, then he caught the both of them. Bang brought up another spice shaker and some pepper, then he shuffled them around.

The Warners gasped as the knives stopped swirling in the air and plummeted straight at Bang's head, but Bang quickly caught each knife as he sliced and diced the zucchini. He slams his fist down as the vegetable came to pieces, and the Warners cheered, "Yay!"

Bang uses one spatula to fry up the zucchini, then he begins to chop up the fish in slices. He placed out chopsticks and some small dishes filled with soy sauce.

"And, the shrimp!" Bang said.

He flips the shrimp up, then grabs the salt and pepper shakers as he sprinkled them on. As the shrimp landed and got cooked, he flips the shrimp over towards everyone's plates and does the same with the fish. Finally, Bang made the zucchini fly towards everyone's plates, then finished as he clashed a knife and spatula as he called out, "Hai!"

The Warners looked at the food as Bang said, "Please."

Wakko begins to dip his shrimp into the soy sauce, but Bang quickly stopped him as he said, "No dipping shrimp! Fish only!"

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot began to eat their food, while Bang looked on eagerly and nodded with approval. However, food was spat into his face as the Warners said, "THIS STUFF STINKS!"

Bang wipes his face as he said, "What? You dare insult Chef Bang?!"

Yakko walks up to him and says, "Hey, calm down, Null! It's only beginner's luck. Hey, how about we play a game?"

* * *

"What? A game?" Bang asked as the Warners led him into the living room. "So, what do we have to play?"

Dot ties a blindfold around Bang's eyes as she said, "Blind hide 'n seek!"

"Wait, what are you guys doing?" Bang asked.

"To win the game, you gotta find Wakko," Yakko said. "Ready, set, go!"

He and Dot spread out while Wakko hid behind a chair as Bang spread his arms out. Bang began to walk around until Dot zoomed over and pushed him to the ground.

"Curses!" Bang said.

The game continued to go on until Bang walked out of the Water Tower and into oncoming traffic. He ended up getting knocked over by a truck, making Eustace Bagg say, "Stupid jaywalkers!"

Bang walked back up and said, "Okay, you three, I have had enough. Why don't you just go to bed, and ..."

"It's time to watch some TV!" Wakko said.

"Alright, alright, alright!" Bang said as he sat down in a chair. "As long as it would make you shut up."

The Warners began to turn the TV to a music station as they began to romp around the room, similar to the time when they were playing the Three Billy Goats. As they romped around the room, Bang was slowly losing his sanity. At one point, Wakko even hit Bang with his mallet.

"OW!" Bang cried.

"Sorry, Bang!" Wakko said. "This song is just so catchy!"

After the second time, Yakko hit Bang on the head with a mallet, then Dot hit him with a mallet after the third time.

Bang quickly gets up and turns off the TV while growling at the Warners. The Warners looked nervous as Wakko nervously asked, "Uh ... care for a game of golf?"

Bang screams, "ENOUGH! I HAVE HAD IT! IT'S ... TIME ... FOR ... BEEEEEEED!"

* * *

The Warners were quickly put into their PJs and were being tucked in bed fast. Bang wipes his forehead, and sighed, "Phew! Finally! It's about time I got some peace ..."

"Hey, where are you going?" Dot asked.

"Aren't you going to read us a bedtime story?" Wakko asked.

"You know we can't sleep without a story, Bang," Yakko said while smirking.

"Yeah!" Dot added.

Poor Bang could not take this anymore as he was whimpering while tears fell out of his eyes. Finally, he said, "Oh, alright! I will tell you a story, but will you three please go to sleep afterwards?"

The Warners nodded and placed a hand on their hearts as Bang grabbed a chair and began to tell his story.

"Very well," Bang said. "I will tell you my favorite story about the greatest conquerer who ever lived: Napoleon! He was a mighty man, feared by all who looked up to him. Using his genius and his loyal army, he conquered all of Europe, then all of Russia, and finally the whole world. The end."

The Warners looked dumbfounded as they all shouted, "BORING!"

Yakko jumps up and said, "Your story's all wrong! Napoleon's 1807 seizure of Portugal and the subsequent rebellion by the Spaniards cost France over 300,000 casualties, untold sums of money, and contributed to the eventual weakening of the Napoleonic empire!"

He hits Bang with his pillow as Wakko gets up and says, "And your analysis on the invasion of Russia is also incorrect! Napoleon's invasion of 1812 resulted in massive casualties of his troops, due to starvation and inclement conditions, and ended in a disastrous retreat from Moscow with his army defeated!"

Wakko socks Bang's head with his pillow as Dot gets up and says, "Yeah, dummy! And when he returned to France, the allied nations of Europe united against him, which led to his eventual defeat at the Battle of Waterloo on June 18, 1815! Whereafter he was exiled to the island of St. Helena, where he died a miserable death from stomach cancer on May 5, 1821! Stupid!"

The Warners began to hit Bang with their pillows as the green Monstar said, "No, stop! I get it! I order you to stop! I command you three to stop!"

* * *

The Warners continued to beat him up, and it was the last straw for the Monstar. He started to lose his mind as Daffy Duck and Porky Pig came in and strapped Bang up, so they could take him to the Acme Acres Sanitorium.

"Yes! Free at last! Free at last!" Bang said.

The Waners waved good-bye to Bang as Dr. Scratchensniff came back from his event. He said, "Oh, good evening, Warners. Were you good to the babysitter?"

"Yeah," Yakko said. "I think that he had a real _looney_ time."

The Warners winked and smirked at the audience as the cartoon ends.

* * *

**Looney Tunes  
****"That's All Folks!"  
****A KidsWBYungsta Cartoon**

* * *

A/N: Th-Th-That's All for Chapter 10, Folks! I finally got up to 10 chapters for this season. I hope you enjoyed this parody of "Child Fearing" and I hope you enjoyed the hijinks of Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, and their tricks on Bang. Anyway, there's more to come, so "Stay Tooned" for more, Folks!


	11. Cleanliness Is Next To WinXness

**KidsWBYungsta Presents The WB One-Shots Show: Season 2 Chp. 11: Cleanliness Is Next To WinXness  
****Chapter 11:** "Cleanliness Is Next To WinXness"

**Synopsis:** Flora is about to take her morning shower, but blunders into the bathroom to find that it is undergoing repair. When she tries to find a shower from one of her friends, she eventually goes off the deep end.

* * *

**KidsWBYungsta Presents,  
****"Cleanliness Is Next To WinXness"**

Based on the Ed, Edd, n' Eddy episode,  
"Cleanliness Is Next To Edness" (2005, directed by Danny Antonucci and Rachel Connor)

_Special Thanks to Danny Antonucci  
__Story by Brandon Franklin  
__Animation by Keith Darling, Richard Thompson, and Virgil Ross  
__Layouts by Dave Alvarez  
__Backgrounds by Philip DeGuard  
__Voice Characterizations by Alejandra Renyoso, Romi Dames, Amy Gross, Kirsten Storms, Joe Alaskey, Carlos Alazraqui, Peter Kelamis, Christy Carlson Romano, and Jess Harnell  
__Musical Direction by Richard Stone and Carl W. Stalling_

_Directed by Brandon Franklin_

* * *

It was one regular Saturday morning when Flora is lying alseep in her bed. She groggily wakes up when a sneaker goes into her window. She got up and looked at the shoe, then turned to see her window opened a little. She looks outside to see that Musa and Stella were wide awake.

"Hey, Flora!" Musa called. "You gotta get up, or we'll be late for school!"

"The early bird gets the worm, Flora!" Stella added.

Flora looked at the two Winx girls as she rubbed her eyes and said, "School? Um, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, ladies, but today is Saturday."

She held up her calendar for the two Winx girls to see, then Musa reaches up to take a look at it.

"Saturday?!" Musa groaned. "Stella, you maroon! You woke me up for school on a Saturday?!"

"But, Musa, it wasn't my fault!" Stella said. "My belly said that it was going to be Free Hot Dogs Day! Bad belly!"

She gets out a flyswatter and smacks her stomach as she said, "Bad!"

Musa grabs the flyswatter and smacks Stella to the ground a couple of times as she growls, "Your head's bottomless!"

Musa chased after Stella as Flora sighed while saying, "Loveable screwball. Oh, well, best to begin my day, I suppose."

She walked towards her closet and puts on a rope, then grabs some soap, a loofa, and a shower cap.

"And, last but not least, the shower," Flora said as she smiled while walking out of her room.

She walks over to her bathroom, and said to herself, "Oh, how I adore its sprinkling splendor, its cascading cleansing, steamy serenade, and the best way to wake up refreshed-"

She holds onto the doorknob as she hangs on for dear life as the floor under her is gone. Flora looks around in horror as she shouts, "MY BATHROOM! DEMOLISHED! DISMEMBERED! DISINTEGRATED!"

She sees a sticky note on a post and swings over, holding onto a beam for support and she reached over to grab the note.

"Dear Flora: The shower is out of order due to some renovations. Have a nice day, Love, Mom and Dad," Flora said as she looked up and slumped. "Oh, for heaven's sake!"

* * *

Back at Musa's house, Musa tossed Stella out of her window and shouts, "Scram, Stella!"

She curls back into her bed, but Stella runs towards the window, and whined, "A lot of lie, Musa! It wasn't my fault!"

Musa presses a magazine with a page open, tapes the magazine to the window, and shouts, "Beat it! Weekend wrecker!"

Stella looks at the magazine with a smile as Musa wakes up and sees Flora walk in.

"Of all the inconsiderate, without even a word! My own parents, in all their wisdom, make necessary to renovate our bathroom! I ask you! Do I even exist?!" Flora rambled.

Musa was about to calm Flora down until Stella used her feet to push the door down as she said, "Musa, the belly is evil! The belly is cruel!"

Musa threw her clock at Stella's head as she tried to figure out what Flora was ranting about.

"So, Flora, you needed a shower?" Musa asked.

"Oh, yes, I know it may be difficult and normally I wouldn't ask this of you, but may I use your shower?" Flora said. "I brought the liberty of bringing my own stuff, mind you, I will require a clean towel. Well, preferably cotton since that other stuff makes my skin get a rash."

Musa tried to reason with Flora about the issue, but she left as Musa said, "Well, I'm sure you'll find something. If not, you can come back over and use my shower if you want."

"Thanks, Musa," Flora said.

Stella was lying on her back as she asked, "Did you belly lie, too, Flora?"

"Not to be rude or anything, but I really need to find a shower," Flora said as she left Musa's house.

* * *

Flora was walking along the sidewalk and trips head-first over a sign, making her a little dirty.

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" Flora moaned as she reads a nearby sign. "Chez Daffy's Beauty Salon. Of course! Daffy has a good sense of hygine."

She walks into the garage and sees Daffy twirl some noodles on Lazlo's head.

"I feel weird," Lazlo said as he looks at a mirror. "Whoo! That sure looks snazzy, Daffy, old buddy!"

"That's _Chez_ Daffy, bub," Daffy said. "Sit still, you're ruining my perfect work."

Bonnie Rockwaller was looking through a book and filed her nails as she said, "Welcome to Chez Daffy's, where we have it cool and you don't! We have some Brazilian waxing, professional manicures, and warm water relaxation baths."

There were some random characters getting the Brazilian wax, girls getting some manicures, and a pool filled with warm water, and Clam was enjoying himself.

"Rock and roll! Eh, Clam?" Lazlo said.

Flora seemed surprised at the professional look, but said, "Yes, well, this all seems interesting. Pretty original, Bonnie, but all I really need is a shower?"

Bonnie sneered, "Is that right?"

She flips through her book and said, "Chez Daffy has an opening in three weeks."

Flora's eyes bugged out as she yelled, "THREE WEEKS?! No, no, no, no! You don't understand! I really need to use a shower!"

She tries to run to a door to the house, but Bonnie grabs a hold of Flora's robe collar and places her in front of her desk.

"Three weeks, sister! TAKE IT OR LEAVE IT!" Bonnie said to Flora's face.

"Well, okay, thank you, Bonnie. I see you've made the point," Flora said as she began to distract by sweet-talking as she places a spatula under her hands, then glues her hands to the floor. "I'll be sure to cooperate perfectly." She springs up quickly and runs while saying, "Shower, shower, shower!"

Bonnie screamed, "HEY!"

She tried to go after her, but she notices that she was stuck to the floor.

Flora runs up to Daffy, who was spraying at Lazlo's new do.

"Daffy, I beseech you! Please-" Flora said as she started to hack on the spray. "All I ask for is a shower! Find it in your heart, sir! At this very moment, there are millions of dead skin cells amassing under the threads of my robe!"

She ducks as Daffy continued spraying and said, "Go away."

Flora grabs the can and cries out, "WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT?!" She chucks the can away and straightens herself up as she tearfully said, "Please forgive me. I am not myself."

The can flew and hits Bonnie on the head. Daffy said, "You attacked Bonnie in cold blood! Now, we're cooking!"

Daffy accidentally smacks into the shelf of food jars and cans, making it fall on top of Lazlo and Flora!

The two poked their heads out and had stains all over themselves.

"Is Chez Daffy a scream or what?" Lazlo said.

Flora looks at the monkey and asked, "Lazlo? May I use your shower?"

Lazlo smiles and said, "Nope."

"Fight fire with fire, I always say," Daffy said in a laidback tone as he dumped a bucket of water on Bonnie.

Bonnie comes to, and has a deadly look as she rips the floor up from her glued hands, advancing on Flora.

Flora gets up from under the shelf and sees her rope in stains, crying, "Look at me! Is a shower too much to ask?"

Bonnie was getting closer to Flora as Lazlo and Clam watched from the pool.

"You're on, Clam!" Lazlo said. "I'll take the dirty kid for a quarter!"

* * *

Flora gets smacked through the wall and flies over a fence, then smacks into a dumpster can. She slips on the ground, then gets up as she walked down the path sadly. She hears humming and smiled as she said, "Rolf! Finally, someone will understand my plight! Someone who can sympathize with the soil submarine I've endured!"

She heads over and goes over the fence to see Rolf using a giant drill, pedalling on it like a unicycle.

"Uh, Rolf? Excuse me? A minute of your time?" Flora asked as Rolf did not hear anything. "MAY I TROUBLE YOU THE USE OF YOUR SHOWER, SO I CAN START MY DAY ON THE RIGHT FOOT?"

Slipping a bare foot into the dirt mound, Flora slinks into the dirt and tries to get Rolf's attention. She gets caught onto the whirring drill and towards a pile of muck as the animals were eating. Rolf took out two sweet potatoes out of his ears and checks them. He sniffs one, then takes a nibble on the other one.

"Ah ... too early, yes?" Rolf said. "The fermenting has yet to begin."

He places the two back in his ears and gets back to work. Poor Flora had muck all over herself and sees a cow lift up its tail. She moved away fast and gets over the fence. Tears filled up the poor Winx girl's eyes as she sobbed, "THE BILK OF HUMAN KINDNESS HAS ABANDONED ME!"

She starts shaking her leg with every step as she mutters, "Shower, shower, shower ... Shower, shower, shower ... Shower, shower, shower ..."

Along the path, she marked the fences with her muck and wrote "shower" a lot. She shouts as she writes more, "SHOWER, SHOWER, SHOWER! SHOWER, SHOWER, SHOWER!"

She stops and feels a spark in her head go off; she was about to lose her mind. Flora has an insane look on her face and spots a garbage can. She takes the lid off, and dumps the contents all over herself!

"Greetings, fellow microorganisms!" Flora said with a crazy smile. "Hop aboard! Welcome, bacteria! Oh, happy day!"

Flora slips on a fish head until she hears a voice that sounds like her say, "Flora!"

She looks around and sees a hologram of herself, all clean and looking stern. Her conscience said, "What are you doing?"

Flora said, "Dive in! Oh, vision of my former self! There is more than enough filth to go around!"

Her conscience said, "I'll have nothing to do with your self-degradation, thank you, as I stand for cleanliness, moral fiber, and all that is decent and neatly folded."

Flora holds a carton of milk and pours the chunky milk into her underpants as she said, "Zip-a-dee-doo-dah!"

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Get a grip on yourself, sister!" Her conscience said.

Flora just stood there with the insane smile as the fish head slipped down from her body, making her conscience whine, "That's disgusting!"

Flora looks at her conscience and asks, "May I use your shower?"

Green mist came out of her mouth, making the conscience gag, "Good Lord!"

The conscience turned pale and disappeared into a puff of smoke as she said, "Stinky, stinky, stinky!"

"No shower for me!" Flora said.

She runs around like a maniac and grabs a hold of Kim Possible's garbage bag.

"For me, Kim? Oh, you shouldn't have!" Flora said as she rips the bag and dumps the trash all over herself, making Kim pinch her nose.

"Flora, is that you?" Kim asked.

Flora looks at her and said, in an insane tone, "No, not really."

"No offense, dude, but you could really use a shower," Kim said. "Let's get you a washcloth, okay?"

Flora was gently being pulled by her wrist and said to herself, "A s-s-shower?"

* * *

Inside the house, Kim laid newspapers for Flora to step on and follow her.

She opens the door, and said, "The bathroom's right here."

The bathroom itself is clean, tidy, and ready for use. Flora sees the shower, and said, "A radiant angel has smiled down upon me."

Kim opens the curtains, and said, "Okay ... here ya go, and don't forget to wash behind your ears."

Flora looks in surprise when she sees Yakko, Wakko, and Dot in the bathtub. Dot screams in horror as Wakko said, "Oh, sorry, Flora. I guess we had reservations for this. Hey, you can use it when we're finished."

* * *

At Musa's house, Musa gets out of her bathroom in her clothes as she dries her hair off, "Oh, yeah! Nothin' like a shower to get you ready for a new day! What the-"

Stella pulls a mucky Flora by the ankle and said, "Look what I found at Kim's lawn, Musa! It looks a lot like Flora!"

Musa looks in surprise as she ran outside to see what happened to Flora, then reared back and said, "P.U.! Why do you stink so much, Flora?"

"She smells worse than a sandwich under Ed's bed!" Stella said with a laugh.

Flora scowled at the two girls laughing at her as Musa said, "You got that right, Stella! More like one of Ed's 3 month-old gym socks!"

"Oh, like his head on rainy day! Huh, Musa?" Stella joked.

Flora folds her arms as she said, "Ha-ha-ha, very funny. Can we get on with this, please?"

Stella shoves Flora into a small tub of water, which fits Flora fine, and made the clean water turn muddy. Stella grabbed a random fire hose, which was on full power, as she said, "Oh, and Flora? I got this on full-power, so you can be squeaky clean!"

Flora started to get scared as the two Winx girls advanced on her.

"Wait a minute, Stella!" Musa said, trying to hold in her laughter. "Let me get a camera!"

The water was about to blast as the cartoon closes.

* * *

**Looney Tunes  
****"That's All Folks!"  
****A KidsWBYungsta Cartoon**

* * *

A/N: Well, that's all for Chapter 11! How did you guys like that one? Just like the previous chapters, I don't own the characters featured; all rights go to their respective owners. Anyway, there's more one-shots to come, so "Stay Tooned" for more, Folks!


	12. Robin Hood Eddy

**KidsWBYungsta Presents The WB One-Shots Show: Season 2 Chp. 12: Robin Hood Eddy  
****Chapter 12:** "Robin Hood Eddy"

**Synopsis:** In an updated version of the 1958 Daffy Duck cartoon, Eddy tries to prove to Double D that he is Robin Hood by trying to rob the Sheriff of Nottingham, but it does not go the way he planned.

* * *

**Eddy and Double D in,  
****"Robin Hood Eddy"**

Based on the Daffy Duck and Porky Pig cartoon,  
"Robin Hood Daffy" (1958, directed by Chuck Jones)

_Special Thanks to Chuck Jones  
__Story by Brandon Franklin  
__Animation by Tom Ray, Ben Washam, Richard Thompson, and Ken Harris  
__Layouts by Maurice Noble  
__Backgrounds by Philip DeGuard  
__Voice Characterizations by Tony Sampson and Samuel Vincent  
__Musical Direction by Milt Franklyn_

_Directed by Brandon Franklin_

* * *

In the next shot, Eddy shoots the last arrow of the credits set, which said, 'Starring Eddy from _Ed, Edd, n' Eddy_'. Eddy then looked over to the audience and smiled sheepishly as he walked off.

* * *

There were 'Wanted' posters for Robin Hood, who was played by Eddy, surrounded everywhere in Sherwood Forest. Underneath a tree, Eddy, in Robin Hood's clothing, began to play a lute.

Eddy: _**Oh ... Join up with me, so joyous and free  
**__**Away to old Sherwood high  
**__**For I'm Robin Hood, and I'm very good  
**__**At avoiding the Sheriff's eye  
**__**So, we'll trip along merrily  
**__**Through the green woods so gracefully**_

_**To trip it, trip it, trip it, trip it  
**__**Trip it up and down**_

_**To trip it, trip it ...**_

Eddy then danced around with the lute, then trips over a hill, causing him to fall down and tumble.

Eddy: _**... trip it, trip it, trip it ...  
**__**Whoops!  
**__**... trip it, trip it, trip it ...**_

Eddy falls out from the hill and into the lake. As Eddy got back up, he ends his song.

Eddy: _**... so trip it up and down!**_

As soon as Eddy ended his song, he suddenly heard laughing from the other side of the lake. Eddy looks to see his friend, Double D. Double D was wearing a friar's outfit and blue sneakers. Eddy glared at Double D as he got out of the water, making him laugh even more when he saw that Eddy's pants collected a lot of water. Eddy just pulled his pants up, which made the water go into his shoes. Eddy poured the water out of his shoes as Double D laughed even more.

"Ho-ho and ha-ha, eh? I'll ho-ho and ha-ha you, young friar!" Eddy said as he came back with a huge stick. "With my trusty quarterstaff!"

Eddy turned to the audience and whispered, "Well, technically, it's a buck and a quarter quarterstaff, but I'm not telling him that."

Eddy smirked as he jumped on the bridge and showed his moves with the quarterstaff as he said, "HO! HA-HA! GUARD! TURN! PRARIE! DODGE! SPIN! HA! THRUST!"

When Eddy did the last move, he hit the quarterstaff with the bridge, which rebounded into his head.

He started to think as he said to himself, "Hmmm ... I think I missed something. I better run through it. Ho, ha-ha, guard, turn, prarie, dodge, spin, ha, thrust. Okay."

Eddy then picked up the quarterstaff, ready to show his moves again as Double D walked over to him with a stick of his own.

"HO! HA-HA! GUARD! TURN! PRARIE! DODGE! SPIN!" Eddy said as he spun the quarterstaff.

Double D blocked Eddy's spin attack as he used the small stick to send Eddy spinning into the water as he took the quarterstaff away.

Eddy got out of the water and glared at Double D as he was laughing. Eddy smiled a bit as he joined Double D in the laughter, as they both hugged and Eddy looked like he was carrying Double D. Eddy paused laughing as he just looked at the audience. As Double D continued laughing, he slapped Eddy's back, causing him to stare in surprise.

"Oh, knock it off," Eddy said as he dropped the laughing Double D. "How jolly can you get?"

* * *

Eddy started to walk off as Double D followed him, controlling himself.

"Oh, forgive me, dear traveling clown, but couldst thou kindly direct me to Robin Hood's hideout?" Double D said. "I would want no more than to join up with his band of merry men."

Eddy stopped as he turned and smiled at Double D.

Eddy stood up bravely on a rock as he said, "Look no further, good friar, for I am he for whom thou seeketh. I am Robin Hood!"

"Oh, cut it out, I'm serious," Double D said as he walked away. "If you don't know where he is, just say so."

Eddy swung on a rope as he said, "But, honest and truly, I am Robin Hood."

Eddy then ran into a tree as Double D sarcastically stated, "Oh, sure you are."

"Look, just give me a chance, okay?" Eddy said as he tried to stop Double D. "I'll prove that I'm Robin Hood."

* * *

A little later, Princess Diaspro, who is the Sheriff of Nottingham, was riding on a burrow as she was hopping around. Eddy pointed over to the Princess as he said to Double D, "See that weary traveler, the Sheriff of Nottingham, with her gold? I'll rob her of her gold and give it to some poor person, and that will prove that I'm Robin Hood!"

In the next scene, Eddy was setting up his bow and arrow as Princess Diaspro was riding on her burrow.

Eddy smirked as he turned to Double D, and said, "Now, kiddo, watch as I put an arrow through that bag of gold."

"Oh, I'm watching, jester," Double D said as he watched from a tree and whistled.

Eddy then stretched the bow to shoot the arrow, but when he let go, he ended up flying over and got his head stuck in a tree. Eddy stared in shock as Princess Diaspro rode past him.

"Oh, you are so right," Double D said sarcastically. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you. Should we spend the money all in one place?"

Eddy just glared at Double D after he got his head out of the tree, and said, "Ho-ho, very funny. Ha-ha, it is to laugh."

* * *

A little while later, Double D was looking up towards the trees as Eddy was setting himself up for swinging down. He watched as Princess Diaspro was passing by.

Eddy smiled as he began to swing.

"Okay! Yoiks and away!" Eddy yelled as he swung down, slamming into a tree, putting him into a daze. "Yoiks and away!" Eddy then slams into another tree. "Yoiks and away." Eddy slams into another tree.

This happened for a few more times as Eddy continued to slam into trees. Double D gave a sarcastic eyebrow in amusement.

"Yoiks and ... away," Eddy said, dazingly.

He swings and falls right onto the last tree at the bottom. He recovered and glares at the tree, angrily saying, "Why you ...!"

Eddy then gets an axe, and begins to chop down all of the trees. After chopping all of the trees, Eddy began to feel confident as he said, "Okay, yoiks and away!"

Eddy was making good progress as he managed to swing over the remains of the trees he chopped down. However, his happiness did not last long, as, when he was not looking, he slammed right into a rock as Princess Diaspro passed by.

* * *

A little later, Double D was walking along the road, singing a little tune.

Double D: _**In Scarlet Town, where I was born,  
**__**There was a fair maid dwelling  
**__**And, every youth cried well away  
**__**For her name was Barbara Allen**_

Suddenly, Eddy picked up Double D as he said, "Come on, come on, I really got it this time!"

* * *

Near a cliff, Double D just watched on as he said, "Oh, here we go again."

Eddy smirked as he was on a cliff holding a rope that had a wrecking ball on another cliff. Eddy watched as Princess Diaspro was riding on her burrow. Eddy then pulled the rope, but ended up slipping and swung down to hit the cliff. He then fell down on the ground as Princess Diaspro passed by.

"I'm sorry, traveling jester, I enjoy your hijinks, but I really can't stay any longer," Double D said as he left Eddy.

Eddy noticed the rope falling and looked up to see something familiar falling as he said, "Oh, no ..."

Eddy then gets flattened by the wrecking ball as he managed to use his arm to pull on Double D's clothes as he said, "Come back here!"

* * *

Later, as Princess Diaspro was heading towards the castle, Eddy used a giant rubber band and a huge arrow as he positioned the arrow between two trees. Eddy then shot the arrow, only to miss Princess Diaspro and make a little bridge for Princess Diaspro so that she can get by.

Eddy just stared in shock, then turned to a smiling and waving Double D. Eddy then started to run and ran past the riding Princess Diaspro, then arrived at the castle, swam towards the moat, and got in front of the gate.

"HA-HA! NOW, I GOT YA!" Eddy said with a laugh.

However, the gate crushed Eddy as Princess Diaspro entered the castle with her gold. The gate lifted up as Eddy ended up folding like a rug.

* * *

A little later, Double D was now seen talking to Eddy, saying, "I'm sorry, but I can't join you. I'm convinced that you're just not Robin Hood."

"Oh, forget about joining me," Eddy said as he came out wearing a friar's outfit. "I'll join you. Shake hands with Friar Eddy."

Double D then shook Eddy's hands with a smile as Eddy looked at the audience, saying, "It's a living."

* * *

**Merrie Melodies  
****"That's All Folks!"  
****A KidsWBYungsta Cartoon**

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys liked this "Robin Hood Daffy" update. This one is dedicated to MonstarzGirl and a few others, who thought that Eddy and Double D would out as Daffy Duck and Porky Pig, respectively. Those two seem similar to Daffy and Porky, with Eddy being a Screwy Squirrel / Small Name, Big Ego like Daffy Duck, and Double D has that Hyper-Competent Sidekick and Straight Man style like Porky Pig. Well, anyway, "Stay Tooned" for more one-shots, Folks!


	13. High-Diving Warners

**KidsWBYungsta Presents The WB One-Shots Show: Season 2 Chp. 13: High-Diving Warners  
****Chapter 13:** "High-Diving Warners"

**Synopsis:** In this update of the 1949 Bugs Bunny cartoon, when Death-Defying Daffy is unable to show up for the high-diving act, Nefera de Nile tries to force Buster Bunny to do the act himself, but Buster outsmarts Nefera by making her dive into the water.

* * *

**Buster Bunny and Nefera de Nile in,  
****"High-Diving Warners"**

Based on the Bugs Bunny and Yosemite Sam cartoon,  
"High-Diving Hare" (1949, directed by Friz Freleng)

_Special Thanks to Friz Freleng  
__Story by Brandon Franklin  
__Animation by Gerry Chiniquy, Ken Champin, Virgil Ross, and Keith Darling  
__Layouts by Hawley Pratt  
__Backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas  
__Voice Characterizations by Charles Adler and Christina Rodriguez  
__Musical Direction by Carl W. Stalling_

_Directed by Brandon Franklin_

* * *

In the Wild West, a random voice shouted, "Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Step right this way, friends, right this way. Yes, sir, ladies and gentlemen."

The camera zooms to Buster Bunny on the stand, talking to a bunch of cartoon characters, including the MonStars. Surrounding them were posters of various acts and talents.

"The greatest avergation of talent ever to be presented on any board of them's stage," Buster said. "15 sensational acts, 15 alberate scenes. Oh, eh, pardon me."

Buster stops to snack on a carrot, then puts it away in his carrot box as he continues to speak to the audience.

"Sylvester and Taz, the world's foremost jugglers," Buster said as he points to a poster, saying, _Death-Defying Daffy_. _Daring Death Tonight_. "Death-Defying Daffy and his sensational high-diving act."

Out of nowhere, a female teenage mummy appeared after hearing about Death-Defying Daffy. Her name is Nefera de Nile, the older sister of Cleo de Nile.

"Death-Defying Daffy?" Nefera exclaimed. "That's my boy! Yippee!"

Nefera shot some guns around excitedly until Buster pushed her aside.

"Step aside, kid, you bother me," Buster said. "Yes sir, ladies and gentlemen. 15 sensational acts for 15 cents."

Nefera jumped up with hundreds and thousands of dollars.

"Give me a ticket!" Nefera said as she gave Buster all of her money, and taking the tickets by the ticket roller. "Give me a whole mass of 'em! I'm splurgin'."

Before Nefera could take all of the tickets, Buster cut off one of the tickets of the ticket roller.

Nefera walked in, shooting her guns as she said, "Bring on Death-Defying Daffy! On with the show."

As the toons, ghouls, and MonStars were clapping and stomping, Buster appeared as he puts up a card saying _Act 1_.

"Come on, quit stalin'!" Nefera said. "Bring on Daffy."

Buster appeared on stage to explain the next act, saying, "And, now, ladies and gentlemen, let me direct your attention to the high-diving platform 500 feet above this stage." Buster showed the audience a really long ladder. "From this dizzy height, Death-Defying Daffy, the wold's most daring high-diving artist, will execute his death-defying dive into a bucket of water placed on the stage below. And, now, ladies and gentlemen ..."

Before Buster could introduce Daffy, there was a knock at the door.

"Oh, eh, pardon me for just a minute," Buster said to the audience.

Buster walks backstage to the door, and opens it to find a telegram.

"Telegram for Buster J. Bunny," Sam Sheepdog said.

Buster took the telegram and read it: _Delay by storm stop. Arrive tomorrow. Signed, Death-Defying Daffy._

"Uh-oh," Buster said as he walked out to the stage to tell the audience the bad news. "Quiet! Quiet please! Ladies and gentlemen, due to an unfortunate delay, Death-Defying Daffy will be unable to perform his high-diving act today."

Nefera was angered by that statement as she yelled, "WHAT?!"

Nefera went on stage and pointed her guns at Buster as she said, "I payed my four bits to see the high-diving act, and I'm gonna see the high-diving act."

"Well, you see, doc, the fella that ..." Buster tried to say.

"Oh, yeah?" Nefera said as she held Buster's neck. "Well, someone's gonna do that high-diving act, and that someone's gonna be you!"

"Me?" Buster said as he laughed sheepishly at her. "Oh, no, not me, doc. You see, I'm scared of high places. I get dizzy spells, goosebumps on my goosebumps."

"Oh, yeah?" Nefera asked as she shot at Buster's feet.

"Okay, you talked me into it," Buster said.

Later, Buster and Nefera were climbing the ladder. At one point, Nefera shoved the gun at Buster, saying, "Don't stall! Now, keep movin', rabbit!"

"Alright, alright, quit shovin'!" Buster yelled.

When they finally made it to the diving board, Buster was sliding close to the edge. While he was shaking, he looks down to see the bucket of water. Buster panics and grabs on to Nefera.

"Come on! Get going!" Nefera yelled as she nearly threw Buster off of the board. "Now, you varmint! Dive!"

"Okay, but you gotta close your eyes while I put on my bathing suit," Buster said.

Nefera closed her eyes as she said, "Oh, alright, but make it snappy."

Buster then puts on a pair of swimming trunks and pulls his hair back. He sees that Nefera was not looking, so he spins the board the other way, so Nefera could be the one that dives.

"Ready!" Buster called.

Nefera turns as Buster jumps up and down and dives, but lands on the platform while whistling. Nefera gasped as Buster continued whistling and grabbed a glass.

"SPLASH!" Buster said, throwing the water up, then drunk the water to make the gurgling noise.

Nefera was amazed as she said, "By gosh, the rabbit actually did it."

When she turned around and walked, she ended up falling. Buster slides down the ladder and sits in the audience, laughing as he said, "This I gotta see."

Nefera continued falling until she hit the water, breaking the bucket but the water remained intact.

"And, now, ladies and gentlemen, for our next attraction ..." Buster said until Nefera came back, wet and angry.

"I said I aim to see you dive, and you are going to dive!" Nefera said.

"Well, here I go again," Buster said as he walked off-screen with Nefera.

Up top, Buster was diving up and down as he said, "One for the money, two for the show, three to make ready, and four to GO!"

Buster jumped real hard, making Nefera fly over him as he said, "Bon voyage-y."

Nefera continued to fall, but Buster realizes something.

"Uh-oh! Forgot to fill the tank with water," Buster said as he gets a bucket of water and dumps it from the diving board.

Nefera saw the water, and told it to lower down, even praying for it to pass her. She then smashes and stomps on the water as it passes her. The water hits the stage, but Nefera hits the stage, leaving a hole.

"Ladies and gentlemen, for our next attraction ..." Buster said, then stopped to see Nefera off-screen.

He shrugs and walks to the diving board as Nefera said, "Alright, rabbit. Up ya go!"

Buster climbs up with Nefera following him. Nefera was on the board, but she jumps to realize that Buster was gone. She runs up to the end where Buster is _under_ her "upside-down".

"Why? Where is he? Where's the rabbit at?" Nefera asked.

She looks under her, and is surprised to see that Buster was under her. Buster just snacks on a carrot as he said, "Eh, what's up, doc?"

"Sufferin' Succotash!" Nefera said. "What are you doing down there, all upside-down?"

However, it was really _Nefera_ who was upside down.

"I'm not upside down, doc. You are!" Buster said. "Look."

Nefera looks "up", sees the tank, and falls "up" into it.

"Heh, what a maroon!" Buster said with a laugh.

Nefera quickly climbs up fast as Buster was about to walk off. Nefera zooms to him with her guns, angrily saying, "Why, you no-good, blue-furred, nonsense, long-eared rabbit!"

"Hey, just a minute, you!" Buster said. "Them's fightin' words."

"Yeah, them's fightin' words," Nefera said.

"I dare you to step across this line," Buster said, making a line over the edge.

"I'm steppin'," Nefera said as she stepped over it and falls, but goes back up to Buster's face. "I hate you, rabbit."

Nefera then falls into the tank as she quickly climbs back up and runs to the door, stopping when she sees a door in front of Buster.

"Open up that door!" Nefera yelled as she turns to the audience and said, "Notice how I didn't say Richard?" Nefera then yelled, "Come on! Open up or I'll bust it down."

"No, thanks," Buster said.

"Alright, you asked for it!" Nefera said as she backs up and charges towards the door.

Buster quickly opens the door at the last microsecond, leaving Nefera in thin-air. Nefera tried to get back on the diving board, but Buster gave her an anvil and she falls while Buster watches, eating his carrot.

Nefera climbs up shooting and runs up, stopping to see Buster dressed up in Indian gear as he said, "Quick! Him go that way! You take-um short cut! Head him off at pass! Ug!"

Nefera searched to see a "short-cut" in a desert-like setting, then shakes Buster's hand as she said, "Thanks, stranger."

Nefera takes the route, but she dives into the water again.

For the next two times, Nefera climbed up and was tricked into diving down with setups and tricks unseen, but when she goes up for the third time ... saw noises were heard.

It is revealed that Buster was tied at the edge of the platform as Nefera sawed away the board.

"Now, you smarty pants, let's see you get outta this one!" Nefera said, laughing. "_This_ time, you're diving whether you like it or not!"

When Nefera cuts through the board, the ladder and platform falls instead, leaving the cut plank suspended in mid-air as Buster watches.

Buster then turns to the audience, and says, "Well, I know that this defies the law of gravity, but ... like my mentor Bugs Bunny said, I never _studied_ law!"

* * *

**Looney Tunes  
****"That's All Folks!"  
****A KidsWBYungsta Cartoon**

* * *

A/N: I hope you all liked this one-shot. I don't own any of the characters featured; all rights go to their respective owners. "Stay Tooned" for more one-shots because there's more where that came from! Thanks for Reading, and That's All Folks!


	14. Hare-Way To The Stars

**KidsWBYungsta Presents The WB One-Shots Show: Season 2 Chp. 14: Hare-Way To The Stars  
****Chapter 14:** "Hare-Way To The Stars"

**Synopsis:** An update of the 1958 Bugs Bunny cartoon. Buster Bunny ends up on Mars and must stop Marvin the Martian from blowing up the Earth.

* * *

**Buster Bunny and Marvin the Martian in,  
****"Hare-Way To The Stars"**

Based on the Bugs Bunny and Marvin the Martian cartoon,  
"Hare-Way To The Stars" (1958, directed by Chuck Jones)

_Special Thanks to Chuck Jones  
__Story by Brandon Franklin  
__Animation by Tom Ray, Ben Washam, Lloyd Vaughan, and Ken Harris  
__Layouts by Maurice Noble  
__Backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas  
__Voice Characterizations by Charles Adler and Joe Alaskey  
__Musical Direction by Milt Franklyn_

_Directed by Brandon Franklin_

* * *

Inside a rocket field, we see a truck pushing a rocket over to where a rabbit hole is. Inside, someone was getting up. This character was a blue rabbit named Buster Bunny.

"Man, what a night. Sheesh, this is the last time I go on a rocking roller coaster."

Buster began to get his stuff to prepare for the day as he started to climb up the ladder, while saying, "I hope that the water is good this morning."

With Buster, he was out of the hole, but he did not realize this as he continued climbing into the rocket's engines.

"Boy, the hole sure seems longer than usual this morning," Buster said.

"Three ... two ... one ... blast off!" The man called as the rocket began to go into space.

As the rocket was now traveling in space, Buster's voice was heard sighing in relief.

"About time. I thought I'd never reach the top. Hey, who plugged up the hole?!" Buster said as he popped the top of the rocket open as he looked around. "Well, the sun's not even out yet. No wonder I'm so slee ... py."

Buster was wide-eyed when he noticed that Earth was traveling below him. A meteor whizzed right past Buster, making him turn in shock.

"Whoa! What was that?" Buster said as a satellite then rammed him, making him ride the satellite. "Well, ask a silly question."

Buster kept riding the satellite until it arrived at an odd space area. All of a sudden, the satellite and Buster crashed into the floor as Buster rammed himself into a wall.

"Something tells me I should have stayed in bed," Buster said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the space area, we see a figure teleporting inside. This character had a Roman helmet with a brush on it, and some type of space garb. His name is Marvin the Martian.

"Where the heck am I, anyway? Well, wherever this is, I don't like it, and I should probably get out of here," Buster said.

Buster looked around as he suddenly noticed the martian walking around, holding a Pu-36 Space Modulator.

"Hey, maybe that funny-looking character can help me!" Buster said.

"At long last, after many years, we Martians shall finally have our planet back," Marvin said.

As Marvin passed Buster, Buster quickly said, "Excuse me, doc, but can you ..."

Marvin did not notice Buster as he kept walking along. "At long last, my own planet ... a dream come true."

Buster was now following Marvin quickly as he said, "Hey, doc, wait! I want to ask you something!"

Inside one room where a giant cannon was, Marvin began to put the Pu-36 Space Modulator inside the cannon as he said, "To think, I'll finally get rid of those polluting humans!"

Marvin began to focus the cannon as Buster quickly ran inside and walked over to the martian, who did not notice his appearance.

"Uh, excuse me, doc, but could you lend me a flying saucer? I need to get back to Earth," Buster explained.

"Earth?" Marvin said, not turning around. "I'm sorry, but Earth's going to be a void of life in about a few seconds."

"Oh, well, don't bother then," Buster said as he turned to leave. "No point in getting a flying saucer if life is going to-"

Buster then stopped in his tracks as he quickly turned back to Marvin, who was starting to light the fuse.

"Eh, pardon me again, but what did you mean about that line about Earth being gone in a few seconds?" Buster asked.

"Oh, I'm going to blow it up," Marvin said.

"Oh, really?" Buster said. "That's a surprise."

Buster then looked up in shock, and got rid of the fuse, opened the cannon, and took the Pu-36 Space Modulator out before he left, without Marvin noticing a thing.

"Where's the kaboom?" Marvin said in shock. "There was supposed to be an Earth-shattering kaboom!"

Marvin turned and stared in shock at the open cannon door, then turned to see Buster running with the Pu-36 Space Modulator.

"The Pu-36 Space Modulator!" Marvin said. "That Earth creature has gotten hold of the Space Modulator! Oh, delays, delays."

Marvin walked up to an 'Instant Space Martian' hub, where he got three instant martian pods, and poured some water on three of them. The last one only grew a little bit, surprising Marvin, which made him put a bit more water on it, so it could be the same size as the other aliens.

"Capture that Earth creature, and return the Space Modulator!" Marvin commanded.

The instant martians began to run out of the room.

The instant martians then started running in search of Buster. It was not long before one of the instant martians found Buster, and started giving chase.

Buster quickly ran over to a parking lot with two hover scooters as he pocketed the Space Modulator, and started up the hover scooter. The instant martian quickly gave chase in the same hover scooter as it followed Buster through the zig zag roads. Buster quickly stopped his hover scooter as the instant martian passed by him. The instant martian then quickly stopped the vehicle as he looked back. The instant martian then backed up as Buster moved forward. Buster waved at the instant martian now at Buster's position, while saying, "Yoo-hoo!"

Buster moved back as the instant martian moved forward. Buster then whistled. Buster and the instant martian kept moving back and forth until they stopped at the same level.

Both Buster and the instant martian blinked, stared sternly, stood erect, turned their backs, gave menacing smells, grinned happily, held onto the handles of the hover scooters, gave each other glares, and turned their hover scooters at the same time. Both hover scooters then went off to the road ... but only Buster stayed on the road. Buster waved and smirked as the instant martian was now falling into space.

Buster smirked as he started to walk off while saying, "Well ... that's that."

Buster then turned and his eyes widened as he saw three more instant martians. Buster chuckled nervously as he started to back away while waving, then Buster started to run as the instant martians gave chase. Buster then went up one elevator to an upper level as the martians followed.

Buster opened the door once he reached the upper level, letting the martians passed by. Buster proceeded to follow. The martians then opened up the next door, letting Buster pass by. The instant martians followed Buster up the stairs. Buster then opened up a door which led down into space as the martians fell into it. Buster smirked as he started to walk off.

Marvin, who was watching this from a video screen, stared in shock, while saying, "Oh, I guess I'll need MORE instant martians, then."

Marvin started to teleport.

Meanwhile, Buster was at a parking lot for flying saucers as he smiled while saying, "Hey!"

Buster then jumped inside a flying saucer as he said, "This one better go a million miles a gallon. The only gas station there is just across the street."

Buster then started the flying saucer as it flew off. Buster quickly made a pit stop to where the hub of instant martians was, switching the hub with the Pu-36 Space Modulator.

Around that time, Marvin finally made it, and was proud that the Space Modulator was back.

"Oh, goody, I finally got the Pu-36 Space Modulator!" Marvin said as the Modulator blew up quickly, leaving him disheveled. "Well ... back to the drawing board."

* * *

Back with Buster, he was smiling as he was coming back to Earth on the flying saucer, holding the hub of instant martians as he looked around and smiled, while saying, "It sure is nice to be back in good ol' civilization."

Buster did a double take when he noticed a sign saying 'Area Under Construction' coming up. Buster accidentally ran into the sign, and he and the instant martian pods flew out as it landed into a nearby sewer.

There was some rumbling heard underground as Buster quickly rushed back up, and was about to leave, but stopped to give the audience a warning.

"Run for the hills, folks, or you'll be up to your necks in instant martians!" Buster said.

With that, Buster quickly ran for his life as the top hairs of the instant martians were seen through the cracks of the concrete.

* * *

**Looney Tunes  
****"That's All, Folks!"  
****A KidsWBYungsta Cartoon**

* * *

A/N: That's all for Chapter 14, Folks! What did you guys think of this one? This one was previously featured on my previous fanfic, _The Bugs Bunny and Freakazoid! Movie_. The next chapter will be the "Duck Dodgers" parody with Mr. Blik and Gordon. "Stay Tooned" for more, and That's All, Folks!


	15. Blik Dodgers in the 24 12th Century

**KidsWBYungsta Presents The WB One-Shots Show: Season 2 Chp. 15: Bilk Dodgers in the 24 1/2th Century  
****Chapter 15:** "Blik Dodgers in the 24 1/2th Century"

**Synopsis:** In a parody of the classic 1953 Daffy Duck and Porky Pig cartoon, Mr. Blik and Gordon try to claim Planet X in the name of the Earth. However, Marvin the Martian comes in to challenge them and tries to claim the planet in the name of Mars. This leads to a battle of wits between the cats and the martian.

* * *

**Mr. Blik, Gordon, and Marvin the Martian in,  
****"Blik Dodgers in the 24 1/2th Century"**

Based on the Daffy Duck and Porky Pig cartoon,  
"Duck Dodgers in the 24 1/2th Century" (1953, directed by Chuck Jones)

_Special Thanks to Chuck Jones  
__Story by Brandon Franklin  
__Animation by Ken Harris, Phil Monroe, and Lloyd Vaughan  
__Layouts by Maurice Noble  
__Backgrounds by Philip DeGuard  
__Voice Characterizations by Wayne Knight, Rob Paulsen, and Joe Alaskey  
__Musical Direction by Carl W. Stalling_

_Directed by Brandon Franklin_

* * *

In the future, somewhere in outer space-like Earth, a yellow taxi rocket was traveling along as it went up to a building up at the top, labeled 'Dr. I.Q.-Hi, Secretary of the Stratosphere'. The taxi landed near the 17,000th floor. A familiar black cat, Mr. Blik, who was wearing a green outfit with a red cape and a blue hood, walked out of the taxi as he marched into the office, passing by the electronic eye, who stared him down as he went past the door. There, he met up with Dr. I.Q.-Hi, the same character from the _Duck Dodgers_ cartoons.

As Mr. Blik and I.Q.-Hi met together, the platform started to rise up as I.Q.-Hi began to explain the mission, "Now, Dodgers, I have sent you for this mission because we are faced with a terrible crisis. The formula for the shaving cream atom is alarmingly low, and we have reason to believe that the only remaining source is on Planet X ..." The elevator stopped near a map that had a white unknown area as Dr. I.Q.-Hi pointed it to Mr. Blik. "... somewhere around this area."

"Ah, you want me to find Planet X, is that it?" Blik asked.

"Exactly. So, can you do it, Dodgers?" Dr. I.Q.-Hi asked.

"Oh, definitely, sir, because there is nobody that knows his way around outer space like ..." Blik then jumped up, and did a pose. "BLIK DODGERS, IN THE TWENTY-FOURTH AND A HALF CENTURY!"

However, Blik fell off of the platform, and landed on his head as Dr. I.Q.-Hi watched and winced a bit.

Blik got up, and just walked over to the teleporters as he went to one labeled 'To Airport'. Blik then teleported to the airport. Inside a rocket ship, Blik was setting up everything as he turned to his cadet, Gordon, who was wearing a purple space outfit.

"So, are you ready, Eager Young Space Cadet?" Blik asked.

"Aye, Blik, I'm all set!" Gordon said.

"Then, make way for ... BLIK DODGERS, IN THE TWENTY-FOURTH AND A HALF CENTURY!" Blik said as he pulled on a lever ... which caused the rocket to go down into the ground. "Heh-heh, whoops ... put the silly thing in reverse."

Blik then pushed a button as the rocket lifted up from the ground, and into outer space.

* * *

A little later on, as the rocket was traveling on auto pilot, Blik was near a marker board drawing his map as Gordon was sitting down, listening. "Okay, eager young space cadet, here is the course in which we will travel to find Planet X. Starting from where we are, we go 33,600 turbo miles due up. Following me so far? Then we will go west in an astro-arc deviation to here, then following the great circle seven radiolubes south by downeast. By astro-astroble to here, here, and here, then by space navigo-compass to here, here, and then to here and here. By thirteen point strato-cumulus bearing four million light-years, and thus to our destination."

"Now, do you know how to reach Planet X?" Blik said as he turned to Gordon.

"Sure thing!" Gordon said.

Blik was dumbfounded at Gordon as he slowly turned to see his ridiculous, complicated map he drew.

"Well, gee, I wonder how you can explain it to me!" Blik said to Gordon in an annoyed tone.

"Well, it's real simple, Blik," Gordon said as he pointed outside to the lettered planets. "If we follow the planets starting from A, we will probably reach the end of the alphabet, and get to Planet X."

"Oh, please, Gordon, that is ridiculous!" Blik said with a laugh, then started to think. "I've got it! If we follow the planets starting from A, we'll reach the end of the alphabet, and get to Planet X! It's genius! Heh, I wonder where I get my incredible ideas."

"Oh, gee, I'm not sure," Gordon said sarcastically.

Eventually, Blik drove his rocket through all of the lettered planets until he located Planet X. Blik and Gordon then landed in Planet X's atmosphere as Blik looked around, and said, "It's beautiful!"

Blik then opened the door, and grabbed a flag as he started running to a good clean area, and put the flag down while saying, "I claim this planet in the name of the Earth!"

After Blik said that, another space ship whizzed by, knocking Blik down. Blik stared as the doors opened. Marvin the Martian then appeared as he put down his flag, and said, "I claim this planet in the name of Mars! Isn't that lovely?"

"I hate to break this to you, but I've got some news!" Blik said. "I've already claimed this planet for the Earth, and there just isn't room on this planet for the two of us!"

"True, I believe you're right," Marvin said as he pulled out a disintegration pistol.

Blik chuckled as he turned to the audience, and said, "Little does that maroon realize that I have a disintegration proof vest on."

Blik turned to Marvin, and said, "You may fire when ready."

Marvin did not hesitate to fire at Mr. Blik.

Blik was now a pile of dust, as he was disintegrated ... except for that disintegration proof vest. Gordon quickly ran over with a gun of his titled 'ACME Reintegrating Pistol'. Gordon used the gun on the dust, bringing Mr. Blik back to life.

"What the ... who, what, where, when!" Blik said in confusion until he noticed the smiling Gordon. "Oh, you! Gordon, please, go back to the ship. This is my fight."

"Oh, yes, your heroship, sir!" Gordon said as he left, passing by a shocked Marvin the Martian.

Mr. Blik smirked as he pulled out his disintegrating pistol, and said, "HA HA! Now, you're going to have a taste of MY disintegrating pistol! When it disintegrates, it disintegrates!"

Blik then pulled the trigger ... and the gun instantly turned to dust.

"Huh, it disintegrated," Blik said in surprise.

Marvin aimed his gun, and tried to shoot Blik again, but Blik jumped out of the way, and went inside his spaceship. Marvin ran over to the door, and knocked on it.

Gordon opened the door, and handed Marvin a stick of dynamite, wrapped with a ribbon, as he said, "Happy Birthday, you thing from another world, you!"

"Oh, thank you!" Marvin said as he took some interest in the present ... and it blew up on him.

"Oh, being fooled makes me very angry!" Marvin said. "Very angry, indeed!"

* * *

Back inside Blik's ship, Mr. Blik pulled out another gun as he said, "I think they have had enough. I'll send them an ultimatum."

Blik then shot a bullet from out of his window, which went straight into Marvin's window. Marvin looked at the message, and read it.

_Dear Marvin the Martian,_

_Surrender now, or be blown into 17,670,002 micro-cells._

Marvin frowned as he pulled out another gun, and shot it to Blik's window.

Blik watched as the bullet came to him. The bullet opened up, and fired straight into Blik's face. Blik then dizzily shot another bullet at Marvin's window. Marvin picked up the message, and it only read, "Ouch."

* * *

A bit later, Blik was setting up the television as he said, "I'll see what that martian is up to with my ACME Super-Video Detection Set."

Blik quickly got the video detector working ... to see Marvin pulling out a gun. He aimed it at the screen, and somehow shot it at Blik, who got the receiving end of the shot.

"Okay, that's it! This is the very, very, very LAST STRAW!" Blik said in anger. "I didn't want to do this, but they forced me to! I'm using my secret weapon!"

Blik quickly ran over to a complicated missile projectile which he set up huge dynamite rockets to surround Marvin's ship.

Inside Marvin's ship, Marvin was nodding as he was setting up the same thing Blik was, using dynamite rockets to surround Blik's ship.

"Now, we shall see who is the true race!" Marvin said.

Blik and Marvin were both laughing as they pulled the lever at the same time.

It was a huge, no, MAJOR mistake as the entire Planet X blew up ... leaving only a small speck ... with only Blik and Marvin standing on it.

"Like I said, this planet isn't even big enough for the two of us, so good-bye!" Blik said as he pushed Marvin off. "And, now, this planet is hereby claimed for the Earth in the name of ... BLIK DODGERS, IN THE TWENTY-FOURTH AND A HALF CENTURY!"

Gordon, who was hanging on to the speck by a string, along with Marvin, sighed as he said, "Big deal."

* * *

**Merrie Melodies  
****"That's All, Folks!"  
****A KidsWBYungsta Cartoon**

* * *

A/N: That's all for Chapter 15, Folks! Just like the previous one-shot, "Hare-Way To The Stars", this one was previously featured in _The Bugs Bunny and Freakazoid! Movie_. If you guys have any requests for any new one-shots, leave your ideas in the reviews. "Stay Tooned" for more, and That's All, Folks!


	16. A Glass of Warm Heffer

**KidsWBYungsta Presents The WB One-Shots Show: Season 2 Chp. 16: A Glass of Warm Heffer  
****Chapter 16:** "A Glass of Warm Heffer"

**Synopsis:** A peaceful night in the neighborhood turns zany when Mojo Jojo finds Heffer eating him out of his home. With help from Bart Simpson, can the monkey and the trickster get Heffer to control his eating habits?

* * *

**Heffer Wolfe, Mojo Jojo, and Bart Simpson in,  
****"A Glass of Warm Heffer"**

Based on the Ed, Edd, n' Eddy cartoon,  
"A Glass of Warm Ed" (1999, directed by Danny Antonucci)

_Special Thanks to Danny Antonucci  
__Story by Brandon Franklin  
__Animation by Tom Ray, Virgil Ross, and Ken Harris  
__Layouts by Hawley Pratt  
__Backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas  
__Voice Characterizations by Roger L. Jackson, Nancy Cartwright, Tom Kenny, Marty Grabstein, and Romi Dames  
__Musical Direction by Eugene Poddany and Milt Franklyn_

_Directed by Brandon Franklin_

* * *

It was a peaceful night at the Townsville Observatory when Mojo Jojo was sleeping in his room. However, he woke up quickly when a noise came from the living room. He looked around, grabbed his blue lava lamp which was unplugged, and stepped out of his bedroom and slowly crept along as his foot stepped onto one of the steps.

His sock let out a squeak on the step as he slowly went down the stairs without any trouble. He looked at the kitchen being lit by the refrigerator light and a figure was eating food out of the fridge.

"Oh, no!" Mojo said, shrinking back ."There's a random person eating all of my food, and he's in bare feet! Very unsanitary!"

Mojo then stepped into the kitchen and found that the person was gone.

The window shot open as Mojo holds up his lamp and said, "I have a lava lamp!"

He sighs in relief, then notices one of the compartments bulging in the fridge. Mojo shakily grabbed the door, opened it, and shrieked, only to realize that it was Heffer Wolfe eating some sausages, but his stomach was getting fat; he just wore his boxer shorts and tank top, was bare foot, and had a pickle jar in his hand.

His eyes were still closed while he ate as Mojo said, "Heffer? Wow, you almost gave me a heart attack. Do you know what time it is?"

Heffer just gobbled up all of the pickles in the jar as Mojo said, "Heff, don't make me use this!"

However, Heffer used his teeth to snap the lava lamp lid open and drank all of the liquid that was in the lava lamp.

"You drank my lamp!" Mojo said. "Heff, that was a gift from Flora!"

Heffer just grabbed more food out of the fridge, climbed towards the window, and plopped out as Mojo said, "Wait, stop! Where are you going with all of my food? Heff, they'll spoil!"

Heffer just got more food and left as Mojo yelled, "Heffer, get back in here, and close this refrigerator door! HEFFER!"

* * *

Mojo quickly ran to his room, changed into his clothes, and ran outside. He looked around the dark streets and decided to wake Bart up. He ran over to Bart's house, tapped on his window, and called his name. Bart heard the tapping, groggily woke up, and opened the blinds with his fingers as Mojo whispered, "Bart, you gotta wake up. It's Heffer."

Before he could talk to him, he opened the window as he grumbled, "Who turned off the sun?"

Mojo spoke really fast, "Great, you're up! I was sleeping, and you know that I was. Anyway, when I was sleeping, Heffer just broke into my house. You know it's late at night and people need sleep, but Heffer was in my kitchen! He was eating all my food and wouldn't listen! If he keeps eating and doesn't wake up, he's gonna die! I tried to talk to him and wake him up, but there's no response! Do you get what I'm saying? Heffer is sleepwalking!"

Bart just yawned in response until he woke up upon seeing Heffer carrying all of Bart's food with a smile.

"What's he doing with all of my food?" Bart said.

"Heffer's going to end up killing himself if he continues to suck the neighborhood out of their food!" Mojo said.

Bart gave a weird stare at Mojo as he said, "You know, you scare me when you act like that. Come on, man, let's go see what Big Heff's up to."

Bart changed into his regular clothes, then ran off with Mojo to find Heffer.

* * *

Heffer was going through everyone's houses eating their food and leaving the refrigerators bare. He got out of Rocko's house, carrying the fridge, and gobbled up all of the food in one gulp. Bart and Mojo were watching as Bart laughed out loud while saying, "Whoo! Man, did you see that? He scarfed the entire fridge!"

Bart started to laugh really hard as they went off to find Heffer, who was inside Courage's home. He got over to Courage's fridge and started to eat everything.

Mojo looked through the window and said, "I hope he doesn't wake Courage. This is not good!"

Bart pulled his buddy to a lawnchair, holding a bag of popcorn and said, "This is too rich, Mojo! Have a seat and watch The Greatest Show on Earth!"

Bart began to eat a handful of popcorn as Mojo asked, "Are you gonna share those?"

Heffer was eating a lot of the food, then he took a piece of toast out, tossed it into the air, and gulped it in one bite.

"That was really good!" Mojo said.

"I don't know where he puts it all," Bart said as they looked up to see that he was gone. "Where'd he go?"

Heffer walked around the hall and found Courage's room.

"Hey, is it morning already?" Courage said as he woke up to find Heffer. "Uh, Heffer?"

Courage was screaming as he kicked his legs around, which were out of Heffer's mouth.

"Ew, saliva! Yuck! Germs!" Courage screamed.

Bart and Mojo saw the scene from the hall, then just closed the door as Bart said, "Good thing I'm a man of the world!"

He turned the knob as Mojo covered his eyes with one hand while saying, "I'm gonna have nightmares about this for life! I can't look!"

Bart opened the door and found Courage covered in spit, shaking like a leaf.

"He spit Courage back out," Bart said.

Mojo sighed in relief as Bart grabbed his arm while saying, "C'mon, I don't wanna miss Heffer getting heartburn!"

* * *

They ran out of Courage's house and walked along the streets. The boys looked at the street littered with empty glasses, cartons, and food peels. Mojo picked up an empty milk bottle, and said, "Sleepwalking and eating people's food is one thing, but littering?"

"Check it out, Mojo!" Bart said as he pointed towards a box and laughed. "Heffer ate a whole box of bran muffins!"

* * *

They followed the trail and noticed a bunch of hot dog links going down a basement window. Bart said, "Bingo."

Bart grabbed a hold of it, felt a sharp tug, and flew into the basement. He landed on the table, hit the ceiling, and landed into a comfy chair as Mojo stepped in and said, "Careful, Bart."

Bart popped out of the chair, held up a roasted chicken, and said, "Yeah, finders keepers!"

Mojo pointed to Bart at something, which made Bart turn his head. He looked at the sight, tears filled up his eyes, and he was holding back some giggles; Heffer was lying on his bed, snoring, had some food on the bed, and his stomach was as big as Pound's.

Bart started laughing really hard and fell off of the chair as Mojo smiled while saying, "Heffer seems quite content with all of that food."

"Yeah, like a beached whale!" Bart said as he climbed onto Heffer. "He looks so natural. Oh, Heffer? Heffer? WAKE UP, GOLDILOCKS!"

Heffer opened his eyes, looked around, and smiled as he said, "Oh, hey, guys!"

"Heffer, do you know that you were sleepwalking and ate everything in a 5-block radius of your bed?" Mojo asked.

Heffer slumped over, got up, and answered, "Not only that, but I feel like I ate everything within a 5-block radius of my bed."

He looked at the empty lava lamp glass, and said, "Oh, the lava lamp got a nice wash."

"Don't you remember anything, Heff?" Mojo asked.

Bart snacked on a loaf of bread as he said, "You were great! You ate everything, including Courage!"

Heffer's top began to stretch far out and his stomach got bigger as he clutched it and said, "Oh, no! Courage, don't tell Irma! Guys, help me!"

Bart moved towards a closet as he said, "Don't worry, we're gonna sleep over and keep an eye on you. Got any extra blankets?"

He opened the door, and yelled as piles of food landed on him. Mojo giggled as Heffer patted his stomach and said, "Come on, Courage, time for bed."

Bart and Mojo got some blankets and pillows, then fell asleep. Before they did, they tied Heffer to his bed. However, they noticed that Heffer got up and started to sleepwalk as a crash woke both Bart and Mojo up.

"Bart, Heffer's sleepwalking again!" Mojo said.

* * *

Heffer went through the door, broke the ropes apart as he stretched towards the door, and was free as Bart and Mojo ran after him.

Heffer walked out of his house with his mouth open as he began to climb over the fence. Bart and Mojo ran out of the house to see Heffer walking off. Heffer then walked over a fence and got into Foghorn Leghorn's yard. He was on top of a clothesline pole, reached for an apron with his tongue, and got it into his mouth. He moved his foot over the line, leaned on it, and sprung up with a pair of panties in his mouth.

The underwear puffed out like a parachute and a sleepy Heffer flew around the neighborhood. Bart sighed with a laugh in his voice as he said, "Oh, that big lug cracks me up."

"I think I know how to bring him back!" Mojo said.

Bart seemed down that the fun had to end, and just said, "Why?"

* * *

Heffer raided through yet another fridge, but dropped the food when he smelled a pair of sneakers. He smiled as the scent got into his nose and followed the stinky shoes. Mojo held onto the long pole and said, in a nasal voice, "A familiar scent of a person's personal belongings helps them in their natural environment."

"You must be a riot at parties, Mojo," Bart said.

Heffer was walking over, pulled the sneakers back, and Heffer smacked his face into the house. He backed off with a goofy laugh and stopped. Bart reached out, grabbed Heffer's ankles, and shouted, "I got him! I got him, man!"

Heffer fell to the ground on his stomach, still snoring, and was being pulled by Bart and Mojo.

Mojo noticed how far Heffer stretched as he said, "My, Heffer's grown!"

Bart and Mojo continued to pull Heffer through the basement window as far as they could, but Bart lets go of an ankle, leaving Mojo flying into the room. Mojo rubbed his head as he said, "I guess Heffer's not going anywhere."

"Don't worry, man, we got him right where we want him," Bart said, smiling at the sleeping Heffer.

* * *

The next morning, Bart and Mojo woke up and decided to give everyone their food back for breakfast. They created a stand and sign as Bart said through a megaphone, "Fresh food! Get your fresh food over at Warners' Mart! We sell everything for breakfast, lunch, and dinner! Name it and we serve it!"

A lot of people walked over with stomachs growling and tongues hanging out. They flocked over and Musa was first in line.

"Good morning, Musa," Bart said. "What can I get ya?"

"Bart, you wouldn't happen to have any-" Musa said.

"Your Chunky Puffs?" Bart said. "I mean, your favorite? Chunky Puffs! Sure, comin' right up!"

He went over to Heffer, who had his mouth open, and fished through his mouth to find the cereal box. Bart fished around and mumbled, "That's not it ... Nope. Oh, that's not it. Aha!"

He held the closed box that was covered in saliva and handed it to Musa as he said, "Here ya go, Musa."

Musa grabbed the box as she said, "Thanks, Bart."

Heffer looked over and asked, "Hey, would you like milk with that?"

Bart nudged Mojo as he said, "Can't have cereal without milk."

He walked over to get some, leaving Mojo sick about the fact that people were eating out of Heffer's stomach, ending the cartoon.

* * *

**Looney Tunes  
****"That's All Folks!"  
****A KidsWBYungsta Cartoon**

* * *

A/N: Well, that's all for Chapter 16, folks! I hope you liked this parody of the _Ed, Edd, n' Eddy_ episode, "A Glass of Warm Ed", which is one of my favorite Ed-pisodes. I don't own any of the characters; they are all owned by their respective owners. Hmm ... this must be one of the first chapters to not feature any appearance by any _Looney Tunes_ characters (or any other Warner Bros. Animation characters). Anyways, stick around for a parody of "Flea-Bitten Ed" coming soon. "Stay Tooned" for more, and That's All, Folks!


	17. The Warners of Seville

**KidsWBYungsta Presents The WB One-Shots Show: Season 2 Chp. 17: The Warners of Seville  
****Chapter 17:** "The Warners of Seville"

**Synopsis:** Yakko, Wakko, and Dot flee from Bang and Bupkus to the backstage of the Hollywood Opera, where they end up in the opera, "The Barber of Seville". The Warners then decide to give the two MonStars a grooming they'll never forget.

* * *

**Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Bupkus, and Bang in,  
****"The Warners of Seville"**

Based on the Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd cartoon,  
"The Rabbit of Seville" (1950, directed by Chuck Jones)

_Special Thanks to Chuck Jones  
__Story by Brandon Franklin  
__Animation by Ken Harris, Ben Washam, Lloyd Vaughan, and Abe Levitow  
__Layouts by Maurice Noble  
__Backgrounds by Philip DeGuard  
__Voice Characterizations by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell, Tress MacNeille, Dorian Harewood, and Joey Carmen  
__Musical Direction by Carl W. Stalling_

_Directed by Brandon Franklin_

* * *

It was nighttime as we see a sign outside of a grand outdoor theatre known as the Hollywood Bowl that says, "Summer Opera Tonight: The Barber of Seville with Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, and Elmer Fudd".

The orchestra began to prepare for the following opera that was about to take place.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the audience, outside of the stage, there were gun shots being heard from far away! Out of the woods ran three cartoon characters. These cartoon characters were Yakko, Wakko, and Dot (from _Animaniacs_).

They ran inside the Stage Entrance and quickly shut the door. Inside, the Warners were panting, then hid behind the door when two MonStars came in.

The first MonStar was a purple one named Bupkus, and the second MonStar was a green one named Bang.

"Hmm ... I could've sworn that the Warners were in here!" Bupkus said.

"Well, quit foolin' around, Bupkus," Bang said. "Maybe they went on stage."

They ran deeper inside, unknowingly heading right to the stage. Yakko then went to the controls and used his finger to press the curtain button on.

The curtains went up and the conductor, who was Bugs Bunny himself, was surprised at this, but shrugged as he started conducting.

Bupkus and Bang turned around to look at the audience and realized that they were in for a big surprise: They were on stage and in the show! The two MonStars looked at the Warners, who were now dressed up as barbers as they began to sing.

The Warners: _**How do?**_

Yakko: _**Welcome to our shop**_

Wakko: _**Let us cut your mop**_

Dot: _**Let us shave your crop**_

The Warners: _**Daintily, daintily ...**_

Bupkus and Bang were about to sneak off until the Warners grabbed them and took them inside.

Yakko: _**Hey, you!  
**__**Don't look so perplexed  
**__**Why must you be vexed?  
**__**Can't you see you're next?**_

_**Yes, you're next!  
**__**You're so next!**_

After Yakko put the cloths around Bupkus and Bang's necks, Wakko scooped some shaving cream into a cup, then blended it like an ice cream soda.

Wakko: _**How about a nice, close shave?  
**__**Teach your whiskers to behave  
**__**Lots of lather, lots of soap  
**__**Please hold still, don't be two dopes**_

_**Now, we're ready for the scraping  
**__**There's no use to try escaping  
**__**Yell and scream and rant and rave  
**__**It's no use, you need a shave!**_

After he put some shaving cream on Bupkus and Bang, Wakko began to shave the two as they screamed offscreen. Wakko then takes out a mirror and shows them their reflections, though, he cringed at the sight.

Wakko: _**There, you're nice and clean  
**__**Although your faces look like they might have gone through a machine**_

Onstage, Bupkus and Bang, who still had some cuts on their faces, got their guns and went back into the barber shop as they sang.

Bupkus and Bang: _**Ooh, wait 'till we get those Warners**_

They stop and see Dot, who had her hair in a bun and a rose in her hair, and wearing a green dress as she sang, making Bupkus and Bang interested in her.

Dot: _**What would you want with a Warner?  
**__**Can't you see that I'm much sweeter  
**__**I'm your little senorita**_

As Bupkus and Bang blushed, Dot tied their guns in a knot and got out some scissors.

Dot: _**You are my type of guys  
**__**Let me straighten your ties  
**__**And, I shall dance for you**_

She did a little dance, and she cut part of Bupkus and Bang's shorts. She did it again before dancing offstage as Bupkus and Bang noticed this and pulled their shorts up.

They turned to notice that Dot still had that flower on her head as Bupkus and Bang shot at her. However, their guns, since they were still tied up, shot them back into the chairs.

Yakko and Wakko then came into the scene, back in their barber attires and holding two bottles. Yakko starts pouring the liquid onto Bupkus' head while Wakko did the same to Bang before rubbing them with their fingers then standing up on them, rubbing on them with their toes. They dusted it off, before jumping off of their heads as Wakko grabbed some whipped cream and making a crown on Bupkus' head. Wakko passed it to Yakko, who did use the whipped cream to make a crown on Bang's head.

They started to put fruit and vegetables on their heads, making it look like a fruit salad. Yakko and Wakko then showed the MonStars the mirror, which angered them as they ran offscreen and Yakko and Wakko gasped in shock as they ran off.

Bupkus and Bang ran after the two Warner Brothers raising the razors at them angrily. Dot, who was now wearing a red Arabian hat, began to play the clarinet as her music made an electronic razor "dance" out of the basket.

Bupkus and Bang gasped at this as they ran from the razor stinging them in the butts. Later, Yakko and Wakko joined in, which made the razor sting the two MonStars even more.

The Warners continued to play the song until Bupkus and Bang shot the electronic razor down.

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot ran until they reached three high-chairs and pushed the lever up, which made Bupkus and Bang get up and do the same thing, going up faster than the Warners.

However, the Warners dodged their gun shots and cut the sandbags, making them fall down on the villains, making their chairs spin around until they reached the ground.

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot all slid down the pole like a fire pole and grabbed Bang and Bupkus, making them sit up as the Warners dusted the two MonStars off.

Bang gave the Warners three coins as Yakko, Wakko, and Dot led Bupkus and Bang through the revolving door, making them even more dizzy. Yakko, Wakko, and Dot waltz them back to their chairs and laid them down.

Wakko grabbed a cloth and started to rub Bupkus' head while Yakko ran offscreen and came back with a little table and a bowl of water. He cut off part of Bang's shoe, cliped and filed his toenails, and painted them with red paint. He then put up a sign that said, "Wet Paint", as he smirked at the audience.

Dot then grabbed a green bottle that said, "Hair Restorer", and poured it all over Bupkus and Bang's faces as the Warners ran offscreen while Bang grew an orange beard and Bupkus grew a purple beard. Yakko and Wakko came back onstage with little lawnmowers and mowed the MonStars' beards off befoe pouring quick-dry beauty clay on their faces and made it look like a brick.

Yakko put a "Keep Off" sign on the blocks before he took out a chisle and broke them off, then dusted them off of their faces.

Later, Dot grabbed a bottle of hair tonic and poured some on Bupkus and Bang's heads while Wakko took out a bottle titled "Figaro Fertilizer" and poured it onto their heads. They drummed their fingers to the tune of the music and Wakko tapped their heads with his ears before they took out a mirror.

Bupkus and Bang woke up and looked into the mirror, but unknown to either of them, flowers started to grow from both of their heads. The two noticed this and became shocked as they ran offscreen and grabbed two axes, causing the Warners to run away.

As they ran, Bupkus and Bang stopped and ran because Yakko, Wakko, and Dot each chased after them with bigger axes. The Warners then stopped and ran because Bupkus and Bang held up two guns, but they ran off because the Warners got three bigger guns. This sequence continued to go on until Bupkus and Bang got out a larger cannon. Dot offered them a bouquet of flowers, chocolates, and two rings. Bupkus and Bang ran back with tuxedos as Dot came back wearing a wedding gown as Yakko and Wakko conducted the ceremony.

Finally, the Warners grabbed Dot's two "grooms" and ran upstairs to the door. The Warners then dropped Bupkus and Bang out of the door until they landed in a giant cake that said "The Marriage of Figaro".

After the last scene, the Warners went back onstage and bowed down to the audience as they were showered with flowers and praise.

When that was all said and done, the Warners all popped out of the flowers as Wakko said, "I think that was a pretty funny adventure."

"Yeah, and we sure showed those two MonStars," Dot said with a laugh.

"That's what happens when someone plays Elmer Fudd in one of these parodies," Yakko said with a smirk.

The Warners all smirked at the audience as they each snacked on a carrot, and said, in a Bugs Bunny-esque tone, "Eh, next!"

* * *

**Looney Tunes  
****"That's All Folks!"  
****A KidsWBYungsta Cartoon**

* * *

A/N: Well, that's all for Chapter 17, folks! I was thinking about doing a parody of "The Rabbit of Seville", one of my favorite Bugs Bunny cartoons, for quite a while. I hope you guys enjoyed the antics of Yakko, Wakko, and Dot in this one. I don't own any of the characters that were featured; they are all owned by their respective properties. Anyway, "Stay Tooned" for more, and That's All, Folks!


	18. From Warners To Eternity

**KidsWBYungsta Presents The WB One-Shots Show: Season 2 Chp. 18: From Warner To Eternity  
****Chapter 18:** "From Warner To Eternity"

**Synopsis:** An update of the 1997 Bugs Bunny and Yosemite Sam cartoon, as well as being one of Chuck Jones' final cartoons in the _Looney Tunes_ series. Captain Toralei searches for buried treasure and, to her surprise, she finds Yakko Warner with the treasure. Toralei then tries to get rid of Yakko, so she could have the treasure all to herself, but the Warner Brother has some tricks up his sleeve.

* * *

**Yakko Warner and Toralei in,  
****"From Warner To Eternity"**

Based on the Bugs Bunny and Yosemite Sam cartoon,  
"From Hare To Eternity" (1997, directed by Chuck Jones)

_Special Thanks to Chuck Jones  
__Story by Brandon Franklin  
__Animation by Tom Ray, Gerry Chiniquy, Virgil Ross, and Ken Harris  
__Layouts by Darrell Van Citters  
__Backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas  
__Voice Characterizations by Christina Rodriguez, Rob Paulsen, and Joe Alaskey  
__Musical Direction by J. Eric Schmidt_

_Directed by Brandon Franklin_

* * *

The story begins on the main high seas, as singing began to be heard to start the following cartoon.

Chorus: _**We sail the ocean blue  
**__**In a jolly ship of beauty  
**__**What we understand is true  
**__**And, we always do our duty**_

Suddenly, a werecat named Toralei popped in to start singing; she was wearing pirate clothes along with her usual "biker chick" apparel.

Toralei: _**I'm the captain of this here ship  
**__**The owner and the first mate, too  
**__**I'm the boatman and the cook  
**__**And, the swab and keeping books  
**__**In fact, I'm the whole darn crew!**_

Chorus:_** She is the captain of this here ship  
**__**The owner and the first mate, too**_

Toralei: _**Right!**_

Chorus: _**She's the boatman and the cook  
**__**And, the swab and keeping books  
**__**In fact, she's the whole darn crew!**_

Toralei danced for a bit as she continued singing.

Toralei: _**Right, I'm the whole darn crew  
**__**I'm the captain of the Frizby Brig  
**__**And, a right good captain, too  
**__**Oh, I'm very, very good**_

Chorus: _**She's very, very good**_

Toralei glared at the chorus as she said, "I just said that!", then continued singing.

Toralei: _**I'm very, very good  
**__**At being understood**_

Chorus: _**She's often very sick at sea**_

This line annoyed Toralei as she said, "I'm never sick at sea, never!"

Chorus: _**Once never?**_

"Nope, never!"

Chorus: _**Once never?**_

"No, never!" Toralei said as she crossed her arms.

Chorus: _**Once never?**_

"Well, hardly never," Toralei finally said.

Chorus: _**She's very hardly sick at sea**_

"OH, QUIET!" Toralei shouted at the chorus as she took out a pole and threw it at the camera, making the singing stop.

* * *

"Ugh, I hate choruses, but I do love filthy Lucar," Toralei said as she climbed a rope. "The filthier, the better." She climbed to the crow's nest as she said, "I love gold, moolah, bras, bucks, doubloons, triploons, quadruploons!" She then peeked from each pole until she reached the top as she said, "Pieces of eight, pieces of nine, pieces of pieces, a broad-minded. I love them all, especially hidden treasure." She swung to her office as she said, "You know, I know just where to get it."

She took out a map with an X mark, and pointed to the X as she said, "Right ... there!"

Toralei then quickly rowed her boat to the island, until it suddenly crashed and she was flung off before hitting a tree, then was slingshotted back, hitting her sails, then landed facefirst in the water.

* * *

However, she quickly recovered as she quickly grabbed some shovels and ran to the X-mark with signs pointing to it. Toralei ran to it as she continued rigorously, making a big hole until she finally hit something.

"Ah, here we go!" Toralei said as she opened an object.

Offscreen, Michigan J. Frog began to sing his signature song.

Michigan: _**Hello, my baby  
**__**Hello, my honey  
**__**Hello, my ragtime gals**_

Toralei closed the object and tossed it out, revealing a box, as she said, "Oh, no, you don't, not in my cartoon!" She peeked up at the audience as she said, "I hate frogs." Toralei then kept on digging until she finally hit something else.

"Finally, I got it!" Toralei said as she started to get out of the hole, carrying a big treasure chest. "The treasure chest! Just a chockful of lucar ..."

As she carried up the treasure chest, she did not notice that a cartoon character was on top of the treasure chest. This character is Yakko Warner. Yakko was eating a carrot and smirked at the audience as Toralei continued to move the chest.

"Wow, there must be a lot of loot in there," Toralei said.

"Eh, what's up, doc?" Yakko said.

"Doc? I'm no doctor!" Toralei said. "But, get off of my treasure chest, or _you'll _be needing one! A doctor, that is."

Yakko pinched her nose as he said, "You're cute."

Yakko pinched her nose again, though it was pretty hard given how Toralei made some cat noises to represent her reaction.

"I AM NOT CUTE!" Toralei growled. "I am Captain Toralei, the nastiest, evilest swashbuckler on the Seven Seas!" She then whispered to the audience, "And, a couple of lakes in South Dakota." She continued speaking as Yakko rolled his eyes, "So, for the last time, get off of my treasure chest!"

"Eh ... no," Yakko said.

"Why, it's my loot and I'm gonna take it back to Las Vegas, Nevada," Toralei said. "I'm gonna buy some new clothes, find some cool casinos, and maybe see if I can get a gig with the golden girls."

"Golden Girls?" Yakko said as he quickly pushed the treasure chest, knocking Toralei on the great idea. "Well, why didn't you say so? Come on, let's go!"

Yakko pushed the treasure chest up the plank and onto the ship, before they pushed the chest and Toralei to the bottom of the stairs to her office with her hat in the air, but luckily, she caught it.

Yakko then went to the wheel, pulled the lever, and put it on Auto-Pilot as he said, "Las Vegas, here we come!"

The ship then sped off like a car, and the trip to Las Vegas was on!

* * *

A while later, Yakko, wearing a Captain's hat, was singing the song Toralei sang earlier until Toralei pointed a gun at him. Yakko raised his eye to see Toralei angrily staring at him.

"There isn't any room for two captains on this here ship," Toralei said as she tied up Yakko, pointing her gun at him as he went on the plank. "So ... off you go."

Yakko's foot then looked down to see a fin. His foot panicked before it looked down again to see that a shark was eagerly waiting for him. His feet then crossed over.

"Oh, come on, now, don't be a baby," Toralei said.

"But, I might get all wet," Yakko said.

"Oh, shut up and start drowning!" Toralei said as she turned to the audience. "Man, I hate a poor sport." She put her gun down and took out a saw as Yakko gulped.

She sawed the plank and stepped on it, hoping that the plank would fall off, but it did not. She put her finger on it, and moved away, but nothing happened. As she touched it again, Yakko tiptoed away from the plank as he said, "You could try jumping on it."

"Thanks, kid," Toralei said.

Toralei went onto the board and jumped on it; it actually worked! However, Toralei ended up being the one that fell with the plank, and realized that she had just been bamboozled.

"Never take a Warner Bros. cartoon character's advice," Toralei said as she looked down to see the shark glaring at her hungrily.

Toralei prayed for mercy and fell into the jaws of the shark. The shark then chomped at her, but Toralei's plank caused her to fly back up, hitting the pole and land in a barrel. The barrel opened to be a very angry Toralei.

The camera then goes to the other side to see Yakko in a gentleman's suit, trying to act like Pepe Le Pew.

"Ah, mon cherie," Yakko said, romancing the girl. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

Toralei then did a double-take and wolf-whistled as she said to the audience, "Now, there's a pretty boy, better than Johnny Bravo."

Yakko zooms up to the girl as he began to use his romancing skills to serenade the girl.

"Ah, my baby," Yakko said. "I really like you; your eyes, your beautiful lips. Oh, come with me to the Casbah, and we'll make beautiful music together. Ah, l'amour; ah, tujour; oh, l'amour; oh, what is this thing called love?"

Yakko then kissed the werecat, fully sending her into a real romantic state, making Toralei say to the audience, "I like it! I like it!"

Yakko was near the end of the ship as he gave Toralei a "come here" signal. Toralei looked excited about this, and began to run up to kiss Yakko. However, Yakko ducked just in time as Toralei fell from the ship and ended up kissing the shark instead.

"Well, gosh, I didn't know you cared!" The shark said.

Toralei looked on in shock as she quickly swam away from the shark, who began to follow her. Toralei continued swimming as she dodged the shark, who was snapping his jaws at her. As they swam away, Yakko watched this while the sun sets.

"Now, that looks like the beginning of a beautiful friendship," Yakko said to the audience with a smirk. "But, what I don't understand is why anybody but me would want 18 karats anyway?"

Yakko then opened the chest to reveal a lot of carrots, to which he just shrugged at the audience as the cartoon ends.

* * *

**Looney Tunes  
****"That's All Folks!"  
****A KidsWBYungsta Cartoon**

* * *

A/N: Well, that's all for "From Warner To Eternity". I actually thought that this was a pretty good cartoon from Chuck Jones. I wonder why this short seems to be somewhat underrated. Anyway, I don't any of the characters that were featured; they are all owned by their respective properties. I hope you guys liked that Michigan J. Frog cameo. Oh, and that line Yakko said to Toralei as he was romancing her was a reference to the 1944 Daffy Duck and Porky Pig cartoon, "Duck Soup To Nuts", where Daffy says that line to show Porky Pig his acting skills. Anyway, "Stay Tooned" for more, and That's All, Folks!


	19. Woody Wood-Doodles

**KidsWBYungsta Presents The WB One-Shots Show: Season 2 Chp. 19: Woody Wood-Doodles  
****Chapter 19:** "Woody Wood-Doodles"

**Synopsis:** A parody of the 1946 Daffy Duck and Porky Pig cartoon. Clawdeen Wolf must stop Woody Woodpecker from painting mustaches on everything in the city and tries to bring him to justice.

* * *

**Woody Woodpecker and Clawdeen Wolf in,  
****"Woody Wood-Doodles"**

Based on the Daffy Duck and Porky Pig cartoon,  
"Daffy Doodles" (1946, directed by Robert McKimson)

_Special Thanks to Robert McKimson  
__Story by Brandon Franklin  
__Animation by Cal Dalton, Richard Bickenbach, Gerry Chiniquy, and Ken Harris  
__Layouts by Robert Gribbroek  
__Backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas  
__Voice Characterizations by Billy West, Christina Rodriguez, and Mark Hamill  
__Musical Direction by Carl W. Stalling_

_Directed by Brandon Franklin_

* * *

It was just another regular day at ACME Acres, where a terrifying and baffling crime is happening ... with pictures of people and real people being painted with mustaches! A demon is on the loose doing this kind of dastardly deed, but who could it be? It could be you, it could be me.

"But, it happens to be me!" A woodpecker named Woody Woodpecker said as he stepped out to speak to the audience. "We've all got a mission in life, and we get into different routes. Some may be caught on the wheels, others are just plain nuts. Triumph is some people's calling, or it could be piloting a ship. My mission is painting a mustache on every lip!"

Woody then paints the mustaches on everything and anyone that he saw. After he painted a mustache on a woman's lip in the picture, he "whoo-hoo'd" as he took off.

* * *

Newspapers began to spread the word: _**Mustache Maniac Still At Large; Police Set Booby Trap**_.

* * *

In the alleyway, a teenage werewolf girl named Clawdeen Wolf was sitting in a barrel, holding a picture frame. She wanted to bring that screwball woodpecker to justice before everyone got painted with mustaches.

"Confidentially, folks, I'm the booby trap," Clawdeen whispered to the audience.

Woody walked down the alleyway while whistling his theme song as he passed by Clawdeen, then he stopped to take a look at her. He waved his hand around to see if her eyes would move, but they did not. Suddenly, he slowly walked by with a box, placed it on the barrel, and took off.

Clawdeen curiously looked at the box with a label that stated, "DO NOT OPEN UNTIL XMAS".

"Wow, I wonder what's in this one," Clawdeen said as she opened the box.

To her surprise, Woody popped out to paint a mustache on her face and takes off while doing his signature laugh, leaving Clawdeen annoyed.

"You know, that maniac won't get away with this," Clawdeen said as she angrily wiped the mustache off and followed Woody.

Woody walked downstairs to the subway, and, when he saw the train coming, he pulled out a big paintbrush and painted mustaches on the people onboard the passing train. Giggling, he was about to walk upstairs to exit the subway, but stopped when he saw Clawdeen coming after him with a club in her hand.

"Halt in the name of the law!" Clawdeen shouted.

Woody, disguising himself as the conductor, held the door open as he said, "Hurry up! Get in there! All aboard, we don't have all day!"

When Clawdeen went in, he closed the door and left after painting the mustache on Clawdeen's face. Woody then took off his disguise as he said, "Bon voyage!"

* * *

A short while later, Clawdeen walked down the streets to find Woody as she said, "Oh, I'll get that woodpecker if it's the last thing I do."

As she looked around town for him, she stopped to see that Woody had painted a lot of mustaches on posters of famous Warner Bros. stars, including one that featured their premier character, Bugs Bunny.

Woody was walking through the park and stopped when he saw the billboard of the Winx Club, saying, "Wow! It's colossal, it's magnificent, it'll be my masterpiece!"

Woody then zoomed up to the billboard with the paint brush, unknown to him that Clawdeen arrived at the park to look for the woodpecker. She stopped when she saw Big Dog and Little Dog with mustaches painted on their faces.

"Excuse me, but have you seen a blue woodpecker about this tall?" Clawdeen asked the two dogs.

"Yeah, he went up to that poster up there," Big Dog said, pointing at the poster.

Clawdeen tried to look, but it was too far for her to see. She then asked, "Do either of you have a quarter?"

Little Dog took out a quarter, and gave it to Clawdeen, saying, "Here, this should work for ya."

"Thanks," Clawdeen said.

Clawdeen then walked over to a telescope and put the quarter inside, looking inside to see that Woody was about to paint mustaches on the poster.

"HEY!" Clawdeen shouted as she ran up to get to Woody.

As Woody was busy painting on the poster while singing "She Was An Acrobat's Daughter", Clawdeen showed up, then she whacked the woodpecker with her club, making Woody fall to the ground.

Woody was dizzily walking on the roof as Clawdeen followed him to the edge of the building. Woody noticed this and said, "Stop! Take one more step, and I'll jump!"

Clawdeen just took a step close as Woody jumped over the edge. However, he did not fall to the ground as Clawdeen looked over and saw Woody on the ledge. The woodpecker then painted another mustache on her face, much to her chagrin.

"I hate that woodpecker!" Clawdeen whispered to the audience.

* * *

A short while later, Clawdeen chased Woody around the top of the building. Just when they got to the corner, Clawdeen nearly fell on the road until Woody grabbed him and said to the audience, "Very sporting of the little blue woodpecker."

Clawdeen then continued the chase, but when they reached the alleyway, she ran back out with Woody chasing her on the motorcycle. The chase led them to the motel, where they crashed through the window.

* * *

Woody got up and ran away with Clawdeen on his tail after she got the motorcycle's handle off of her face. Before Clawdeen could pass by the plant, Woody popped out and painted the mustache on her as he took off. Clawdeen wiped the paint off of her face and continued the chase.

Woody then painted a mustache in the air before zooming away, making Clawdeen run into it. This really annoyed her as she wiped the paint off and continued to chase after Woody.

When Clawdeen arrived at the mailbox, Woody popped out and painted the mustache on her again before zooming down the mail chute. Clawdeen decided to get him once and for all as she walked down to get the mail.

Woody, however, quickly found her as he said, "Stealing the mail, eh?" Woody pulls the handcuffs out of Clawdeen's jacket and handcuffed himself and Clawdeen as he said, "Wait until the big man hears about this!"

Woody was about to walk off, until he painted another mustache on Clawdeen's face and laughed his signature laugh.

"Fun's over, Woody!" Clawdeen said as she whacked Woody in the head with the club.

* * *

In the courtroom, Woody was begging for mercy, so the judge could at least let him off easy (or with a warning).

"Please, your honor, have mercy," Woody begged. "Have some sense. Please don't send me to St. Alcatraz. Be magmanamous. I promise I'll change for the better. Please, you gotta believe me!"

The judge, who was Skips from _Regular Show_, looked at the mustached jury and asked, "Well, uh, what do you think, jury?"

"Ah, yes, not guilty!" The jury said.

Woody gave a sigh of relief as he said, "Thanks, you saved my life. Never again will I paint another mustache." Woody then pulls out a big brush as he said, "I'm doing beards now! Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-Whoo-hoo-hoo-HOO!"

Woody then painted the beard on Skips' chin as he painted the screen into full black, ending the cartoon.

* * *

**Looney Tunes  
****"That's All Folks!"  
****A KidsWBYungsta Cartoon**

* * *

A/N: That's all for Chapter 19, folks! I hope you enjoyed Woody's first appearance on "The WB One-Shots Show". I apologize if this one seemed shorter than the other one-shots. Anyway, I don't own any of the characters featured; they are all owned by their respective properties. Well, "Stay Tooned" for more, and That's All, Folks!


	20. Kim Possible Rides Again

**KidsWBYungsta Presents The WB One-Shots Show: Season 2, Chp. 20: Kim Possible Rides Again  
****Chapter 20:** "Kim Possible Rides Again"

**Synopsis:** Parody of the 1948 Bugs Bunny short. Invader Zim comes into the Wild West and tries to run the town, but a certain secret agent named Kim Possible has some tricks up her sleeves.

* * *

**Kim Possible and Invader Zim in,  
****"Kim Possible Rides Again"**

Based on the Bugs Bunny and Yosemite Sam cartoon,  
"Bugs Bunny Rides Again" (1948, directed by Friz Freleng)

_Special Thanks to Friz Freleng  
__Story by Brandon Franklin  
__Animation by Ken Harris, Gerry Chiniquy, and Virgil Ross  
__Layouts by Hawley Pratt  
__Backgrounds by Robert Gribbroek  
__Voice Characterizations by Richard Steven Horvitz and Christy Carlson Romano  
__Musical Direction by Carl W. Stalling_

_Directed by Brandon Franklin_

* * *

Our story begins in the Wild West where gunshots were going around. Gunshots were passing through various stop lights. Some bullets stopped when the green light turned red, the other light turned green and other bullets went through. The lights changed again and the bullets were about to go again until one bullet went by and the other bullets went flying.

At a nearby bar named Gunshot Saloon, two guys, Yosemite Sam and Red Hot Ryder, were sharing a drink until Yosemite Sam shot Red Hot Ryder and took his drink after Red Hot Ryder fell down. A scream was heard outside and an alien with two guns entered the saloon. One of the guys in the saloon, Foghorn Leghorn, turned and saw who entered the saloon.

"Invader Zim!" Foghorn said.

Everyone started to panic and say his name in fear when they saw Invader Zim.

"Yeah, Invader Zim; the roughest, toughest, he-man stuffest hombre whose ever crossed the Rio Grande ... and I ain't no namby pamby! Now, all of you skunks clear out of here!" Zim said.

Zim then shot his guns all over the place, causing everyone to leave the saloon. A skunk, Pepe Le Pew, walked to the door before turning to Zim.

"My, weren't there a lot of skunks in here?" Pepe said.

Zim then shot at Pepe before the skunk left. Zim then saw one guy, Wile E. Coyote, trying to sneak out, but Zim quickly shoots at him, who turned into a firing range walking dummy, making a "ding" every time he is hit with a scoreboard keeping a tally. After that quick gag, Zim asked, "Now, is there any livin' varmint who aims to try to tame me?"

Zim then saw a teenage girl with auburn hair, wearing a cowboy hat, a green shirt, blue shorts, and white sneakers. Her name is Kim Possible.

"Well, be there?" Zim asked again.

Kim Possible puts a lollipop in her mouth as she replied, "I aims ta."

Zim and Kim began to march towards each other as Kim turned to the audience and said, "Just like Bradley Cooper, huh?"

Kim then turned back to Zim and continued marching to him until they were face-to-face. Zim quickly took out his guns as Kim takes out a carrot and says, "Eh, what's up, doc?"

Kim turns to the audience and said, "Listen, I know I'm not a rabbit, but what can I say? It's a Warner Bros. tradition."

"What's up, doc?" Zim said as he put his guns to Kim's face. "Listen, stranger, this town ain't big enough for the two of us!"

"It isn't?" Kim said. "Eh, pardon me, mac."

Kim ran out of the saloon and some sawing and hammering was heard. Kim re-entered the saloon with a saw and hammer.

"Now, is it big enough?" Kim asked.

Zim looked outside and saw modern skyscrapers in the town. Zim was surprised and shocked, but said, "No, it's still not big enough and now, you're getting out of town!"

Zim then drew out a six-shooter as Kim took out a seven-shooter and said, "Oh, no, I'm not."

"Oh, yes, you are!" Zim said, drawing out an eight-shooter.

"Oh, no, I'm not," Kim said as she drew out a nine-shooter.

"Oh, yes, you are!" Zim said, drawing out a ten-shooter.

"Oh, no, I'm not," Kim said, drawing out a pea shooter.

* * *

Kim shoots out a pea onto Zim's face. Kim makes a run for it when Zim starts shooting at her. Kim manages to get out of the saloon, but stopped when she comes face-to-face with Zim.

"Alright, wise girl, DANCE!" Zim said as he shot at Kim's feet.

Kim grabbed a hat and cane as a catchy tune started to play. Kim started to tap dance to the music, before trying to sneak away. However, Zim shot at her feet, forcing her to finish the dance.

"Take it, Zim," Kim said.

The same catchy song played again as Zim started to tap dance to the music with Kim clapping to the tune of the music. Zim then accidentally backs into a mine shaft and falls to the bottom.

"Poor little maroon, so trusting, so naive," Kim said.

Zim then took an elevator out of the mine shaft and pointed his guns to Kim Possible.

"Start walking, you terrible, no-good, tweenage secret agent!" Zim shouted.

"Hey, just a minute, partner!" Kim said. "You can't talk to me like that. Them's fightin' words."

"Yeah, them's fightin' words," Zim said.

"I dare you to step over this line," Kim said, making a line in the dirt.

"Okay, I'm-a steppin'!" Zim said, stepping over the line.

"I dare you to step over this one," Kim said.

* * *

The 'line stepping' sequence continued until Kim tricked Zim into stepping over the edge of a cliff and fell down. Kim ran to the bottom of the cliff and put a mattress under Zim's landing place. Kim then turns to the audience and said, "You know, sometimes my conscience kinda bothers me ... but not this time!"

Kim pulls the mattress out of the way and sees Zim landing on the ground, flat as a pancake. Zim shot at Kim Possible again, causing the secret agent to run for her life. Kim ran behind a rock and rode a majestic horse. Zim went behind the same rock and rode on a small, yet majestic horse.

Zim managed to get in front of Kim, forcing the girl to go in another direction. Zim did it again as Kim went through a tunnel and builded a brick wall in front of it. Zim goes into the tunnel and crashed into the wall. The wall fell down and Zim and his horse were flat. Kim gets on her horse and rides off. Zim and his horse chased after Kim. The chase went on until they stopped at the same place and Kim realized something.

"Hey, wait a minute, Zim! We aren't getting anywhere! We're right back where we started!" Kim said.

"Say, you're right, Possible," Zim said.

"Eh, tell you what we'll do. We'll make like the the western pictures and play cards. The winner stays here in the Wild West and the loser has to get out of town."

"Alright, Kim Possible, you're on."

* * *

A while later, Kim and Zim were back in the saloon and Zim was shuffling some cards.

"Gin Rummy's my game, Zim," Kim said in a Southern accent.

Zim then put the deck in the center of the table as he said, "Okay, Possible, go ahead and cut the cards."

Kim took out a katana and literally cut the cards, annoying Zim.

"Not that way, varmint!" Zim said. "Like this!"

Zim got out a new deck and divided them between him and Kim.

"Alright, your first play. Come on, Zim, put down a card," Kim said.

"Alright, alright, don't rush me, I'm-a thinkin' ... and my head hurts," Zim said.

Kim went over to Zim's side of the table and tricked him into putting down two diamonds. Kim went back to her side and said, "GIN! You lose!"

Kim then got a lot of luggage and was wishing Zim farewell.

Kim dragged Zim out and called a stagecoach which the driver, Bugs Bunny, was driving. Kim and Zim entered the stagecoach and Kim poked her head out of the coach and said, "To the station, mac."

The coach made it to the train station and Kim dragged Zim to the train.

"Well, goodbye, bon voyage, Zim," Kim said as she tried to get Zim onto the train.

Kim and Zim noticed the train was full of many famous cartoon characters for the 'Warner Bros. Century Special'. Kim and Zim both looked excited as they started fighting each other to get on the train. Kim then drags Zim's hat onto his body and tightened him up. Bugs Bunny then followed inside as the train left. Kim poked her head out of the window as Bugs waved back at Zim.

"So long, Zim, see you in beautiful Los Angeles!" Kim said.

"I gotta say, Kim, you play my role in these cartoons pretty well," Bugs said. "I have to say, I'm very impressed."

"Thanks, Bugs," Kim said as she winked at the audience while the cartoon closes.

* * *

_**Merrie Melodies  
**_**"That's All Folks!"  
****A KidsWBYungsta Cartoon**

* * *

A/N: Here is the first one-shot after a _really long while_. Also, I hope you liked Kim Possible's debut in a major role in the One-Shots Show. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one-shot and "Stay Tooned" for more, Folks!


	21. The Night of the Living Wakko

**KidsWBYungsta Presents The WB One-Shots Show: Season 2, Chp. 21: The Night of the Living Wakko  
****Chapter 21:** "The Night of the Living Wakko"

**Synopsis:** Parody of the 1988 Daffy Duck short and one of the famous segments of _Daffy Duck's Quackbusters_. Wakko Warner dreams he is on a stage entertaining various monsters as he sings and does a little comedy ... but will things get out of hand once Smogzilla gets involved?

* * *

**Wakko Warner in,  
****"The Night of the Living Wakko"**

Based on the 1988 Daffy Duck cartoon,  
"The Night of the Living Duck" (1988, directed by Greg Ford and Terry Lennon)

_Special Thanks to Greg Ford and Terry Lennon  
__Story by Brandon Franklin  
__Animation by Tom Ray, Keith Darling, Abe Levitow, and Ken Harris  
__Layouts by Darrell Van Citters  
__Backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas  
__Voice Characterizations by Jess Harnell, Frank Welker, and Phil LaMarr  
__Musical Direction by Milt Franklyn_

_Directed by Brandon Franklin_

* * *

**KidsWBYungsta Presents ...  
****Wakko Warner in ...  
****"The Night of the Living Wakko"**

In a messy area of the Warner Bros. Water Tower, filled with horror comics of all sorts along with various monstrous items, someone was busy reading one of the comic books. He was a Warner Brother named Wakko Warner. Wakko was sitting down, reading one of the comic books he collected.

"Then, Noseman takes the axe and chops his way into the city's inner sanctum," Wakko read as he felt a little worried. "And then what? Then what?"

Wakko turned to the next page in excitement as he said, "Ah, here it is. Noseman says, 'This place is malodorous, chock full of malignacies'! Wow, this comic's a real page turner. It's slopping over with gripping suspense!"

He turned the next page as he continued reading, "Let's see now ... let's see ... Nosey says, 'Do my nostrils detect the overpowering stench of a prehistoric monster'? He turns around and ..." When he turned to the next page, he gasped at what was inside. "Smogzilla! 'Story continued in Freakiest Tales, Issue 177'."

Wakko smiled at the audience as he said, "Gee, that's nice."

Wakko quickly did a double take as he said, "STORY CONTINUED IN FREAKIEST TALES, ISSUE 177?"

He quickly dug around the comics and junk around his room as he said, "Where is it? WHERE IS IT? It's varitable collector's item after all!"

As he kept digging in the shelf, unknown to him, a monster clock fell off of the shelf before hitting Wakko on his head. He spun around a bit before falling down on the bed, then lost consciousness.

* * *

**Dream Sequence**

Inside a dressing room, a sleeping Wakko was lying his head on the dresser. At the moment, the Wolf Man quickly woke him up as he said, "Quick! You're on in 5 seconds!"

Wakko woke up as he looked around, saying, "Huh? Who? Where? Wha-huh?"

He was grabbed before he was shoved out of the room. At a lounge, Wakko was pushed through the curtain before he noticed something odd.

There, at different tables, he saw some skeletons, a werewolf, a vampire watching with two female vampires, a fly man putting sugar in his coffee cup, a mummy waiting, and a cyclops frowning.

"Sheesh, tough audience," Wakko said as he gulped nervously.

He collided near a mic before he quickly grabbed it. Just then, the spotlight came on him before he grinned sheepishly. He prepared to speak, but nothing came out. He yelped a bit, then took out a bottle of what appeared to "Eau de Torme" and sprayed it into his mouth. At that moment, he began to sing, though in a more suave tone.

Wakko: _**Me-me-me-me-me, do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti-do.**_

The Warner Brother pondered a bit before spraying his mouth again, scatting a bit in a different voice. At that moment, he realized something as he said in his normal voice, "Say this stuff works great! Maybe I can use this stuff to my advantage."

Finally, he opened up the bottle and began to gulp it down before grinning towards the empty piano.

Wakko smirked as he turned and said in Mel Torme's voice, "Take it, ghoulie!"

A piano playing ghost appeared and began playing before Wakko leaned near the piano, beginning to sing in Mel Torme's voice.

Wakko: _**They're drenched in blood  
**__**Or caked with mud  
**__**You yell and scream  
**__**When one of them arrives  
**__**There is no denying  
**__**Monsters lead such interesting lives**_

He smirked toward the crowd of monsters as he began to leave the stage. As he kept singing, the cyclops weeped a bit, wiping his tears along with a gelatinous blob. Wakko then leaned near the wolfman whom howled along with him.

Wakko: _**They live in ooze  
**__**They've paid their dues  
**__**No brothers, sisters,  
**__**moms or dads or wives  
**__**Honest, I'm not lying  
**__**Monsters lead such interesting lives**_

As Wakko continued to sing, he saw a snake-haired woman nearby, quickly covering himself and leaving passing by the statue of a man, then pointed to a two-headed dragon whom pointed back.

Wakko: _**When you see them coming down the street  
**__**You better not have weights tied to your feet  
**__**They'll steal your heart  
**__**Tear you apart  
**__**Limb from limb  
**__**On a wim**_

As he kept singing, a zombie used a chainsaw on his steak as a warning of "Kids: Don't try this at home" was seen as he ate his food while the fly man looked at the Warner Brother.

Wakko: _**They'll suck your brains  
**__**And eat your remains  
**__**They'll slice you up with little forks and knives  
**__**They're never merry  
**__**They're, oh, so scary  
**__**Monsters lead such interesting lives**_

A fish monster held his woman as she rose her drink with the crowd enjoying the song.

Wakko: _**They're independent fellas  
**__**They don't live nine to fives  
**__**Monsters lead such interesting lives**_

The crowd, including a creature named the Headless Horseman, applauded happily as did gloves with a bow and shades named the Invisible Man while the vampire women only snapped their fingers with the vampire grinning.

Wakko grinned as he said in his normal voice, "Thank you. Thank you very much."

He passed by the vampire trio as he grinned and said, "So, are you folks enjoying yourselves?"

The trio laughed a bit with grins on their faces as Wakko came up to Frankenstein's Monster and his bride. Wakko said, "Hiya, Frankie, how's the misses?"

His bridge looked at the Warner Brother, hissing a bit.

Wakko looked around and came up to the mummy as he joked, "Oh, look, it's mummy dearest! Still all wrapped up in yourself, I see."

He lifted up one bandage up carefully as the mummy chuckled a bit. Finally, the Warner Brother headed to a table and he noticed someone as he said, "Oh, whoa-ho! It appears we have a celebrity in our midst!"

As he spoke next, a drum roll was heard as he said, "That 22-ton terror of Tokyo Town, that towering collosous of scaly reptilian bulk, of course, I'm talking about ... throw a spotlight on him, would you, fellas?" Wakko then pointed upwards as he said, "SMOGZILLA!"

At the table nearby, where the spotlight hit, a creature roared proudly. He was the famous Smogzilla himself.

"So, Zilla, baby, wrestled any major cities lately?" Wakko said with a smile.

Drumrolls were heard before the annoyed dinosaur blew a few flames, rolling his eyes as he said, "Oh, what, now you think I'm a Godzilla rip-off?"

Wakko continued, "You know, folks, Smogzilla's just like any other unemployed actor: except that when he pounds the pavement, it registers a ten on the richter scale!"

More laughter was heard before the hissing Smogzilla roared in anger.

Wakko looked up at him and started mocking him, saying, "Aw, what's wrong, Zilla? The public not buying those cheap special effects anymore?"

At that moment, flames came from the furious Smogzilla as he leaned down toward Wakko, who yelped as the dinosaur began swallowing the screaming Warner Brother whole. "AHHH! HELP! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

* * *

**End Dream Sequence**

Wakko kept screaming and panicking while he was inside a trash can. Finally, the can tipped over before he woke up, then looked at his messy place, sighing in relief as he said, "Phew! A dream. It was all a dream ..."

At that moment, he noticed a familiar comic falling onto his lap, which was Issue 177, then he looked at the cover with Smogzilla before he chuckled and said, "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Smogzilla!"

At that moment, he noticed what seemed to be the giant in the comic book cover speaking to him with the Warner Brother looking stunned and confused.

"Who were you expecting, Wakko? Bugs Bunny?" Smogzilla asked.

Wakko just shrugged and Smogzilla winked at the audience as some scatting and music was heard at the end and an iris came around Smogzilla and the screen went to black.

* * *

_**Looney Tunes  
**_**"That's All Folks!"  
****A KidsWBYungsta Cartoon**

* * *

A/N: Here is the second consecutive one-shot tonight, an update of "The Night of the Living Duck"! I hope you all enjoyed Wakko Warner playing the role of Daffy Duck. "Stay Tooned" for more new one-shots, Folks!


	22. Winx Floravicious

**KidsWBYungsta Presents The WB One-Shots Show: Season 2, Chp. 22: Winx Floravicious  
****Chapter 22:** "Winx Floravicious"

* * *

**Synopsis:** Flora is tired of people dismissing her as more sugar than spice. When she decides to prove she's hardcore, she takes everyone by surprise, even Dr. Drakken.

* * *

**Bloom, Stella, and Flora in,  
****"Winx Floravicious"**

Based on _The Powerpuff Girls_ episode,  
"Bubblevicious" (1999, directed by Genndy Tartakovsky and Craig McCracken)

_Special Thanks to Craig McCracken  
__Story by Brandon Franklin  
__Animation by Rob Renzetti, Gerry Chiniquy, and Ken Harris  
__Layouts by Robert Alvarez  
__Backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas  
__Voice Characterizations by Molly C. Quinn, Amy Gross, Alejandra Renyoso, Billy West, and John DiMaggio  
__Musical Direction by Milt Franklyn_

_Directed by Brandon Franklin_

* * *

The city of Acme Acres is in need of some serious pest control! A giant black dragon was breathing fire everywhere as the citizens ran around in panic. Stella flew in the air and began throwing punches at the dragon, but got clawed by Maleficent's claws. Stella noticed her blue dress having some slashes, so she became angry and began to pummel the evil dragon.

As she threw every punch and kick, she heard Bugs Bunny's voice say, "Stella? Stella. Okay, Stella, you can stop now. Stella? STELLA!"

In a quick flash, the dragon and the city vanished as Stella is in some kind of training facility with a glass window. Stella stopped herself and looks through the window to see Bugs Bunny holding a microphone. He said, "I think you got the dragon, doc. Come back in now."

Stella headed out of the small room and walked into the control room as she asked her friends, "How was that?"

Bugs gave a thumbs up in approval as Bloom, who was wearing a lavender dress and a pair of white stockings with flats similar to Stella's, said, "Well, I thought you went a little too far when you-"

Bloom got cut off when Flora, who wore the clothes that were similar to Bloom and Stella's with her dress being in baby pink, said, "Man, Stella, you're hardcore!"

Stella stood with pride as Flora excitingly said, "There was this part where you got clawed by that dragon and it was all scary and stuff ..."

Stella just rolled her eyes as she kept saying, "Yeah, I know."

Flora continued to speak quickly as she threw some air punches around, saying, "And, then, SPLAT! POW! BAM! You were slamming it! You were punchin' and kickin' it, then it was all dead and stuff!"

Bugs stopped Flora as he said, "Eh, Flora?"

"Yes?"

Bugs said, "It's your ..." Flora zoomed in with a streak of pink as Bugs said, "Turn."

Flora was in the training room as she called out happily, "Okay, I'm ready!"

Bugs looked at Flora and said to himself, "Aww, isn't she cute?"

Bugs began to press some buttons as Bloom said, "Bugs, don't forget to ..."

Bugs then said, "Don't worry, Bloom. I know. Danger Level 9 is way too much for our young Flora."

He turns the knob down to a Level 2 as Bugs called out to Flora, "Ready? Here ya go!"

The room around Flora changed into a living room that was dark. Flora looked around and saw the front door open, then took a fighting stance to get ready to see a shadow coming. What she thought was going to be a huge monster, all Flora saw was a small robot that repeatedly said, "Grrr! You're going to get zapped."

As the robot kept growling and walking towards Flora, the girl looked angry and annoyed. She got towards the window of the combat room and whined, "BUGS! You turned the level down! I'm just as tough as Stella and Bloom! I can handle the rough stuff, too!"

When Flora had her back turned, the robot began to spark up and fired a laser at Flora as she said, "C'mon, you guys! Turn it up just this once and I'll show YOOOOOUUUU!"

Flora let out a squeal as the laser hit her, burning her to a crisp.

The room changed back to normal as Bugs, Stella, and Bloom looked at Flora. Bugs said, "Ya see, Flora, you're not ready for the higher levels yet."

Flora sadly bowed her head down as Bugs said, "Oh, don't worry. Cheer up. Someday, you will be."

Flora dusted herself off and walked away as she sighed, "It's not fair."

Once Flora was gone, there was a slam of the door as Bugs looked on and said, "She's so cute when she's all pouty like that."

Later on in the evening, Bugs had the girls tucked into bed as he said, "Now, I want you girls to go right to sleep. You've had a hard day of training and you need your rest. Good night."

He walked out of the room and turned the lights out as Bloom called out, "Uh, Bugs?"

The rabbit looked over at Bloom as he asked, "Yes?"

Bloom was in the middle of the bed as Stella is on her right and Flora's on Bloom's right. Bloom said, "Don't forget to leave the hall light on for Flora."

Flora looked at Bloom crossed, then looked at Bugs as she reassured, "That's okay, Bugs. I'm not scared of the dark anymore."

Bugs chuckled as he said, "Flora, you are so precious acting all brave!"

Stella looked at Flora and smirked as she said, "Yeah, Flora, everyone knows you're the scarediest."

Flora glared at her friend as she shouted, "Am not!"

Bugs walked out of the room as he said, "Alright, girls! Good night now."

He left the door open a little for the light, then the girls fell asleep.

However, Flora was still awake and was pretty angry. She thought to herself, _It's not fair! I'm just as tough, strong, and mean as Stella and Bloom! But, they just don't believe me! They always treat me like a baby! I'll show them! I can prove that I can be HARDCORE!_

* * *

Without making a sound to wake everyone up, Flora headed towards the basement towards the control room and turned the controls. She turned the knob to change the Danger Level from Level 2 to Level 11, then got into the chamber. Flora called out, "Mission begin!"

In a flash, Flora's in a city in destruction and gets knocked towards a brick building. Flora looked up to see Chernabog, the CloneStars, Ebon, and a Hydra snarling at her.

Flora flew past those cruel monsters and villains and got towards the Hydra, who roared and opened his mouth as he caught Flora. She struggled to keep the Hydra's mouth from chomping on her and heard everyone else's voices.

_"Isn't she cute?"_

_"Everyone knows you're the scarediest ..."_

_"Not ready for the higher levels yet ..."_

_"Leave the hall light on ..."_

Flora had enough, then the Hydra clamped its mouth shut and gave an evil grin. However, Flora bursted out of the Hydra's mouth and made it lose its teeth. Flora flew around and towards the Hydra, giving it a good beating with every punch and kick. She gave a final punch and knocked the Hydra away, then she let out a scream as Null breathed fire.

The green CloneStar snarled, "Face us, human, if you dare! Why don't you just give up?"

Flora turned to the others as some blood is on her lip. Flora wiped the blood off and let out a battle cry as she screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Flora began to pummel Null and ripped his orange hair off, teared Chernabog's horn off and stabbed him in the eye, punched Ebon's lights out, and gave everyone the worst beatings ever imagined!

As all of the baddies fell to the ground mangled and bleeding, Flora flew towards the ground and panted. As the city and monsters vanished, Flora was in the combat room as it was before and screamed, "WHO ELSE WANTS SOME?!"

* * *

The next day at school, the kids are in the gym and ready to play some kickball. Bloom kicked the ball and ran as Ron Stoppable, Double D, Sticky Webb, and Flora went after the ball. Flora grabbed the rolling ball, then Bloom zoomed towards one of the bases and teased, "What's the matter? Am I too fast for cute little Flora?"

Flora held the ball and zoomed after Bloom, then used the ball and slammed Bloom hard to the dirt before the red-haired girl could get to home base. Flora shouted, "HA! I've got you! You're out, done, finished! You are beaten down, sister, by CUTE LITTLE FLORA!"

Bloom looked up to see Flora steamed up and said, "Sheesh, relax! It's just a game."

A buzzing noise was heard, which made Flora say, "Hotline!"

She zipped over towards the locker room, broke the code, and got her cellphone out. She answered, "What do you want, Daffy?"

From Acme Acres, Daffy was riding in a limo with Yosemite Sam as he said, "Oh, well, uh ..."

Flora shouted, "Come on, Daffy, SPIT IT OUT!"

Daffy said as horns were honking out, "I'm stuck in the middle of this huge traffic jam and I'm gonna be late, so ..."

Flora shut her cellphone off as she shouted, "I'm on it!"

* * *

She bursted through the ceiling of the locker room, which made Stella and Bloom look concerned. In the middle of town, the traffic jam was being caused by Charlie Dog in a car. Charlie sighed, "I can try to get out of this, but I'm too tired."

The car roof got ripped open by an angry Flora, which made Charlie say nicely, "Oh, hi, Flora! How are you ..."

Flora picked up Charlie and punched him as she cried out, "BAD DOG! BAD DOG! BAD DOG!"

She knocked him hard to the sidewalk and advanced on him, while Charlie was shaking as he quivered, "No, Flora! Please, have mercy!"

Flora glared at the dog as she said, "Mercy is for the weak!"

Stella and Bloom flew over towards Flora, calling her name, "Flora!"

Stella asked, "Have you lost your mind?"

Bloom said, "This is not the Flora we know!"

Flora glared at her friends as she said, "The Flora you know is gone! I'M HARDCORE NOW!"

Stella said calmly, "But, um, you're going overboard."

Bloom said, "This isn't the Winx Club way."

Flora shouted as she pounded her fist into her palm, "FORGET THE WINX CLUB WAY! I'm doing it my way! I can handle Acme Acres myself!"

Bloom and Stella both looked shocked as they both said, "What?!"

Stella protested, "But, we're a team!"

Bloom added, "We look out for each other!"

Flora scoffed as she said, "I don't mean to burst your bubble, ladies, but, from now on, I'm flying solo!"

Flora took off angrily, leaving Bloom and Stella upset and worried. Flora clobbered Grim for stepping on the grass when a sign said 'Keep Off The Grass', knocked out Daggett after he tossed a gum wrapper on the ground, and tossed Johnny Bravo's car for Johnny parking in an area that is restricted.

Off into the night, Flora stood on top of a building as lightning flashed (an obvious nod to 'Batman: The Animated Series'). From behind the girl, a shadow lurked closer and Flora turned around in time to see a familiar villain. In a flash, the two were gone from the city while Bloom and Stella were flying around as they kept calling Flora's name.

"Flora!" Bloom called.

"Flora!" Stella shouted.

"Flora!" Bloom called out louder as she looked at Stella and asked, "Where could she be?"

Stella kept flying and sighed as she said, "Let's keep looking."

The two flew more and Bloom sighed as she said, "I hope she's okay."

* * *

However, Bloom was dead wrong when Flora was now struggling in chains holding her wrists and ankles. She grunted and yanked the chains, but they were too strong for her. The creep who grabbed Flora was standing near a giant laser gun and said, "Now, that I have you, my sweet young Flora ..."

The villain was revealed to be none other than Dr. Drakken and smirked as he said, "Nothing can stop my plans to take over the world!"

Flora stopped struggling and shouted, "What plan?"

Dr. Drakken sneered, "I'll tell you! I plan to zap you with my laser, causing you to cry out like a wee, widdle baby which, in turn, will cause your friends to come flying to your rescue, for which I am well prepared as you see!"

He pointed over at his lair to show glue on the floor and a cannon near the front door. Drakken finished up as he said, "And, with you and your posse out of the way, no one will be able to stop me!"

Flora shouted, "That's the dumbest plan I ever heard! Mojo Jojo tried that before with the Powerpuff Girls and he got his butt kicked, so this plan's sure to fall apart! AND, I'M NOT A BABY!"

Drakken sneered, "Well, we'll see about that!"

He pressed a button as a green laser fired at Flora, making her shake. Flora grunted in pain as she said, "I'm not ... gonna cry ... you low-down, dirty freak!"

Drakken looked up and snarled, "LOW-DOWN, DIRTY FREAK?! That's it! I've had it with your sassy mouth, girly! I didn't want to do this!" Drakken looked at the level of the laser set to 2, then turned the knob up to 11 as he smirked and said, "Well, actually, I did."

The laser grew bigger as Flora was biting back a cry while Drakken got eager and shouted, "Yes! Yes!"

Flora groaned and gritted her teeth as Drakken gave an insane yell and smiled evilly while saying, "THAT'S IT!"

Flora couldn't hold it in anymore and gave a blood-curdling scream as she broke the chains off. She zipped over to Drakken and began to pummel him hard by punching his face, kicking him around and punching him around as if he was a punching bag.

Flora stood angrily and watched Drakken fall to the floor hard, bruised and defeated. Bloom and Stella broke through a window as they gasped and said, "Flora!"

Flora had her arms folded and shouted, "What?"

Bloom said, "We heard you screa-"

She and Stella said, "Whoa ..."

The two girls looked to see Drakken bruised as Bloom smiled and said, "Wow, Flora! I can't believe you defeated Drakken all by yourself! You really whooped him like Bubbles whooped Mojo Jojo!"

Stella looked at the laser gun and said to Bloom, "And, look! She took the laser all the way to 11!"

Bloom said, "Whoa! Man, Flora! We've really underestimated you!"

Stella said, "But, you know what?"

Flora shouted, "WHAT?!"

Stella and Bloom happily said together, "You're hardcore!"

Flora turned and softened at her friends as she gave a small smile and said, "Me? Oh, shucks."

Flora walked towards her friends and said, "Bloom, Stella, I'm sorry for running off like that. Drakken wouldn't have nabbed me if I had you two to look out for me."

Drakken got up a little and pulled out a ray gun from under his jacket, aiming it at the three girls.

Stella held her hand out as she said, "Whaddya say? Team?"

Bloom placed her hand on top of Stella's and said, "Team."

Flora placed her hand on top of Bloom's and said, "Team."

ZAP!

The girls got zapped, then Flora turned and looked at Drakken with deadly eyes. Drakken glanced around and muttered to himself, "Here we go again."

Flora zipped towards Drakken and punched him around as she screamed, "WHY, YOU! HOW DARE YOU ZAP MY FRIENDS AND MYSELF! TAKE THAT AND THAT! AND THAT! AND THAT! AND THAT! AND THAT!"

Stella and Bloom laughed as Flora beat Drakken up, while Stella said to Bloom, "Hey, Bloom, do you think Flora would calm down?"

"Well, sure, she should be back to her original personality by the next one-shot anyway," Bloom said.

* * *

_**Looney Tunes  
**_**"That's all, Folks!"  
****A KidsWBYungsta Cartoon**

* * *

A/N: How was this one-shot? I decided to keep Bloom, Stella, and Flora in their same 'Powerpuff Girls' roles they had in "A Very Special Bloom". Anyway, I don't own any of the characters featured; they are all owned by their respective properties. Thanks for Reading and "Stay Tooned" for more, Folks!


	23. Wild and Woolly Possible

**KidsWBYungsta Presents The WB One-Shots Show: Season 2, Chp. 23: Wild and Woolly Possible  
****Chapter 23:** "Wild and Woolly Possible"

**Synopsis:** A parody of the 1959 Bugs Bunny and Yosemite Sam cartoon. Invader Zim returns to the Wild West to take over the city, but Kim Possible outsmarts the alien at every chance she gets.

* * *

**Kim Possible in,  
****"Wild and Woolly Possible"**

Based on the 1959 Bugs Bunny and Yosemite Sam cartoon,  
"Wild and Woolly Hare" (1959, directed by Friz Freleng)

_Special Thanks to Friz Freleng  
__Story by Brandon Franklin  
__Animation by Tom Ray, Gerry Chiniquy, and Ken Harris  
__Layouts by Hawley Pratt  
__Backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas  
__Voice Characterizations by Greg Eagles, Kerry Williams, Darnell Suttles, Will Friedle, Richard Steven Horvitz and Christy Carlson Romano  
__Musical Direction by Milt Franklyn_

_Directed by Brandon Franklin_

* * *

The story begins in a normal western town, where we later stop at a place known as the 'Fat Chance Saloon'. In it, Foghorn Leghorn was playing a piano as everyone else in the saloon was hanging out, having some root beer. At the counter, Flora was drinking some root beer as the Grim Reaper was talking to her.

"I understand Invader Zim is back in the Wild West yet again," Grim said.

Flora spat out her drink and coughed out of fear, knowing Zim has returned. As she left the counter, she nervously said to Grim, "I-I-I just remembered, I left a cake burning in the oven."

Pound and Nawt, two of the MonStars, were playing a game of cards as Pound said, "Invader Zim swings the fastest guns west of the pecos."

Outside of the Saloon, a shadow was moving to the entrance of the Fat Chance Saloon as, from inside, Ron Stoppable was looking out of the door and saw Invader Zim heading this way.

"Here he comes!" Ron said as he made a run for it.

Invader Zim walked into the saloon, holding both of his guns as he said, "Anyone of you lily-livered, bow-legged varmits care to slap leather with me? In case you get any ideas, you better know who you're dealing with. I'm the hootenist, tootenist, shootenist, bomtim wildcat in the Wild West."

Zim pulled out both of his guns and shot them onto the ground, causing him to raise himself in the air a little bit.

"I'm the fastest gun North, South, East, aaaaaaand West of the Pecos! I'm the-" Zim said as he was interrupted by a random person.

"Aaaahhh, shut up!" The person said.

Zim turned to see Kim Possible in cowboy gear. Zim scowled at her as he muttered to himself, "Kim Possible, I see we meet yet again."

Zim then walked over to Kim with an angry look on his face as he asked, "Did I hear someone say 'Shut up'?"

Kim Possible raised her hat over her eyes a bit as she calmly said, "Yep."

Zim then got into Kim Possible's face as he said, "Stranger, you just yupped yourself into a hole in the head! I hope you realize what you just got yourself into."

"You've been eating onions," Kim said as she pushed Zim away.

"And, you're going to eating lead," Zim said as he pulled out one of his guns. "I'm warning you, stranger!"

"I think it's fair to warn _you_," Kim said. "I swing some fast-shooting iron myself. You see that church bell out there? I'll carem a shot right off of it, then off of that water tower, through the window, off of the bottle on this bar, and part your hair right down the middle."

Kim pulled out one of her pistols, tossed it before she pulled the trigger, and Zim saw the bullet ricocheting off of the bell, off of the water tower, through the window, off of the bottle on the bar, but Zim ducked before it could get to him.

"Ha! You missed!" Zim said.

"Wait," Kim said.

Zim looked at the audience and it turns out that the bullet went through his cowboy hat right down the middle.

Kim blew the smoke off of her gun as Zim walked over to her and said, "You call that shooting? I'll show you some real shooting!"

Zim picked up a can, pulled out one of his pistols, and shot six holes in it.

"Now, beat that!" Zim said with a smug grin on his face.

Kim looked at the can and said, "Gee, that's tough ... but I'll do it."

Kim grabbed the can, tossed it into the air, and pulled out one of her pistols. The can fell in front of Zim's face, but Kim ended up missing the can; instead, she shot Zim by accident.

"That does it!" Zim said as he ran over to Kim with both of his pistols. "I'm blasting ya!"

"I kinda figured you would like to settle this in a more lady and gentleman-like manner," Kim said.

"Lady and Gentleman?" Zim said as he lowered his guns. "Well, it is against my principles, but it's a deal."

* * *

Later, Kim and Zim had their back to each other and had their guns out.

"Now, remember: It is 10 paces, then we turn and fire our guns. Alright?" Kim said.

"Alright," Zim said.

Zim walked in his direction, but Kim was following him.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 10," Zim said as he turned around and missed Kim, who just gave the alien a big kiss, much to his annoyance.

"Oooh, get back, varmint!" Zim said as he moved back some more, but Kim moved closer to him and the same thing happened.

"Oooh, cut it out!" Zim said angrily. "Alright, that's it; no more lady and gentleman stuff! From now on, you have to fight my way. _Dirty!_"

Zim then shot at Kim Possible, who then ran to the other side of the bar. The two continued to shoot at each other, but they kept on missing.

Zim moved to the side with Kim, but the secret agent shot Zim in the face. Zim then went back to his side, but Kim shot at him yet again.

After that shot, Zim went running around the place and shot his guns around angrily. Zim stopped shooting and looked around after hearing a train. The sound of the train made Zim pull out his watch and noticed what time it was.

"5:15?" Zim said as he peeked over the bar. "I'll take care of you later, I gotta catch a train." Zim left the bar, then returned as he said, "And, rob it."

* * *

Zim ran out of the saloon to get to the train he was about to rob, riding his own horse. As Zim rode his horse to the train, he noticed Kim Possible riding a horse of her own. Zim pulled out his guns and aimed them at Kim as he said, "Get back, Kim Possible, I'm robbing that train!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, I'm going to save that train," Kim said as she moved ahead of Zim.

"If you don't get back, I'll blast you to the count of five. 1, 2, 3, 4-" Zim said as he counted to five, but he ended up hitting a pole, falling off of it and got back on his horse as he said, "You stupid horse. Get a-going!"

Kim Possible was now in the engine and removed her cowboy hat, putting on a train conductor's hat as Zim then caught up to Kim Possible.

"Alright, Possible, this time, I'm going to count to three. 1, 2-" Zim said as he crashed into a cave before getting to three.

Zim caught up to Kim Possible again as he said, "You double crosser! I'm going to cut down your chances. I'm only going to count to 2 and I'm going to blast you when I get to 2."

Before Zim could shoot at Kim, he and his horse fell off of a bridge into the water. Zim went back up to the path of the train as he found another train and got an idea. He got on the train and started it up as he said, "Ha! This will stop her."

The train moved closer to Kim Possible's train as Zim yelled, "You better stop your train!"

"You better stop _your_ train," Kim said.

"Well, I'm not stopping mine!"

"And, I'm not stopping mine."

"Oh, yeah? We'll see who will chicken out first," Zim said as he made his train go faster while Kim did the same thing with her train.

As their trains started to go faster, Zim had a stern look on his face while Kim Possible still looked calm. Zim blew his whistle before he ducked down. At the last minute, the 'legs' on Kim Possible's train extended, making Zim's train pass harmlessly underneath. Zim looked backwards and back to the front, noticing he was about to reach the end of the train with a sign that said 'End of the Line'. Zim's train then fell off of the track and hit the water.

"So long, screwy! I'll see you in St. Louie!" Kim said while waving at Zim.

Zim got out of the train and saw Kim drive away as he looked at the audience and said, "I hate that Kim Possible!"

Zim just gave an angry look to the audience as the cartoon closes.

* * *

_**Looney Tunes  
**_**"That's all, Folks!"  
****A KidsWBYungsta Cartoon**

* * *

A/N: That's all for this chapter, folks! I hope you folks enjoyed this chapter. There will be more one-shots coming soon. Anyway, "Stay Tooned" for more and Thanks for Reading, Folks!


	24. Roman Legion Possible

**KidsWBYungsta Presents The WB One-Shots Show: Season 2, Chapter 24: Roman-Legion Possible  
****Chapter 24:** "Roman-Legion Possible"

**Synopsis:** A second parody of the Bugs Bunny and Yosemite Sam cartoon. Nefera de Nile chases Kim Possible around in an attempt to feed her to the lions, but Kim Possible is able to evade the teenage mummy at every turn.

* * *

**Kim Possible in,  
****"Roman-Legion Possible"**

Based on the Bugs Bunny and Yosemite Sam cartoon,  
"Roman-Legion Hare" (1955, directed by Friz Freleng)

_Special Thanks to Friz Freleng  
__Story by Brandon Franklin  
__Animation by Ken Harris, Gerry Chiniquy, and Virgil Ross  
__Layouts by Hawley Pratt  
__Backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas  
__Voice Characterizations by Frank Welker, Ariana Grande, Jess Harnell, Christina Rodriguez, and Christy Carlson Romano  
__Musical Direction by Milt Franklyn_

_Directed by Brandon Franklin_

* * *

The story begins in the city of Rome, where the camera zooms a bit to see a sign saying _Another Appian Freeway_ with an arrow, along with the saying _Slow Chariots Keep Right_ underneath the arrow. The camera continues to move around Rome for a bit until the Roman Coliseum is seen.

The camera then fades to a poster that says _Coliseum Today: Detroit Lions in Season Opener_ with a picture of vicious lions and, underneath the picture, there is a line saying _Undefeated Lions Out For First Taste of Victory_ as shadows of the audience pass by.

"What a sight; the Coliseum is packed to the brim," The sportscaster said in a radio show style. "A great day for the big event!"

The guards marched in playing the horn while the other guards marched in with their spears as the sportscaster said, "And, here comes Princess Diaspro."

Horses pulled in a chariot with its tail in the style of a 1950s Cadillac, carrying a blonde-haired teenage princess wearing numerous Roman garments named Princess Diaspro. She was sitting in the chariot as the audience cheered for her appearance.

The next scene shows her looking around the Coliseum slighty as the sportscaster said, "Princess Diaspro has finally consented to throw the first victim."

"Okay, give me the victim. Give me the victim!" Princess Diaspro yelled. "Come on! Where is the first victim?"

"But, Princess Diaspro, we are all out of victims," Wakko Warner, who was one of the guards, said.

"What?! Out of victims?" Princess Diaspro said in surprise. "Okay, that does it! It's time to improvise. Captain of the Guards!"

Quickly, a teenage mummy named Nefera de Nile, who was wearing Roman warrior clothes, zoomed up to Princess Diaspro and saluted.

"Nefera de Nile, get me a victim right away or else ... you will be the victim!" Princess Diaspro ordered.

* * *

Nefera jumped in shock and zoomed off-screen as she got annoyed at Princess Diaspro's orders while she was running.

"Oooh! Man, that Princess Diaspro is such a grouch!" Nefera yelled.

She stopped and played the horn for the troops, to which the troops came out and clumsily formed a group.

"Fall in! Forward march!" Nefera ordered.

Nefera and the other guards marched as Nefera repeatedly said, "Hup, two, three, four!"

* * *

Not too far away at a nearby tree, a teenage girl named Kim Possible was busy reading a book. Kim stopped reading and looked up to see Nefera and the guards.

"Huh? What's that?" Kim said as she began to eat a carrot. "A parade! Oh, boy, I love parades!"

Kim Possible got up and goes to where the "parade" is. Nefera and her army continued to march until Kim Possibe caught up with the troops and marched along with them as she snacked on a carrot.

"Eh, what's up, doc?" Kim asked Nefera. "Is this a Roman Legion Convention or something?"

"No, it is not a Roman Legion Convention. I have to find a victim to feed to the Lions or I'm going to be their victim," Nefera said to Kim in an annoyed tone.

"Eh, looks like you are out of luck," Kim said, eating her carrot. "No one else is around but me. So long."

As Kim walked off, Nefera stopped and smirked at her as she told her army, "Get that secret agent! CHARGE!"

Nefera and her troops ran after Kim Possible, who turned around to see them. She jumped with a start and began to run away. Kim hid behind a big wall and put her foot in front of the entrance. The troops tripped over Kim's foot and crashed down through the entrance. Kim smiled until Nefera arrived at the scene, which made Kim say, "Oops."

Kim ran off as Nefera chased after her. Kim ran by a horse and a chariot off-screen while Nefera stopped and saw the chariot and the horse, thinking she will catch up to Kim with it.

"Giddyap, giddyap, giddyap, mule! Hiya, hiya, hiya, mule!" Nefera ordered, which made the horse open his eyes and zoom away, making Nefera stand in mid-air, and stretch his back into the chariot.

Nefera got up and saw the chariot pas by Kim Possible, who was still running. Nefera ordered the mule, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, mule! Whoa, mule!"

When the horse stopped, the chairot flipped over to the other side and crashed off-screen, making the horse wince.

Kim saw this and said to the audience, "Heh, these hot rod kids these days."

"You moth-eatin' secret agent!" Nefera yelled with her helmet over her while trying to slice Kim with her sword. "I'll slice you into rivens!"

* * *

Kim then ran off, making Nefera spin around and fall down, finally getting her out of the helmet. She got up, glaring at Kim as she grabbed a club and chased after her. They ran to the coliseum and into its labyrinth where a sign said _Beware of the Lions_. Kim ran by a cage which held Leo the Lion. Nefera came by and stopped right in front of the cage.

"Now, where did that skunk of a girl go?" Nefera asked.

Leo the Lion roared loudly, which scared Nefera and made her drop her club. Nefera saw the lion and got annoyed at him as she said, "Why, you mangy, fang-toothed critter!"

Nefera slammed her club down on the lion, making him dizzy as she said, "Take that! Maybe that will learn ya to keep your big mouth shut!"

Nefera looked around as she said, "That crazy girl's around here somewhere."

Kim turned a wheel, which slowly opened the lion's cage. Leo the Lion walked up to Nefera de Nile and roared again, scaring her. Leo then said, "So, you think I'm a mangy, fang-toothed critter, huh?"

Nefera turned to the lion and slammed her club on him again as she said, "How many times do I have to tell you ..." Nefera slowly hit Leo when she realized he was out of his cage. "... to ... shut ... up?"

* * *

When she stopped, Leo roared and Nefera ran off as he chased after her. Nefera went through the door, closed it, and slammed the planko on the door to lock it. Leo's arms tried to come out through the door.

Unknown to Nefera, however, she was standing on a small carpet which would be easy for the lions to grab her. Nefera said, "Wait 'til I lay my hands on that Kim Possible character, I'll-"

Leo's hand grabbed the carpet Nefera was standing on and she got zipped under the door. Some beating and roaring noises were heard until they stopped after a while. Leo the Lion pushed the carpet back outside with a beaten-up Nefera de Nile, who looked pretty dizzy.

* * *

Kim went up the stairs but gasped as she turned around and ran down with Nefera chasing after her yet again. Kim went into a door and closed it quickly, making Nefera run into it, dropping her sword and helmet. Inside, Kim Possible looked at the room, jumping and backing up when she saw some large and vicious lions. Lucky for her, they are all sleeping.

Back outside, Nefera put her helmet back on and marched inside the room before closing the door. She glared at Kim Possible, but jumped to see Kim tip-toeing past the lions. She shushed at her to not wake them up as she tip-toed after her. Kim climbed up the ladder while Nefera continued to sneak away. A clock was dangling down by a string towards the room. It rang, making Nefera stop and the sound woke the lions up. All of the lions looked at Nefera, who smiled sheepishly.

* * *

On the top, Kim was holding the string until she dropped it and used her foot to put the lid on the hole before she left the scene. The lions began to viciously attack Nefera until the lid popped up. Nefera was trying to get out, but she kept getting pulled back in twice. She finally escaped as a lion's arm was trying to find her until Nefera slammed and stomped the lid back on.

Nefera ran off to find Kim until she stopped to see a pit of lions glaring at her. On the other side, Kim Possible stood there with her hand on the wall.

"How now, brown cow?" Kim asked with a smirk.

"No wise girl is going to out-fox Nefera de Nile, the Captain of the Guards!" Nefera yelled as she ran off-screen.

She ran back to the scene with stilts and smirked as she said, "Okay, Possible. Now, let's see who's the smart one!"

"Oh, it looks like you have finally outsmarted me," Kim said while pretending to sigh in defeat. "Ohh, woe is me."

As Nefera made her way across with stilts, the lions tried to get her. Nefera stopped and slammed her club on one of the lions, saying, "AAAAAAAHHHHH, Shut up!"

Kim was holding some axes and saws and gave them to the lions as she said, "Here ya go, lions. Could you use these?"

Nefera looked surprised when she saw the lions using the tools to cut the stilts. Nefera tried to go back to her side quickly, but she ended up going down. The lions beat her up until Nefera finally ran back up in mid-air to the other side.

"Ooh, I hate that girl," Nefera said in a dizzy state.

Kim went to a door as she said, "I better get out of here while the gettin's good."

* * *

Kim went into the door as Nefera went to the door and slammed the plank on it before she left the scene. Meanwhile, Kim ran off, but she began to hear cheering. She accidentally got herself in the middle of the arena.

Princess Diaspro looked surprised as Nefera de Nile victoriously joined her in the skybox.

"There's your victim, your Diaspro-ship," Nefera said as she saluted her.

"Okay, we finally got a show!" Diaspro said. "Release the lions!"

The gates opened up and the lions, roaring and yelling, ran out. Kim screamed and protected herself, but, for whatever weird reason, the lions rushed by her, which made her say, "What the?"

Kim looked up and turned to see why the lions missed her. Diaspro and Nefera jumped up and ran off as the lions climbed up after them. They both climbed up a tall column and reached the top while the lions pushed out each layer.

"Well, like the Romans always say, _E. Pluribus Uranium_," Kim said to the audience as she put on a Roman crown.

The column continued to be chopped down by the lions while Nefera put her helmet on her heart while Princess Diaspro played "Taps" on a fiddle to await their fate. The lions' roaring continued to be heard until the cartoon faded to black.

* * *

_**Looney Tunes  
**_**"That's all, Folks!"  
****A KidsWBYungsta Cartoon**

* * *

A/N: That's all for Chapter 24, folks! This is the second one-shot I have uploaded to the series today. Anyway, "Stay Tooned" for more new one-shots and Thanks for Reading, Folks!


	25. Teenage Mummy Amuck

**KidsWBYungsta Presents The WB One-Shots Show: Season 2, Chapter 25: Teenage Mummy Amuck  
****Chapter 25:** "Teenage Mummy Amuck"

**Synopsis:** A second parody of the classic 1953 Daffy Duck cartoon. Nefera de Nile wants to star in the newest Warner Bros. cartoon, but an unseen animator changes up the scenery, the music, and even Nefera herself.

* * *

**Nefera de Nile in,  
****"Teenage Mummy Amuck"**

Based on the Daffy Duck cartoon,  
"Duck Amuck" (1953, directed by Chuck Jones)

_Special Thanks to Chuck Jones  
__Story by Brandon Franklin  
__Animation by Tom Ray, Ken Harris, and Ben Washam  
__Layouts by Maurice Noble  
__Backgrounds by Philip DeGuard  
__Voice Characterizations by Christina Rodriguez and Samuel Vincent  
__Musical Direction by Carl W. Stalling_

_Directed by Brandon Franklin_

* * *

The cartoon begins at the scene of a castle as a teenage mummy named Nefera de Nile, dressed in the clothing of a Musketeer, came into the scene with a sword as she said, "Stand back, musketeers; they shall sample _my_ blade! Touche!"

Nefera pointed the sword further until she noticed the blank background behind her.

"Musketeers, hmm? En garde, hmm? My blade?" Nefera asked.

She tip-toed out of the scene, then she came back in and asked, "Hey, psst! Whoever's in charge here? The scenery? Where's the scenery?"

* * *

A paintbrush came in and painted a farm background as Nefera came back out in her Musketeer clothes.

"Stand back, musketeers; they shall sample ..." Nefera said as she paused and turned around to see the farm scene. "My ... blade ... hmm?" She just looked annoyed as she said to the artist, "Okay, have it _your_ way."

Nefera rushed back out and came back into the scene; this time, she was wearing short overalls, a yellow shirt, white socks, and white sneakers and held a rake as she began to sing.

Nefera: _**Nefera, she had a farm  
**__**E-I-E-I-O**_

* * *

As she walked through the scene, the background suddenly changed into the Arctic Circle with an igloo.

Nefera: _**And, on this farm, she had an igloo**_

When Nefera turned to see the igloo, she began to sing in a slow and dumbfounded way, "_**E-I-E-I ... O.**_"

She then turned to the artist and, while holding the rake to her side, asked, "Would it be too much to ask if we could make up our minds, hmm?"

Nefera walked away from the scene while she dragged the rake. When she came back, she came in wearing a purple snowcoat, a red scarf, purple pants, and red snow boots while she was riding on skis.

Nefera: _**Dashing through the snow  
**__**Yeah-ha-ha-ha**_

* * *

Nefera passed the snow and noticed the scene changing to the sights of Hawaii.

Nefera: _**Through the fields we go,  
**__**Laughing all the way ...**_

Nefera stopped skiing, looked at the Hawaiian scene, then looked back to the artist as she walked off yet again. She came back to the scene again, holding a little guitar and wearing a Hawaiian shirt, a gold flower necklace, a hula skirt, and blue flip-flops. She was dancing for a bit while she was singing.

Nefera: _**Farewell to thee, farewell to thee  
**__**The wind will carry back our sad refra-ain  
**__**One last embrace, before we say ...**_

* * *

Nefera stopped when she noticed she stepped into a blank background. She then looked at the aritst and said, "Buster, this may come as a complete surprise to you to find that this is a Warner Bros. cartoon."

While Nefera was explaining this, the pencil began to erase her as she continued saying, "And, in many Warner Bros. cartoons, they have scenery and in all the years I ..."

When the pencil finished erasing her, Nefera was gone, but she asked, "Alright, wise guy, where am I?"

The paintbrush came out and painted Nefera wearing a cowboy hat, a cowboy shirt with strings hanging from the sleeves, a brown vest, cowboy pants, and white boots; she was also holding a guitar. She shrugged at the audience and began to play the guitar with a smile, but no sound came out, getting her attention. She looked annoyed as she held up a sign that said '_Sound Please!_'.

A gun loading up was heard as Nefera began to play the guitar. When she played it, gunshot sounds were heard as the guitar began to shake around. When it stopped, she grabbed her hat and played it again, making a car noise this time. Nefera rubbed her chin, then threw the guitar on the ground which made a gunshot, then a donkey sound. Nefera picked up the broken pieces and left the scene.

She then came back in her regular attire and glared at the artist. She was about to speak, but her yell made a rooster noise, making her close her mouth quickly. She tried to speak again, but some monkey noises were heard instead. She covered her mouth again and let go to talk, but an 'eeh' noise was heard and she quickly closed it. She then got real angry as she screamed crazily and yelled, "_**AND, I'VE NEVER BEEN SO HUMILIATED IN ALL OF MY LIFE!**_"

Nefera was shocked about what just occurred, then just frowned at the aritst as she said, "Look, mac, just what's going on around here? Let's get organized and get this cartoon on the road, hmm? How about we get some scenery around here?"

* * *

A pencil drew a city backgrounds, but it seemed hastily done and was in black-and-white as Nefera came back in and looked at the background the artist drew for her.

"Oh, that's dandy. Ho ho, that's rich, I'll say," Nefera said sarcastically as she turned back to the artist and said, "Now, how about we get some actual color around here, stupid?"

A paintbrush painted her quickly, which made her scream, "Hey!"

After the paintbrush was finished, she was colored in various colors. She got real annoyed at what the artist did and yelled at the artist, "I DIDN'T MEAN PAINT ME, YOU SLOP ARTIST!"

She breathed hard as the pencil erased her body, except for her eyes, nose, and mouth.

"Well ... Where's the rest of me?" Nefera asked.

The paintbrush painted Nefera a different-looking body (the one similar to what Daffy Duck had in one gag of "Duck Amuck") as Nefera said, "It isn't as though I haven't lived up to my contract, goodness knows, and goodness knows I haven't kept myself trim, goodness knows. I have always done that with myself. That's strange. All of a sudden, I don't feel like myself."

Nefera stopped and looked at the artist, who used the paintbrush to paint Nefera a mirror, as she said, "Well, I feel alright and yet I ... I, uh ..."

When Nefera looked at herself in the mirror, she squealed and looked at the artist angrily as she said, "You know better than that!"

The pencil erased her and the mirror quickly as Nefera said, "Well ..."

* * *

The paintbrush painted Nefera in a sailor's outfit as she looked down and was impressed with how the artist designed her character.

"Well, a sea picture, eh?" Nefera said, looking at her sailor's outfit. "Wow, I've always wanted to do a sea epic. Now, Mr. Rembrandt, if you would kindly approach this cartoon with some appropriate scenery."

Nefera: _**Over the sea, let's go men**_

The paintbrush painted a sea underneath Nefera, along with an island nearby with palm trees, a volcano, and smoke coming from the volcano.

Nefera: _**We're shoving right off, we're shoving right off ...  
**__**Again?**_

When Nefera noticed she was over the water, she fell in the water as she climbed up to the island and she shouted to the artist, "Hey! Come here! Come here! Get me a close up, a close up."

The entire close-up went up to Nefera as she said, "This is a close-up?" Nefera then yelled at the artist, "I SAID, A CLOSE-UP, YOU JERK! A CLOSE-UP!"

* * *

The whole scene then went up to Nefera's eyes as she walked back to the center of the screen as she sarcastically stated, "Thanks for the sour persimmons, cousin."

After Nefera walked back to her original position, she talked to the artist, saying, "Now, look, Buster, let's have an understanding."

A black blanket then fell on Nefera's head, which made her say, "Now, what?"

The paintbrush painted a brown stick for her as she said, "Brother, what a way to run a railroad."

Nefera put the stick under the black blanket as she turned back and said, "Now, then, as I was saying ..."

While Nefera was saying this, the stick broke and the blanket fell on Nefera. She tried to push it back up and held it, but she slipped up and hit the ground. She screamed and tore up the black blanket as she spoke to the artist while panting, "Alright ... let's get this cartoon started."

The cartoon suddenly closes as the _Looney Tunes_ "That's all, Folks!" ending card was seen with the ending version of "The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down" playing in the background as Nefera pushed the "That's all, Folks!" card out of the way and said, "No, no!"

Nefera walked back to the scene as she said, "Listen, pal, let's discuss this thing straight forward. Okay, I'll tell you what: you go your way and I'll go my way. Live and let live, right? Right."

Nefera then spoke to the audience, "Ladies and gentlemen, there will be no further delays, so I shall attempt to entertain you in my own impibital fashion."

Nefera began to dance in her own special style as the scene went up halfway, showing another Nefera.

"Now, what?" Nefera 2 said.

"What are you doing down there?" Nefera 1 asked.

"Down here? What are _you_ doing up there?" Nefera 2 asked, then looked at the artist while pointing at Nefera 1. "Down here."

Nefera 1 grabbed Nefera 2 by her neck to her scene as the scene came back up.

"Listen, bub, if you weren't me, I would smack you right in the puss!" Nefera 2 said.

"Oh, don't let that bother ya, sister!" Nefera 1 said.

"Okay, sister, you asked for it!" Nefera 2 said, getting ready to punch her.

* * *

The pencil erased the first Nefera, which made the real Nefera spin around and fall on the ground. The paintbrush painted a blue sky, then an aviator hat, goggles, and a scarf on Nefera, and an airplane.

"Oh, brother, I'm a buzz girl," Nefera said as she began to fly the plane after the pencil drew some wings and turn the plane on.

Nefera was flying around with ease until the paintbrush painted a snow-covered mountain and crashing was heard offscreen. Nefera was flying with the glass over her and she was still holding the steering wheel.

"Uh-oh, time to hit the old silk!" Nefera said as she opened the glass and jumped out. "Geronimo!"

She pulled the string on her backpack and a parachute came out. The pencil erased it and painted the famous ACME anvil. It dropped along with Nefera offscreen and some crashing noises were heard. The next scene showed Nefera without her goggles, hat, and scarf, hitting the anvil with a hammer while mumbling and memorizing "The Village Smithy".

"Under a spreading chestnut tree,  
The village smithy stands;  
The smith, a mighty man is he  
With strong and sinewy ..."

The pencil erased the anvil and painted a missile in its place. When Nefera hit it, it blew up and she was covered in soot as she mumbled, "Hands ..."

Nefera shook off the black soot and got annoyed as she yelled at the artist, "Alright, enough is enough! This is the final ... Th-the very, very, very last straw! Alright, I just want to know ... who is responsible for this travesty ... this ... this screwball cartoon?!"

While Nefera was speaking, a hand held a paintbrush and painted a white door.

"I demand you show yourself! Who are you? Who is the _real_ director of this so-called Warner Bros. cartoon? I'm serious; who are you?! HUH?!" Nefera asked as the hand closed the door with a pencil.

* * *

Back at the Warner Bros. Animation Studios, the "artist" is revealed to be a 13-year old boy who wore a ski hat, an orange shirt, purple shorts, and blue sneakers; his name is Double D.

Double D was snickering as he turned to the audience and said, "Well, it was pretty amazing to play Bugs Bunny for the first time, even it was for a random cameo role. Anyways, like Bugs said, ain't I a stinker?"

Double D raised his eyebrows and smirked at the audience as the cartoon closes.

* * *

_**Merrie Melodies  
**_**"That's all, Folks!"  
****A KidsWBYungsta Cartoon**

* * *

A/N: Well, that's all for Chapter 25, folks! I hope you folks enjoyed this second parody of "Duck Amuck". I decided to have Nefera play Daffy Duck and Double D play Bugs Bunny in a cameo appearance. Anyway, Thanks for Reading and "Stay Tooned" for more, Folks!


	26. Long-Haired Rabbit

**KidsWBYungsta Presents The WB One-Shots Show: Season 2, Chapter 26: Long-Haired Rabbit  
****Chapter 26:** "Long-Haired Rabbit"

**Synopsis:** A parody of one of the most-famous and popular Bugs Bunny cartoons, released in 1949. After being violently assaulted by Courtney for ruining her singing, Buster Bunny decides to settle the score by ruining Courtney's performance at a concert hall.

* * *

**Buster Bunny in,  
****"Long-Haired Rabbit"**

Based on the Bugs Bunny cartoon,  
"Long-Haired Hare" (1949, directed by Chuck Jones)

_Special Thanks to Chuck Jones  
__Story by Brandon Franklin  
__Animation by Tom Ray, Ken Harris, and Ben Washam  
__Layouts by Maurice Noble  
__Backgrounds by Robert Gribbroek  
__Voice Characterizations by Charles Adler and Emilie Claire-Barlow  
__Musical Direction by Carl W. Stalling_

_Directed by Brandon Franklin_

* * *

On a hill near a rabbit hole, a blue rabbit wearing a red shirt and white gloves named Buster Bunny was sitting in his rabbit hole, practicing on a banjo and singing a little song.

Buster: _**What do they do on the rainy night in Rio?  
**__**A-rink-a-dink-a-dink-a,  
**__**What do they do when there is no starry sky?  
**__**Oh, starry sky!  
**__**Where do they go when they can't go for a walk?  
**__**Do they stay home and talk or do they sit inside?**_

On the bottom of the hill, inside a nearby house, a teenage girl wearing a grey sweater vest with a white T-shirt underneath, green pants, and brown heels named Courtney was looking over the music for Carmen, which she was going to perform for a large audience tonight at the Warner Bros. Concert Hall.

Courtney was warming up her vocals to get warned up to sing her number, but Buster Bunny's singing was louder as Courtney was singing along with Buster.

Courtney: _**What do they do inside the city,  
**__**When skies are pretty?**_

Courtney gasped, then growled in frustration as she marched outside and up the hill where Buster was as he was still singing his song and playing the banjo.

Buster: _**And, what do they do in Tijuana  
**__**Where the water's never tight,  
**__**When ...**_

Suddenly, while Buster was singing his song, Courtney took the banjo out of Buster's hands and broke all of the strings. She then broke the banjo in two as she broke the top half and shocked it into ashes as she put it in the banjo. Courtney then showed Buster the remains of the banjo as she spilled the remains out, then stuffed the rubber part of the banjo around Buster's head.

"Maybe that will teach you to keep your big mouth shut!" Courtney said as she angrily marched off.

Buster just looked at the audience in confusion as he shrugged and pointed at Courtney, saying, "Eh, must be a music hater."

* * *

When Courtney got back inside, she nodded as she tried to warm up her vocals once again. She heard Buster singing and playing another string instrument, but she tried her best to ignore it.

Outside, Buster was now playing a harp as he was singing a different song.

Buster: _**Oh, my gal is a high-born stepper  
**__**Ginger with salt and pepper  
**__**She's a fancy stepper when she dances  
**__**Go and see her as she kippers and prances  
**__**My gal don't do much talking  
**__**Dances even when she's walking**_

Back inside the house, Courtney was once again singing along to Buster's song as she was even dancing to the song.

Courtney: _**One and two and three and four, she dances all day long**_

Courtney stopped as she growled in frustration as she once again marched outside.

Buster: _**Oh, my gal is a high-born stepper  
**__**Ginger with salt and pepper  
**__**She's a fancy stepper when she dances  
**__**Go and see her as she kippers and prances**_

Buster looked up to see Courtney walked up to him as he said, "Eh, what's up, Spicy Girl?"

"Look, don't call me 'Spicy Girl'!" Courtney said angrily as she grabbed Buster by the neck and put him in between the strings of the harp, then closed the harp between his head as she walked off.

Buster blinked as he said, "She must be a rabbit hater as well. Oh, well."

* * *

After walking back inside the house, after clearing her throat, Courtney went up to sing again ... but when she opened her mouth, Buster was heard playing a tuba.

Outside, Buster was actually playing a Sousaphone to another tune as he noticed Courtney coming up again, saying, "Uh-oh!"

Buster quickly ducked inside the Sousaphone, but when Courtney arrived, she was even more angry at the blue rabbit as she pulled Buster out of the Sousaphone and glared at him.

"Eh ... want a carrot, Miss C.I.T.?" Buster asked Courtney calmly.

However, Courtney just tied his ears to a tree as she pulled him and made him whack his head against a tree as she said, "Listen, rabbit, for the very last time, just SHUT ... UP!"

As Courtney left, Buster recovered as he glared at the retreating Courtney.

"Of course, you realize THIS means WAR!" Buster said.

* * *

Later that night, inside a crowded concert hall, everyone in the audience was applauding as Courtney, dressed up in a beautiful dress, walked out on stage as the conductor was leading the band. Courtney was now starting her number, singing. Meanwhile, Buster was watching from atop the stage, then he flicked his finger on the stage, making the stage and Courtney herself shake a little, throwing her singing off for a bit, but recovering rather quickly. Buster smirked as he pulled out a hammer and said, "Acoustically perfect, I always say."

The whole stage was shaking as Courtney was holding a long note, shaking as she was moving around the stage until she fell right into a tuba. Courtney was shouting protests as Buster Bunny walked out on the stage and pulled Courtney out as he said, "Ladies and gentlemen, due to technical difficulties, there will be an unavoidable slight delay in the following program."

As Buster dragged Courtney off-stage, he turned to the conductor and said, "Eh, play a little bit of _The Barber of Seville_ until we get back, doc."

The conductor nodded as he started to play _The Barber of Seville_ while Buster took Courtney backstage.

Backstage, Buster was setting Courtney up as he said, "Don't worry, Court, I'll fix you up in no time. Don't worry, the show must go on! It _is_ tradition."

As Courtney was turned around, Buster was putting some liquid alum in a throat spray bottle as Buster said, "Let me see if we can do something about that throat."

Buster turned Courtney around and opened her mouth as Buster said, "Open wide, doc."

Buster sprayed the liquid alum in Courtney's mouth as he said, "There; that's the nice, stuck-up C.I.T. teen singer."

The music started back up as Buster pushed Courtney out on stage as he said, "Okay, Courtney, go on out there; that's your cue!"

Onstage, Courtney smiled as she tried to sing ... but her throat and head started to shrink ... which would cause another delay in the show.

* * *

Later, Courtney had her head back to its normal size as she was listening for the cue of the orchestra. Suddenly, she heard someone call out, "Mrs. Courtney! Mrs. Courtney, wait!"

Courtney turned to see Babs Bunny, one of Buster Bunny's friends and fellow co-star of _Tiny Toon Adventures_, holding an autograph book and what looked like a normal pen. Babs was smiling as she said, "Oh, Mrs. Courtney, you're one of my favorite teen singers!"

Babs giggled a bit as she handed Courtney the book and the "pen" while she asked, "May I have your autograph?"

"Aww, sure thing, you cute, little rabbit," Courtney said sweetly with a smile as she took the book and pen.

Babs smirked a bit as she snuck off while saying, "Oh, thank you, Mrs. Courtney!"

All of a sudden, the pen, which turned out to be a stick of dynamite, blew up right in Courtney's face, ruining her clothes and her face was all charred up.

* * *

A bit later, Courtney, having recovered from the incident, was now onstage, waiting for the orchestra to play her number, hoping NOTHING else could ruin her perfect performance night.

From down below the orchestra pit, Buster Bunny came in, wearing a nice suit, making the crowd stop playing as they looked up and gasped while saying, "Oh, my god! Is that Leopold?"

"Oh, my god, it is! It is!"

Courtney looked down and gasped as she said, "Leopold!"

Courtney smiled a bit as she set herself up nicely.

Leopold (Buster) stopped near the conductor's podium as the conductor turned ... and bowed as she let Buster Bunny take the podium. Buster Bunny turned the conducting stick aside as he nodded. He lifted up his hands to conduct the orchestra. Buster turned to Courtney, who was eager to see him conduct. Buster then gave Courtney some hand cues as she raised his voice.

Buster then moved his hand up as Courtney followed the rabbit's hand.

Buster then moved his hand up in steps and Courtney sang along with the rabbit's hand movement.

Courtney followed the hand's movement and sang every note, even when Buster put his hand really low and really high.

Everyone was suddenly clapping for Buster, but he raised his hands, signaling for the audience to hold their applause until the very end.

Courtney watched the rabbit as she was wondering what Buster was going to do. Buster then raised his hand up and raised it really high for Courtney to sing a really high note. Courtney then started singing as she was changing color.

After a while, Buster pulled his hand out of the glove, making the glove still float in mid-air, as he quickly ran into one room, signed a letter, and mailed it to the mailbox. Buster waited patiently as a delivery man sent him a package while saying, "Package for Buster J. Bunny!"

Buster quickly opened the package and put some ear muffs on as he quickly ran back in while slipping his hand back into his glove.

Courtney was singing so loud, the stage shook and it broke apart, with everything falling right on her. As soon as the stage fell apart, everyone applauded as Buster turned around and bowed to the audience. Courtney appeared from the rubble and bowed to the audience as she said, "Thank you; oh, thank you! You all are too kind."

Buster turned around slightly and looked up to see a rock dangling, right under Courtney's position. Buster then raised his hand one more time to make Courtney sing really loud, causing the rock to fall on her, putting her in a daze.

Buster smiled as he pulled out his banjo and strummed a few notes as he gave a smirk to the audience, ending the cartoon.

* * *

_**Looney Tunes  
**_**"That's all, Folks!"  
****A KidsWBYungsta Cartoon**

* * *

A/N: That's all for Chapter 26, folks! I hope you enjoyed Buster Bunny's return to playing the Bugs Bunny role as it has been a while since he got a chance to play his mentor. Well, Thanks for Reading and "Stay Tooned" for more new one-shots, Folks!


	27. A Warner Too Many

**KidsWBYungsta Presents The WB One-Shots Show: Season 2, Chp. 27: A Warner Too Many  
****Chapter 27:** "A Warner Too Many"

**Synopsis:** Parody of the Ed, Edd, n' Eddy episode, _An Ed Too Many_. After receiving a flower from Sam, Wakko Warner falls in love with Sam and begins to pursue her wherever she and her friends go, much to their annoyance and dismay.

* * *

**KidsWBYungsta Presents  
****"A Warner Too Many"**

Based on the _Ed, Edd, n' Eddy_ episode,  
"An Ed Too Many" (1999, directed by Danny Antonucci)

_Special Thanks to Danny Antonucci  
__Story by Brandon Franklin  
__Animation by Gerry Chiniquy, Art Davis, and Virgil Ross  
__Layouts by Hawley Pratt  
__Backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas  
__Voice Characterizations by Jennifer Hale, Andrea Taylor, Katie Leigh, Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell, and Tress MacNeille  
__Musical Direction by Richard Stone and Carl W. Stalling_

_Directed by Brandon Franklin_

* * *

Sam, Clover, and Alex were in the Acme Acres park to find some four-leaf clovers, but they continued to find the regular one that had three leaves. Alex picked one up to count the leaves, but found a green caterpillar squirming on her hand. Holding her finger up, she placed the bug on the ground and began to slink like a caterpillar.

Clover ripped through the grass and moaned as she said, "Oh, come on! There has got to be a four-leaf clover in here somewhere and four leaves mean good luck. With good luck, we'll be able to talk people into anything."

Sam nodded her head as she said, "Yeah, some fabric softener and some nice music for a romantic evening would be very nice."

Alex ran over to the girls and had something in her hands as she called, "I found some good luck, girls!"

She tripped over a hose and bored into the ground as Clover asked, "You found a four-leaf clover?"

Alex opened her hands and a beautiful rose in full bloom was shown as she said, "I found this nice flower while we were looking for four-leaf clovers. Isn't it beautiful?"

Clover groaned as she said, "Oh, brother. We were looking for four-leaf clovers, not flowers in full-bloom!"

Clover took the flower and was about to throw it away, but Sam quickly snatched it and said, "Careful, Cloveer."

Clover looked around the grass and finally found a four-leaf clover, smiling as she said, "Bingo! Feel the luck of the Irish, ladies!"

Everyone was quiet when a growling noise was heard, making Alex jump into Clover's arms, accidentally choking her as she said, "You're giving me a hernia, Alex. What's wrong?"

Alex clung to Clover and whined, "It sound like it came from Cerberus, the Pet Dog of Hades of the Underworld!"

Clover put Alex down and giggled as she said, "Calm down, Alex. That sound is only coming from your stomach."

Alex looked down and saw her stomach shake, growling at the same time. The growling stopped and Alex chuckled sheepishly as she said, "Oh, I guess I must be hungry."

"Don't worry; we can go over to my house and whip up some pizza," Clover said.

Sam said, "I'll make the sauce."

Alex added, "I'll try to find the right pizza toppings and hopefully not make a mess."

The girls darted off, but accidentally knocked Dot over when she was playing some basketball with Yakko and Wakko. Alex yelled, "Oops! Sorry, Dot!"

Dot was about to get up, but Clover quickly helped her back up and brushed her off. Clover walked away casually as the Warners all watched her walk away. Dot said, "Well, that was nice. A bit random, but nice."

Sam walked over to the Warners as she asked, "Dot, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Dot said.

Wakko looked at what Sam had in her hand and asked, "Hey, is that a rose?"

He leaned towards the red flower, inhaled the smell, and sighed as he said, "It's pretty beautiful."

Sam was about to say something, until Clover called, "Hey, Sam! Where are you? We're about to make some pizza!"

Sam quickly handed the flower to Wakko and said, "Here you go, Wakko. This flower is for you."

She then ran off to catch up with her friends. Wakko had hearts in his eyes and sighed, saying, "I think Samantha has a thing for this Warner Brother. Hellooo, Nurse!"

Wakko zoomed out of the scene, leaving Yakko and Dot to watch him in surprise. Dot asked Yakko, "Do you think this will work out?"

"I don't know," Yakko said. "This happened on _Ed, Edd, n' Eddy_ before, so I'm sure this will end up being the same way. Well, let's go check on him just in case."

Yakko and Dot decided to follow Wakko down to Clover's home, making sure he does not get into any trouble.

* * *

Over at Clover's house, Alex got out a giant wheel of cheese and Clover held an armful of eggs. Sam was getting the sauce ready and began t add oregano. She slowly added the contents on a teaspoon, then Clover shouted, "Add one egg. ADD FIVE EGGS!"

She smashed the eggs with her hands, making Sam get her blue dress a little stained and drop the oregano. She turned to Clover and said, "Clover, please! I'm trying to concentrate!"

Clover had some eggs in her mouth, making a smile as she innocently said, "What?"

Sam stirred like a maniac and muttered, "Oh, dear. Doesn't this girl know how easily this stuff bruises?"

Clover held a can of yeast and asked, "Hey, Sam? How much yeast?"

"Just one tablespoon, Clover," Sam replied.

Clover did not listen and dumped a lot of yeast into the bowl. She looked at Alex and said, "Alex, don't eat all of the cheese!"

Alex was holding the giant cheese and started eating it, but stopped and asked with a mouthful, "Cheese, Swiss?"

As she handed Alex some pepperoni meat and a slicer, Clover said, "Here, pepperoni, Italian."

Alex began to slice the meat and said, "Slicer, aluminum."

A buzz came from outside and Sam said, "Clover, someone's at the door."

Clover was busy smooshing the dough, which began to rise and get bigger. Clover shoved the dough and said, "Get that, will ya? I gotta knead this pizza dough."

She punched the dough, but her hands got stuck in the pizza dough. She called, "Alex, give me a hand here!"

Alex dropped the slicer, then jumped on the dough with Clover like a trampoline to knead the dough. Meanwhile, Sam opened the door to see Wakko. Wakko looked at her and said, "Hey, Sam, what's up with you?"

Sam noticed the look on Wakko's face and said, "Um, making pizza?"

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Wakko asked.

Sam backed away from Wakko, who was advancing on her, as she said, "Well, uh, you see, I don't technically live here."

She kept backing away from Wakko as Alex and Clover were still working on the pizza dough. Alex jumped on the pizza dough and flattened it. Clover smiled and said, "Perfect, good and flat! Let's get the sauce, Alex."

Alex poured the sauce, but accidentally dropped the pot and made some land on Clover's face when she saw Wakko with Sam.

Clover asked, "What's Wakko Warner doing in my house? What's he doing to Sam?"

Sam backed away from Wakko and asked, "Uh, is there something in my teeth or do I have a zit?"

Yakko and Dot were watching through the window and Yakko said, "Well, that's an interesting sight."

"What? The fact that Wakko has fallen in love with Sam after she gave him the flower?" Dot asked.

"No, the fact that the girls knew how to make a good pizza," Yakko said.

The glass was soundproof and no one heard them as Clover pointed and said, "Alex, get rid of him."

Sam hid under the sink, but Wakko looked at her and said, "Come out, my darling, I wish to take you to the Casbah."

Sam closed the doors and said, "I'm comfy in here, thanks."

Alex asked, "Wakko, don't you think Yakko and Dot are wondering where you are right now?"

Wakko zoomed up to Alex's face and said, "Alex, please! I don't want anything to kill my romantic vibe! Besides, the girls are crazy for me."

Wakko pulled Sam's hand to get her out, then Clover said as she grabbed Wakko, "Oh, Wakko? Your friends are calling ya."

She was about to throw him out, but she got her butt kicked out of the door and Alex also got kicked out. Wakko looked through the door and said, "Sorry, girls, no hard feelings. We have to roll with the plot of this cartoon, you know."

Alex was on top of Clover and said, "Uh, Clover, did that just happen?"

Clover and Alex got up and ran back inside, but stopped when they saw what was happening at the moment. Sam was on top of the refrigerator like a scared cat and cried, "GIRLS, HELP ME!"

Wakko jumped to get Sam, but climbed up next to her. Wakko went into Pepe Le Pew mode and said in a French accent, "Oh, be with me, _mon cherie_. You and I will make lovely music together."

Sam jumped off and said, "Sorry, Wakko, but I'm not interested at the moment!"

She and the girls ran off, but Wakko looked at the audience and said, "Ah, that Samantha. She's just crazy about me."

Yakko and Dot saw the commotion and Dot said, "Whoa, I haven't seen Wakko go into Pepe Le Pew mode before. He must have some true feelings for Samantha."

"Well, I would if I fell in love with Samantha," Yakko said. "She's such a sweetie."

Dot just looked at Yakko, then looked at the audience and said, "Boys, go fig."

* * *

Alex, Clover, and Sam were hiding in the bushes and popped out to see if the coast was clear. Sam groaned and said, "I think a thorn stabbed my butt."

Clover looked around and said, "Okay, it looks like we lost the Warner Brother. Come on, ladies, let's roll!"

They sank into the bush and Clover walked out while Alex was on the ground and slunked like a worm.

Sam was about to go, but something caught her leg. She pulled her leg and moaned, "Man, this is one difficult twig!"

It turned out Wakko was holding her leg and smiled while saying, "Come on, Sam! I just want one kiss. Besides, I have gotten all of my shots!"

He hugged her around the waist, which made Sam whine, "Too close! Too close! You're in my personal bubble and it's going to pop!"

Clover pulled Sam away and ran off, but Wakko caught up and asked, "Goin' somehwere, cutie?"

He jumped on her back for a piggy-back ride, which made Sam groan, "Oh, how I wish Bugs Bunny or Virgil Hawkins was here to save me from this Looney Tune!"

Clover shouted, "Wakko, enough is enough! She doesn't want anything to do with you!"

"Come on, Clover! I'm getting close to second base!" Wakko said.

Suddenly, Yakko popped in out of nowhere and blew a kiss to the audience as he said, "Goodnight, everybody!"

Sam began to sweat and moaned, "Oh, I'm gonna pass out. I can't take this anymore."

Clover wrote a note, handed it to Wakko, and said, "Hey, Wakko, Sam wrote a little love poem for you."

Wakko smiled and held it as she read, "Get lost. Well, that's pretty ... hey!"

He was tricked and fell to the ground as the girls ran off. Again, Wakko did not stop following Sam as he kept flirting with her. Sam kept reeling back, but kept getting stuck to Wakko like glue.

Clover moaned, "Oh, brother. We gotta find Yakko and Dot and get them to snap Wakko out of this."

Alex thought for a bit and said, "They are back at the Warner Bros. Studios lot."

* * *

They got towards the Warner Bros. Studios backlot to find Yakko and Dot. The two Warners looked at Clover and Alex as Yakko said, "What the? Girls, what's going on?"

"Yakko, Wakko is driving us crazy!" Clover said. "He keeps following Sam around. No matter what we do, he seems to find his way back!"

"Okay, okay, girls, calm down," Yakko said. "I have an idea to get Wakko away from Sam. Just blindfold us and Sam, you blindfold Wakko and tell him it is going to be a surprise."

Alex, Clover, and Dot looked at Yakko as he said, "What? You guys haven't seen that _Ed, Edd, n' Eddy_ episode once?"

* * *

A few hours later, Alex gave the signal to Clover as she pushed a blindfolded Yakko and Dot over to lead the way.

Dot said, "I sure hope this works, you guys."

"Relax, Dot," Clover said. "You two will get to see your brother again."

Alex signaled Sam over, who was also leading a blindfolded Wakko over. Sam held his shoulders and guided him along the way. Wakko said, "I hope I like this one. I sure do like surprises!"

Sam just muttered under her breath as they all stopped at five feet, let go of them, and the three of them stood there.

"Okay, you guys can look now!" Alex called.

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot took off their blindfolds and saw each other. Yakko said with a smile, "Hey, Wakko! It's good to see you back to normal!"

Wakko hugged his brother and sister as he said, "Listen, guys, I'm sorry about what happened. I didn't know what got over me."

Dot said, "Don't worry about a thing, Wakko. I think when Sam gave you that beautiful flower, you must have fallen in love with her."

Wakko just blushed as he said, "Well, yeah, I guess that's what happened."

Yakko said, "Hey, you wanna go do some zany things down at the Warner Bros. Studios lot?"

"Sure thing, Yakko! I'm all game!" Wakko said.

With that, after the Warners left the scene, the girls all sighed and leaned on the fence. Sam said, "Well, I'm glad that's all over with."

"You said it, sister," Clover said as she took out the four-leaf clover and threw it away. "Man, this four-leaf clover did not bring us any good luck. It just caused nothing but trouble."

After Clover threw away the four-leaf clover, the girls did not realize that Double D happened to walk by and found the four-leaf clover on the fence. Double D said, "Wow, a four-leaf clover. Oh, boy, wait 'til I show this to Ed and Eddy."

After that, Double D happened to stop by a $100 bill and said, "Wow! I found a $100 bill! Oh, boy, this must be my lucky day! I shall cherish this memory forever and ever."

As Double D left with the four-leaf clover and $100 bill, Clover walked out and said, "Double D, wait! That's our luck."

"Aw, don't worry, Clover, I'm sure we'll find another four-leaf clover sooner or later," Sam said.

"Why bother, Sam?" Clover said. "That was the only four-leaf clover we found. We'll never find another one."

"Never say never, Clover," Alex said. "There's, like, a million four-leaf clovers in the world. Who knows? We may find another one at some random area."

However, the girls decided to shrug it off and went down to Clover's house to watch some movies, thus ending the cartoon.

* * *

_**Looney Tunes  
**_**"That's all, Folks!"  
****A KidsWBYungsta Cartoon**

* * *

A/N: Well, that's all for Chapter 27, folks! It has been a while since I had done an Ed, Edd, n' Eddy parody, so I decided to do one on "An Ed Too Many". I wanted to do this one for a while, but I had trouble thinking about who would be the right characters to play the Eds. Anyway, I hope this was good enough. I hope you guys liked the Warners' roles in this cartoon, especially Wakko's role. I don't own any of the characters that appear; they are all owned by their respective properties. Well, Thanks for Reading and "Stay Tooned" for more one-shots, Folks!


	28. The Camping Episode

**KidsWBYungsta Presents The WB One-Shots Show: Season 2, Chapter 28: The Camping Episode  
****Chapter 28:** "The Camping Episode"

**Synopsis:** A parody of the SpongeBob SquarePants episode. Victoria and Ed go camping and an unready Mojo Jojo tags along with the duo. However, when Mojo Jojo learns a little bit about the Sea Bear from Victoria and Ed, what will happen when Mojo does not care about their warnings?

* * *

**Victoria, Ed, and Mojo Jojo in,  
****"The Camping Episode"**

Based on the _SpongeBob SquarePants_ episode,  
"The Camping Episode" (2002)

_Special Thanks to Stephen Hillenberg  
__Story by Brandon Franklin  
__Animation by Tom Ray, Gerry Chiniquy, and Ken Harris  
__Layouts by Hawley Pratt  
__Backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas  
__Voice Characterizations by Roger L. Jackson, Tara Strong, and Matt Hill  
__Musical Direction by Milt Franklyn_

_Directed by Brandon Franklin_

* * *

One night in Acme Acres, a green monkey with black fur and wearing a helmet left his bathroom and sat down on his bed. His name is Mojo Jojo, one of the famous villains from _The Powerpuff Girls_.

"Ah, finally, the weekend is here!" Mojo Jojo said as he set a cup of warm tea next to his bed and looked at his calendar. "However, this is not just any weekend. This is the weekend when Ed and Victoria go camping!"

Mojo looked at his calendar and pointed to a certain date on the calendar, which had a small drawn picture of Victoria and Ed sitting around a campfire with trees around them.

"Wouldn't it be great if they got lost in the woods and never came back?" Mojo said with a laugh as he started to think about the idea.

_Imagination:_

_Ed and Victoria were walking through the woods. Ed was holding a map and was leading Victoria through the woods. Victoria looked around the forest and had a scared look on her face._

_"Ed, I'm scared," Victoria said nervously._

"Oh! That would be great!" Mojo said as he wiped a tear of joy from his eyes, quickly got into his bed, and opened his book. "Ah, Mojo, you have waited a long time for this. Soft bed, warm tea, a good book, and two whole days of no ... *imitates Victoria laughing*."

However, when Mojo began to read his book in peace, he heard some familiar laughing, causing him to get annoyed pretty quickly.

"What the heck is that?" Mojo said with a bit of disbelief in his voice.

* * *

Inside a nearby tent, Ed and Victoria laughed as they were reading a bok. Suddenly, their laughing and joy were interrupted when they saw Mojo's head inside their tents.

"Victoria! Aren't you and Ed supposed to be camping?" Mojo asked.

"Oh, Mojo, you silly! We _are_ camping," Victoria said.

"Victoria, you know it is not camping when you are just a few feet from your own house," Mojo said.

The next scene shows Mojo telling the exact truth, with their tent being ten feet away from Victoria's house.

"Well, it doesn't really matter where you are, as long as you are outdoors," Victoria explained. "While all of those soft city folks are safe in bed and reading books, we are out here, facing whatever Mother Nature throws at us! So, would you like to join us?"

"No," Mojo said.

"Okay, have fun inside, Mojo," Victoria said.

"Alright," Mojo said as he left the tent.

Ed and Victoria continued to laugh at the book they were reading until Mojo re-entered the tent, making Ed and Victoria hide the book and flashlight. Mojo then asked suspiciously, "What did you mean by that 'have fun inside' line?"

"Just have fun inside, you know," Victoria said.

"Oh, okay," Mojo said.

Suddenly, Mojo entered the tent again as he said, "You little sneak! I know what you are trying to do!"

"What?" Victoria asked curiously.

"Oh, please, Victoria, don't think I can't see what you are trying to do!" Mojo said.

"What?" Victoria asked again.

"You're saying I can't take the great outdoors!" Mojo said.

"But, Mojo, all I was trying to-" Victoria began to say until Mojo quickly cut her off.

"You're trying to say I am soft! You two think your little '_have fun inside_' challenge is going to make me camping with you two," Mojo said. "Well, I, Mojo Jojo, say that is NEVER GONNA HAPPEN! There is no way I'm going to come out here, camping with you two losers! So, just get used to it!"

After Mojo left the tent, Victoria then said, "Okay ... have fun inside, Mojo!"

Mojo popped into the tent again, saying, "THAT'S IT, VICTORIA AND ED! I'M IN! I'll show you two camping!"

Mojo ran into his observatory as Ed and Victoria watched from their tent. Victoria said, "Oh, boy, Ed! Mojo's going to come camping with us!"

"This is going to be fun!" Ed said.

Ed and Victoria then stepped out of their tent, laughing and giggling as Mojo came back with his camping supplies. Mojo then said, "Now, you'll see how a real-" The camping equipment then fell on Mojo, but he got back up as he said, "Outdoorsman does it."

Mojo then gets something out of his camping bag and showed it to Ed and Victoria. Mojo said, "My remote control self-assembling tent. Watch and learn."

Victoria took out some binoculars and Ed took out a notepad and pencil. Mojo tossed his item in the air and took out a remote. He pressed a button on the remote and the item just went haywire and landed dismantled and flat next to him.

"Wow, that was great, Mojo," Victoria said. "But, how do you get inside?"

"Yeah, it's all crunchy looking," Ed said.

"It is not put up yet, you idiots!" Mojo said as he tried to set up his tent, getting wide-eyed when he accidentally ripped his tent.

"Customization!" Victoria said.

"Genius!" Ed said as he wrote something down on his notepad.

Mojo was now whacking his tent with a stick while jumping up and down frantically like a maniac as Victoria shouted, "He's tenderizing the tent!"

"Of course!" Ed exclaimed as he wrote on his notepad again.

Mojo is now tangled by his tent and ropes, struggling to free himself.

"WRITE THAT DOWN! WRITE THAT DOWN!" Victoria shouted.

Ed frantically wrote in his notepad, revealing he was actually playing a game of tic-tac-toe by himself, rather than writing down what was happening between Mojo Jojo and his tent.

Mojo then kicked his tent angrily and his tent surprisingly went up! Mojo then smiled and said, "Ta-Da!"

However, all of a sudden, his tent crashed down again. Mojo noticed this and laughed nervously at Ed and Victoria as he rolled his tent away, then coming back with a quilt.

"But, what could compare than just lying down under the stars?" Mojo said as he gently placed the quilt on the ground, then he turned around and smiled at Ed and Victoria, who clapped and cheered for the monkey.

"Well, I guess I worked up quite an appetite," Mojo said as he walked over to the campfire. "I suppose you two are going to stew up some twigs and rocks, right?"

"No, we got something better!" Victoria said with a laugh as she took out a bag of marshmallows. "Marshmallows!"

She then took one marshmallow and ate it, then she said, "That's pretty tasty, just like how the astronauts eat them."

"Tssskkk! Ed to Victoria! Ed to Victoria, do you read me? Over!" Ed said as he had a glass bowl over his head.

"Tssskkk! Victoria to Ed, I read you, Over!" Victoria said.

"Tssskkk! Ed to Victoria, I like going 'Tssskkk'! Over!" Ed said.

"Tssskkk! Victoria to Ed, tssskkk! Me too!" Victoria said.

"Tssskkk!"

"Tssskkk!"

"Tssskkk!"

"Tssskkk!"

"Tssskkk!"

As Ed and Victoria were doing this, Mojo just looked really annoyed about that gag.

"Tssskkk!"

"Tssskkk!"

"Tssskkk!"

"Tssskkk!"

"Tssskkk!"

"Tssskkk!"

"Tssskkk! Victoria to Ed, help yourself, over," Victoria said as she held out the marshmallow bag.

"Yummy!" Ed said as he got one marshmallow and put the marshmallow in his mouth, breaking his glass bowl in the process. "Ed to Victoria, the deliciousness has landed!"

"Well, you two Astronauts can eat marshmallows, I'm going to eat a can of Swedish Meat Balls," Mojo said as he held out a can of Swedish Meat Balls. "Just as soon as I get my can opener."

He was about to walk back to his observatory, but stopped dead in his tracks when Victoria said, "But, Mojo, didn't you take your can opener when you hiked out here?"

"Why bother? We're at least ten feet from my observatory," Mojo said.

"But, this is the wilderness and it just doesn't seem to fit the camping spirit!" Victoria said.

"That's pretty weenie of you, Mojo," Ed said.

"Alright! Alright! Give me a marshmallow!" Mojo said as he took the bag from Ed, sat down near the campfire, and pierced his marshmallow on his stick.

As he held it over the campfire, Ed placed his over the campfire, but all of a sudden, his marshmallow was on fire! Ed then blew on his burning marshmallow, then saw his marshmallow landed straight on Mojo's face. Mojo angrily wiped the marshmallow goop off of his face and continued roasting his marshmallow. Ed pierced another marshmallow on his stick and placed it over the campfire.

The same results happened again and Ed screamed, "Ah! Hot! Hot!"

He blew on his marshmallow and the goop splashed all over Mojo's face. Mojo just wiped the residue off of his face and continued roasting his marshmallow. He was glaring at him, but then heard him scream again and his eyes went wide.

Ed then blew on his fired marshmallow and sent it flying towards Mojo. He was able to duck in time and laughed after he dodged the marshmallow. Strangely enough, the marshmallow came back and splashed all over the back of Mojo's head. He frowned and said, "Okay, besides throwing molted foodstuff at me, what else do you do for fun when you go camping?"

"Well, after a long day of camping, it's nice to unwind with a nice, relaxing campfire song," Victoria said as she got out a guitar and started playing a little tune. "I call this one 'The Campfire Song Song'."

Victoria: _**Let's gather round the campfire and sing our campfire song  
**__**Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song**_

While she was singing, Ed moved side to side to the song's rhythm. He noticed that Mojo was not moving along and he placed a hand on his hand and moved him side to side to the rhythm, earning him a glare from Mojo Jojo.

Victoria: _**And, if you don't think that we can sing it faster,  
**__**Then you're wrong  
**__**But, it will help if you just sing along**_

Mojo's eyes went wide when Ed sang in his ear.

Ed: _**Bom-Bom-Bommmm**_

After that, Victoria began to sing faster.

Victoria: _**C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
**__**C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song**_

Ed struggled to keep up with Victoria and Mojo just sat there, not caring about the song at all.

Victoria: _**And, if you don't think that we can sing it faster  
**__**Then you're wrong  
**__**But, it will help if you just sing along**_

_**C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
**__**Ed!**_

Ed: _**Song! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G!**_

Victoria: _**Mojo!**_

Mojo just sat there silently.

Victoria: _**Good!**_

Now, Victoria and Ed decided to perform the ending of the song in the style of a rock solo. Victoria was singing on the mic and playing the guitar while Ed did the drums.

Victoria: _**It will help!  
**__**It will help!  
**__**If you just sing along!**_

Victoria then jumped off of the stage and she started to smash her guitar on the ground frantically. Ed then came in and smashed the drum on Victoria, who then popped out of the drum (this is not like how Porky Pig would close the 'Looney Tunes' cartoons).

Victoria: _**OH, YEAH!**_

Victoria let out a sigh and sat down next to the campfire where Mojo was and said, "Ah, now, wasn't that relaxing?"

"No!" Mojo yelled as he took out his clarinet. "This is relaxing!"

Mojo then started to play his clarinet, in a manner similar to Squidward Tentacles.

"Oh, no!" Victoria said in shock as she took out a marshmallow and aimed it at Mojo with a small slingshot. "I'll save you, Mojo!"

After she fired the marshmallow, the marshmallow went inside Mojo's clarinet and into his throat. Instead of a yelp from Mojo, a very high note was heard, then he fell backwards with his eyes wide open.

"Mojo, are you alright?" Victoria said as she ran over to Mojo, throwing away his clarinet in the process. "That's it, chew, chew, then swallow."

Mojo began to chew the marshmallow, then he swallowed the marshmallow. After that, he was gasping for air as Victoria asked, "There, better?"

"BETTER?!" Mojo yelled in shock. "I was doing fine until you launched that stupid junk food into my windpipe!"

"But, Mojo, I had to!" Victoria said. "It's too dangerous to play the clarinet out here in the wilderness! It might attract ... a sea bear."

"A seabear? You mean the ones that ... DON'T EVEN EXIST?!" Mojo yelled angrily.

"What do you mean, Mojo?" Victoria asked.

"There's no such thing! They are just a myth!" Mojo yelled as he got up.

"Oh, no, Mojo, the Sea Bears are all too real. It says so in the Acme Acres Inquireer!" Victoria said as she held up the newspaper.

"'I married a Sea Bear'?" Mojo read the front page.

"Yeah, and Fake Science Monthly!" Ed said as he held up another newspaper.

"'Sea Bears and Fairy Tales are real'?" Mojo read in an annoyed tone. "That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard!"

"Well, it may be stupid, but it's also dumb!" Ed said.

"Ed is right, Mojo. Sea Bears are no laughing matter! Like once, I met this guy, who knew this guy, who knew this guy, who knew this guy, who knew this guy, who knew this guy, who knew this guy, who knew this guy, who knew this guy, who knew this guy ..." Victoria said as Mojo looked worried.

"Who knew this guy, who knew this guy, who knew this guy, who knew this guy, who knew this guy, who knew this guy, who knew this guy, who knew this guy, wh knew this guy, who knew this guy's cousin ..."

"You're right!" Mojo said. "I should be more careful! In fact, why don't you two tell me what I shouldn't do if I want to keep a Sea Bear away?"

"Okay, that's easy. First, don't play the clarinet," Victoria said.

"Okay, then what?" Mojo asked.

"Never wave your flashlight back and forth really fast," Victoria said.

"Flashlights are their natural prey," Ed said.

"You're kidding?" Mojo said.

"Don't stomp around, they take that as a challenge," Victoria said.

"Yeah!" Ed said.

"Go on!" Mojo said as he took out a notepad and pencil, then started writing down everything he heard.

"Don't ever eat cheese!" Victoria said.

"Sliced or cubed?" Mojo asked.

Ed and Victoria whispered to each other as Victoria said, "Cubed, sliced, it's fine."

"Okay! And?" Mojo said as he wanted to know more information.

"Never wear a sombrero," Victoria said.

"In a goofy fashion!" Ed said.

"Or clown shoes ..." Victoria said.

"Or a hula skirt ..." Ed said.

"And never ..." Victoria said.

"Ever ..." Ed said.

"Ever ..." Victoria said.

"Eek!" Ed said.

"SCREECH LIKE A CHIMPANZEE!" Ed and Victoria yelled together.

"Wow, it's amazing how many things can set a Sea Bear off!" Mojo said.

"They're horrible!" Ed and Victoria said as they hugged each other and shook in fear.

"And, suddenly, I have the sense we are all in danger ..." Mojo said in a worried tone.

"Why?" Victoria asked.

"I don't know ..." Mojo said as he suddenly changed into an outfit consisting of a sombrero, a brown hulaskirt, and clown shoes, holding a flashlight and a plate of cubed cheese. "JUST A FEELING!"

"No ..." Victoria said as she and Ed looked surprised.

"Yes ..." Mojo said with an evil smile.

"No!" Victoria said as Mojo started screeching like a chimpanzee.

"MOJO, PLEASE DON'T!" Victoria and Ed shouted with tears in their eyes.

Mojo ignored them and stomped around, waving the flashlight back and forth and also screeching like a chimpanze.

"Victoria, what are we going to do now?" Ed said. "That Sea Bear is sure to get us now!"

"I got it! I'll draw us an Anti-Sea Bear circle in the ground," Victoria said as she held out a stick and drew a circle around herself and Ed.

"Good thinking! All the experts say it's the only defense against a Sea Bear attack!" Ed said.

Ed and Victoria sat down and hugged each other as Mojo walked over to them, laughing evilly.

"You two are so gullible!" Mojo said with a laugh. "See, I did everything that can attract a Sea Bear and nothing happened. If Sea Bears really did exist, why didn't one show up?"

"Maybe because you were not wearing your sombrero in a goofy fashion," Victoria said.

"Oh, how silly of me!" Mojo said. "You mean like this?"

He slanted his sombrero to one side and started laughing. Suddenly, a paw fixed the mistake and put his hat upside down and placed it on his head.

He was laughing so hard, he did not notice a bear-like sea creature right next to him, just a few feet away from him.

"No, like that ..." Victoria said.

The Sea Bear started to growl, catching Mojo's attention. Mojo screamed as the Sea Bear roared at him. Victoria and Ed just watched in horror as Mojo screamed and ran for his life, while the Sea Bear roared and followed him, beating him up off-screen.

When he was done, the Sea Bear walked away as Victoria asked, "Mojo, are you okay?"

"No ..." Mojo said, looking beat up and scratched up.

"Quick! Jump into our Anti-Sea Bear circle before he comes back!" Victoria said as she and Ed carried their dirt circle near Mojo.

"Yeah, Sea Bears attack more than once!" Ed said.

"Are you crazy? That dirt circle won't stop that thing! I'm running for my life!" Mojo said as he ran off screaming.

"NO!" Victoria and Ed screamed in unison.

The Sea Bear then came back and beat up Mojo yet again. Ed and Victoria just sat down, closed their eyes, and hugged each other as Victoria shouted, "Don't run! Sea Bears hate that!"

"Thanks for the tip ..." Mojo said as he looked even worse, managing to get up and stagger away. "I guess I'll just stagger away."

"NO!" Victoria and Ed shouted as the Sea Bear then ran to Mojo off-screen and beat him up even more.

The Sea Bear then walked by Victoria and Ed as Victoria said, "They hate limping more than running!"

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to-" Mojo said until he got cut off by the Sea Bear coming in to beat him up even more.

When he was done, he left the scene as Victoria said, "I should have warned you about crawling!"

The Sea Bear then came back yet again to beat up Mojo even more. The Sea Bear then passed by Victoria and Ed, not knowing about their appearance.

"What the heck did I do that time?!" Mojo asked.

"I don't know! I guess he just doesn't like you!" Victoria said.

"Pretend to be somebody else!" Ed said.

"Here! Draw a circle!" Victoria said as she gave Mojo a stick.

"... Okay ..." Mojo said as the Sea Bear came back and beat him up even more.

"That was an oval! It has to be a circle!" Victoria shouted.

"Move over!" Mojo yelled as he jumped inside Victoria and Ed's circle.

The Sea Bear approached them and growled at Mojo, who was beaten up. He then looked down and noticed Mojo was inside Victoria's drawn dirt circle. He growled and pointed at Mojo as he then walked away.

"Hey! It worked! You guys saved my life!" Mojo said as they all started cheering.

"Yeah, I'm glad it was just a Sea Bear," Victoria said. "This Circle would never hold back a Tasmanian Devil."

"What attracts them?" Mojo asked curiously.

"The sound of a Sea Bear attack," Ed said.

The three of them looked to see Taz glaring at them as he was growling real loud.

"Heh, good thing we're wearing our Anti-Tasmanian Devil Undergarments, right, Mojo?" Victoria asked.

"Huh?" Mojo said, knowing what was coming up next.

* * *

_**Looney Tunes  
**_**"That's all, Folks!"  
****A KidsWBYungsta Cartoon**

* * *

A/N: That's all for Chapter 28, folks! This one is a request/idea from MonstarzGirl, so thanks for the idea, MonstarzGirl! :) Honestly, this is one of the funniest one-shots I have ever written. Anyway, Thanks for Reading and "Stay Tooned" for more, Folks!


	29. Wakko Warner Meets the Strangler

**KidsWBYungsta Presents The WB One-Shots Show: Season 2, Chp. 29: Wakko Warner Meets the Strangler  
****Chapter 29:** "Wakko Warner Meets the Strangler"

**Synopsis:** A parody of the _SpongeBob SquarePants_ episode, _SpongeBob Meets the Strangler_. Wakko tattles on the "Tattle-Tale Strangler", a criminal who promises to strangle anyone who reports on him and his crimes.

* * *

**Wakko Warner in,  
****"Wakko Warner Meets the Strangler"**

Based on the _SpongeBob SquarePants_ episode,  
"SpongeBob Meets the Strangler" (2002)

_Special Thanks to Stephen Hillenberg  
__Story by Brandon Franklin  
__Animation by Tom Ray, Ken Harris, and Ben Washam  
__Layouts by Hawley Pratt  
__Backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas  
__Voice Characterizations by Jess Harnell, Phil LaMarr, Thomas F. Wilson, Charles Adler, Barry Gordon, Billy West, Rob Paulsen, and Richard Steven Horvitz  
__Musical Direction by Milt Franklyn_

_Directed by Brandon Franklin_

* * *

At the local office of the Warner Bros. Studios backlot, Wakko was waiting for the clock to strike 8 o'clock, before he could punch his I.D. card in the slot.

"Wait for it, wait for it ..." Wakko said as he waited for the long hand of the clock to reach 12.

Wakko looked closely as he noticed the long hand getting closer to 12. However, it randomly stopped right before it reached 12, leading to Wakko looking surprised at that bit of randomness. The long hand then went to 12 and Wakko punched his I.D. card in, right on time, as he jumped in joyful victory.

While he was frozen in mid-air, a digital voice said, "On-time percentage: 100%."

As Wakko finished his victory cheer, an African-American teenager named Virgil Hawkins came in with his I.D. card as he said, "Another day, another migraine. Heh-heh, migraine."

As Virgil punched his I.D. card into the slot, the same digital voice said, "On-time percentage: 12%."

After Virgil had a little laugh, Wakko sighed and said, "Ah, isn't it great working at the Warner Bros. Studios lot, Virgil? Huh? Isn't it? Working on many new cartoons?"

"Yeah, great," Virgil said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah," Wakko said.

"Yeah," Virgil said.

"Oh, yeah," Wakko said.

"Yes!" Virgil said.

"Hold that thought, Virgil," Wakko said as he looked at his watch. "I've gotta go outside and do my litter patrol duty. Besides, there is always some litterbugs around the studio lot."

Wakko then walked out of the office to start his clean-up duties while laughing for a bit.

* * *

Outside, Wakko was now holding a trash pick-up stick with a green bag around his shoulder. He was wearing a different red baseball cap with the words _Litter Bugs Me_ on it. Upon walking outside, he found a crumpled-up candy wrapper lying on the ground.

"Litter," Wakko said. Picking up the trash with his stick, he brought it close to his face and said, "Looks like someone missed the trash can, huh, Mr. Candy Wrapper? Heh, kids these days."

Wakko gasped when he saw another crumpled-up piece of paper being thrown onto the ground. Picking it up, he said, "I've never seen such an epidemic. Well, at least it's all over now."

Wakko looked to his left and saw another piece of paper on the ground, quickly picking it up. However, he saw another piece of trash, picking that trash up while another piece was coming down. This made Wakko even more confused as he continued to pick up the crumpled-up pieces of trash until he finaly got all of them. He thought he had gotten all of them until he saw one more piece of trash descended by a parachute.

In annoyance, Wakko knocked away all of his collected garbage and said, "Where in the name of Warner Bros. is all of this litter coming from?!"

Suddenly, Wakko saw the root of the problem. Sitting in a nearby convertible, there was a tall, muscular fish wearing a blue jacket with a white T-shirt underneath, blue jeans, and black shoes. He then saw the trail of garbage leading to his car, meaning he was the one who was doing all of the littering. Wakko could hear him laughing as he did it, which meant he did not care what he was doing. The fish then threw another piece of trash and Wakko saw it as it mimicked on the pupils in his eyes. He was not going to stand for this as he sternly said, "Not on my watch."

Walking up to the fish, Wakko pointed to him and said, "Sir, I will have you know it is against the law to litter around the Warner Bros. Studios lot."

"Oh, what are you going to do?" The fish asked while chuckling. "Call the police?"

Suddenly, a lot of police officers came in as Wakko calmly said, "Yes."

The man was forced out of his car and handcuffs were placed on him. The police did not stop as they then placed cuffs around his feet, then over his thumbs, and then over his eyeballs. Police then lined up and they all placed cuffs over another body part on the suspect. Wakko looked on and thought he had done the right thing as Virgil walked over to him and asked, "How's the whole 'clean up WB' mission going, Wakko?"

"Well, let's just say our litterbug there has gotten his just desserts," Wakko said with a slight laugh. "Yeah, just desserts."

As Wakko laughed a bit more, Virgil just gave a small smirk and said, "Alright, that's good to hear." However, he looked shocked when he recognized the criminal Wakko turned in as he said, "Wakko, don't you know who that is?"

"What?" Wakko asked.

"That's the Tattle-Tale Strangler!" Virgil said.

"Who?" Wakko asked curiously.

"The Tattle-Tale Strangler!" Virgil said as he showed Wakko the Tattle-Tale Strangler's mugshot. "He promises to strangle anyone who happens to turn him in."

As the Tattle-Tale Strangler was being put into the police car, he growled at Virgil and Wakko, making both of them jump as Wakko said, "He seems kinda angry with us. Right, Virgil?"

However, Wakko turned to see that Virgil has left the scene. Wakko then called, "Uh, Virgil? Virgil!"

Meanwhile, the Tattle-Tale Strangler was being moved into the police car. Razor (Jake Clawson; _SWAT Kats_) kept the door open and T-Bone (Chance Furlong; _SWAT Kats_) led him into the back as he said, "You're gonna do time for this, Strangler; _Hard_ time!"

As Razor shut the door, Wakko walked up to the SWAT Kats, out of concern for his safety, and said, "Hi, SWAT Kats. So, he's going to jail, right?"

"Who, the Strangler?" Razor asked.

"Yeah, the Strangler," Wakko said.

"Oh, yeah; he's going to be in jail for a _long_ time," Razor said.

As Razor said this, the Tattle-Tale Strangler had now picked up a pencil and began to draw on the back of the headrest of the front seat. He turned it around to reveal he had drawn Wakko's face and he showed it off with a huge grin.

"Hey, that looks like me," Wakko said.

The fish then began to furiously punch the headrest while grunting. When he was done, the picture of Wakko's face had become mutilated and showed various bruises around the face. A spring also popped out after the headrest took the beating, while the Tattle-Tale Strangler merely laughed as it signified what he was going to do to Wakko, leaving the Warner Brother frightened at the sight.

"Hey, don't worry, Wakko," Razor said. "He's not going to be able to strangle you."

"Yeah," T-Bone said. "We got him chained up real good. He'll never get away."

T-Bone and Razor turned around and had stunned expressions on their faces. Razor then said, "Oops, not again."

"Yep, looks like he got away," T-Bone said.

The thought of being in danger made Wakko scream with fright and he then fainted. T-Bone and Razor looked down to see Wakko geting up with a dazed look on his face as he saw stars spinning around his head and politely asked, "You nice officers will protect me, right?"

T-Bone and Razor had just gotten into the Turbo-Kat as Razor said, "Sorry, Wakko, but we aren't official bodyguards."

"Yeah," T-Bone said. "Give us a call if you see him again, tattletale!"

The SWAT Kats then flew away, leaving Wakko to choke on the gas fumes. Now, he was more worried than ever as he said, "Those officers are right; I need a bodyguard!"

* * *

The Warner Brother then ran off to find someone who could protect him and, luckily for him, there was someone closeby who could do this. He then ran into the star of Warner Bros. Cartoons and the famous _Looney Tunes_ star, Bugs Bunny, as he said, "Bugs! There's a maniac after me! I need a bodyguard!"

Bugs only laughed at the idea of Wakko needing a bodyguard as he said, "Eh, I wasn't the Ace of the _Looney Tunes_ series for nothing, Wakko, old buddy! When those maroons see my moves, they will be runnin' scared!"

Bugs was not really taking Wakko's situation seriously, so he asked, "So, where is this bully? Down at the park? The soda shop? What does he look like, eh, Wakko?"

Wakko brought out the wanted poser and replied, "This would be him, Bugsy, old pal."

Seeing the mugshot of the Tattle-Tale Strangler then sent Bugs into panic as he said, "Ah! The Tattle-Tale Strangler?! Go away, Wakko, take your death cloud with ya!"

Bugs then hid in his rabbit hole with a scared look on his face and left Wakko all by himself.

* * *

Now, Wakko had to walk around Los Angeles to search for the right bodyguard.

His first stop was to see Cyborg, one of the Teen Titans, working on his car. The Warner Brother showed him the wanted poster of the Tattle-Tale Strangler. Upon seeing it, Cyborg was so frightened he immediately shut himself down, leaving Wakko to look at him weirdly.

Wakko then came upon a muscular blonde man named Johnny Bravo, who was busy lifting weights at the local gymnasium. When Wakko showed Johnny Bravo the wanted poster, it led to Johnny Bravo running out of the gym with his weights, leaving Wakko frowning.

The Warner Brother then went over to the Tough Guys Saloon. All of the tough cartoon characters immediately started running away and screaming cowardly when Wakko asked them to protect him from the Tattle-Tale Strangler.

"Hold me! Hold me!" Larry the Lobster shouted.

* * *

After realizing everyone was too afraid to face the Tattle-Tale Strangler, Wakko was now standing at a bus stop, waiting for the bus to take him to other places to find the right bodyguard.

"That's it," Wakko said. "I've gotta get out of town until I can find a bodyguard."

"Bodyguard, huh?" A mysterious voice said, making Wakko look over to see the source and saw someone sitting on the bench with a newspaper in front of his face. "I might be able to help."

"You don't understand, mister," Wakko said. "I need protection from the scariest guy in town." The Warner Brother then held up the wanted poster up to the side of the man's head. "Here's his picture."

The man put down his newspaper and it was revealed the man was actually the Tattle-Tale Strangler, except he was wearing a fake moustache to disguise himself.

The Tattle-Tale Strangler laughed at the poster and said, "Heh, he doesn't look so tough."

"I tattled on him," Wakko explained. "And, now, he wants to strangle me with his own diabolical hands! I just hope they are not dirty ..."

Wakko turned his back just as the Tattle-Tale Strangler brought up his hands, showing they were pretty dirty and had an acrid odor to them. He laughed just as he was getting close to Wakko to exact his revenge, but a bus of people quickly came by, forcing the fish to bring his hads back while smiling until the bus left the scene. If the Tattle-Tale Strangler wanted to get even with Wakko, he would have to do it in a place that was isolated.

"Ugh, there are too many witnesses around here ..." The Tattle-Tale Strangler said to himself, then made an attempt to gain Wakko's trust. "Listen, kid, I could be your new bodyguard. Here's my card."

Wakko looked at his card and the card had the name _Tattle-Tale Strangler_ crossed out and replaced with _Bodyguard_ along with a drawn moustache on the picture.

"Hmm ... looks fine to me," Wakko said. "You're hired. I feel safer already; so, what's next?"

The Tattle-Tale Strangler leaned in close to show the price tag was still on moustache as he said, "Well, the maniac could be anywhere, wearing a disguise." To make his point, he pointed to Ami and Yumi (_Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi_) as he said, "The maniac could be one of those two rockstars ..." Then, he pointed to Dexter (_Dexter's Laboratory_) as he said, "... or that boy genius."

Wakko then got the idea as he then pointed to random objects and said, "Or that pebble or that stick or that receipt from the _Phony-Baloney Moustache Emporium_!"

The Tattle-Tale Strangler looked at the receipt and picked it up as he said, "Uh, that's mine! Give me that!"

"Oh, bodyguard, my body is in your guarding hands," Wakko said. "What do we do next?"

Putting his hand over his chin, the criminal said, "Uh, I suggest we go to a nice, quiet, secluded location ... like behind a dumpster or a dark alley ..."

Wakko brought himself close and said, "We can go to the Warner Bros. Water Tower and turn off all of the lights."

The thought of this made the Tattle-Tale Strangler smile devilishly as he said, "Perfect! That way, no one can hear the sounds of you getting beaten!" The man realized what he just said and corrected himself, saying, "Uh ... I mean, uh, protected."

The criminal patted Wakko gently on the head, then thought he was going to get his revenge on the Warner Brother. He rubbed his hands together and said, "Perfect!"

Maniacal laughter escaped from his lips afterwards as Wakko suddenly said, "Yeah, very excellent."

Wakko then joined the bodyguard in on the laughter as he said, "But, first, I've gotta go do a few errands."

The Tattle-Tale Strangler grunted in reluctance and replied, "Oh, okay, but let's make this quick."

"Quick is my middle name!"

* * *

Wakko and the Tattle-Tale Strangler were now in a local supermarket with the Warner Brother pushing a shopping cart. They stopped in one aisle as Wakko said, "Let's see, paper towels."

Wakko held up two different paper towel rolls as he said, "This one says 'Best Paper Towel Around' and this one says 'Best Paper Towel in Town'. 'In Town' or 'Around'?" Wakko then decided to get another opinion. "What do you think, bodyguard?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter; whatever gets us to your house quicker!" The Tattle-Tale Strangler said.

"I'll take both!" Wakko said as he dumped both paper towel rolls into his cart.

* * *

The next stop was to the dry cleaners as Dr. Scratchensniff came forward with Wakko's clothes neat and pressed as he said, "Here you go, Mister Warner."

Wakko merely stared at the clothes questionably as he said, "Hmm ..."

"Is there something wrong?" Dr. Scratchensniff asked.

"I'm not sure if these are my official clothes," Wakko said.

Wakko's comment only left the Tattle-Tale Strangler groaning.

* * *

Next, they went to the perfume store and Wakko took a bottle and sprayed some on his wrist to test it. He then asked his bodyguard what he thought about the perfume.

"How about this one, bodyguard? Too overbearing?" Wakko asked.

The Tattle-Tale Strangler was getting pretty impatient as he said, in an annoyed tone, "Can we just go to your house?!"

* * *

Wakko and the Tattle-Tale Strangler had now arrived at the Water Tower and the Warner Brother carried a brown bag in his hands and his bodyguard carried a bag of groceries while they climbed up the ladder to the Water Tower.

"Here we are, Warners Manor," Wakko said as he turned to the man with outstretched arms. "Bodyguard, let me just take this opportunity to say you're the best bodyguard a guy could hope to have."

"Alright, enough of the sappy talk! Open the door, so I can strangle ya!" The Tattle-Tale Strangler said as he tried to come up with the right words. "Uh ... I mean, choke ya. I mea, uh ... cause you to lose air circulation."

"... Protect me?" Wakko asked.

"Uh, thanks," The Tattle-Tale Strangler said.

"Don't mention it, Strangler," The Warner Brother said as he realized what he said and corrected himself. "I mean, bodyguard. Now, where did I put my key?"

Wakko began to search around his pockets for his house key as the Tattle-Tale Strangler growled in frustration.

_Twenty minutes later ..._

Wakko was still looking for his key while the Tattle-Tale Strangler was fuming over waiting for so long.

"Well, I can't find it," Wakko said. "Do you wanna take a look?"

The big man walked over to the water tower and said, "Oh, forget the key!" He then looked up to see a window near the Warner Bros. logo as he said, "Let's just climb through this window!"

The Tattle-Tale Strangler stood up as high as he could, but he was not able to reach the window. He then said, "Oh, I can't reach it. Do ya think you could hop up onto my shoulders, kid?"

Wakko was now wearing some shoes that had spikes on the soles and said, "Sure, with these spiky cleats, anything is possible."

Wakko then jumped up and the Strangler looked surprised when he realized what he just said.

"Cleats?" The Strangler said worriedly.

The Warner Brother then landed on the Tattle-Tale Strangler's eyes and the cleats made him cry out in pain. He said, "AAAAAAHH! Get your feet out of my eye sockets!"

Wakko tugged on his feet and said, "I'm trying, but my cleats are stuck in your corneas!"

The Tattle-Tale Strangler then ran around frantically while screaming in agony. Wakko swayed along with him as he ran with his feet lodged deep in his eyes.

_Six hours later ..._

The Tattle-Tale Strangler still ran around screaming until he came to a stop and grabbed onto Wakko's legs. In one swift motion, he pulled him off and allowed his eyes to pop back into his head. A tear came to his eye after all of the pain he had endured.

Wakko had helped the bodyguard by putting bandages over his pupils and the man was left frowning. Wakko said, "Don't be mad, bodyguard, let me just get the key I keep under the mat and we can finally get inside."

Wakko walked over to the mat and the Tattle-Tale Strangler's eyes bugged out as he looked surprised about what Wakko just said. Going through all of that trouble only to find out there was an easier way to enter the water tower made him furious. His scalp opened up while he grunted in anger and it acted like an erupting volcano as it spewed fire.

"Here you are, you little rascal," Wakko said as he found the key. Putting it in the lock, he turned it and continued saying, "Now, to put the key in the lock, which should activate the tumblers, thus opening the door."

The Tattle-Tale Strangler crept up behind Wakko and laughed with a nasty grin on his face. He would finally give the Warner Brother what was coming to him.

Wakko walked into the water tower with his bodyguard following after him as he said, "Step inside ..."

"Close the door ..." The Strangler said as he closed the door.

"Well, here we are."

"I've finally got you all alone!" The Strangler said as he followed it up with more devilish laughter.

"I know, isn't it great?" Wakko said, not understanding the situation he was in.

He then laughed with the Strangler, but was shocked to see he had taken hold of him only to laugh it off.

"Now, you're gonna get yours, tattletale!" The Strangler said.

At that moment, the lights suddenly turned on and mysterious voices shouted, "Surprise!"

In the water tower were all of Wakko's friends and fellow cartoon stars, leaving the Tattle-Tale Strangler shocked. A banner then dropped down that had the words _Congratulations, Wakko - 100% On Time_ written on it. The Tattle-Tale Strangler let go of Wakko and smiled sheepishly.

"A surprise party to celebrate my perfect on-time percentage as a star of _Animaniacs_?" Wakko said. "Aw, how did you guys know?"

Daggett Beaver walked up and said, "It was on the invitations you sent us. Let's boogie!"

Wakko and all of his friends then joined in the party to enjoy themselves as party music started playing. The only one who was not having a good time was the Tattle-Tale Strangler. With a glum expression, all he could do was sit down and wait for everyone to leave.

* * *

When the party was over and Wakko went to say goodbye to all of his friends.

"Bye, everybody! Thanks for coming!" Wakko said. As each person left, Wakko called out his or her name. "Bye, Yakko! Bye, Dot! Bye, Norbert! Bye, Daggett! Bye, June! Bye, Jake! Bye, Bugs! Bye, Daffy! Bye, Ed! Bye, Double D! Bye, Eddy! Bye, Ami! Bye, Yumi! Bye, Virgil! Bye, SpongeBob! Bye, Patrick! Bye, Squidward! Bye, Sandy! Bye, Mordecai! Bye, Rigby! Bye, the rest!"

As he said "the rest", a big group of people then shuffled out of Wakko's house, making Wakko laugh as he entered the water tower and said, "Alone at last."

Meanwhile, the Tattle-Tale Strangler was asleep on the chair when he was startled awake. He thought he heard he was alone with the Warner Brother as he said, "What?"

Wakko shut the door and his bodyguard walked up to him.

"So, we're all alone now?" The Strangler said with hope.

"Just you, me, and the floorboards," Wakko said.

The Tattle-Tale Strangler then laughed maniacally once again and Wakko joined in with him while still having no clue what was really going on.

Suddenly, a knock came at the door and the man stopped his laughing. Wakko opened it up to reveal all of his friends standing there.

"Happy Birthday, Wakko!" Everyone said.

"How did you guys know today was my birthday?" Wakko asked.

"We just do what the invitation says," Daggett said as he held up the invitation. "Let's boogie some more, baby!"

All of Wakko's friends then rushed into his house to enjoy another party and the music started up again. The Strangler only made the same glum expression and sat back down in the same chair to wait for everyone to leave ... again.

* * *

After that, the party was now over and Wakko was at the doorway, waving goodbye to all of his friends.

"Thanks for coming!" Wakko said before he closed the door shut. "Alone again."

The Tattle-Tale Strangler walked up smiling and rubbed his hands together as he asked, "Is it true? Everybody's gone?"

"Uh-huh," Wakko said.

"Now, no more parties today, you've got everything you need, nobody's left, and we're completely alone?"

"Oh, yeah."

"In that case ..." The Strangler said as he picked up the Warner Brother and started laughing maniacally once more as he thought he would finally get his revenge. He was interrupted when Daggett suddenly came into the room.

"Hey, great parties, huh?" Daggett said.

The Strangler was startled by this, so he dropped Wakko and narrowed his brow. He said, "Sorry, beaver boy, but you have to go!"

He proceeded to pick up Daggett and carry him away as Wakko said, "Wait! We can trust Daggett; he's one of my close cartoon friends."

"Well, I can't take any chances," The Strangler explained. "For all we know, he could be the Strangler."

"Wait, I'm the Strangler? Oh, I should've known! I gotta turn myself in!" Daggett said as he got out of the Strangler's clutches and ran out of the water tower.

"So, Daggett's the Strangler, huh?" Wakko said. "Gee, you think you know a guy."

The real Strangler was getting infuriated by this as he shouted, "Daggett's not the Tattle-Tale Strangler!"

"He's not?" Wakko asked.

The Strangler then ripped off his fake moustache as he pointed to himself and shouted, "I AM!"

Not knowing about the situation, Wakko calmly asked, "Hey, how did you do that without shaving cream?"

"Oh, it's a fake, you idiot! I bought it at the party store!"

All of Wakko's friends suddenly appeared in his house while holding balloons and starting the music as Yakko said, "Well, did someone say party?"

The Tattle-Tale Strangler then cried out in frustration as he crashed through the wall and made a hole in the shape of his body next to the one Daggett had made.

* * *

As he ran, the Strangler said, "I can't take it!"

Wakko chased after him, saying, "Wait, bodyguard! I need protection!"

The Strangler reached a taxi and got inside. He said to the driver, "Step on it, mac! I'm being chased by an Animaniac!"

The taxi then sped away as Wakko continued running after his bodyguard while saying, "I'm not safe! Come back!"

The taxi stopped at an airport and a plane had just taken to the skies. The Strangler was riding in it and breathed a sigh of relief as he thought he had gotten away from the Warner Brother.

"Finally," The Strangler said. "Away from that Warner Brother."

However, it turns out Wakko had made it on the plane as he said, "Good thinking, bodyguard! He'll never find us up here!"

The Strangler then jumped from the plane with a parachute strapped to his back. He screamed as he plummeted, but he soon pulled the cord and the parachute was deployed. As he slowly drifted to the ground, he smiled as he thought he finally left Wakko. However, he heard the same Ringo Starr-esque voice above him. It turns out Wakko had his own parachute.

"Good thinking, bodyguard," Wakko said. "The Strangler could have been on that plane."

The Strangler then brought out a giant pair of scissors and used them to cut the straps on his parachute, making him fall faster. He continued falling and screaming until he crashed through the roof of the police station where he sat on the floor of a jail cell and saw stars spinning around his head.

* * *

Wakko went into the police station quickly and ran up to the Strangler as he said, "Bodyguard, bodyguard!"

The Strangler finally decided to come clean with the Warner Brother as he leaned on the bars and said, "Look, kid, I'm not your bodyguard!" He then wept after going through all of that torture. "I'm the Tattle-Tale Strangler! See?!"

A wanted poster of the Tattle-Tale Strangler was right next to the jail cell and the man directed his head towards the poster to show Wakko.

Wakko screamed in fright and said, "The Tattle-Tale Strangler!"

T-Bone and Razor then appeared behind the Warner Brother and congratulated him.

"Hey, good job, Wakko," Razor said. "You actually put the Strangler behind bars."

The Tattle-Tale Strangler only sighed in relief as he said, "Well, at least I'm safe from that Ringo Starr-sounding Animaniac."

A voice behind the Strangler called out to him, saying, "Hey, mac."

Turning around, the Strangler was shocked to see Daggett Beaver sitting on a nearby bench.

"What are ya in for?" Daggett said as the cartoon closes.

* * *

_**Looney Tunes  
**_**"That's all, Folks!"  
****A KidsWBYungsta Cartoon**

* * *

A/N: Well, that's all for Chapter 29, folks! I think this had to be the longest one-shot I had ever written, but, hey, it was worth it. The next one-shot will probably be a parody of "Pranks A Lot", but I wonder who should be the main characters of that one. If you have any suggestions, let me know. :) Anyway, Thanks for Reading and "Stay Tooned" for more one-shots, Folks!


	30. KidsWBYungsta's Pranks A Lot

**KidsWBYungsta Presents The WB One-Shots Show: Season 2, Chp. 30: KidsWBYungsta's Pranks A Lot  
****Chapter 30:** "KidsWBYungsta's Pranks A Lot"

**Synopsis:** A parody of the _SpongeBob SquarePants_ episode, _Pranks A Lot_. Nawt takes Pound to his favorite prank store and decides to buy invisible spray. After using the spray to make him and Pound invisible, they decide to pretend they are ghosts and scare everyone in Acme Acres.

* * *

**KidsWBYungsta Presents,  
****"KidsWBYungsta's Pranks A Lot"**

Based on the _SpongeBob SquarePants_ episode,  
"Pranks A Lot" (2004)

_Special Thanks to Stephen Hillenberg  
__Story by Brandon Franklin  
__Animation by Tom Ray, Gerry Chiniquy, and Ken Harris  
__Layouts by Hawley Pratt  
__Backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas  
__Voice Characterizations by T.K. Carter, Darnell Suttles, Joe Alaskey, Tom Kenny, Will Friedle, Molly C. Quinn, Jennifer Hale, Dorian Harewood, Orlando Brown, and Roger L. Jackson  
__Musical Direction by Richard Stone and Carl W. Stalling_

_Directed by Brandon Franklin_

* * *

One day in Acme Acres, Pound and Nawt were enjoying a regular afternoon out on the town. After a while, they arrived at a prank shop named 'Daffy Duck's Pranks Galore'.

"Here it is, Pound: Daffy Duck's Pranks Galore," Nawt said. "The finest prank shop in Acme Acres. All of the best pranksters shop around here." Nawt then took out a so-called "can" of jelly beans as he said, "This is where I got my gag jelly bean can."

"Oh, boy, jelly beans! Nawt, you are the coolest!" Pound said as he grabbed the can and tried to open it. "Give it here, Nawt; let me try to open up this bad boy."

"Wait, Pound, it's a booby trap, remember?" Nawt said.

"Nice try, Pound, but that joke's not going to work on me this time," Pound said. "I'm going to have some of those delicious jelly beans!"

However, when Pound opened the can, some worm-like streamers came shooting out of the can, confusing Pound as he asked, "Where are the jelly beans?"

Nawt just laughed as he said, "That gets funnier every time you say it, Pound. Come on, let's go inside."

"Jelly beans?" Pound said tearfully.

* * *

Nawt and Pound entered the store as Nawt sniffed the inside and said, "Nothing like the smell of cheap novelty items. Pranks, gags, and gross-out toys as far as the eye can see."

Nawt walked into one section of the store as he asked, "Isn't it everything I said it would be, Pound?"

However, Pound was in the section where the jelly beans were at and said, "Hey, jelly beans!" More worm-like streamers came shooting out of the can as he angrily said, "Oh, darn it, not again!"

Nawt laughed at Pound as Daffy Duck, the owner of the store, walked up to Nawt and said, "Good to see ya, Nawt! How's my favorite prankster doing?"

"Great, Daffy," Nawt said. "Daffy, I'm sure you remember Pound from the _Space Jam_ days; he wants to try his hand at pranking, too."

Daffy walked up to Pound as he held out his hand and said, "Well, it's a pleasure to see you again, Nawt."

When Pound grabbed Daffy's hand, he felt an electric shock coming to his hand, making him scream and suck his hand in pain as Daffy laughed at him.

"Whoo-hoo! That's your first lesson, Pound, the Napoleon of all of the pranks, the joy buzzer," Daffy said, showing Pound the joy buzzer.

Pound looked at the joy buzzer and said, "I don't get it."

"You don't have to get it," Daffy said. "The prank is for the enjoyment of the prankster."

"You see, Pound, Daffy here is the master of all of the pranks and screwball gags," Nawt explained. "I learned all I know about pranks from him."

Nawt and Pound walked up to the counter as Nawt said, "Okay, Daff, let's see what you got here."

"Well, this just came in yesterday," Daffy said as he handed a box of bubble gum to Pound. "Here, have a piece."

Pound grabbed a piece of gum and put it in his mouth, chewing it as an explosion was heard off-screen. Daffy then said, "Ha! Exploding chewing gum; only 25 cents."

The next scene showed Pound's head blown up as he said, "I still don't get it."

"So, Daffy, do you know what we can get for one dollar?" Nawt asked, holding up one dollar.

"One dollar will get you this fake dollar," Daffy said, holding up a fake dollar bill. "Fool your friends into thinking you have a real dollar."

"What else do you have?" Nawt asked.

"A whoopee cushion?"

"Nah."

"Fake vomit."

"No."

"Real vomit?"

"Eww! Daffy, don't you have anything good?"

"Well, there is one prank I've been saving for a real prankster: Invisible spray," Daffy said, showing Nawt and Pound a can of the new 'Invisible Spray'.

"Wow! Invisible spray," Nawt said as he grabbed the can.

"But, I can still see it," Pound said.

"Oh, Pound, just think of all of the crazy pranks we can pull with this!" Nawt said.

Nawt then gave three quarters to Daffy as Daffy said, "Good choice. Now, be careful with that stuff, fellas. It can stain your clothes."

"Thanks, Daffy," Nawt said.

* * *

Back outside, Nawt and Pound were looking at the can and thinking about what kind of pranks they can pull with the Invisible Spray.

"Oh, boy, Invisible Spray, this bad boy can help us pull off the ultimate pranks of all mankind," Nawt said.

"What can we do with it, Nawt?" Pound asked.

"I know! We can go spray the park bench, then we can sit on it!" Nawt said. "So, that way, when people walk by, we will floating in mid-air!"

In their imagination, they would be sitting on the park bench, but everyone else would believe they were floating in mid-air.

"That's the ultimate prank!" Pound said with a smile. "Great idea, Nawt!"

"Okay, Pound, let's get started!" Nawt said.

Before he left with Nawt, Pound suddenly took his clothes off as he said, "Okay, I'm ready!"

Nawt walked back to see Pound naked as Nawt asked, "Uh, Pound, do I really want to know why you had to take off your clothes?"

"Well, the Invisible Spray stains clothes, right?" Pound said.

"That it does, Pound; that it does!" Nawt said. "Good thinking!"

Nawt gave the can of 'Invisible Spray' to Pound as he took his clothes off. When he was done, Nawt then said, "Okay, Pound, give me the can."

"I think since spraying the park bench was my idea, I should get to be the one who sprays the park bench," Pound said.

"Pound, spraying the park bench was _my_ idea," Nawt said.

"Yeah, but _I_ said it was a good idea!" Pound said.

"Give me that thing!" Nawt said.

While Nawt and Pound were fighting over the can, Nawt accidentally sprayed their clothes, making them invisible. Pound said, "Hey, the Invisible Spray works!"

Nawt and Pound noticed a nearby bus where SpongeBob SquarePants said, "And, on your right if you look, you'll see two naked MonStars fighting over a can of paint. Reminds me of the same situation I was in with Patrick when we were pretending to be ghosts in Bikini Bottom."

Everyone on the bus laughed as SpongeBob drove the bus away while Nawt said, "Ah! Oh, my gosh, Pound! Help me find our clothes!"

Nawt began to frantically look for their clothes as Pound sprayed Nawt's hand, making it invisible. Pound snickered as he said, "Well, I gotta _hand_ it to you, Nawt; you look kinda funny!"

Nawt look at his hand and said, "Ah! Righty, where are you?"

Nawt looked up at Pound laughing as he said, "No one messes with Righty! Let's see how you like it!"

Nawt sprayed down at Pound's crotch area as he said, "Well, that kinda gives you an _empty_ feeling, doesn't it?"

Pound took the can away from Nawt and sprayed one of his eyes as he said, "Yeah, I _see_ what you mean."

Nawt took the can away from Pound and sprayed his midsection as he said, "Well, Pound, I guess you haven't heard of no _guts_, no glory!"

_Several bad puns later ..._

After a while, Pound and Nawt ended up using up the whole can of invisible spray, leaving them invisible, as Pound noticed they ran out of invisible spray. Pound said, "Hey, I think this thing is empty."

"Oh, no! It can't be!" Nawt said as he grabbed the can and shook it up. "How are we going to pull off the ultimate prank now? Thanks a lot, Pound, you used the last of it."

Nawt threw the can away as Pound said, "Hey, I think I found our clothes."

Suddenly, a ripping sound was heard as Pound sheepishly said, "Oops. Uh, here, Nawt, I think these are yours."

"Oh, forget the clothes, Pound," Nawt said in an annoyed tone. "Let's just go home and get this paint off."

"Hey, Nawt, do you know what time it is?" Pound asked.

"Oh, sure, it's ..." Nawt said as he realized their situation. "Half-past invisible!"

"Gee, it's getting late," Pound said.

"Hey, let's ask this guy," Nawt said as he and Pound walked up to Ron Stoppable. "Excuse me, Ron, do you know what time it is?"

"Oh, sure, it's 10 minutes to 3:00," Ron said, looking at his watch.

"Thank you," Nawt said.

"Don't mention it," Ron said.

"Don't mention what?" Pound said.

Pound's voice unnerved Ron as he asked, "Uh, who said that?"

"Me," Pound said.

Ron's eyes bugged out as he said, "AAH! GHOSTS!"

Ron ran off as Rufus looked to see the invisible Nawt and Pound as well. Rufus screamed as he got in Ron's car and drove out of the scene. Pound then said, "Well, hey, I'm not a ghost! Well, the nerve of that guy and his driving mole-rat."

"Wait a second, Pound! That gives me an idea," Nawt said.

"Lay it on me," Pound said.

"Okay, we're invisible, right?" Nawt asked.

"Yeah," Pound said.

"If Ron Stoppable thought we were ghosts, we could scare everyone in Acme Acres," Nawt said. "Oh, baby, that's the ultimate prank!"

Nawt and Pound liked the sound of that as they high-fived while saying, "Whoo! High-five!"

Nawt then said, "Alright, Pound, let's go scare us some suckers."

* * *

At Alfea, Bloom was busy reading a book when she heard snickering sounds from outside. She got up and looked outside to see no one outside of the school. Bloom then said, "That's funny. I thought I heard voices."

She heard another sound, turned, and saw a cup of orange juice on the floor. Bloom pointed at the cup and said, "I thought I left that glass of orange juice on the table."

Bloom saw a random recliner in her dorm room as she said, "And, didn't I give Bugs that blue recliner to give back to Daffy yesterday?"

Bloom then saw pictures of Pound on the wall as she said in shock, "And, since when did I acquire all of those portraits of Pound?!"

Bloom turned to see Nawt and Pound in bedsheets, pretending to be ghosts as they said in eerie voices, "Oooh, we're ghosts. Oooh."

Bloom giggled as she said, "I knew it was you guys. Alright, Nawt and Pound, the joke's over. Take off the sheets."

When she took the sheets off of them, however, she noticed they were nowhere to be seen. She then gasped as she said, "It _is_ ghosts!"

Bloom screamed and flew out of her dorm room and flew into space as Nawt and Pound left the school, laughing while Nawt said, "Boy, Nawt, we really scared Bloom out of this world!"

"So, who's going to be our next victim, Nawt?" Pound asked.

"Pound, I think a better question would be ... 'who isn't'?" Nawt said.

* * *

Inside Ms. Keane's house, she was about to eat a piece of chocolate cake, saying, "Acme Acres' world famous double-fudge diamond chocolate cake! You will soon be mine."

However, before she could get in a single bite, Pound ate the piece of cake and burped when he was done. Upon seeing Pound's mouth, Ms. Keane was scared about the fact that ghosts were in her house.

"G-G-G-Ghosts!" Ms. Keane screamed as she fainted upon seeing the so-called 'ghosts'.

* * *

At Bupkus' house, he was busy working on a portrait for Amber until Nawt grabbed the paintbrush and painted a moustache on Bupkus' face while Nawt and Pound made ghost noises.

"GHOSTS!" Bupkus said as he ran out of his house.

* * *

At the beach, Sticky Webb was surfing until he was the invisible Pound and Nawt on a surfboard as they both said in eerie voices, "Cowabunga, dude."

"Ghosts!" Sticky said as he fell off of his surfboard. "Aah!"

After that, Pound and Nawt began to scare everyone in Acme Acres one by one.

"Ghosts!" Juniper Lee said.

"Ghosts!" Double D said.

"G-G-G-Ghosts!" Porky Pig said.

"Ghosts!" Ami said.

"Buttered toast," Ed said, holding up a piece of buttered toast.

"Ghosts!" Mr. Plotz said.

After scaring everyone in Acme Acres, Pound and Nawt were reading about it in the newspaper as Nawt laughed while saying, "It's official, Pound; we're the best prankers ever! The whole town thinks we're ghosts!"

"Yeah," Pound said.

"Well, there is one more person left to scare and we would have pranked everybody in Acme Acres," Nawt said as he saw Mojo Jojo's face. "Mojo Jojo."

The newspaper was showing a picture of Mojo Jojo with the subtitle: _Mojo Jojo: Last To Be Haunted_.

"Wait a minute, Nawt, the article says Mojo is _not_ afraid of ghosts," Pound said.

"Oh, really? Well, we'll just see about that," Nawt said.

* * *

Later that night, at the Townsville Observatory, Mojo Jojo looked out of his window as he said, "Ghosts? Ha! I, Mojo Jojo, am not afraid of no silly ghosts! Every cartoon character knows a ghost won't come near a smart guy as long as he is wearing a lucky handkerchief, along with his lucky stars in a jar and some gold would not hurt, but to be on the safe side, I've also got a metal belt to protect my pants, got my shivering timbers braced, and the hairs on the back of my neck are taped out."

As the following scenes showed the things Mojo was describing, Mojo was dressed in a pretty silly outfit as he said, "Now, I am all dressed up in a suit of anti-ghost armor and, if that doesn't work, I've got my secret weapon: The Spector Deflector!" Mojo held up a paddleball as he said, "So, just try and get me, you ghosts! Bring it on!"

Just then, the lights went out as Pound and Nawt groaned in a ghostly style, scaring Mojo, as Nawt said, "Mojo ... Mojo, we've come to haunt you!"

Some of Mojo's gadgets came out of his room as they flew to Mojo, who was busy using his paddleball as he said, "Stay back! I'm armed for this stuff!"

The gadgets flew by as the invisible pranksters moaned in eerie voices as Mojo said, "I'm warning ya!"

Mojo gasped when he noticed the ball stopped in mid-air and a pair of scissors came by and cut the ball off of the paddle. Mojo shivered and whimpered for a bit until Pound and Nawt both calmly said, "Boo."

Mojo screamed and he began to run for it as he said, "I've got to get out of here!"

However, Mojo ended up bumping into the door as Nawt said, "You can't escape, Mojo Jojo. We have glued all of the doors shut!"

"You'll never take me!" Mojo said as he tried to jump out of one of the windows, but ended up slamming back into the Observatory.

"Nice try, Mojo, but we replaced all of the glass on the windows with rubber! Ha ha ha ha!" Pound said as he evilly laughed.

Mojo ran into his bathroom to escape through his toilet, but ended up seeing his toilet clogged with a bunch of toilet paper. Nawt then said, "Too late, Mojo! We've already clogged all of the toilets!"

"Please, ghosts; spare me, please!" Mojo said as he cried while Pound and Nawt laughed at him.

"Oh, boy, this is getting good, Nawt," Pound said.

"Wait, Pound, I've got one more," Nawt said. "You're going to pay, Mojo!"

"No, spirits, please!" Mojo said.

"Pay!" Nawt said as he held up one of Mojo's gadgets.

"No!" Mojo said.

"Pay!" Nawt said as he held up a matchstick near the gadget.

"No! Don't burn my laser gun!" Mojo said as he picked up a bucket of water and threw it at the ghosts, making Nawt and Pound become visible again as they laughed at Mojo.

Mojo realized he has been pranked by Pound and Nawt as he calmed down and said, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the two MonStars, Nawt and Pound!"

Nawt had no idea he was visible, so he acted like a ghost again, saying, "I do not know of the names you speak."

"Uh, Nawt?" Pound said. "Nawt, we're visible again."

Nawt and Pound looked at each other and screamed in shock as they tried to make a run for it. However, Mojo quickly caught them as he smugly said, "So, you two are the Acme Acres ghosts."

"We're really sorry, Mojo, man!" Nawt cried. "Please don't chop us into tiny pieces and eat 'em!"

However, Mojo brightened up and said, "Hey, come on, fellas, I'm hip. I pulled a couple of pranks when I was your age. When we were done, we had a good laugh. That's what we had tonight, right? We had a good laugh. Come on, laugh with me."

After that, Mojo, Nawt, and Pound shared a laugh until Mojo noticed Nawt and Pound were in their birthday suits the entire time as Mojo asked, "Uh, is there any justified reason why you boys are naked?"

"Yeah, the invisible spray stains clothes," Nawt said.

"Ha, of course it does!" Mojo said. "Well, fellas, I suggest you get back home before someone sees you two in the nude."

"Yeah, I think I would die of embarrassment if that happened," Nawt said.

"Me, too," Pound said.

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" Mojo said. "Alright, boys, you better get home and find some clothes to put on."

As Nawt and Pound left the Observatory, Nawt looked at Mojo and said, "Hey, Mojo? Thanks for being such a good sport."

"Don't mention it," Mojo said.

* * *

Pound and Nawt were at the bottom of the Observatory as Nawt said, "Wow, I never expected Mojo to be that caring of us, Pound. Man, I don't know why the Powerpuff Girls told us he was evil. He's such a great guy."

"Yeah," Pound said.

However, a spotlight went on them and it was revealed everyone in Acme Acres had arrived to see the act Mojo just told them about. Pound and Nawt looked in shock as Mojo said, "Mojo Jojo Presents Real-Live Nude Pranksters, Starring the Acme Acres Ghosts!"

The victims of Pound and Nawt's ghost prank laughed and cheered at them as Pound and Nawt shrieked and shielded their bodies from the entire audience. Mojo laughed at Pound and Nawt while Bloom blew a wolf-whistle, Ms. Keane took some photos, and Bupkus and Sticky laughed real hard at them.

"Pound?" Nawt said.

"Yeah, Nawt?" Pound said.

"We should've brought the whoopee cushion, man!" Nawt said as the cartoon closes.

* * *

_**Looney Tunes  
**_**"That's all, Folks!"  
****A KidsWBYungsta Cartoon**

* * *

A/N: Well, that's all for Chapter 30, folks! I wanted to do a parody of one of my favorite _SpongeBob SquarePants_ episodes, so I thought this one would be another funny parody. Well, I hope you folks liked this one. Oh, I would like to give a special shout-out and special thanks to MonstarzGirl for most of the casting ideas! :) Anyway, Thanks for Reading and "Stay Tooned" for more new one-shots, Folks!


	31. Bully For Yakko Warner

**KidsWBYungsta Presents The WB One-Shots Show: Season 2, Chp. 31: Bully For Yakko Warner  
****Chapter 31:** "Bully For Yakko Warner"

**Synopsis:** A parody of the famous 1953 Bugs Bunny cartoon, _Bully For Bugs_. When Yakko Warner takes a wrong turn in Alberquerque, he ends up in a bullring and has to deal with El Toro. After El Toro pushes him to the limit, Yakko Warner decides to teach him a lesson ... _Looney Tunes_ style!

* * *

**Yakko Warner in,  
****"Bully For Yakko Warner"**

Based on the Bugs Bunny cartoon,  
"Bully For Bugs" (1953, directed by Chuck Jones)

_Special Thanks to Chuck Jones  
__Story by Brandon Franklin  
__Animation by Tom Ray, Ken Harris, and Ben Washam  
__Layouts by Maurice Noble  
__Backgrounds by Philip DeGuard  
__Voice Characterizations by Jeff Bennett, Rob Paulsen and Frank Welker  
__Musical Direction by Carl W. Stalling_

_Directed by Brandon Franklin_

* * *

The cartoon starts in the city of Mexico. Inside the Warner Bros. Sports Stadium, the audience began cheering as the matador, Johnny Bravo, came out and bowed to the audience. Johnny noticed some of the girls cheering wildly for him. Johnny blew the girls in the audience a kiss, making them faint from excitement.

Johnny looks at the audience and says, "I have that effect on _all_ of the women everywhere I go."

Suddenly, Johnny heard a bellowing moo as the bull of the challenge, El Toro, came in and bellowed. El Toro then looked at Johnny, who smiled at the bull, then frowned.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Johnny Bravo," El Toro said. "I remember when you went up against my cousin. Now, you have to pay."

"Wait a minute, Toro, your cousin and I made it big in the movie business when that beautiful Hollywood agent saw how our chemistry worked," Johnny explained.

"It doesn't matter," El Toro said. "We still have to battle."

Johnny just looked at him as he held the red cape and slowly took a step back. El Toro scraped his feet some more, getting ready to run. Johnny waved the cape and took another step back while he was chuckling nervously and sweating.

"Game time," El Toro said as he began to charge at Johnny.

Johnny nervously shook the cape some more and looked at the audience, saying, "Man, no wonder I left the movie business. I think all of these bulls hate me."

Johnny then started running off, leaving the cape in the air as El Toro chased after Johnny for a while. The audience was either cheering or jeering for the performance.

After a while, someone was digging into the stadium and popped out with his bags as he said, "Well, here I am!"

The character was revealed to be Yakko Warner. Yakko looked around the area he was in and said, "Hey, wait just a cotton pickin' minute! This does not look like the Coachella Valley to me!"

Yakko went into his hole and pulled out a map and examined it as Johnny and El Toro ran past his hole. Yakko looked at the map and said, "Well, I knew I should've taken a left turn at Alberquerque." Yakko then looked at the audience and said, "Well, I know I'm not a rabbit, but this _is_ a Warner Bros. tradition."

Yakko then looked around as he said, "Oh, well, I'll ask that guy in the fancy knickers over there. Eh, pardon me, doc, but could you ...?"

Yakko then ran up to Johnny Bravo, who was not listening as he tried to run from the bull. Yakko said, "Pardon me, sir, but could you kindly direct me to the shortest route to the Coachella Valley and the Warner Bros. All-Star Wrap Party Weekend therein?"

"Sorry, kid, but I've got better things to do right now," Johnny said as he climbed up one of the walls, making Yakko quickly stop.

"Eh, what's up, doc?" Yakko asked.

Yakko then felt some hot steam as he turned around to see El Toro. Yakko frowned as he slapped El Toro's nose while saying, "Hey, hey, stop steaming up my tail! What are you trying to do, wrinkle it?"

El Toro slowly backed away from Yakko as the Warner Brother turned back to his map, examining it as he said, "Let's see .. the route to the Coachella Valley ..."

El Toro smirked evilly as he started to fix his horns up a bit.

"Then, to Las Vegas and San Francisco ..." Yakko said as El Toro was charging up at him.

El Toro then hit Yakko in the rear with his horns, leaving Yakko annoyed as he said, "Well, of course you realize, this kind of unfair play is not going to go unpunished."

As Yakko landed somewhere in the city of Mexico, El Toro pushed a little poker chip in as he smiled and took some bows while some roses were thrown at him ... until he noticed Yakko coming through the doors, dressed as a matador and holding a red cape. Yakko was smirking at the bull as he nodded his head.

El Toro just gave a smug smirk as he started charging towards Yakko while Yakko just stood there. All of a sudden, when El Toro was getting closer, Yakko suddenly pulled the red cape up, then, as El Toro hit the cape, he fell down in a daze.

Yakko smirked as he put the cape down to reveal an anvil and marvelled in the cheering crowd. Yakko picked up a flower and smelled it as he said, "Ah, my public."

El Toro groaned as he tried to get back up. Yakko noticed this as he went up to El Toro and held the cape. El Toro quickly noticed the cape as Yakko lifted it down and El Toro's face followed.

Yakko then used the cape to lead El Toro right to a trap as Yakko quickly hid behind the board and used the cape so El Toro's horns would charge right through it.

The crowd cheered as Yakko pulled out a hammer and hammered the horns down. Yakko chuckled as he said, "Man, that El Toro is such a gulli-bull; he's such a nin-cow-poop!"

"Oh, really?" El Toro said as he appeared and stared down at Yakko, without his horns on him.

"Eh, what's up, Taz's long-lost cousin?" Yakko said sarcastically.

El Toro just looked at the audience with a smug smirk as he punched Yakko on the head and Yakko just went to sleep. El Toro then looked back at the audience and said, "Well, what do you know, folks? I found the _real_ Sleeping Beauty!"

* * *

A little while later, El Toro was sharpening his horns until he suddenly felt some tapping on his back. El Toro turned to see Yakko as the Warner Brother then put a rubber band on El Toro's horns.

"Eh, pardon me, mac," Yakko said. "Could you hold this for me?"

El Toro just stared in confusion as Yakko was backing away, stretching the rubber band until he reached a pretty good distance. Yakko then picked up a boulder and put it in between the stretched rubber band and let go of the rubber bamd. El Toro stared with shocked, wide eyes as the boulder hit him.

"Duh, just passing by," El Toro said in a daze. "Duh, just passing by."

Yakko was then taking his bows for the audience as El Toro suddenly charged and hit Yakko from behind, making the Warner Brother slam into a wall. Yakko just rolled his eyes and looked at the audience as El Toro showed off for the audience.

El Toro quickly stopped bowing for the audience as he noticed Yakko wearing a large sombrero.

El Toro was staring in curiousity as Yakko danced towards the bull. When Yakko got to the bull's face, he slapped El Toro in the face. Yakko then ran two feet away from him as El Toro got a mean look and danced towards the clever Warner Brother. El Toro was about to raise a fist until Yakko slapped El Toro's face.

Yakko then started dancing again, moving away from El Toro, then ran towards the bull again, slapping him once more. El Toro snorted as he danced towards his target. El Toro then skidded to a halt as he looked around, realizing his target had disappeared.

"Where did that Warner Brother go?" El Toro asked.

Yakko tapped on his shoulder, making El Toro turn around so he could slap him in the face again.

Yakko then hopped around and did a little dance for the audience's amusement while El Toro bellowed angrily at the Warner Brother and charged towards Yakko. Yakko danced around as he went down into a hole, with his large sombrero covering it up.

As El Toro stopped by the hole, a hand came out from under the sombrero and honked El Toro's nose, leaving the bull to just stare at the sombrero in annoyance.

* * *

A little while later, El Toro was sharpening his horns in anger, ready to put the hurt on Yakko, as the Warner Brother whistled a bit as he said, "Okay, El Toro, whenever you can spare the time."

However, El Toro did not know Yakko was holding a shotgun near his cape. Yakko turned to the audience and chuckled a bit as he said, "Booby trap."

When El Toro was done sharpening his horns, he charged at Yakko, but Yakko noticed he ran through the cape and accidentally ate the shotgun. El Toro was about to charge at him again, but his tail made one of his horns shoot some bullets. El Toro noticed this and decided to use this to his advantage.

"Uh-oh," Yakko said as he started to run and evade the bullets.

El Toro continued to shoot at the Warner Brother for a while until he noticed his horns were not shooting bullets anymore. El Toro frowned as he ran off and grabbed a pack of "Elephant Bullets" as he put the entire pack in his mouth. El Toro swallowed the Elephant Bullets as he got ready to fire at Yakko. As El Toro was about to shoot at Yakko, however, it was revealed that El Toro ate too many Elephant Bullets as all of the bullets blew up from the inside of him.

"What do you know? Too many bullets," El Toro said in a daze.

Yakko was near the gates, laughing at El Toro as he said, "Man, what an imbecile, what an ultra-maroon!"

Yakko laughed, but he began to look in surprise when he noticed El Toro was charing straight at him. Yakko looked around for any form of escape, but there was no place for escape. As El Toro charged at him, Yakko took the time to write down his last will and testament. El Toro kept charging as Yakko said his prayers. As El Toro got closer to the Warner Brother, Yakko quickly kicked the gate open and jumped up as El Toro ran out of the stadium. Halfway down the road, El Toro quickly stopped as he paused and turn around. He then says, "Wait a minute. Did he just ..."

El Toro looked down to see Yakko down at the stadium. Yakko decided to take advantage of the situation quickly as he started to set up his final trap.

El Toro quickly turned around and quickly started running back to the stadium to get back at Yakko. Meanwhile, Yakko quickly used some axle grease near the entrance, then sat down in the audience as he said, "Well, folks, this is something you gotta see to believe."

El Toro ran in and stared in surprise when he noticed he was slipping on the grease. El Toro then flew off on a ramp as he looked around in confusion. He then felt some glue brush up on him as he looked down at it. El Toro then winced in pain as some sandpaper got stuck to the glue on his body. The sandpaper on his body then lit a match, which lit a fuse. El Toro watched as the fuse went into a dynamite box ... which he passed and exploded on impact as El Toro flew into the air, dazed and dizzy. He then ran into a wall as he fainted, obviously hurt from continuing the fight.

Yakko smiled as he took a bow, then pulled up his cape, which had the words 'The End' on it. Yakko smirked at the audience as the cartoon closes.

* * *

_**Looney Tunes  
**_**"That's all, Folks!"  
****A KidsWBYungsta Cartoon**

* * *

A/N: Well, that's all for Chapter 31, Folks! I hope you enjoyed this parody of one of the most-famous Bugs Bunny cartoons. Some of the lines from the start of this one-shot were references to the _Johnny Bravo_ episode, 'Did You See A Bull Run By Here?', along with a reference to the _Animaniacs_ episode, 'Draculee, Draculaa' (when Yakko says he is not a rabbit, but it is a Warner Bros. tradition). Well, I hope you folks enjoyed this one. Thanks for Reading and "Stay Tooned" for more one-shots, Folks!


	32. Flea-Bitten Patrick

**KidsWBYungsta Presents The WB One-Shots Show: Season 2, Chp. 32: Flea-Bitten Patrick  
****Chapter 32:** "Flea-Bitten Patrick"

**Synopsis:** A parody of the _Ed, Edd, n' Eddy_ episode, _Flea-Bitten Ed_. Ace, Patrick, and Grim open up an animal grooming business and clean up all of Foghorn's filthy animals. The animal grooming business goes smoothly and looks to be successful until Patrick's allergic reaction to Foghorn's rabbits are brought up into the mix.

* * *

**KidsWBYungsta Presents,  
****"Flea-Bitten Patrick"**

Based on the _Ed, Edd, n' Eddy_ episode,  
"Flea-Bitten Ed" (1999, directed by Danny Antonucci)

_Special Thanks to Danny Antonucci  
__Story by Brandon Franklin  
__Animation by Tom Ray, Gerry Chiniquy, and Ben Washam  
__Layouts by Maurice Noble  
__Backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas  
__Voice Characterizations by Bill Fagerbakke, Jeff Bennett, Greg Eagles, and Bill Farmer  
__Musical Direction by Milt Franklyn_

_Directed by Brandon Franklin_

* * *

It was another nice day in Looney Tune Land. Patrick, Grim, and Ace were about to start their animal grooming business. Patrick was hammering a sign on the garage and finished up as he said, "Okay, the sign is up."

Ace looked up from reading a magazine and said, "Patrick, you put the sign upside down!"

Patrick was hanging upside down when he hammered the sign onto the garage, then answered, "No, I put the sign on the garage!"

Ace got up and said, "Just flip it over. We can't run an animal-grooming business if the sign is upside down."

While Patrick got ready to flip the sign up to the right place, Grim was organizing some of the brushes, clips, and razors on the table as he said, "Okay, all of the stuff is here. This stuff should be perfect for the animal-grooming business we are about to take place in."

However, Grim and Ace suddenly heard a crash and turned to see that Patrick had flipped the garage over with the sign in the correct place. Patrick then said, "I fixed the sign, Ace!"

"Well, at least I can see it, mon," Grim said with a sigh.

"The ACME Animal Groomers Boutique is open for business, fellas!" Ace said. "Come on, I know the place to find some critters who need to get clean and pressed."

* * *

The three of them walked over to Foghorn Leghorn's place, where he was caring for some of Rolf's animals for a couple of weeks. They looked over the fence and Ace said, "From what I hear from Foghorn, Rolf's got plenty of dirty animals."

Grim looked over and said, "Those critters are pretty filthly."

Patrick goes onto the fence and said, "Yes, I am."

The three boys were watching Foghorn cool down hot metal into a bucket of water and turned out to be a special type of shoe for the chickens. Foghorn placed the little shoes on one of the chickens, saw Ace, Patrick, and Grim, and waved at them while saying, "Good, I say, good afternoon, fellas! What brings you guys here?"

Ace got over the fence and said to Foghorn, "You have a lot of dirty animals there, Ol' Foggy, and we have the only pet-cleaning service in the neighborhood."

Patrick added, "I put up the sign for our business!"

Ace then said, "For a little cash, we can make those flea-infested animals clean!"

Grim just looked at Ace in surprise as he asked, "Wait, flea-infested?"

Foghorn chuckled as he said, "You boys must be poking my eggplants. That, I say, that could give me enough time to get some delivery done for my relatives! Okay, you three, it's a deal."

* * *

As Ace, Patrick, and Grim got the animals over to Patrick's garage, they started cleaning the animals. Grim already made a type of washing ramp that made the chickens move over to get into a tub of soapy water, get rinsed off, and dried by hanging on the clothesline by their feet. Grim got the chickens onto the ramp and started cranking the lever to start.

Grim started to hang the chickens dry on the clothesline. Patrick was holding scrub brushes and said, "Hey, look! A chicken shower!"

He looked at the chickens rinsing themselves, then Grim noticed the look on the pink starfish's face as he said, "Patrick, let the chickens bathe in privacy, mon! You're embarrassing them. You know those chickens feel insecure."

Patrick looked at the Grim Reaper, dropped the brushes, and covered his eyes with one hand as he said, "Oops, sorry!" Patrick peeked through his fingers, shrank back, and said, "Sorrry again. I won't tell anyone; I promise! Your secret is safe with me."

He tripped back up and moved away with the brushes in his hand.

Ace had a weilding mask on nd was using a buffer to polish Wilfrid the Pig. Ace finished buffing the pig's butt, took the mask off, and looked at the shine. He smiled as if he was looking at a mirror while saying, "Who's that good-looking guy?"

Ace gave a wink as Wilfrid gave a happy squeal.

Patrick got the brushes in hand, placed three of those brushes on his head (two at his cheeks and one on his head), and got ready to clean the cow. He looked at the cow and said, "Man, those dirt spots are huge!"

He began scrubbing the cow's back, but the so-called "spot" did not come off. The cow gave a moo, then Patrick started to scrub her like crazy. He did some more by using all of the brushes attached to him.

Ace sat on a lawnchair, rested his arms behind his head, and said, "Keep up the good work, fellas!" The lawnchair closed on him and caught his butt, then Patrick straightened himself.

Patrick scrubbed the cow some more and said, "I think they're painted on, Ace."

Grim was clipping one of the chickens' claws as he looked at Ace and said, "Hey, Ace, don't you think it's time that you should wash Victor?"

Ace looked up from a magazine and said, "The goat? Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sheesh, you're as bad as that Double D character."

Ace did not move from the lawnchair, kicked a sprinkler, and watched Victor the goat shoot up as the water began to squirt him under his belly.

Patrick was dolling up the cow he was cleaning and asked, "Hey, Grim? Do you happen to have any eyeliner on your person?"

Grim was freshening up the chickens as he asked, "Patrick, why in the heck would you ned eye ... AH! Liner?!"

Grim was surprised to see that the cow was wearing a bow on her head, had mascara on her lashes, and was getting lipstick put on by Patrick.

Grim jumped up, placed a hand on Patrick's shoulder, and said, "Okay, Patrick, I think the cow's clean for now, but those little rabbits have been calling for you all day."

Grim led Patrick over to two cages that were filled with rabbits. Patrick looked at the two cages and said, "Those aren't rabbits. Those are bunnies!" He bolted over, picked up the two rabbits, and said, "Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Rabbit. You know, they're so cute and soft."

He rubbed them against his face. He chuckled at how their fur tickled his face, but stopped as his eyes started to water. He sniffled a bit, was about to sneeze, and sneezed. The rabbits ran all over him and tickled him all over his body, then two more climbed onto his head. He rolled his eyes to look up and asked, "Grim, how many rabbits was I supposed to clean? There seems to be more than what I was supposed to clean."

Grim was flossing the cow's teeth and said, "Two, Patrick."

The rabbits jumped off, then Patrick was about to sneeze again, saying, "Ah ... ah-ah ... AAAAHH-CHOO!"

The sneeze knocked him off of his feet and had him crash to the floor. Grim looked up, then said, "Patrick, are you getting a cold or something, mon? Colds are dangerous and I would be ticked off if I caught your cold! Besides, I have better things to do than catch a cold from the likes of you."

Patrick felt woozy and said, "I feel funn ... ah ... ah ... AAAAAHHH ..." He pinched his "nose" to stop the sneeze quickly, but his eyes bugged out like airbags as his sneeze came out. He stated, "I sneezed."

Suddenly, purple blotches came onto his skin that became huge and Patrick gasped as he said, "I'm mutating!"

His body started swelling in weird ways, then Grim said to Ace, "Hey, Ace, do you think we should take Patrick to the doctor? I'm concerned about his well-being."

Ace shrugged as he said, "I've been concerned about that starfish since the day I actually met him."

While Grim and Ace were talking, Patrick got bloated. Grim noticed this and said, "Uh, Ace?"

Ace put down his newspaper as he said, "What? We're done for the day?"

Grim pointed to Patrick while saying, "Look!"

Patrick began to float like a balloon as he said, "Help, I'm a blimp!"

Grim looked concerned, but Ace laughed as he said, "Patrick, you maniac! Get down from there!"

Patrick moaned as he scratched while saying, "Guys, help me! Dang, I'm so itchy! Come on, guys!"

Ace joked, "Let's poke a hole in him and let the air out!"

Grim said, "If we did that, he'll blow up on impact. Listen, Ace, just give me a boost, I'll try to catch him."

Ace made a saddle with his hands, had Grim step onto it, and helped him up. Grim said, "Okay, we're coming, butterball." Grim reached for Patrick's foot and said, "A little higher, Ace. I almost got him."

Patrick was about to sneeze again, but Grim got a hold of Patrick's foot as Patrick ripped another sneeze, making the two fly around. Grim called out, "Ace, catch us, mon!"

While Patrick and Grim flew around for a while, Ace looked up to see the two of them flying around the garage. The two flew near Ace, bumped into him, and floated out of the garage.

Patrick seemed to have fun flying around as he said, "Hey, guys! I'm a pigeon; you know, like one of the Goodfeathers!"

Ace said, "Don't lay an egg, bird brain!"

Ace and Grim got to solid ground, then started pulling Patrick like a kite by his foot. As they pulled him along, Ace said, "We gotta figure out what's wrong with the Bloated Starfish!"

* * *

They walked into Grim's place, tied Patrick to the ground, and placed a suction cup attached to a stick and wire on his head. They got some computers, lights, and scanners up to find out the problem. Ace called, "All set, Grim, old buddy!"

Grim poked his head out and said, "Ace, just say it!"

Ace rolled his eyes and said, "Paging Doctor Grim Reaper, emergency. Paging the head of surgery with all of the top degrees; to the living room stat."

Grim was wearing a doctor's outfit as he said, "That was good, Ace."

Ace rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Whatever."

Grim looked at the scanner, pulled out the paper, and looked at the results as he said, "Whoa, this is very weird."

Patrick said, "I got a dart stuck to my head!"

Grim walked over to the starfish and said, "Say 'Ah', please."

Patrick looked at him and said before opening his mouth, "Ah, please!"

His tongue rolled out as Grim said, "Flashlight, Ace."

Grim walked over towards the Gang Green Gang leader and said, "Ace, you weren't listening. I needed a flashlight."

"Oh, yeah, that's right," Ace said as he looked through a medical bag, found a flashlight, and handed it to him.

"Thank you, Nurse," Grim said.

"Nurse?" Ace said in surprise.

Grim stuffed the flashlight into Patrick's mouth as Grim called, "Lights please, Nurse!"

Ace turned off all of the lights, then everyone saw Patrick's X-RAY and noticed his bones were as huge as his bloated body. Grim called for Ace to turn the lights back on, then Patrick took the flashlight out of his mouth and asked, "What's wrong with me, Doctor Grim D?"

Grim tapped his chin in deep thought and said, "Okay, just one more test. Please excuse me while I get the you-know-what."

Grim walked out and came back with a rabbit in his hand as he showed the rabbit to Patrick, who said, "Look, it's a bun ... ah-ah-ah ..."

Patrick was about to sneeze, which made Ace yell, "HE'S GONNA BLOW! TAKE COVER!"

Grim and Ace got behind a couch as Patrick let out another sneeze. The ropes that held him down worked and did not have him fly off again. The two boys went up to Patrick, then Grim said, "You're allergic to rabbits, Patrick."

Ace moaned, "So, now what, Dr. Grim Meat Patty?"

"We'll have to treat him pronto, Ace," Grim said.

* * *

Grim changed back into his regular clothes and got a rolling paint brush dipped with cold cream. He climbed onto Patrick and rolled the cream back and forth as he said, "We'll have you back to normal in no time, Big P."

Patrick had some cream over his face, licked some off of his lips, and said, "Mmm, gravy!"

He brushed a good amount and called for more. Ace flicked a spoonful that was small and landed near his feet. Grim said in a sarcastic tone, "Nice one, Ace. I could use some more, mon!"

He was about to brush some more, but was covered head to toe with cold cream. Ace threw a shovel of it as Patrick maoned, "Guys, I'm still itchy. Ed said he uses talcum powder when he gets itchy."

Grim asked, "Guys, can you fill the talcum powder dispenser up?"

Ace filled it up, handed the dispenser to him, and said, "That's gonna take forever."

Grim worked the handle to get the talcum powder out and said, "Yeah, but it's gonna give an even coating." Ace got out a huge fan and started to dump more talcum powder out of its container as he said, "Time is money and I like money."

The fan was set on high, making the powder and Grim blow. Grim held onto Patrick's skin and yelled, "ACE, CUT DAT STUPID THING OFF!"

The powder cleared and everything smelled nice. Patrick did not itch much, but he was still big as he asked, "How come I'm still big, guys?"

Grim got up from the floor and said, "Well, ice can reduce swelling."

"Good idea!" Ace said.

* * *

Grim found a hose attached with a funnel, placed a nozzle end to the freezer, and said, "This could shoot a good amount of ice."

Ace got an empty ice pack and press the button on the fridge door as Grim held the hose in a good grip and watched the ice shoot into the ice pack. The ice pack got big and covered Patrick pretty good. Ace held the pack and said, "You'll be back to normal in no time, Patrick."

Patrick shivered as the ice touched him and said, "Wh-hatever y-ou s-s-ay, A-Ace."

Grim shot too much ice that the cubes began to fly around as Ace shouted, "Okay, Grim, enough with the ice already!"

Grim said in a warbly voice as the ice shot out and began vibrating, "I'm trying, but there's too much shooting out and I can't stop it!"

Ace shielded himself and growled, "GRIM!"

Grim continued vibrating until the hose stopped and he fell to the floor. The ice in the ice pack began to melt, making Patrick shrink back to his normal size and Ace slowly going to the floor.

"We should've thought of this in the first place!" Ace said as he picked up Patrick and asked, "You okay, Pat?"

Grim said, "We should protect him from those rabbits."

Patrick shook his head and said in a dazed tone, "Jimmy cracked corn and I don't care."

* * *

Later on, Patrick was in a cardboard box with holes for the arms and eyes, along with rubber gloves placed on his hands. The three got over to Patrick's garage to get the animals back, then Ace said, "Okay, let's get the animals back to Foghorn and collect our dough."

He opened the garage, then Patrick said, "I'll take the one on the left."

The garage was filled with a ton of rabbits, then Grim said, "It looks like Mr. and Mrs. Rabbit have studied their multiplication."

The rabbits all burst out of the garage, making the three shrink back and Ace scream, "AVALANCE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Ace, Grim, and Patrick dropped to the ground, watching the rabbits scurry around.

* * *

The three boys got the animals back to safety, gathered up all of the rabbits, and got their money. They spent it on some soft serves and watched some TV in the living room at Patrick's place. Ace looked through the program for the TV and said, "So, what do you guys want to watch tonight?"

Grim said, "Well, there's a documentary on the Underworld."

Patrick then said, "Boring! Let's watch 'The Dawn of the Robots II: The Second Coming'!"

Ace rolled his eyes as he flicked through the channels, found _Space Jam_ on the screen (with a clip of Bugs Bunny meeting the Nerdlucks for the first time seen on the screen), and said, "Hey, _Space Jam_'s on. How about we watch that?"

Grim and Patrick just shrugged as the boys got comfortable to watch the movie, ending the cartoon.

* * *

_**Looney Tunes  
**_**"That's all, Folks!"  
****A KidsWBYungsta Cartoon**

* * *

A/N: Well, that's all for Chapter 32, Folks! This was a parody one of my favorite _Ed, Edd, n' Eddy_ episodes, _Flea-Bitten Ed_. I don't own any of the characters that appeared; they are all owned by their respective properties. I would like to give a special thanks to MonstarzGirl for the cast. :) I hope you guys enjoyed this one. Thanks for Reading and "Stay Tooned" for more new one-shots, Folks!


	33. Juniper, Flora, Courage, and the Worm

**KidsWBYungsta Presents The WB One-Shots Show: Season 2, Chp. 33: Juniper Lee, Flora, Courage, and the Worm  
****Chapter 33:** "Juniper Lee, Flora, Courage, and the Worm"

**Synopsis:** Parody of the _SpongeBob SquarePants_ episode, _Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm_. A bullworm terrorizes everyone in Looney Tunes Land and Juniper Lee takes it upon herself to stop it while Courage the Cowardly Dog and Flora tries to talk her out of it. Meanwhile, Ed comes up with an idea to take Looney Tune Land and push it somewhere else.

* * *

**KidsWBYungsta Presents,  
**"**Juniper Lee, Flora, Courage, and the Worm"**

Based on the _SpongeBob SquarePants_ episode,  
"Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm" (2001)

_Special Thanks to Stephen Hillenberg  
__Story by Brandon Franklin  
__Animation by Tom Ray, Gerry Chiniquy, and Ken Harris  
__Layouts by Hawley Pratt  
__Backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas  
__Voice Characterizations by Marty Grabstein, Alejandra Renyoso, Joe Alaskey, Matt Hill, and Lara Jill Miller  
__Musical Direction by Milt Franklyn_

_Directed by Brandon Franklin_

* * *

_Ahh, another peaceful evening in Looney Tunes Land. Listen to the peaceful tranquility._

The story begins in the city of Looney Tunes Land, which was looking pretty beautiful at night. However, the peaceful scene would be interrupted when something was digging underground and ate up the Looney Tunes Land sign.

_Uh-oh._

After eating the sign, the underground creature moved onto the rest of Looney Tunes Land. Osmosis Jones was busy writing up a ticket for a car parked near a fire hydrant. The underground creature was making some random, disgusting eating noises. Suddenly, the car disappeared, leaving Osmosis Jones to glance about in shock. He picked up the fire hydrant and moved it to the adjacent car. He then placed the ticket on the car, whistling the _Ozzy & Drix_ theme song as he walked away from the scene.

* * *

The underground creature was seen moving on towards Flora's house. Courage the Cowardly Dog woke up to see notice the underground creature coming into the house.

Courage screamed as he looked at the audience and said, "Yikes! This is not good."

Flora did not hear Courage as she continued to sleep and mumbled, "Trick or treat. Thank you."

The thing then took Flora's blanket and curtains as she mumbled, "Keep the change, Grim."

The underground creature took Flora's pillow away, waking the Winx girl up as she muttered, "What's going on, Courage?"

Suddenly, her eyes widened in terror as she stared fixedly at the monster in terror. The camera then zooms out to see that half of the walls of Flora's house were missing.

* * *

The next day, Flora was seen talking to her friends in the ACME Looniversity cafeteria, standing on top of a table.

"I saw it," Flora said in fear. "It was big! It was all wiggly! Also, it ate everything in my house!"

"That's horrible," Ed said as he then gobbled down an entire tray of his food, making Eddy and Double D roll their eyes.

"It was an Alaskan … Bull … Worm!" Flora shrieked, as the three words flashed across the screen.

The crowd murmured worriedly and they all started to argue about the creature.

"He ate my notebook!" Jenny Wakeman yelled as she showed a book with a bite out of it.

"He ate mine and my siblings' homework!" Yakko yelled, before he, Wakko, and Dot winked at the audience and gave a thumbs-up.

Ralph the Guard is shown with a big bite out of his butt as he asked, "Do I really need to say it?"

The crowd murmured some more in worry as SpongeBob SquarePants said, "How can we protect ourselves?! We can't let that Alaskan Bull Worm come in here and eat up everything around here!"

"I've got it!" Daffy Duck said. "Let's buy some ACME Deluxe Burgers!"

However, Daffy's comment about that made everyone boo at the duck as they threw textbooks, notebooks, pencils, and papers at him.

"We should lock our doors!" Buster Bunny said.

"We should call in Batman and Superman!" Irwin said.

"We should dig a moat!" Freakazoid said.

"We should take Looney Tunes Land and push it somewhere else!" Ed said, making the crowd immediately quiet down upon hearing Ed's idea.

"You know, Ed, that idea may just be crazy enough …" Eddy said. "_**TO GET US ALL KILLED!**_"

Another pause occurred, then the crowd resumed about what to do and what _not_ to do.

"I've got it! We should get someone to go after it!" Jake Long said.

"Are you crazy, Jake?" Daffy said. "There is nobody crazy enough to take on the Alaskan Bull Worm!"

Suddenly, a horrible screeching noise is heard and the crowd cringed as they saw a random guy scraping his hook on the window. He stopped to see everyone staring at him. It was apparent he was trying to get their attention.

"Hey, do you kids have a bathroom around here in the school?" He asked.

Daffy looked slightly annoyed as he pointed with his thumb and said, "Down the hallway to your left."

"Thanks," The guy said as he hurried away.

Suddenly, everyone turned as they heard a teenage girl named Juniper Lee say, "I'll catch that Alaskan Bull Worm … that is, if anyone of you guys are willing to pay."

She looked up, dramatically, then she looked puzzled when she heard Daffy Duck yell, "NOOOOOO! You'll never get a cent out of me!" He blocked the cash register of the cafeteria with his body as he said, "Never! I'd rather that creature come in here right now and eat you all alive!"

Daffy began to foam at the mouth like a rabid animal while the crowd looked at him strangely. After a long pause, he calmed down and said, "Sorry about that, folks."

June stared at the duck for a moment, then she laughed and said, "Oh, don't fret, Daffy. I don't want your money. I was just playing up the drama of the moment, that's all."

Daffy laughed nonchalantly, which gradually turned into crying, as June said, "Nope. I'm gonna take that spineless worm down for nothing, because this is personal."

"Why is this one personal, June?" Ami asked curiously.

Juniper became angry as she took out a tiny box, opened it to reveal nothing inside the box, and said, "Because the rascal took the necklace I was going to give to my grandmother as a birthday present!"

Everyone gasped, knowing how much June loved her grandmother for helping her with her Te Xuan Ze skills, but hated anyone who took anything she was going to give to her grandmother.

"The worm must've gotten it while my back was turned; that coward!" June said as she stood up in confidence. "I'm gonna take back what's rightfully mine!"

The crowd cheered, but Flora, on the other hand, looked alarmed as she said in shock, "What?!"

Before June could leave the Looniversity, Courage zoomed up to her and said, "But, June, you don't even know what you're up against! Did you even listen to what Flora was talking about? We're talking about an Alaskan … Bull … Worm!"

As Courage said that, the three words appeared on the screen again.

"Well, I don't know a thing about Alaska," June said as she took out a scrapbook full of pictures. "But, look here. One time, I battled a few bulls, even one bull-like creature and I battled some monstrous worms."

In the scrapbook, June is shown battling some bulls and some monstrous worms.

"But, June," Courage began to say, but June cut him off.

"As far as I'm concerned, fighting the bulls and the monstrous worms were just warm-ups. This one is the real deal. Now, I'm gonna kick some worm tail!"

June ran out of the cafeteria exit as the crowd cheered wildly and Flora said worriedly, "But, June, you don't know who you're dealing with!"

"Don't worry, Flora," June said as she pushed through the school doors. "I won't be long."

Flora chased after her, with Courage the Cowardly Dog following close behind, as she yelled, "June! June!"

"Go get him, Juniper!" Daffy cheered. "We have the utmost confidence in you!" He then turned to Ed and asked, "Now, what was that idiotic idea of yours again?"

* * *

"_**PUSH!**_" Ed yelled.

The scene showed all of the citizens of Looney Tunes Land trying to push the city to another area.

* * *

June was walking into the outskirts of town when she turned to notice Flora and Courage running towards her.

"Wait! Juniper!" Flora and Courage yelled.

"Hey there, Flora and Courage," Juniper said with a smile as she stopped for the moment. "You guys coming to watch?

"June, please don't go!" Courage cried.

"Why not?" June asked curiously.

"June, we saw it!" Flora yelled. "It's big … scary … and purple!"

As Flora said that, the three words appeared on the screen each time.

"So is that MonStar Bupkus," June said. "But, I'm not afraid of him, either!"

"June, you're going to get massacred!" Courage cried as he literally fell to pieces.

June just looked at Flora and Courage and said, "Courage, Flora, I'm from Orchid Bay. What you two think is big and what _I_ think is big are two totally different 'bigs'. Besides, that creature's got my necklace for my grandmother and I can't let it get away with that."

"Okay, but what if the worm didn't take the necklace?" Flora asked.

June stared at the sixteen-year-old Winx girl, with confusion written all over her face, as she said, "If that worm doesn't have my grandmother's necklace, then who does?"

"Uh … I do?" Flora lied, unconvincingly circling her foot in the dirt.

"You do?" June asked with a raised eyebrow. "Where?"

"Um … in my pocket," Flora said, pointing to her skirt pocket.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" June said with a smile. "Give it here. Come on."

Flora looked nervous, before she digged her hand in her pocket, as she muttered, "Alright, I'll do it … but I'll probably hate myself in the morning."

She opened her hand and June frowned, seeing the items in her hand, as she said, "Flora, that's a paper clip and a piece of string."

Flora opened her mouth to retort, but Courage said, "No, it's not. This is your grandmother's necklace."

"Flora, Courage," June said, glaring at the Winx girl and the cowardly dog.

"Well, how would you know?!" Flora retorted, tears welling up into her eyes and pointing at her, defensively. "It's always in that little box!"

She began to break down crying, yelling as she jumped onto June's waist and clung to it, "Oh, don't go, don't go!"

June rolled her eyes until Courage ran up to her face and said, "June, listen to Flora. That Alaskan Bull Worm is bad news! Don't go! If you do, you are going to regret it for the rest of your life!"

June pulled Flora and Courage off of her as she said, "Flora, Courage, what is the matter with you two? Now, I'm going to give that Alaskan Bull Worm what-for and there isn't anything you can say that's going to stop me!"

June continued to walk off as Courage said, "Oh, really? What if I just randomly said … 'blargen fedibble no-hip'?"

June stopped and glanced back as she said, "Well, I gotta admit that slowed me down, but I'm still going for him!"

She continued walking as Courage appeared next to her and said, "You know, necklaces are so overrated. Let's just forget about it and go home."

June continued walking and Flora appeared with an ice-cream cone in her hands as she said in a sing-song voice, "I've got ice cream!" June still walked to the worm and Flora said, "With cookie dough, sprinkles, and marshmallow cream …"

June continued walking and this time, Courage appeared with a mask of Monroe, June's pet dog as he yelled in a fake Scottish accent, "June, this is your pet dog speaking and I forbid you to go after that worm! You come back here, young lady!"

"Nice try, Courage, but you are not the real Monroe!" June said as she continued walking, but stopped when she saw Flora with boxing gloves.

"June, if you are going to get that worm, you're going to have to go through me!" Flora said as she and Courage stood side-by-side.

However, June just nonchalantly walked past Courage and Flora, making the both of them swing back to their places like saloon doors. As June continued walking, Flora grabbed her by her ankles, making her stop, and cried, with June looking annoyed at the girl, "June, no! I can't let you! I'm not gonna let you get killed! If you go against that worm to get your grandmother's necklace back, you'll get eaten for sure!"

"There is no way some dumb old worm's gonna make a meal out of me," June said as she continued to walk with Flora still holding onto her ankles. "I'm too Orchid Bay tough!"

"No, not tough enough!" Flora cried, still holding onto her ankles, making June stop walking. "Not tough enough!"

"Flora, quit your worrying," June said, shaking her off. "I can take care of myself! After all, who's the strongest Te Xuan Ze in Looney Tunes Land?"

June grabbed an anchor and the S.S. Warner Brothers is dragged down from the sky.

"You are," Flora said.

"And," June added as she did some karate moves and made a K shape. "Who put the hi-yah, hi, ho, K in 'karate'?"

Courage made a U-shape as he said, "You did."

"And, who saved Courage's backside from destruction on a regular basis?" June asked.

Courage looked at his backside to see a sign that said, "Property of Juniper Lee".

"You do," Courage said.

"Right," June said, nodding her head. "I can handle this worm, too, because I am the best there is! There is nothing too big or too ornery for me to catch!"

Flora sighed in defeat and said, "Okay."

"Say it," June said.

"There isn't anything-"

"Is nothing!"

"Is nothing," Flora said. "Too big or too ornery for you to catch! But-" June cut her off as she motioned for her and Courage to get on her. "And-" June cut her off again. "I-" June cut her off again. "Yeah, but-"

"No!" June snapped.

"You see-" Courage began to say.

"No!"

"I-" Courage began to say, but June cut him off one last time with a frustrated sigh.

* * *

Soon, June picked up some dirt from the ground as if she was tracking an animal and sniffed it.

"Worm sign," June said as she looked at a tiny sign on her hand that had "WORMSIGN" painted on it. She looked up to a very scary-looking cave and said, "He's in that cave."

Flora was really scared about what was going to happen and said, "June, are you sure you-?"

"Of course I am," June said as she walked into the cave. "I'm going in there and I'm not comin' out until I got me a big heaping plate of worm stew!"

June walked into the cave and Flora and Courage hid behind a rock and whimpered in terror, hoping June knew what she was doing.

Suddenly, they heard June say, "Aha! There you are, you necklace-nabbing varmint! Hi-yah!"

Karate noises were heard and June poked her head out of the cave as she said, "I'm winning, Flora."

June resumed fighting as Flora said, "Uh, June, that's not-"

More fighting noises were heard as June poked her head out again, saying, "This shouldn't take long."

She resumed fighting as Courage said, "June, that's not the-"

"Almost done," June yelled as she continued fighting.

"_**JUNIPER!**_" Flora and Courage yelled in terror.

"Whoo-hoo!" June yelled as she came out riding a giant worm. "I got him, Flora and Courage!"

She tied a giant knot on the worm and stood on it proudly as Courage nervously said, "Uh, June …?"

"Boy, this worm put up some sort of fight," June said. "But, I'm from Orchid Bay and, as you can see, no worm is a match for me. I even got my grandmother's gift back!" She showed Flora and Courage the necklace, which is a ruby teardrop and silver wrapped around it.

"Uh, June, I don't mean to rain on your parade or anything, but I have to tell you that-" Courage said nervously.

"That's not the worm," Flora blurted out.

"Excuse me?" June asked, glancing down at Flora and Courage.

"That's not the worm; th-th-that's his tongue," Courage said as he shivered nervously.

Suddenly, they all looked up to see the real bull worm look down at Juniper, Flora, and Courage. He asked, "Okay, which one of you three tied my tongue up? Do you think this is a joke?"

"Oh," June said slowly. "This is the tongue and …" She started trailing off as she said, "The whole thing here is the … worm. _**RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!**_"

June, Flora, and Courage began to run away as the worm growled angrily, chomped down, and chased after them.

"So, June, what's the plan?" Courage yelled as he, Flora, and June ran away from the giant worm, who was approaching faster.

"Just run faster!" June yelled.

"Well, I could've thought of that myself," Courage said.

Flora realized something, as she said, "Hey, wait a minute, June! I was right the whole time, wasn't I?"

"Later, Flora!" June yelled.

"Oh, so that worm _is_ too big for you, isn't he?" Courage said with a Bugs Bunny-esque smirk.

"Not now, guys!"

"I wanna hear you say it, June," Flora demanded.

"Can we talk about this another time?" June asked Flora and Courage nervously.

"Say it!"

"Flora!"

"Say it or I'll have to trip you," Flora yelled as she ran on one foot while she had the other foot poisted to trip June.

"No!" June yelled. "Get away!"

"Say it!"

"Not now!"

"Say it!"

"Okay, okay!" June cried out. "You and Courage were right and I was wrong! I was wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, WRONG! Are you two happy now?"

Flora smiled devilishly as she said, "I knew it."

Suddenly, June, Flora, and Courage's eyes widened in terror as a loud roar from the worm behind them proved they were still being chased. The three of them screamed and ran faster. They ran up and down a hill, which the worm plowed right through. They ran past Ralph the Guard, who was busy working at the Warner Bros. Studios entrance, with his butt bandaged up. The worm passed by and took another bite out of him.

"Oh, not again," Ralph groaned.

"June? Flora?" Courage asked.

"Yeah?" June and Flora asked.

"What are we going to do now?!"

June was panting and sweating as she turned to see the worm roaring again. She turned again to see the seemingly endless trees in front of them.

"I've got it!" June said as she turned to Flora. "Flora, do you still have that paper clip and that string?"

"I'm way ahead of you, June," Flora said happily as she took the items out.

Flora used the paper clip and the string to make it into a necklace as she said, "Look, it's a necklace! F for 'Flora', J for 'Juniper', and C for 'Courage'! You know, it would be an easy way to identify our bodies."

"No, silly," June said. "How about SOS for 'save our skins'?"

June took the string and used the hook of the paper clip to wrap the string around one of the trees. She grabbed Flora and Courage and they were swinging up and over the branch onto the worm's back.

"There!" June said. "We should be nice and safe up here!"

"Uh, June?" Courage said. "I beg to differ."

The worm started to plow off of a cliff like a runaway train as June, Flora, and Courage screamed in terror and began running towards the end of the worm to get to the safety of the plateua. They jumped off of the worm's tail safely as the worm fell off of the cliff.

"Whoo-hoo!" Flora said. "We did it!"

"Cool!" Courage said happily. "He'll never get out of there!"

"We saved the town," June cheered.

"Yeah! Let's go tell everybody!" Courage said as the three walked away to tell the townsfolk.

* * *

However, all of the citizens were trying to push Looney Tunes Land to safety. The city is now in the valley at the bottom of the cliff.

"_**PUSH!**_" Ed yelled as they pushed the city. "_**PUSH!**_"

They stopped pushing to see they were safe as they cheered, "Hooray!"

However, their freedom did not last long as the worm, still falling, landed on Looney Tunes Land and smashed it to pieces.

"Ouuuch," He groaned.

* * *

_**Looney Tunes  
**_"**That's all, Folks!"  
****A KidsWBYungsta Cartoon**

* * *

A/N: Well, that's all for Chapter 33, Folks! I hope you guys enjoy this one-shot as I did writing it. Well, I don't really have anything else to say about this, so … Thanks for Reading and "Stay Tooned" for more new one-shots, Folks!


	34. It Came From Outer Wakko

**KidsWBYungsta Presents The WB One-Shots Show: Season 2, Chp. 34: It Came From Outer Wakko  
****Chapter 34:** "It Came From Outer Wakko"

**Synopsis:** A parody of the _Ed, Edd, n' Eddy_ episode, _It Came From Outer Ed_. After the latest scam failed, Wakko decides to create his own scam, but Eddy does not like the sound of that. However, Juniper Lee and Philly Phil want to help the Warner Brother with his own idea. When the scam turns out to be a weird and zany one, things begin to get awkward.

* * *

**KidsWBYungsta Presents,  
**"**It Came From Outer Wakko"**

Based on the _Ed, Edd, n' Eddy_ episode,  
"It Came From Outer Ed" (2001, directed by Danny Antonucci)

_Special Thanks to Danny Antonucci  
__Story by Brandon Franklin  
__Animation by Tom Ray, Gerry Chiniquy, Ken Harris, and Bob Bransford  
__Layouts by Robert Gribbroek  
__Backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas  
__Voice Characterizations by Tony Sampson, Jess Harnell, Lara Jill Miller, and Phil LaMarr  
__Musical Direction by Eugene Poddany and Milt Franklyn_

_Directed by Brandon Franklin_

* * *

It was another average day in Looney Tunes Land: the citizens were out, there was some scamming, and the air was just sweet with the promising scent of a fresh start to a new day. Meanwhile, in the Water Tower of the Warner Bros. Studios Lot, Wakko Warner was reading some comic books, one of which involved the infamous curse of the legendary Grim Scam. As he flipped through the pages, the content began to get more interesting and dark.

"Whoa, this comic sure is a real page-turner!" Wakko said to the audience. "This stuff is slopping over with gripping suspense and some interesting plot development."

* * *

Outside, Eddy was preparing for a show that would put Wakko in the spotlight. Juniper was trying to warn Eddy about getting Wakko into their crazy situations. Eddy just discarded June's warning as he left to get Wakko.

"Eddy will never learn; will he, June?" Philly Phil said to June.

"Well, what do you expect, Phil?" Juniper said. "He's been known for doing this since the start of his show."

* * *

Meanwhile, Eddy nudged his head halfway through the window and greeted Wakko in his usual way. Eddy said, "Hey, Wakko, old buddy. What's up, doc?"

"Oh, hey, Eddy," Wakko said. "Just reading my new comic books. What do you think of this one?"

Eddy looked at the cover and shrugged it off as he said, "Well, Wakko, that's not what I came here for. The problem is … WE'RE GETTING ATTACKED BY A MONSTER, MAN!"

Eddy quickly pulled Wakko out of the Water Tower into the outside world.

* * *

Meanwhile, Juniper Lee was struggling in her balance of walking on two wooden sticks while trying to get into character for the scam, but was pretty worried about Wakko's imagination going wild in a manner like Ed from _Ed, Edd, n' Eddy_. Back with Eddy, he was busy telling the toons about the "monster" that was going to come in. Courage was easily scared than most of the other toons. Kim Possible was pretty cool and collected about this, but she was even scared herself. Rolf, Kevin, Nawt, and Bupkus were just teasing while the others just sat there and watched.

Wakko looked at the direction where June was at and mistook her for being the monster Eddy told him about. He told the toons about the origins and the abilities of the monster.

"Eddy, I'm scared!" Courage said. "I don't want this monster to hurt any of my friends."

Eddy came by and tried to "comfort" Courage, in his own special way, saying, "Don't worry, Courage, old buddy; you are in good hands."

Eddy flicked his finger onto Courage's bike, rendering him to roll away from the crowd. Blossom then came in and punched Eddy dead in the face. Meanwhile, with Courage, he continued to roll away with the bike gaining more speed as Eddy told Wakko, "Oh, my gosh! Look, Wakko, that monster's about to suck Courage in!"

Wakko saw Courage and freaked out as he grabbed a random tree from "Hammerspace" and chased towards the monster to "save" Courage's life. As Courage was trying to stop the bike upon seeing the so-called "monster", Wakko said, "DON'T WORRY, COURAGE! I'LL SAVE YOU!"

Meanwhile, June became frightened as she said, "Is that a Northern Dutch Elm?! Oh, no, I can't possibly coordinate my …"

Before she (and Courage) knew it, they were both crushed by Wakko.

Wakko stopped as he looked at June and Courage and said, "Oh, no, what have I done?"

Blossom called out Courage's name in shock by what she just saw while the others could not help but just laugh at the incident and the ridiculousness of the situation.

"Courage, I'm sorry, man!" Wakko cried as he began to dig in the ground and pulled him out from under the tree.

"You got to love him," Eddy said while wiping tears from his eyes, holding in his laughter.

"Speak to me, Courage!" Wakko said, holding an unconscious Courage in his hands.

Wakko then preceded to revive Courage by trying some of the Warner Bros.-style revival methods to see if he was still breathing. Courage woke up as he looked at Wakko and said, "Wakko, calm down! I'm fine! It's okay; I'm not mad at you."

Wakko just continued to revive him as Eddy was crying since he was holding back his laughter, along with Grim and Kevin, Kim Possible and Brandy Harrington were speechless, and Blanko was just unimpressed about the situation.

Blossom flew over to Courage as she stopped Wakko from straining himself to revive Courage. Blossom said, "Wakko, it's okay! Courage is fine now."

"Yeah, I may be a little dizzy, but I'm okay," Courage said.

"Oh, well, sorry about that Courage," Wakko said.

"Wakko, it's okay," Blossom said. "You were not aware of what was happening at the time, so it's fine."

While all of this was happening, Philly Phil came in and saw the ridiculous things that were occurring at the time. That was when June came out from under the tree in pain.

"Is this what we are resorting to? Humiliating each other?" June yelled before she was grabbed by Wakko.

Wakko cleaned her off and hugged her as he sprayed some spray in his mouth and said, "You know, June, I think I deserve a 'thank you' kiss from you."

Wakko was about to kiss June, but stopped when he saw Philly Phil standing with Eddy. Eddy became surprised since his joke for the kids was really too much for Grim, Kevin, and the others. The toons left by laughing at the comedic moments of the scam.

"See, Eddy, I told you this was going to be bad," Philly Phil said.

"Oh, come on, Phil," Eddy said. "Admit it, you thought this was funny."

Philly Phil rolled his eyes as Wakko said he had an idea for a brand-new scam. Eddy laughed at Wakko's request, resulting them to get in a short debate. Eddy was pushed by Wakko as Wakko just sighed as he walked away sadly. June and Philly Phil felt bad for Wakko as June said, "Great, Eddy; first, you made him a run for your joke, now you are preventing him from expressing himself. He may have an idea that is unique."

"Yeah, Eddy, what's your deal?" Philly Phil said.

Eddy realized what he just did as he said, "WAKKO, WAIT! Don't leave yet! Sorry about that, old buddy, old pal. Let's do your scam, Wakko. Just tell us what this one is about."

A bell rang out of nowhere as Wakko turned and smiled happily as he came back and hugged his friends, saying, "Oh, thank you, guys! I promise you, Eddy; this will be the best scam you have ever seen!"

"Hey, don't mention it," Eddy said while shrugging. "Just tell us what we need."

"Okay, first, we need …" Wakko said as he looked at the script for this cartoon and looked shocked at what he read. "A bunch of rocks? Seriously, 'a bunch of rocks'?"

Wakko showed Eddy the script and Eddy knew about the situation they were going to be in. He said, "Wait a minute, I remember this episode! Ed had a similar scam like this one. I guess since you're playing Ed, you are going to have to do the things the script says."

Wakko just face-palmed himself as he said, "Ok, well, to please the writers, let's just roll with this. Besides, if this episode does not turn out to be funny, Warner Bros. will have to disavow all knowledge of this segment and blame it on the writers."

Wakko, Eddy, June, and Philly Phil raised eyebrows and smirked at the audience as they left to get Wakko's scam started.

* * *

A while later, in the junkyard, June was next to the outhouse that read the "Masked Mumbler" in red while Wakko was on the other side, painting something on the ground in red paint with a heavy paint brush.

"There! X marks the spot!" Wakko said as he looked at what he painted. "Wait a minute, did I just paint a 'Q'?"

Philly Phil looked at the 'Q' and said, "Looks like it, Wakko."

"Oh, boy; well, let's move 'em out!" Wakko declared.

Philly Phil told Wakko that the sizes of the rocks are too strange for him to carry. After he told him that, Wakko got rid of some of the rocks, leaving a few as he said, "There, you have a few rocks to carry. Right over to the X, Phil."

June came over and saw Philly Phil carrying one of the rocks. Meanwhile, Wakko stopped at the outhouse and said, "Hey, Eddy, are you ready?"

"This is weird, Wakko," Eddy said.

Wakko lifted up the outhouse and revealed Eddy wearing some ridiculous makeup, a goofy hat, and some other accessories. June looked at the dressing room nearby and looked at Wakko. Wakko quickly got what June was about to say and said, "Don't ask. It was in the script."

"Wakko, why did I have to get dressed like this again?" Eddy asked.

"Well, it is all part of the big plan," Wakko said as he looked for June. "Hey, where did June go?"

"I'm right here," June said, revealing she is wearing the same outfit Eddy is wearing. "Sorry, Wakko, but like you said, we had to follow the script or Warner Bros. would be mad about the episode not being funny."

"I know, I know," Wakko said. "I didn't know this episode went like this. Anyway, Eddy, take this like the Aztec Temple."

Wakko grabbed a cement machine and gave it to Eddy, then left to check on Philly Phil. By the time Philly Phil reached his destination, he was confused about something.

"Wakko, do you know where the 'X' is?" Philly Phil said. "All I see is a 'Q'."

"Apparently, I had to paint some Qs to follow the episode," Wakko said. "Really, I wonder what the writers were thinking. Anyway, who's up for lunch?"

The next scene cut to where Wakko already set up a table where Philly Phil was waiting patiently for Wakko, Eddy sitting there reading the script, and June embarassed and already thinking this was going to be bad. By the time Wakko arrived, he brought a lunch box filled with ham sandwiches topped with lettuce and tomatoes. He passed them down to his fellow friends.

"Well, thanks, Wakko," Philly Phil said.

"Yeah, that was very nice of you," June said.

As everyone began to eat the sandwiches, Eddy showed Wakko what was going to happen next. Wakko just had an unimpressed look on his face as he flipped the door-table on the ground and gave everyone an extra lunch box to put their sandwiches in. Wakko said, "Sorry, everybody, but we have to get back to work."

Wakko gave the rock to Philly Phil and said, "Right on the X. Don't worry, if you can't find one, just paint one. That's what I would do."

As Philly Phil went to find an X, Wakko walked over to June and Eddy and said, "Come on, June and Eddy, we have to go find some …" Wakko looked at the script and said, "Rotten spaghetti noodles?"

"Man, no wonder this episode was so weird to me," Eddy said. "Well, Wakko, let's just get to the next scene."

When Wakko, June, and Eddy left, Philly Phil stopped and said, "Well, I can't find an X, so I guess I should paint one."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the alley of the cul-de-sac, Nawt's football was lodged in Taz's mouth. He struggled to get the ball out of his mouth by pulling on it with all of his strength. Nawt yelled, "Man, let go of my ball, Taz!"

Taz just muffled as Nawt said, "Taz, if you poke a hole in this football, I'll let all of it come out of your head, man!"

Suddenly, Yumi and Ami came in with Ami carrying a stuffed animal bunny. She introduced the bunny to the group in which she called it Bunny Huggles. Some of them thought it was cute, Grim and Kevin sighed in annoyance, and Rolf was tearful.

"Ami, all I can say is you better step away from Taz before he eats it," Nawt said.

"He wouldn't dare," Ami said. "Bunny Huggles hates saliva; I love you, Bunny Huggles."

"I think I'm going to be sick, mon," Grim said.

Rolf wiped the tears that were falling from his face as he said, "I must say, I had a special friend myself. Meet my clam, Bobo. He was such a special friend to me for all of these years. I love you, Bobo."

Behind the group was a fake scene. Behind it was the wise-cracking scam artist in his costume, a young Asian girl in a similar costume, and the Warner Brother who wore a red baseball cap and a blue shirt.

"Is that a giant clam?" June asked curiously while trying to hide herself from the group.

"The suckers wait unsuspectively," Wakko said.

"Suckers?" Eddy said excitedly as he pushed Juniper to the side. "I thought we never get to this part, Wakko! So, how do we please 'em?"

Wakko thought he was missing something and said, "I think we need Philly Phil for this part."

Juniper got up and looked heated at Eddy before Wakko came back with Philly Phil, who said, "I painted an X back there, Wakko."

"Now, Philly Phil, it is very important to give Juniper and Eddy these pancakes … for whatever reason," Wakko said, holding up a plate of pancakes.

"Okay," Philly Phil said, holding the two plates of pancakes. "Here you go, June and Eddy."

"Pancakes give me gas," Eddy said.

"Eddy, I seriously regret taking part in this episode," June said.

"June, you can blame the writers of this episode for that," Wakko said as he looked at the script. "Okay, 'wait for my signal'."

Wakko left for a second, then he came back, walking in 90 degrees on his back with a tea pot he got from nowhere as he walked past the toons.

"Wakko, what are you doing with that tea pot?" Yumi asked.

Wakko sat up straight as the tea pot fell and broke on the ground, saying, "I don't know. This episode is too weird for me."

"Wakko, what are you talking about?" Yumi asked.

"He's talking about the plot of this episode," Ami said as she took out the script and read it for a bit. "He has to make his own scam like Ed did. Oh, the next part is supposed to be Wakko taking Bunny Huggles away."

"Are they being serious right now?" Wakko asked in surprise.

Meanwhile, June and Eddy were having a regular conversation.

"What is this overall episode supposed to be about anyway?" June asked Eddy.

"I don't know, June Bugs. I honestly do not know," Eddy said.

"Wait, did you just call me 'June Bugs'?" Juniper asked.

"Yeah, I wasn't trying to plug that Cartoon Network block of Bugs Bunny cartoons or anything, but-" Eddy said until he stopped upon seeing Wakko snatching Ami's bunny and running away.

"How did Ed roll with this?" Wakko said. "Now, you guys are supposed to do something."

"Like what?" Juniper asked.

"I don't know!" Wakko said. "This episode is starting to make less sense!"

"You're telling me," Eddy said.

Juniper and Eddy then hesitated in fear when the toons appproached them angrily as Nawt asked angrily, "Where's Bunny Huggles?"

"Bunny Huggles?" Juniper asked curiously. "Who's Bunny Huggles?"

"Bunny Huggles? Who, Wakko?" Eddy asked.

"Are you gonna eat those, June?" Taz asked.

Suddenly, Yumi barged in and looked at Juniper and Eddy. Yumi looked at the script and said, "Sorry, guys, I have to do this. No hard feelings, right?"

"Don't worry, Yumi," Eddy whispered. "It's all part of the show."

Eddy and Juniper got back into character as they both asked in fear, "Pancakes?"

After that, they were both attacked by Yumi.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the junkyard, Wakko ran up to Philly Phil and said, "Philly Phil, I can't take it anymore! This episode is starting to go into the 'Wackyland' route! What was this scam supposed to be? Oh, how I wish Ed was here! If he was here, he would say some words of wisdom to make this episode funny!"

"Wakko, calm down!" Philly Phil said. "I understand you are stressed about this. Besides, this scam is immudal and unconsequential."

Wakko began to eat some carrots, making Philly Phil ask, "Wakko, why are you eating a carrot?"

"Carrots calm me down," Wakko said. "By the way, why do you still have the rock if you already painted an 'X'?"

Philly Phil accidentally dropped the rock on his foot, making him scream in pain, "My foot!"

Suddenly, Eddy and Juniper came in, running from Yumi's wrath. Eddy was surprised about Yumi's acting ability and the genuine fear she gave them.

"My head!" Eddy yelled.

"My confidence!" Juniper yelled, falling to the ground with Eddy.

Wakko walked up to them and said, "Guys, I'm glad you're here!"

Before Eddy woke up to ask Wakko what just happened, Juniper got up and picked up Wakko and said, "Wakko, why did you take the rabbit?"

"I had to!" Wakko said. "It was written in the script! I have to give Bunny Huggles back to Ami before she has a mental and emotional breakdown!"

"Bunny Huggles?" Philly Phil asked in confusion.

That was when Eddy woke up and tried to explain to Philly Phil what was going on. At the same time, the toons arrived to confront the four about taking Ami's bunny.

"Alright, guys, give Ami back her bunny," Yumi said.

"Why do I have a feeling things are going to get weirder and weirder as this cartoon goes on?" Ami asked.

"Let's get them before they wet their pants," Taz said.

"Now, let's not be too irrational," Philly Phil said until they heard Wakko shout from above.

"Fools!" Wakko yelled as thunder roared in the background score. "Evil Grim Scam has backened you all … for you all will have to pay with your brains!"

Wakko was obviously losing his sanity from playing Ed's role throughout the episode. Eddy just asked, "Brains? What are we going to do with brains?"

Eddy, Juniper, Philly Phil, and the others were worried about Wakko's sanity. His levels of sanity were dropping lower and lower as he began to take a large bite of Ami's stuffed rabbit.

"Wakko! What has gotten into you?" Ami cried in horror.

"What the heck is Wakko doing?" Eddy asked.

"I think the logic behind this cartoon actually gotten to him," Juniper said.

During the Toon-pocalypse, Rolf pulled out his giant clam and stuffed everyone inside. He then walked away with the toons inside as Philly Phil asked, "Was that a giant clam?"

Eddy became surprised at Wakko and said, "Hey, Wakko, you actually played Ed's role really well! You caught me by surprise, buddy! If Ed was here, he would be proud."

However, Wakko began to feel bad about the situation and said, "Oh, I'm sorry, guys, I didn't mean to put you guys through all of this. If I wasn't cast as Ed for this episode, this episode would have been perfect. Plus, I did everything that was said in the comic book."

"Wakko, it's alright. I think this proves that curses are nothing but fear and superstitions – and what is that?" June asked, looking around until she saw her bracelet glowing.

Suddenly, a crow flew on top of June's head and Philly Phil began to note the patterns of the ravens were not normal in this area. Juniper got into her fighting stance while Wakko and Eddy became confused and frightened about what Wakko had actually unleashed. They were also confused about why Juniper was not backing down.

Juniper pulled out a red stone and aimed it at the ravens. The stone glowed red as the ravens flew even closer to the group.

"Like I said, where is Ed when you need him?!" Wakko said in horror.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Philly Phil and Eddy yelled as Juniper shot the red beam from the stone towards the ravens.

* * *

_**Looney Tunes  
**_"**That's all, Folks!"  
****A KidsWBYungsta Cartoon**

* * *

A/N: That's all for Chapter 34, Folks! I decided to have the characters play Animated Actors in this one, which may explain why they had to refer to the script a few times in this one. Honestly, I think this was the weirdest and strangest one-shot I have ever written. Eh, I guess I had a tough time trying to write this one down. Well, Thanks for Reading and "Stay Tooned" for more new one-shots, Folks!


	35. One Toon's Trash

**KidsWBYungsta Presents The WB One-Shots Show: Season 2, Chp. 35: One Toon's Trash  
****Chapter 35:** "One Toon's Trash"

**Synopsis:** Parody of the _SpongeBob SquarePants_ episode, _One Krab's Trash_. Daffy Duck sells a random hat to Flora at his yard sale. However, after learning from a few businessmen that the hat is worth a fortune, Daffy must try everything he can to get the hat back from Flora.

* * *

**KidsWBYungsta Presents,  
**"**One Toon's Trash"**

Based on the _SpongeBob SquarePants_ episode,  
"One Krab's Trash" (2002, directed by Tom Yasumi)

_Special Thanks to Stephen Hillenberg  
__Story by Brandon Franklin  
__Animation by Tom Ray, Gerry Chiniquy, and Ken Harris  
__Layouts by Hawley Pratt  
__Backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas  
__Voice Characterizations by Joe Alaskey, Dee Bradley Baker, Alejandra Renyoso, Amy Gross, Brian Cummings, Candi Milo, Rodger Bumpass, Aries Spears, and Billy West  
__Musical Direction by Richard Stone and Carl W. Stalling_

_Directed by Brandon Franklin_

* * *

In the animation world of Looney Tunes Land, everything was pretty normal and regular for all of the citizens. They were going about with their lives as usual along with the usual things that occurred when you came down to Looney Tunes Land.

One of the citizens in Looney Tunes Land placed a wooden sign on the ground that said _Fine Antiques for Sale_. This person thought it would be a good way to drum up some business and get some good money for himself. The character who did this is Daffy Duck, one of the famous _Looney Tunes_ characters.

Daffy laid out a blanket on the ground as the narrator said, "_Ah, a yard sale. You know the old saying: One toon's trash is another toon's treasure._"

When the scene was set, Daffy Duck went over to his trash can he knew would be perfect for finding the right things to sell to the citizens of Looney Tunes Land who would be none the wiser. He looked inside and picked up an old razor with dull, dirty blades and bits of hair caught in it.

"Disposable?" Daffy said. "Oh, brother, these people would buy anything anyway."

Daffy picked up the garbage can and brought it over to the blanket, dumping all of the contents onto it as the narrator said, "_For Daffy Duck, all trash is treasure._"

However, Daffy was not finished yet; he walked out of the scene and came back with two more garbage cans he emptied onto the blanket again until there was a pile of trash set up. Daffy Duck looked down and smiled confidently, thinking it was going to be a perfect way to earn some extra money, but he then caught a whiff of the trash's scent. The putrid smell would definitely drive away some potential buyers, so he brought a can of air freshener in and sprayed it on the trash pile. The fumes were masked and Daffy threw the air freshener into the pile as he said with a smile, "Open for business."

The stand seemed to attract one customer named Numbah 4, who walked over to the stand and inspected what was on the mat.

"Well, hello, Numbah 4," Daffy said. "Do you see anything you like?"

Numbah 4 looked back down at the mat and pulled out an umbrella as he said, "Yeah, I'll give you a dollar for this umbrella."

Daffy was taken aback by the proposal Numbah 4 had for him and demanded for some more money, saying, "One dollar for that? Numbah 4, this umbrella is an antique! It once belonged to a queen. 10 bucks."

"10 bucks?" Numbah 4 said as he opened the umbrella to discover it was all tattered and filled with holes. "This umbrella is full of holes!"

"It was the Queen of Switzerland," Daffy said.

"A queen, you say?" Numbah 4 said in an intrigued tone. "Well, that's-" However, he quickly realized something that was wrong, saying, "Wait a second, Daffy! Switzerland does not even have a queen!"

Daffy was tired of bartering with the KND operative and said, "Alright, Mr. Bargain Hunter. Five bucks; take it or leave it."

"Deal!" Numbah 4 said as he handed five dollars to the duck and walked away with the umbrella.

Daffy Duck smelled his profit and felt proud of what he did, snickering as he said, "Ah, the sweet, sweet smell of your regular, all-day sucker."

As the screwball duck revelled in his money, he heard strange noises coming from behind him, which sounded like slurping. His instincts proved true when he saw two of the Winx Club girls licking lollipops.

It was revealed it was Flora and Stella who were licking the lollipops as Flora said, "They taste even better, too. Hi, Daffy Duck."

"What's with the curio stand, Daffy?" Stella asked.

The duck knew this would be the perfect way to make some money from the two Winx Club girls and felt it right that their lollipops signified they were suckers. Daffy then looked at the audience and said, "The classic sign for the average salesman; if your customers have suckers, then they must be the suckers."

Daffy looked at the two girls and said, "Well, I'm having an antique sale. Have a look around."

Flora went up first and spotted a plunger with the pole sticking straight up. She showed it to Stella and said, "Hey, Stella, look at this thing. Pretty neat, huh?"

Stella eyed the object suspiciously and patted her chin with her hand as she said, "Wait, that looks like the toilet plunger I threw out yesterday."

"What? That's not a toilet plunger!" Daffy said as he grabbed the toilet plunger from Flora and tried to think of a good way to sell it. "This here's an antique! It's a, um … well, it's a … uh …"-He suddenly inverted the rubber end and came up with a gimmick-"a 17th century soup ladle, see?"

Stella fell for the ploy and said, "Man, was I using mine wrong. How much, Daffy?"

"Just five bucks," Daffy said.

The fashionable Winx Club girl dropped her lollipop and dug through her dress pocket to get her money out, saying, "Well, I only have seven."

"Deal!" Daffy said as he quickly madde the exchange before Stella caught on with the act.

"Stella, my girl, you are one smart shopper," Stella said to herself as she picked up her lollipop and started licking it, seemingly unaware that an old piece of underwear stuck to the other side when she dropped it.

Meanwhile, Flora was interested in something else on the mat. Sitting perfectly on a mannequin was a special novelty hat which enabled the wearer to drink two soda cans simultaneously through a tube attached to the hat's sides. The top and the lid were colored blue and a big #1 was on the front in red print against a white background. The hat's design and the function intrigued the Winx girl and she had to find out if it was good to have.

"Wow," Flora said as she soon squatted down and stared wide-eyed at it. "Look at this neat soda hat. It must have belonged to somebody who was number one. There's only been a handful of number ones in the history of forever."

Daffy saw the chance for making another sale happen, so he walked over to the Winx Club girl and said, "That's right, Flora, my dear; according to the history books, you're one of 'em!"

"Really?" Flora said in a flattered tone.

Daffy picked up the hat and began to speak about its qualities, saying, "This hat says, 'Hey, world! I'm number one and I let gravity do my drinking'. This hat was made for you, Flora. You were born to wear this hat!"

Placing the hat on Flora's head, he watched as the young Winx girl smiled wide and squealed giddily at the thought.

"A perfect fit, eh, Flora?" Daffy asked.

As she stood up, Flora said, "Oh, thank you, thank you, Daffy!" She then embraced the duck for helping her as she said, "Thank you for bringing us together!" It was then that her eyes looked to be on the verge of letting many tears flow. "How can I ever repay you?"

"With ten bucks," Daffy said.

Flora fumbled around and checked her skirt pockets to locate her money. She then pulled it out and counted it as she said, "Well, all I have is five dollars."

"Well, sorry, Flora; I guess it's no deal."

The young Winx girl felt devastated at not being able to buy the hat, but she had to have the hat; it was her destiny. She quickly said, "I'll be right back!"

With that, she left the scene quickly while letting the hat spin in mid-air. Flora quickly entered her dorm room at Alfea, desperate to find some extra money, so she could buy the hat. She searched under her couch cousins until she pulled out a quarter. She then went into her closet and looked through her extra coats for another set of coins. Her last attempt was to flatten her hand with a rolling pin and use it to get into the coint slot of her piggy bank, reaching inside to pull out another penny. When she found enough money she could, she zoomed back to Daffy Duck and let the hat settle back on her head.

"Daffy Duck, my friend," Flora said. "I found three more dollars, but maybe you could let me work off the other 2 dollars by helping some of the students at ACME Looniversity. What do you say, Daffy? Is it a deal?"

"Well, I don't know," Daffy said as Flora began to sweat in worry. He finally reached a deal as he said, "Uh, okay! But, it's only because you look so wonderful in that hat."

Flora smiled at the transaction and said, "Thanks, Daffy Duck!"

She then walked away with Stella with her new hat while the Winx Club fashionista left with the plunger and her dirty lollipop.

"Don't mention it, girls!" Daffy said as he laughed to himself, feeling content about tricking the girls into buying useless junk. "What a couple of rubes."

Just then, another voice caught Daffy's attention and he turned around to see it was Mr. Hollywood addressing him.

"Excuse me, sir," Hollywood said. "But, are you the purveyor of this curio stand?"

"Yes, yes, I am," Daffy replied.

"I understand you are selling this rare novelty drink hat," Hollywood said as he held up a picture of the exact same hat Daffy just sold to Flora.

"Sorry, mac; we're fresh out."

"Let me explain. I'm prepared to give you five hundred dollars for that drink hat."

Daffy could hardly believe what Mr. Hollywood just said to him, stuttering, "F-f-f-f-fi-fi-five …"

As he said this, saliva was running out of his mouth. He never realized the hat was worth so much and selling it for so little made him feel foolish.

Just then, Dr. Wakeman bumped Mr. Hollywood out of the way and said, "Not so fast. Daffy, I'll give you a thousand dollars for such a hat."

Daffy only babbled and let more saliva drip out of his mouth and form in a puddle after hearing another cartoon character was willing to pay even more for the hat.

Another character named Professor Membrane rushed up behind the duck and said, "I'll give you a thousand dollars, in pure gold, for said hat!"

Daffy once again babbled and let loose a stream of saliva that rushed out like a raging river. He wished he had never sold the hat to Flora.

Finally, Wizard Kelly travelled up the river of saliva in a canoe and said, "Mr. Duck, my man, I'll give you a million dollars for that hat!"

After he said that, the saliva took him downstream. Daffy knew for certain he had to get the hat back, so he ran down the road, let his saliva run behind him, and cried, "Flora!"

* * *

Back at Alfea, the young Winx girl was enjoying her new hat. Rather than using it for drinking various refreshments, she attached two bubble jars to it and blew into the mouthpiece. Dozens of bubbles came out, making Flora laugh to herself.

It was at that time Daffy got to the Alfea College and hid behind a tree, seeing that Flora was using it to blow bubbles. Gasping, he said, "There she is with my million-dollar hat. I gotta get that hat back before she finds out how much it's really worth."

Flora did not seem to be looking to sell the hat; she was taking a great interest in it as she said, "My task in producing some bubbles has actually increased two fold. Thanks to you, Hatty."

"Flora!" Daffy called.

"Oh, hi, Daffy. How's the antique business treating you?"

"Oh, never mind that. Listen, I didn't want to say this in front of Stella, but … that hat kinda makes you look like a boy."

Rather than get insulted, Flora took it as a compliment. She blushed and said, "Am I a handsome boy?"

"Oh, well, um, you're … you're beautiful," Daffy said.

He turned to see Osmosis Jones staring at him oddly; he thought that was something strange one person would say to another and walked away while the duck laughed sheepishly.

Flora laughed happily at the comment from the duck as Daffy walked up to her and said, "Alright, now, give me that hat back."

"But, Daffy, you said it yourself: I was born to wear this hat. I don't want to give it back. I can't part with this hat, now. Not after all we've been through."

_Flora then imagined all of the experiences she had with the hat. She remembered buying the hat from Daffy Duck, saying, "Thanks, Daffy Duck." She walked away and sat down as she said, "I'll call you 'Hatty'." A few seconds later, Daffy walked up to greet her._

"And, that's when you showed up," Flora said.

The memory ended and Daffy was left annoyed and angered after seeing his plan to demand the hat back led to failure.

"Aw, forget it!" Daffy said as he walked away, but quickly went back to the Winx girl and said, "Also, you're not beautiful, either!"

When Daffy left the scene, Flora went wide-eyed, felt her lip tremble, and said, "I'm n-n-not?"

* * *

Later that afternoon, Flora still sat outside Alfea College and enjoyed her new hat. All of the bubbles she blew out really interested her and she took great presence as she giggled at the sight of all of the bubbles. It was all going well until Daffy Duck ran up to her while he carried a bag on his back, showing he had another plan set in motion.

"Flora!" Daffy said excitedly. "Just the girl I wanted to see. Still playing with that dumb old hat, eh?"

"Yup," Flora replied.

"Not sick of that boring old hat yet?"

"Nope."

"Not even a little tired of that old piece of junk?"

Shaking her head, Flora said, "Uh-uh."

"Not even a teensy-tiny bit?"

"Nope."

Daffy saw the Winx girl's persistence, so it was time to initiate his plan. He said, "Well then, I guess you don't want to see what's in my bag."

The way Daffy described the bag, Flora seemed intrigued and needed to find out what Daffy had in his bag. She asked, "What's in the bag?"

"Novelty hats," Daffy said as he reached into the bag and pulled out a hat with a battery-powered fan on the top. "How about this air-conditioned one?"

He turned on the fan and let the air blow violently at Flora's face as the blades spun fast. When the fan turned off, Flora said, "Seems a little dangerous."

Daffy brought forth another hat with a funnel on the top and a nozzle on the front as he said, "The juicer?"

Daffy then placed a carrot into it that made it into carrot juice, which made Flora say, "Ooh."

Bringing out another hat, Daffy read what was on its front, "Foxy Grandma?"

The words made Flora laugh out loud and understand who wouldn't want to have a hat like that.

It appeared as though Daffy Duck's plan to trade the hat worked—and it was time for him to make the deal, saying, "So, what do you say? Your silly hat for all these hats?"

"No deal, Daffy, my friend," Flora said. "I'm sticking with Hatty. Thanks for the offer, though."

With that, Flora walked back into Alfea College, leaving Daffy disappointed for not getting the hat back like he had planned.

"I thought the Foxy Grandma one would have gotten her for sure," Daffy said. "I didn't want to have to do this, but she left me with no other option. I'm gonna have to scare it off of her."

* * *

Nighttime had descended on Looney Tunes Land and Flora was resting peacefully on her bed. She felt so emotionally attached to the hat that she slept with it on and let out a steady stream of bubbles when she snored into the mouthpiece. After a good night's sleep, she would show her new hat to her friends the next day.

Outside Alfea College, a lone figure made its way through the darkness. Carefully, it went closer to the side of the house and, in the dim moonlight, it revealed itself to be Daffy Duck. The screwball duck had a slight smirk form on his fae when he knew this plan would work, especially since he knew of the Winx girl's nature. With a fishing pole and a paper pad and pencil, he began his first step. He picked up the pencil and drew a very simple picture of a ghost with a mean-looking frowning face.

A quick laugh and Daffy Duck said, "This oughta scare her."

The drawing was torn out of the notepad and placed on the fishing hook, and Daffy threw the line in an open window that led to Flora's dorm room. The young Winx girl continued to sleep soundly until she heard a low moaning sound. Opening her eyes slowly to see what the commotion was, Flora was left with a terrified look on her face at the image in front of her.

"Oh, my gosh!" Flora said. Dangling in front of her was a piece of paper with the words _Milk, Eggs, Cheese_ written on it. "A floating shopping list!"

Daffy Duck heard what Flora just said before she let out a scream and the duck looked surprised when he realized he used the same piece of paper to make his shopping list. Daffy then turned the piece of paper around with his hand to show the ghost as he said in an ominous voice, "I'm not a shopping list; I'm a ghost!"

Flora let out another terrifying scream at what she thought was an actual ghost while Daffy Duck went through with the rest of his plan and laughed devilishly to make it seem like the ghost was laughing.

"Now, listen, Flora," Daffy said in a ghostly voice.

The young Winx girl curled up away from the ghost and asked, "How do you know my name? Who are you?"

Another fishing line was lowered next to the ghost that depicted the hat as Daffy said, "I am the Ghost of Soda Drink Hats and I am here to tell you that the soda drink hat you posess is cursed."

"Cursed?"

"Yes; it once belonged to some guy who is dead now."

"What guy?"

Daffy did not count on Flora asking about the previous owner, so he tried to think up a name, saying, "Um, uh, Looney something."

"Looney what?"

"Uh, Looney … Tune … Warnerman Jetson."

"He must have been number one."

"Number one in _Boogeyland_! Now, listen, a curse will descend on you unless the hat is returned to its owner immediately."

"Immediately?"

"Immediately."

"To its owner?"

In an annoyed tone, Daffy Duck said, "Yes."

"Right now?"

Daffy was getting pretty irritated since he already made the point clear and he said, "Yes, yes, it must be returned to its owner right now!"

All of a sudden, a voice startled the screwball duck and he turned around while hiding his fishing pole. It was Flora carrying a shovel, her body covered in patches of soil and her hat gone. Daffy was not only startled by the call, but also by the Winx girl's sudden appearance.

"Hi, Daffy," Flora said.

"Flora," Daffy said with a forced smile. "Er, uh, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just returning the cursed soda drink hat to its rightful owner: Looney Tune Warnerman Jetson."

Hearing Flora's explanation made Daffy pick her up and look at her with surprised eyes. He said while rigorously shaking the young Winx girl, "What?! There is no Looney Tune Warnerman Jetson!"

Flora was set down, then told the duck what she knew, "Sure, there is. He's buried out in the Warner Bros. Cemetery."

Daffy was left fumbling for words. He never expected a person's name he made up would turn out to be a real person who had been deceased and he also never expected Flroa would actually go through the trouble of returning the hat.

"But, how did …? I just … I did … You would …" Daffy said, but he stopped and realized he at least managed to get the hat away from Flora. "Give me that shovel!"

As Daffy grumbled and left Alfea College, Flora felt obligated to tell the duck one thing she knew about the person's grave. She said, "It was his hat, Daffy! He was number one!"

* * *

The Warner Bros. Cemetery was a dark and foreboding place with a wooden wall separating the graveyard from the rest of Looney Tunes Land. A bat flew from the cemetery and let out a shriek that pierced the silence, which had been another indication for the citizens to stay away at night, but not for Daffy Duck. He was determined to get the hat back and sell it for what it was really worth; he would do anything for it, especially from what Flora had told him. However, he could not help but feel a little scared about entering and looking upon countless tombstones.

All of a sudden, an owl let out a deep 'hoot' that forced the duck to turn his head and yelp. A murder of crows flew directly down to Daffy and he ducked underneath them at the last second and let them fly above him. Daffy was then face to face with a darker version of Furrball that hissed in his face and made him stand up in fright. When the cat left, he tried to calm himself down.

"Pull yourself together, Daffy," Daffy said, "It's just a boneyard, filled with bones."

The sound of wrought-iron gates being opened made him jump in surprise. He dropped his shovel and ran over to hide behind one of the tombstones and wait to see who or what was approaching.

"What's that?" Daffy said.

What Daffy saw was Dexter walking up to one of the tombstones. He immediately recognized the boy genius and saw him carrying a bouquet of flowers.

"It's Dexter; what's he doing here?" Dafy said.

Dexter approached one of the tombstones and placed the flowers in front of it while he wept. Daffy was left speechless by the scene and figured the boy genius had a relative who passed away; this made him take pity on the boy genius. Dexter wiped away his tears and left the cemetery. Shortly aftewards, the duck went up to the grave to see whom Dexter was mourning.

"Here Lies Dexter's Hopes and Dreams," Daffy read on the tombstone.

After a short pause, Daffy's pity was replaced with derision and sarcasm, making him say, "What a baby. Where was I? Oh, yeah. Gotta find Looney Whatsajipster."

With his mind set, Daffy went around the cemetery to inspect every tombstone. The first of inscriptions he saw were _Davy Jones Lies Beneath_ and _Rest in Peace_.

"Nope," He said.

He then found _R.I.P._ and _Tex Avery_, making him say, "Nope." Next was _R.I.P. Stupid_. "Nope." Next to that tombstone was one shaped like a thumb that pointed to it and had the words _I'm With Stupid_. "No." Still, Daffy Duck went around checking each tombstone and each one was wrong, saying, "No. Uh-uh. No. Nope. Not there."

* * *

Several hours had passed and Daffy Duck had no luck of finding the grave. He leaned against one tombstone and was starting to get disillusioned of ever finding the right grave. He said, "I've checked every headstone in this cemetery and there's no Looney Wabbablababerry buried here."

He then remembered that Flora was able to find it easily, making him say, "Think, Daffy. Maybe something Flora said will give you some kind of clue."

An image of Flora formed in Daffy's mind and he thought back to what the young Winx girl said, "_Remember, licking doorknobs is illegal on other planets._"

The image faded from his mind as he said, "No, not that!"

Thinking again, he imagined Flora saying, "_You'll never guess what Pepe found the other day. Go ahead, guess._"

"No, no, no, no!"

The duck thought real hard again and, this time, Flora said, "_It was his hat, Daffy Duck! He was number one!_"

Daffy groaned in frustration and got rid of the mental image, thinking it was just more nonsene, saying, "Sufferin' Succotash! I'll never find-"

However, Daffy paused when he saw a tombstone in front of him in the shape of #1 and the inscription at the bottom said _Looney Tune Warnerman Jetson_. Daffy smiled and finished by saying, "-the grave!"

He then came to a moral dilemma, saying, "Am I really going to defile this grave for money?" After a short pause, he came to his conclusion, "Of course, I am!"

Daffy Duck quickly took his shovel and quickly dug through the soil until he finally came upon the tombstone of Looney Tune Warnerman Jetson.

"Jackpot!" He said.

Opening the grave, he stared at a skeleton resting peacefully with spiderwebs covering it and the hat sitting on its skull.

"Ooh, it's beautfiul," Daffy said. "Come to papa!"

He reached out and pulled the hat off, only for the skull to detach from the spine as he did so. Daffy said, "Hey, come on, Looney. Let go."

With a jerky pull, he removed the skull from the hat as he said, "Rest in pieces, Looney."

Coming up from the grave, he finally got what he wanted, saying, "I've got the million-dollar hat."

Suddenly, without any warning whatsoever, lightning flashed in the sky, startling the duck. What was more terrifying was Looney Tune Warnerman Jetson's skeletons rising up from the grave and holding up his skull with his hand. Looney said, "Hey, man, that's my hat. Give it back."

"What?" Daffy said. "No way. Just … crawl back into your hole, bone boy. Go ahead, play dead."

"I guess I'm gonna have to take it from you."

Daffy Duck was not frightened by the threat at all, so he laughed it off and said, "Yeah, right. You and what army?"

Just then, dozens of skeletons rose from their graves and walked over to the spot where Daffy Duck was as if they were heeding Looney's call.

"Only the army of the living dead," Looney said.

Daffy Duck stared into the eyeless sockets of the skeletons and feared the worst-case scenario, saying, "Oh, no, I've seen this on the late-night show! You ghoulish fiends hold me down and take turns nibbling on my innards, then you're going to eat my brain and leave my body for the buzzards!"

"That's disgusting," Looney said. "We just want the hat back."

"No flippin' way!" Daffy said with a stern face.

Daffy Duck noticed he was standing next to a random fish skeleton, so he plucked its skull from its body and held it like a sword.

"Back up! Back up, I say!" Daffy said.

"Attack," Looney said.

The undead skeletons all held up their bones to fight and Daffy was ready for them.

"En garde!" Daffy said as he sliced his way past a group of skeletons. "Look at me, I'm the next Errol Flynn!" Another group of skeletons approached him and he cut them down until they were a pile of bones. "You're falling apart, marrow brain!"

Four skeletons had the idea to stand as a tower, but Daffy Duck came up to them and said, "You must be kiddin'. Back to oblivion!"

He sliced through them and made them topple to the ground. Jumping through the air over more skeletons, he said, "Whoo-hoo! How's your sister?"

Daffy was then surrounded by a lot of skeltons and he said, "Alright, you group of boneheads, playtime's over!"

It then turned into a hurricane of boones as Daffy spun himself around like a tornado and 'whoo-hoo'd' while he sliced through all of the skeletons in his path.

The battle continued on into the night until morning finally came into Looney Tunes Land. Daffy Duck had managed to take down all of the skeletons, covering the ground of the cemetery in their bones. He got to the exit and held up the hat in triumph.

"A million dollars," Daffy said. "I've got a million dollars!"

* * *

Daffy Duck hurried back to his home as fast as he could and waiting for him there were the entrepreneurs who wanted to buy the hat from him. Luckily, they did not have to wait any longer and he could finally make a fortune. The wealthy entrepreneurs spoke among themselves until Daffy Duck came up and presented the hat.

"Oh, there you are!" Daffy said. "Well, I got it. The rare novelty soda drink hat. Let's start the bidding at one million dollars."

The others merely stared at the duck with blank expresions. They looked at each other and they all burst into fits of laughter when they thought he was joking aboout selling the hat for that much money.

"Yeah, you want that all at once?" Wizard Kelly said mockingly.

"A million dollars! You've got to be kidding me!" Dr. Wakeman said.

Daffy Duck looked at them confusedly. He had the right item, so there should not be any reason why they would make fun of him.

"Hey, the poor duck's not kidding," Mr. Hollywood said as he turned to the duck and explained what the deal was. "Didn't you hear? They found a whole warehouse full of them." He pointed next to the duck and showed him a dumpster filled to the brim with soda drink hats. "They're worthless."

All of the wealthy entrepreneurs could not help but let out another laugh at the duck's realisation. It was during that time that Flora walked down the street with a new novelty hat on her head and this one enabled her to pull a string that made a set of hands on the top clap.

"Let's all give Daffy Duck a big hand," Flora said as she continued walking down the road, laughing the rest of the way.

Mr. Hollywood saw the Winx girl and was amazed at what he saw, saying, "Now, _that's_ worth a million dollars!"

Suddenly, the wealthiest citizens of Looney Tunes Land chased after Flora with Wizard Kelly rowing along in his canoe.

"Hey, kid, wait up!" Mr. Hollywood said.

"I saw her first!" Professor Membrane said.

"I'll give you one million dollars!" Dr. Wakeman said.

Daffy was left alone, feeling broken up and had his confidence shattered over the fact that he went through all of that for nothing, saying, "Well, that's a spirit breaker."

Daffy threw away the worthless hat and wept over his losses just as Dexter passed by with another bouquet of flowers to bring to his grave of his dead dreams. He paused to look at the duck and said, "What a baby."

* * *

_**Looney Tunes  
**_"**That's all, Folks!"  
****A KidsWBYungsta Cartoon**

* * *

A/N: Well, that's all for Chapter 35, Folks! I know you folks were not expecting Daffy Duck to go through those lengths to do this if you were used to his "screwball" persona, but I thought he would be perfect for the Mr. Krabs and I thought it would be funny to have Flora be scared of a random, floating shopping list. Anyway, Thanks for Reading and "Stay Tooned" for more new one-shots, Folks!


	36. All the Words in the English Language

**KidsWBYungsta Presents The WB One-Shots Show: Season 2, Chp. 36: All the Words in the English Language  
****Chapter 36:** "All the Words in the English Language"

**Synopsis:** A parody of one of the classic _Animaniacs_ episodes, _All the Words in the English Language_. Bugs Bunny tries to sing all of the words in the English Language from the English Dictionary to the tune of the _Mexican Hat Dance_. Will he be able to make it?

* * *

**KidsWBYungsta Presents,  
**"**All the Words in the English Language"**

Based on the _Animaniacs_ episode,  
"All the Words in the English Language" (1995)

_Special Thanks to Steven Spielberg and Tom Ruegger  
__Story by Brandon Franklin  
__Animation by Tom Ray, Tony Cervone, Gerry Chiniquy, and Ken Harris  
__Layouts by Maurice Noble and Darrell Van Citters  
__Backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas  
__Voice Characterizations by Billy West, Rob Paulsen, and Michael Jordan  
__Musical Direction by Richard Stone and Milt Franklyn_

_Directed by Brandon Franklin_

* * *

At the start of this cartoon, a big dictionary was seen on the stage as an announcer's voice said, "And now, Bugs Bunny will sing all of the words in the English Language!"

Bugs Bunny appeared on the stage wearing a black graduation hat on his head. He opened the dictionary to the A's and pulled out the pointing stick right out of nowhere. He started to sing the words of the English Language while dancing to the tune of the Mexican Hat Dance.

Bugs: _**Aardvark, abating, abet, abdicating, abandon,  
**__**Abase and abreast  
**__**Ablaze and ablution, abhor and abusion, abbreviate,  
**__**Abbey, abscessed  
**__**Abduct and ablation, abridge and abrasion, abash and  
**__**Abrupt and abride  
**__**Abscond and absentia, absent, abstentia, abdomen,  
**__**Ably, abide  
**__**Abominable, abrogate, absolute, absent, absorbent,  
**__**Abstention, abstraction  
**__**Absurd and abundant, abusive, abutment, acacia,  
**__**Academy, action  
**__**Accede and accost and accept and across and  
**__**Accompany, acre, accord  
**__**Accomplish, account, accrue and amount,  
**__**Acrimonious, active, adored  
**__**Adrenaline, adulate, adder and advocate, advertise,  
**__**Adverse and abrade  
**__**Advice, adversarial, advent and aerial, affluent, after,  
**__**Afraid**_

"Well, there it is," Yakko Warner said. "Bugs Bunny is now well underway in singing all of the words in the English Language. I'm Yakko Warner; with me is famous NBA legend and beloved entrepreneur Michael Jordan, who starred alongside Bugs and his _Looney Tunes_ colleagues in the 1996 Warner Bros. movie, _Space Jam_. A great start to this segment; right, Mr. Jordan?"

"Oh, yes, Yakko," Michael said. "A marvelous start to what is a difficult, difficult routine."

"I agree with you on that statement, Mike," Yakko said. "It reminds me of the time I did the same thing. It was hard, but I was able to make it. I just hope Bugs Bunny can make it through all of the words. Besides, this _is_ Bugs Bunny we are talking about here."

"Yeah, if he can stand up to a group of super-powered aliens, defeat Cecil Turtle in the recent _Looney Tunes_ series, save the world from the Blue Monkey Diamond, and defeat a bull, he sure can sing all of the words in the English Language," Michael said.

"Words of wisdom from a very great man," Yakko said. "Anyway, stick around, folks; we will be back with the entire performance."

* * *

Several hundred words later, on stage, Bugs was beginning to breath heavily. How many hours had it been since he began singing all of the words? He had no idea, but he prevailed. He continued singing and dancing as he started on the next set of words.

Bugs: _**Level and levity, lewd and longevity,  
**__**Libel, libation, Lanai  
**__**Lithium, litigate, libel, and legitimate,  
**__**Liberty, levy, and lie**_

"Welcome back. If you were just joining us, Bugs Bunny has now gotten to the L's as he sings all of the words in the English Language," Yakko said. "However, he had a slight mistake with the F's. Here's what it looked like."

"This is going to be good," Michael said as Yakko nodded in agreement.

* * *

(Begin flashback)

Bugs: _**Facial and faction and fractal and fraction,  
**__**And fraudulent, fragrant, frappay  
**__**Frankincense, Frankish, and …**_

Bugs' eyes popped open, then he turned as he said, "Oh, brother."

Bugs: _**Yadda, yadda, flambe'**_

(End flashback)

* * *

"That mistake could have been costly for our favorite clever hare, but he recovered," Michael said.

"Thank goodness for that," Yakko said. "Let's watch as Bugs continues with the L's."

With that, Yakko and Michael turned back to Bugs, who was beginning to get tired. It seems the presure of singing all of the words in the English Language was starting to actually get to him.

Bugs: _**Libation and libertine, limited, limousine,  
**__**Lumpid and limbo and lime  
**__**Lima and lipid and literature, liquid  
**__**And listing and liter and line  
**__**There's lobby and loading and loathsome and loaning  
**__**And logo and then locomotion  
**__**There's lotus and lottery, lobo, lobotomy,  
**__**Logic and loosen and lotion  
**__**Lozenge and lubber and lucky and lover  
**__**And lullaby, lumber and Luke  
**__**Luster and luscious and lunatic, lustrous and lurking  
**__**Lunar and lute**_

"Well, Bugs Bunny is now halfway through singing all of the words in the English Language," Yakko said as he and Michael looked at the audience. "Stay tuned, folks; we will be right back with more of Bugs Bunny singing all of the words in the English Language."

* * *

After singing another several hundred words, more or less, Bugs Bunny was really tired and exhausted as he began to sing the Z's. As he continued to sing, he began to realize it was extremely ridiculous to even sing all of the words. However, that did not stop Yakko Warner and Michael Jordan from watching, thinking he was actually going to make it.

Bugs: _**Zachary, Zanzibar, zappy and zamindar  
**__**Zillion, Zip code and Zen  
**__**Zany and zoning and zeal and zirconium  
**__**Zodiac, zombie, ze-in**_

"Well, Bugs Bunny is just moments away from having sung all of the words in the English Language," Yakko said to the audience. "Mr. Jordan, do you think Bugs will make it?"

"If it was someone else, aside from Yakko Warner here, I would have told you no," Michael said. "However, this is Bugs Bunny we are talking about here. I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"I can tell the viewing public out there is hoping Bugs will make it," Yakko said as he and Michael turned back to the action.

Bugs was about to collapse as his voice began to grow hoarse.

Bugs: _**Zigging and zagging and zealous and zebra  
**__**And zenith and zap and zaffer  
**__**Zeppelin and zipper and zephyr and zither  
**__**Then, zinc and zombini and zoo and zucchini  
**__**And Zulu and Zorro and zit and Zamora  
**__**And zero and zoom and …**_

Bugs Bunny started to breathe, then he collapsed to the ground. Yakko and Michael were shocked that he actually stopped and sighed. Yakko said, "Well, I guess not, folks."

"Wait!" Bugs hoarsely called.

Yakko and Michael then turned to see Bugs about to raise his stick and then pointed to the final word he has not sung yet.

Bugs: _**Zaire**_

Bugs then collapsed as everyone in the audience cheered wildly.

"He did it!" Yakko announced with a smile on his face. "Bugs Bunny has just sung all of the words in the English Language!"

"Bugs, I am proud to say that everyone here is very proud of you for taking on such a feat," Michael said to Bugs. "For someone to sing all of the words in the English Language, that is an impressive feat if you ask me."

"Thanks, Mike," Bugs muttered.

Michael looked at the audience as he said, "Stay tuned next week, folks, when Bugs Bunny will sing all of the numbers above zero to the tune of the _Mexican Hat Dance_."

Bugs' eyes popped open as he fainted on the ground. Michael noticed this and smirked at the audience, saying, "I was being sarcastic about that."

"Thanks for watching, folks, and Goodnight, everybody!" Yakko said to the audience as he and Michael waved everyone good-bye.

* * *

_**Looney Tunes  
**_"**That's all, Folks!"  
****A KidsWBYungsta Cartoon**

* * *

A/N: That's all for Chapter 36, Folks! I hope you guys enjoyed Bugs Bunny's performance of all of the words in the English Language. I had plans for making this a segment for the first season, but I decided to save this for the second season since this season had varied choices for parodies. Well, Thanks for Reading and "Stay Tooned" for more new one-shots, Folks!


	37. I Was A Teenage Sylvester

**KidsWBYungsta Presents The WB One-Shots Show: Season 2, Chp. 37: I Was A Teenage Sylvester  
****Chapter 37:** "I Was A Teenage Sylvester"

**Synopsis:** A parody of the _SpongeBob SquarePants_ episode, _I Was A Teenage Gary_. Flora trusts Johnny Bravo to take good care of Sylvester while she and the other girls have a Girls-Only Weekend. However, when Johnny neglects Sylvester for three days, he tries to make Sylvester feel better before Flora returns.

* * *

**Sylvester, Flora, and Johnny Bravo in,  
**"**I Was A Teenage Sylvester"**

Based on the _SpongeBob SquarePants_ episode,  
"I Was A Teenage Gary" (1999, directed by Edgar Larrazabal)

_Special Thanks to Stephen Hillenberg  
__Story by Brandon Franklin  
__Animation by Richard Thompson, Ken Harris, and Ben Washam  
__Layouts by Maurice Noble  
__Backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas  
__Voice Characterizations by Alejandra Renyoso, Joe Alaskey, Lara Jill Miller, Jeff Bennett, Andre "3000" Benjamin, and John DiMaggio  
__Musical Direction by Eugene Poddany and Milt Franklyn_

_Directed by Brandon Franklin_

* * *

It was a nice night at the Alfea College when Sylvester was doing a few laps on a treadmill. Flora looked at Sylvester running with ease and turned the machine off, saying, "Okay, Sylvester, exercise is over. We don't want you to get too thin."

"Hey, don't worry, Flora," Sylvester said. "If I get too thin, I could re-animate myself."

Flora giggled as she got out a blue ball and threw it while saying, "Here, Sylvester! Go get it!"

Sylvester ran to get the ball while Flora sat on the couch and read a book. As she was reading a couple of pages from the book, she fell asleep. While Flora was sleeping, she woke up to hear a squeak from the ball and Sylvester's voice. Sylvester said, "Flora, wake up. I got the ball for ya."

Flora woke up and smiled while saying, "Good job, Sylvester. I love you, Sylvester. Sylvester, Sylvester, Sylvester, Sylvester, Sylvester!"

She tickled the cat's chin as she said his name a couple of times, while Sylvester snickered in content and thumped his tail to the floor like a dog. Sylvester rolled on his back and exposed his stomach, receiving small tickles from Flora.

Juniper Lee walked into the Winx girls' dorm room with her suitcase as June said, "Morning, Flora. Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Flora asked.

"We're going to have a Girls Only Weekend," Juniper said. "The other Winx Club girls, Kim Possible, and myself are all going to be there. We're going to a cool spa resort."

Flora realized her friends were going on a three-day vacation to the ACME Springs Resort, but they knew this weekend meant no boys were allowed to join them, including Sylvester.

"But, June, who's going to take care of Sylvester when we're gone to the spa?" Flora asked with a sigh.

June reassured her, "Flora, I'm sure one of our friends will take good care of her."

A knock on the door came up and Johnny Bravo was standing outside of the Winx Club's dorm room. He was holding some makeup and said, "Flora, could you tell Stella to please stop leaving her makeup on my front lawn?"

Flora took Stella's makeup and said, "Johnny, could you take care of Sylvester this weekend?"

"What's a Sylvester?" Johnny asked with a raised brow.

"Not a Sylvester. Sylvester. He's Bloom's connected Looney Tune," Flora said as she picked up the black-and-white _Looney Tunes_ cat. "Sylvester, say hello to Johnny."

Sylvester just looked at Johnny and said, "Have we met before?"

"You actually care for this thing?" Johnny asked.

Flora hugged Sylvester and said, "I love Sylvester!"

Johnny said in a dull tone, "Well, I don't. Sorry, Flora, but you have to get someone else."

As Johnny began walking away, Flora looked at Sylvester and sighed as she said to June, "I guess we can't go away for this weekend after all, June."

Johnny stopped and said to himself, "Go away?" He walked backwards and got in front of Flora, asking, "Flora, you mean if I watch Sylvester, you and your friends will be gone all weekend long?"

Juniper said, "Actually, it's a three-day weekend."

Johnny seemed interested about the Winx Club girls being away and asked, "As in, not here for three days?"

Flora shuffled her foot and shrugged as she said, "Yeah, but you have already said you aren't able to do it this weekend. We understand."

"It's okay, Johnny. The girls could have their weekend at your pool," Juniper said.

Johnny hated the thought of it and said quickly, "I changed my mind. You girls deserve a weekend away."

Flora smiled and said, "You'll do it? Great! Let me show you a little about cat care. You need to clean Sylvester's litter box twice a day and walks at that time, too."

As Flora was telling all of this to Johnny, Johnny thought to himself, _Friday, Saturday, and Sunday of the three-day weekend!_

Flora went towards a cabinet and showed him canned foods that were labeled. She said, "Let me show you how to feed him. I have all cans marked for morning and night."

Johnny asked, "Are you sure it's enough?"

The horn from the charter bus honked and Kim Possible called, "Hey, Flora! We're ready! Girls Weekend! Girls Weekend!"

Kim Possible and Juniper Lee began to chant "Girls Weekend", along with the Winx Club and the other girls on the bus. Johnny quickly ushered her out and said, "Go ahead and go, Flora. You don't want to be left out in all of the fun. I'll be sure to take care of Tom."

Flora was in the bus and said, "Sylvester!"

"Whatever," Johnny said while shrugging.

He watched the bus drive off while Sylvester looked at the window and gave a sad sigh about his friends leaving. Johnny wore blue swimming trunks and got a lawnchair out, then he got the chair positioned and put some sunscreen on himself, writing out _Bronze God_. He sighed and said, "This is gonna be the best three days of my life. I can do all of the things I can't normally do because of the Winx Club girls bugging out about everything."

_**3 days later ...**_

Johnny was still on the lawnchair, but he was getting a good tan. He heard the wheels of a bus move towards Alfea. Johnny looked up and sighed while saying, "Well, thus ends the greatest weekend of my life. No Winx Club or anything; nothing but me, me, me."

From Alfea College, Sylvester was still looking at the window. However, he was looking pretty weak and weakly said, "Sufferin' Succotash. I knew that blonde-haired guy would not be able to take care of me."

Sylvester leaned against the window and collapsed on the floor. Johnny's tan disappeared as if he just realized something. He got up and shrieked, "AH, THE CAT! I FORGOT ALL ABOUT THAT CAT!"

Johnny dashed into the school and found Sylvester trying to lift his head up, but he just plopped to the ground. Johnny picked up the black-and-white cat and looked around for Sylvester's cat food. He found the cans and filled the day cans he forgot about into the bowl, then picked up some food in his hand. He shoved the food near Sylvester's mouth and pleaded, "Eat, eat, eat, eat! You gotta finish this food!"

He kept shoving food near Sylvester's mouth, but he would not open his mouth. Flora opened the door and called, "Oh, Sylvester, we're home!"

Johnny came out of the kitchen and had a bunch of food in his mouth. He muffled out before swallowing, "Hi, Flora."

He quickly swallowed the food and said, "Just came to check up on Sylvester for ya."

Flora placed her bags down on the floor and smiled as she said, "You're a great guy, Johnny Bravo. I knew I could count on you, just like Double D."

Johnny walked away, then Sylvester walked slowly towards Flora and weakly said, "Flora ... I'm glad to see you made it back. How ... was ... your weekend?"

Flora looked down and screamed, "AH! SYLVESTER!"

She bent down to Sylvester, picked up the cat, and cried, "Sylvester, what happened to you? What's wrong? Johnny, something's wrong with Sylvester!"

Johnny went to the door, but looked back as he saw the Winx girl holding the sick _Looney Tunes_ cat in her arms. Johnny felt guilty about what happened and stayed with her.

* * *

Later in the evening, they called a vet and Sunny Bridges (_Class of 3000_) came over. Sunny inspected Sylvester, looked at the cat and said, "Yes, this is just as I thought."

Flora looked up and sniffled, "What?"

Flora was crying a lot and was worried that Sylvester must be put to sleep; Flora did not want to lose one of her Looney Tunes allies since she had been friends with Sylvester for a long time. Sunny sighed and said, "This is definitely a cat."

Flora gasped and sobbed into Johnny's chest, "I knew it! Oh, Johnny! Did you hear that?"

Sunny took out a vial and two needles, saying, "Therefore, some cat vaccine must carefully be administered, one for tonight and another for tomorrow night. Here you go, Flora. Be careful."

Flora looked at the vial and needles, then asked, "Aren't you going to do it?"

Sunny Bridges picked up his bag and headed for the door as he said, "Oh, no, no, no, no. I'm too squeamish."

Johnny went for the door to help Sunny with his bag, then Flora said, "Johnny, wait! I can't give Sylvester his vaccine. I'm squeamish, too."

Johnny moaned, "Oh, Flora, I don't wanna-"

He was cut off when Sylvester started giving some weak coughs. Flora held Sylvester close to her and cried, "Oh, Sylvester!"

Johnny rolled his eyes, filled a needle with the vaccine, and sighed as he said, "Okay, okay! I'll do it!"

Flora held up Sylvester and said, "Okay, just be gentle and don't hurt him."

Johnny aimed and was about to inject Sylvester with the vaccine, but Flora pulled Sylvester away and said, "Wait, that's too hard! Okay, okay, try it again."

He aimed and tried to put the needle in, but Flora kept moving Sylvester away and called out, "Wait!" After many pulls, "waits", and misses, Flora squeaked, "Ow!"

Flora noticed the needle in her arm and said, "Uh, Johnny, you injected me with the cat vaccine."

Sylvester moved out of Flora's arms and walked off somewhere. Johnny looked at Flora and growled, "Well, you made me do it! If you weren't moving Sylvester all around and about, this wouldn't have happened."

Flora held her arm and asked, "Wh-what's gonna happen to me?"

Johnny sighed and said, "Look, it was a tiny bit."

Flora held her head and sighed, "I don't know; I feel kinda funny."

"Oh, come on, Flora; it's all in your head," Johnny said.

Sylvester was in the kitchen, had a cup of water, drank it, and gargled. He swallowed, cleared his throat, and said, "Sufferin' Succotash! I'm back to normal!"

Sylvester's voice was finally clear and he was okay! Johnny looked dumbfounded and face-palmed himself as he said, "He just needed some water?"

Flora held Sylvester and smiled while saying, "Sylvester, you're better!"

Johnny walked away and sneered, "How touching. I'm just gonna go home and throw up! Good night!"

Flora ran out the door and called to Johnny, "Johnny, what about the vaccine?"

Johnny turned to Flora and said, "Trust me, Flora! Nothing's going to happen to you! You're fine!"

Flora went inside the college, then Sylvester asked, "Flora, are you going to be okay?"

"Don't worry, Sylvester," Flora said. "Johnny said I'll be okay. He knows everything. So, are you hungry?"

Sylvester's eyes bugged out as he said, "All I have to say is ... what took ya so long to ask, sister?"

Flora filled up Sylvester's food bowl with cat food, but Flora licked some off of her finger. She licked her lips, made a satisfied noise, and started eating all of the food. She placed the bowl on the table and said, "Enjoy, Sylvester."

Sylvester noticed the bowl was empty and looked at Flora, giving the Winx girl a weird look and said, "Wow, Flora! I didn't know you had a big appetite."

Flora looked at Sylvester and said, "Sorry, Sylvester, I just couldn't control myself." She belched and meowed, which made Flora say, "Why did I just do that? Am I really cracking up?"

Sylvester asked, "Flora, do you need to go to the doctor?"

Flora shrugged and said, "No. No, I'm fine. Johnny's right and it's only in my mind."

She started walking and she noticed Sylvester walking the same pace as she was. Flora said as her voice began to get higher, "Gee, Sylvester, you're gaining on me."

Flora went towards the bathroom mirror and said, "Look at me, I've never been better."

Flora felt her face getting hairy and noticed her eyebrows getting thicker. Also, her face was turning white and black fur grew around her eyes. Her nose began to change into a red one that was the same size as Sylvester's and grew whiskers. Flora joked, "I guess I won't been needing that facial mask."

She gave a yelp as she grew more fur on her body and her nails grew long, both on her fingers and toes. Flora got on her knees and felt her legs changing and looked at her hands, which were turning into cat paws! Flora gasped and said, "Sylvester, you're right! Something is wrong with me!"

Flora was changing and a long tail that had black fur and a white tip appeared. Flora's clothes were off, then she poked her head out of her shirt and said, "Meow!", revealing she had just turned into a cat like Sylvester!

* * *

Johnny was in his blue and black pajamas and got into bed as he said to himself, "I hope I never see another cat again."

He got into the covers, but got up as he heard the doorbell ring. He also heard knocking and got towards the door. He opened it and sighed as he said, "Flora, how many times do I have to tell you? You're gonna be fi-"

He stopped and gasped at the sight of a cat with light brown eyes; it was Flora, who said, "Meow."

Johnny screamed, then he reached his hand out to pet Flora. He placed his hand on her back, which she arched up in content and purred. Johnny pulled away and slammed the doors, then said, "Oh, man! What have I done? Get it together, Johnny."

Flora was at the door, still meowing. Johnny nailed the doors shut with wooden boards, then saw Flora at the window. She meowed more, then Johnny nailed the window. However, Flora slipped in through a gap and got inside. She walked around and meowed, which made Johnny scramble around and scream. Johnny said, "Man, none of this would've happened if I just fed that cat of hers!"

Johnny kept running and threw some small objects, but kept missing and continued to see Flora. The house was flipping around with every shout, scramble, and meow. The house was a wreck and Johnny got up, only to find another needle in his arm. Johnny moaned, "Oh, man ..."

* * *

Later on that evening, Sylvester and Flora were on top of a fence. Johnny already turned into a cat and still had his recognizable hairstyle, but he had black fur. Sylvester, Flora, and Johnny were all on the fence and started taking turns meowing to _Blow, Blow, Blow the Man Down_.

Sylvester meowed, "Meow, meow-meow, meow!"

Flora meowed, "Meow, meow, meow-meow-meow!"

Johnny meowed, "Meow, meow ... Meow-meow, meow-meow ..."

The three kept meowing their song, then Jake the Dog (_Adventure Time_) opened his window and shouted, "WILL YOU CLAM UP?!"

He threw a basketball sneaker as Johnny was meowing and it hit Johnny off of the fence! Sylvester and Flora meowed their song, then Johnny finished up with disgruntled meows and groaned in pain.

* * *

_**Looney Tunes  
**_"**That's all, Folks!"  
****A KidsWBYungsta Cartoon**

* * *

A/N: Well, how was this one, folks? I wanted to do this parody of "I Was A Teenage Gary" for a while, but things were holding me up. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this one. Anyway, Thanks for Reading and "Stay Tooned" for more new one-shots, Folks!


End file.
